Take My Heart
by queenrj
Summary: A história de uma paixão avassaladora. O que pode causar à alguém que absolutamente não esperava por isso? Pode o desejo mais profundo e secreto de uma jovem se tornar realidade? Já foi uma Oneshot, num passado não muito distante.rsrs Mais um Sesshy e Rin
1. Chapter 1

Eu me chamo Rin Kawasagi, tenho 23 anos recém-completados, formada em Marketing e Propaganda, solteira e independente. Durante muito tempo senti que minha vida não fazia o menor sentido, não havia nada demais. Era como se eu fosse um robô préviamente programado, levava uma vida tida como normal para 90 das pessoas, trabalhando e estudando, enfim buscando garantir o meu futuro. Tudo o que eu fazia era metodicamente programado e eu parecia estar em piloto automático. Acordava pela manhã ía para o estágio depois pra faculdade, depois casa. A vida ía passando sem que eu percebesse e isso aconteceu depois que eu me vi sozinha no mundo.

Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha 18 anos, à partir daí, eu deixei de viver para apenas sobreviver. Continuei com a minha vida sim, mas ela jamais foi a mesma. Não que eu tivesse entrado em depressão ou algo desse tipo, mas a vida perdeu a graça pra mim. Meu consolo foram a minha carreira, meus amigos e a minha prima Kagome, ela e a família me deram muito apoio nos momentos mais difíceis e me ajudaram a segurar a barra.

Atualmente estou fazendo pós-graduação em Marketing empresarial na Universidade de Tóquio, a melhor do país, e estou prestes a apresentar meu trabalho de final de curso. Eu tenho me empenhado para fazer o melhor trabalho, lendo muito e fazendo pesquisas intensas. Graças aos deuses eu tenho o que chamam de uma mente privilegiada, sempre fui ótima aluna, mas nunca aceitei o rótulo de CDF porque fujo totalmente a esse esteriótipo.

Segundo as novas regras da Universidade o trabalho poderia ser feito em dupla, então eu acabei por me assossiar a outro dos melhores alunos do curso, Inuyasha Taisho. Nós nos conhecemos no início do ano passado. Sempre estudamos na mesma Universidade, mas como éramos de turnos diferentes nunca nos encontrávamos. Apesar disso eu sabia exatamente quem ele era. Filho de um dos maiores magnatas do país, ele estudava para seguir os passos do pai e do irmão mais velho e assumir sua posição dentro do conglomerado de empresas adminstradas pela família.

Inuyasha e eu nos demos bem logo de início. Ele é um cara legal bem humorado e gentil, apesar de ser esquentadinho em alguns momentos, além de lindo de morrer. Logo nos tornamos bons amigs e ele passou a fazer parte da minha vida, assim como da vida da minha prima que morava comigo.

Quando acertamos de fazer o trabalho juntos, combinamos que nos reuniríamos de tempos em tempos para ver o que cada um tinha de material e iriamos organizando e revisando.

Num domingo de sol, combinamos de nos reunir na casa dele. Ele disse que alguns amigos iriam almoçar lá, mas que nós poderíamos trabalhar no escritório sossegados e depois aproveitar o resto do dia na piscina com o pessoal.

Eu nunca tinha estado na casa dele antes. Cheguei por volta das nove da manhã como ele recomendou em companhia de minha prima Kagome, então namorada de Inuyasha. Eu os apresentei e a cerca de oito meses e eles começaram a namorar.

- Bom dia meu amorzinho! - Kagome disse se jogando nos braços de Inuyasha.

- Bom dia Kagome! - Ele respondeu sorrindo e a beijando.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ficar aqui debaixo desse sol vendo vocês dois se agarrarem? - Perguntei fingindo irritação.

- Desculpe Rin-chan. Vamos entrem e fiquem à vontade.

Entramos na luxuosa mansão e fomos conduzidas até uma mesa com um maravilhoso café da manhã.

- Vocês querem tomar café? - Inuyasha perguntou.

- Aceito. Estou faminta. - Kagome respondeu.

Nos sentamos à mesa e comemos tranqüilamente conversando, até que uma voz vinda da sala ao lado chamou nossa atenção. A pessoa parecia discutir com alguém.

- Não me interessa o que você pensa. Apenas faça o que eu mandei. - A voz masculina disse em um tom severo mais sem se alterar. - Por acaso você esqueceu com quem está falando? Eu quero tudo pronto amanhã no primeiro horário.

Kagome e eu trocamos olhares curiosos. Inuyasha percebendo isso tratou de nos informar.

- Não se preocupem. Não é nenhum general ou tirano, é apenas o meu irmão. Ele chegou ontem à noite após uma temporada nos Emirados Árabes e parece que está estressadinho. - O hanyou disse sorrindo.

Segundos depois a figura que até então tinha apenas voz apareceu na porta da sala de jantar. Senti meu coração parar por um breve e quase infimo momento.

Por todos os deuses que homem era aquele? É fato que Inuyasha é um homem bonito e que muitas mulheres se mordem de inveja da minha prima, mas aquilo que eu via naquele momento era uma versão aperfeiçoada dele. Mais alto, mais velho, mais maduro, mais forte, mais bonito e mais sério também. Embora muitas caracteríticas físicas fossem semelhantes, como os incomuns olhos dourados, os cabelos prateados e longos, a pele alva e a altivez, que eu tenho plena certeza ambos herdaram do pai, que tive a oportunidade de conhecer há algum tempo, era notável que tudo o que de melhor havia em Inuyasha nele era ainda mais acentuado.

Meus olhos se fixaram naquele homem, mas ele parecia nem ter notado minha presença ali.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse pirralho. - A voz grave e ao mesmo tempo suave ecoou.

- Ouviu?? - O mais novo indagou sorrindo. - Bom dia pra você também Sesshoumaru! Está de mal humor logo pela manhã, num dia lindo como esse?

- Quem disse que estou de mal humor? - O mais velho indagou tranqüilamente ainda encostado ao batente da porta.

- Não deveria mesmo depois de ontem à noite. O que houve com aquela mulher que estava com você?

- Está lá em cima, dormindo.

Inuyasha lançou um sorriso malicioso ao irmão e este não correspondeu.

- Ela é um mulherão Sesshoumaru. Nossa!

- Bom dia Kagome! - Sesshoumaru a cumprimentou. - O que você acha desse comentário pertinente do meu irmãozinho?

- Bom dia Seshoumaru! - Kagome respondeu ainda emburrada e olhando feio para Inuyasha.

- Kagome não dê ouvidos ao que ele diz. Eu só fiz um elogio, a Kagura é realmente muito bonita. Você acha que eu iria mexer com outra mulher tendo você, ainda mais a mulher do meu irmão?

- Eu acho bom que você nem cogite essa possibilidade. - A jovem falou o fitando.

Sesshoumaru se sentou à mesa e pareceu finalmente ter me notado. Olhou para mim com aqueles orbes dourados magníficos e com um olhar profundo que parecia transpassar o meu corpo.

- Bom dia! Acho que não nos conhecemos.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru essa é a Rin, minha amiga e colega de faculdade. Estamos fazendo o trabalho final juntos. Ela e Kagome são primas.

- Muito prazer. - O homem disse estendendo a mão para mim.

- O prazer é meu.

Continuamos sentados à mesa desfrutando do café da manhã e eu não conseguia evitar que meu olhar recaísse sobre a figura daquele homem. Apenas alguns minutos depois chegaram os amigos de Inuyasha e Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Ayame e Kouga. Eu já os conhecia, então quando chegaram eles me cumprimentaram e depois foram apresentados a Sesshoumaru.

O dia passou, Inuyasha e eu ficamos no escritório como combinado trabalhando enquanto os outros ficavam na piscina. Paramos apenas para o almoço, que foi muito agradável em companhia dos pais de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e a tal mulher que fora mencionada no café da amanhã. Ela era de fato linda. Perfeita para Sesshoumaru, parecia ter sido feita sob encomenda para ele. Alta, esbelta, cabelos castanhoas curtos até os ombros com um corte moderno, belíssimos e inusitados olhos vermelhos e classe. Como aquela mulher tinha classe.

Durante todo o almoço eu estranhamente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem que me fora apresentado há apenas algumas horas e ele parecia ter percebido isso. Ele me encarava também e eu pude perceber um leve sinal de divertimento em seus olhos. Ele se divertia com a minha fascinação e minha fraqueza por não conseguir encará-lo de frente.

Três meses depois

Por causa do trabalho, eu fui muitas vezes à casa dos Taisho e não posso negar que me dava certo prazer pensar na possibilidade de encontrar Sesshoumaru por lá, o que ocorreu em várias ocasiões. Nos falávamos ocasionalmente quando nos encontrávamos lá, ele sempre muito sério e cada dia mais lindo.

Certo dia, como combinado, após o almoço nós voltamos ao trabalho, estávamos prestes a terminar faltava apenas fazer uma síntese do material utilizado e a análise bibliográfica. Tínhamos plena confiança de que tudo saíra perfeito e a apresentação à banca seria impecável.

Mais uma vez os amigos se encontraram para mais um dia de diversão e nós ficamos presos ao trabalho. Eles foram à inauguração de um restaurante temático, cujo dono era amigo de Miroku e mesmo contrariado Inuayasha permitiu que minha prima fosse.

No final da tarde o céu começou a ser tomado por densas nuvens. Todos já tinham ido para casa, apenas eu e Kagome ficamos.

- Acho melhor irmos antes que comece a chover. - Kagome falou enquanto era abraçada por trás por Inuyasha.

- Ah Kagome! Não vai, fica comigo essa noite. Você saiu sozinha e eu não me opus, mas agora eu quero ficar com você.

- Ah amor! Eu não saí sozinha. Estava com nossos amigos.

- Mas estava sem mim. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Entendi sim. Mas Inuyasha com essa chuva que está para cair, nós nem vamos poder sair.

- Não precisamos sair pra ficarmos juntos Kagome. Podemos ficar aqui mesmo. - Ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que o rapaz queria. De fato com tanto trabalho nos últimos meses, eles quase não tiveram tempo de ficarem juntos. Eu estava sentada na poltrona e observava os dois trocarem carinhos com uma pitada de inveja.

- Gente eu vou indo. Kagome você fica aqui, eu levo o carro, mas amanhã eu venho te buscar se você quiser.

- Não precisa Rin-chan. Eu a levo amanhã, pode deixar.

- Então está certo.

- Mas Rin-chan, eu não vou ficar tranqüila se você sair sozinha. Com certeza essa chuva vai ter pegar no caminho. E se acontecer alguma coisa? Se o carro enguiçar?

- Não seja pessimista Kagome. Não vai acontecer nada.

- Eu levo você pra casa. - A voz dele de novo.

Essa voz me perseguia, eu a ouvia até em meus sonhos. Ouvia-o chamando meu nome de forma sussurrada ao meu ouvido e sempre acordava ofegante e decepcionada ao me ver sozinha na cama.

Sonhar com Sesshoumaru era algo realmente estúpido para uma mulher inteligente como eu fazer. Ele tinha uma mulher, ou várias, todas lindas e perfeitas, jamais me notaria. Eu uma simples mortal, desejando o inatingível.

As sensações que esse homem me causava começavam a me incomodar. Interferiam na minha concentração, no meu trabalho e na minha vida. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Sesshoumaru vinha descendo a escada e ouviu a nossa conversa.

- Não precisa se incomodar. - Eu disse tentando conter meu nervosismo.

- Não é nenhum incomodo. Eu estava mesmo indo para casa e tenho que passar no escritório. É caminho para a casa de vocês pelo que Inuyasha me disse.

- Você vai ao escritório há essa hora? Num sábado? - Inuyasha indagou incrédulo.

- Qual o problema? Eu tenho muitas coisas a resolver. Vou pegar alguns documentos para analisar em casa.

- Tudo bem workaholic. - Inuyasha disse divertido.

Eu soube depois por Inuyasha, que Sesshoumaru tinha voltado ao Japão para assumir a presidência do Grupo. O patriarca da família decidira se aposentar e desfrutar de momentos de paz em viagens pelo mundo ao lado da esposa.

Sesshoumaru me levou em casa àquela noite. Entrei no carro esporte preto dele e logo a partida foi dada. O automóvel deslizava pelas ruas da cidade, que estavam molhadas e por isso brilhavam refletindo as luzes.

Mantive-me em silêncio e ele também, mas eu sentia seus olhares sobre mim vez ou outra. Ele parecia me analisar e isso me deixava cada vez mais ansiosa.

Minutos depois o som da campainha de um celular ecoou. Olhei para o painel do carro e identifiquei que o aparelho estava conectado a ele. Sesshoumaru atendeu a ligação através do viva-voz.

- Moshi moshi.

- Olá sumido!

- Oi Kagura! - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Meu coração alterou ainda mais o ritmo das batidas ao ouvir aquele nome. Procurei ficar o mais quieta possível para evitar que ela me descobrisse ali. " Droga, ele ainda estava vendo essa mulher".

- Sesshoumaru nós podemos nos ver hoje?

- Não sei Kagura, eu estou meio ocupado. - Ele respondeu olhando para mim.

- Ah amor! Você precisa parar de pensar só em trabalho. Eu estou com saudades. - A voz dela soava sensual e melódica.

Não preciso dizer o quanto aquilo estava me constrangendo. Ela continuou.

- Por que você não vem aqui em casa? Eu espero você com a banheira cheia e com uma garrafa de champanhe gelada...

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para mim e não sei porque razão sorriu. Meu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Pelos deuses, eu não queria estar ouvindo aquilo. Eu não deveria estar ouvindo aquilo.

O homem ao meu lado pareceu perceber a minha perturbação, mesmo que eu tenha desviado o meu olhar para a janela e observasse a rua. Ele continuou a me olhar, eu podia sentir, além de ver pelo reflexo no vidro.

- Kagura eu não posso vê-la hoje.

- Por que não?

- Eu já disse, estou ocupado. Você está agindo como se não tivéssemos nos visto ontem.

- O que tivemos ontem não foi suficiente... Eu quero mais... Eu quero você.

"Meu Deus eu quero morrer. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu não acredito que tenho que ficar ouvindo isso".

Seshoumaru olhou para mim mais uma vez e dessa vez eu o encarei demonstrando toda a minha insatisfação.

- Já chega Kagura. Eu preciso desligar... Depois nos falamos.

Ele desfez a chamada e voltou a dirigir. O clima de tensão entre nós tornou-se quase insuportável. O carro parou de repente o que chamou minha atenção e eu me virei para frente. Ele havia parado respeitando o sinal vermelho. As mãos fortes pousadas sobre o volante e o olhar se voltou para mim.

- Me desculpe por isso. - Ele falou serio, o que de certa forma me surpreendeu.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, o olhar dele me fazia ficar paralisada. O homem ao meu lado voltou a dirigir em silêncio até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Chegamos à frente da minha casa e eu agradeci pela carona. Rapidamente abri a porta do passageiro e saí. Sesshoumaru também saiu e me observou dar a volta no carro para alcançar a calçada.

- Rin?

Eu o ouvi me chamar e meu corpo todo estremeceu.

- Sim? - Me virei para encará-lo e tenho certeza que meu desconcerto era visível e quase palpável.

Trust me when I say

**Acredite em mim quando eu digo**

I've been waiting for this day

**Eu venho esperando por esse dia**

Just look me in the eye and know

**Apenas olhe em meus olhos e saiba**

that I want it this way

**Que eu quero desse jeito**

Ele caminhou até mim olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Estava tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir seu perfume e sua respiração de encontro ao meu rosto.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa e extremamente sensual.

- Estou. - Respondi meio hesitante.

- Minha relação com Kagura incomoda você?

Eu o olhei confusa. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- O que... você quer dizer com isso?

- Acho que a minha pergunta foi bastante clara Rin. - Ele falou tão seriamente que me irritou.

- Por que eu me incomodaria com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com a sua mulher?

- Minha mulher???

Eu dei um passo para trás me afastando dele o suficiente para recuperar parte da minha sanidade e concluí.

- É. Sua mulher.

- Kagura não é minha mulher Rin.

Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito abraçando meu corpo, estava ficando frio e o vento começava a ficar mais forte. Ele voltou a se aproximar subindo a calçada onde eu estava.

- É por isso que você fica tão nervosa e desconcertada perto de mim? Você acha que tenho algum compromisso com a Kagura?

- Não é da minha conta o que você tem com ela. - Falei trêmula e ele percebeu.

- Você não se importa então? - Ele falou com a voz tão serena, exatamente como nos meus sonhos.

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento e senti algo me envolver pela cintura. A respiração e o hálito quente dele vinham de encontro a minha face fria. Ele ergueu meu rosto delicadamente com uma das mãos.

- Rin olhe para mim.

- Não. - Respondi de forma quase infantil.

- Se disser que não se importa eu deixo você em paz.

Abri os olhos finalmente para encarar os orbes majestosamente dourados dele. Sesshoumaru tinha o corpo muito próximo do meu...

Got a feeling of anticipation

**Há um sentimento de expectativa**

burning inside of me

**queimando dentro de mim**

And I never felt so alive

**E eu nunca me senti tão viva**

I'm shaking inside

**Estou tremendo por dentro**

- Responda a minha pergunta Rin.

- Por que...? O que está acontecendo? Por que está fazendo isso? - Perguntei extremamente confusa. Começava a achar que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira ou de um sonho.

- Você é uma mulher inteligente Rin. Não acredito que não tenha percebido ainda.

Sesshoumaru estreitou o braço que enlaçava minha cintura fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem ainda mais unidos. Minha respiração absurdamente alterada e meu coração batendo a mil por hora.

- Não acredito que não tenha percebido meu interesse... Meu interesse por você.

"Céus! Isso só pode ser um sonho. Como esse homem poderia estar interessado em mim?"

Sesshoumaru colou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo com o qual eu sonhei durantes meses a fio. E aquilo era muito melhor do que qualquer sonho que eu pudesse ter.

And it makes me wanna, makes me wanna

**E isso me faz querer, me faz querer**

Fall dawn on my knees and say

**Cair de joelhos e dizer**

Let it always be this way

**Permita que seja sempre assim**

Got a feeling taking over me

**Há um sentimento tomando conta de mim**

Gotta shout out, let go,

**Preciso colocar pra fora, deixar sair,**

right now, God knows

**agora mesmo, Deus sabe**

I'm ready, yes I'm ready to

**Eu estou pronta, sim eu estou pronta para**

lay it on the line

**me entregar**

- Não faça isso comigo. Sussurrei entre os lábios dele.

- O que você não quer que eu faça? Não quer que eu a beije assim? – A voz dele soava como música aos meus ouvidos. Tão firme e máscula e ao mesmo tempo tão suave.

- Eu não vou admitir que você brinque comigo Sesshoumaru. – Murmurei parecendo estar em transe diante das sensações que me ocorriam.

- Eu não sou homem de brincadeiras Rin. Achei que soubesse disso. Há meses que observo você, que desejo você, mas esperava que demonstrasse claramente que o interesse era recíproco para que eu pudesse me aproximar.

- Você... me desejando? – Eu demonstrei minha incredulidade.

- Sim... – Ele sussurrou enquanto sugava o lóbulo da minha orelha, o que fez todo o meu corpo estremecer. – Você é muito desejável pequena Rin, apesar de fazer questão de se esconder em trajes que pouco valorizam a sua beleza e atrás dos óculos.

De fato apesar de andar bem vestida e alinhada, eu nunca me preocupei em valorizar minha beleza. Sei que sou bonita, mas nunca fiz disso uma bandeira ou um cartão de visitas. Kagome vivia dizendo que eu precisava usar roupas mais alegres e menos sóbrias, mas nunca me convenceu a fazê-lo.

Sesshoumaru voltou a tomar meus lábios de forma apaixonada e dessa vez não houve resistência de minha parte.

So take my heart

**Então tome o meu coração**

Take my breath away

**Tire o meu fôlego**

Hold me tight

**Abrace-me apertado**

Like we only have today

**Como se tivéssemos apenas hoje**

Findamos o beijo em busca de ar.

- Vem comigo? – Ele pediu.

- O que?

- Vem comigo Rin?

Os primeiros pingos de chuva já começavam a cair sobre nós. O vento soprava fortemente agitando nossos cabelos e eu, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, fitava os orbes dourados que me encaravam.

Eu concordei e entreguei minha mão à dele que estava estendida para mim. Sesshoumaru me conduziu de volta para o carro e partimos dali.

Suddenly awake

**De repente acordo**

It's almost like I could be

**É como se eu pudesse estar**

naked in front of you

**nua na sua frente**

Drowning in emotion

**Afundando em emoções**

Every second. every moment with you

**Cada segundo. Cada momento com você**

Minutos depois chegamos ao apartamento dele. Subimos o elevador e este dava diretamente no hall de entrada do imóvel.

O local era de extremo bom gosto, o que não me surpreendeu pelo que eu conhecia de Sesshoumaru, mas não houve tempo para muita observação...

Sesshoumaru me tomou nos braços mais uma vez com um fogo que fazia minha pele arder de forma febril.

Eu desejei tanto esse homem, sonhei tanto com isso.

Senti a língua dele invadir a minha boca e explorá-la, sedento como um viajante perdido no deserto escaldante.

Ele levou a mão a minha blusa desabotoando os botões um a um, seu olhar era malicioso e lascivo...

I can only try

**Eu posso apenas tentar**

To tell it like it is

**Dizer como é**

And if I said it twice

**E seu dissesse isso duas vezes**

Its cos I can't deny that I'm

**É porque eu não posso negar que eu**

Era impossível descrever com precisão como eu me sentia naquele momento. Simplesmente impossível...

Overcome by my passion I

**Subjugada pela minha paixão eu**

feel my blood racing inside

**sinto meu sangue correndo dentro**

of me

**de mim**

My heart beats so fast I could

**Meu coração bate tão forte que eu poderia**

fly, I'm aching inside

**voar. Eu estou doendo por dentro**

You make me wanna, make me wanna

**Você me faz querer, me faz querer**

Deus, que sensação maravilhosa é essa? Jamais senti nada parecido em toda a minha vida.

Estou completamente nua agora na frente dele. Ele me observa com aquele raro e lindo sorriso estampado no rosto e alisa me minha pele com as mãos másculas.

- Linda... – Eu o ouvi dizer e isso me fez sorrir.

Logo para meu deleite ele começou a tirar as próprias roupas, peça por peça, sem a menor pressa, exibindo o corpo com músculos distribuídos de forma milimetricamente perfeita. Já completamente despido, ele me abraçou carinhosamente e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você. Me deixe te amar Rin.

Fall down on my knees and say

**Cair de joelhos e diz****er**

Let it always be this way

**Permita que seja sempre assim**

Got a feeling taking over me

**Há um sentimento tomando conta de mim**

Gotta shout out, let go,

**Preciso colocar pra fora, deixar sair**

right now, God knows

**agora mesmo, Deus sabe**

I'm ready, yes I'm ready to

**Eu estou pronta, sim eu estou pronta**

lay it on the line

**para me entregar**

Dessa vez eu o beijei demonstrando toda a paixão que eu escondia há tanto tempo. Sesshoumaru me ergueu nos braços e me levou até a cama. Ele me deitou e depois colocou seu corpo sobre o meu.

Os beijos dele se tornaram mais intensos e deixaram a minha boca para se estenderem pelo meu pescoço e meu colo. Eu senti os lábios e a língua dele brincarem com os meus seios e isso me fez gemer. A carícia foi descendo pela minha pele febril, alcançado meu ventre e logo depois o senti tocar o ponto mais sensível entre as minhas pernas com a língua. Uma onda de choque percorreu todo o meu corpo. Ele sabia como agradar uma mulher...

So take my heart

**Então tome o meu coração**

Take my breath away

**Tire o meu fôlego**

Hold me tight

**Me abrace apertado**

Like we only have today

**Como se tivéssemos apenas hoje**

Agora o corpo musculoso e pesado dele está sobre o meu. Ele voltou a beijar meus lábios e a mordê-los de leve. Minhas mãos percorriam suas costas e desciam até as nádegas bem torneadas.

Logo eu o senti invadir o meu corpo, assim como havia feito com a minha alma muito tempo atrás. Não pude controlar o grito de prazer que se formou em minha garganta ao senti-lo tão profundamente dentro de mim. Cruzei minas pernas na cintura dele para que ficássemos ainda mais próximos. Eu queria senti-lo completamente dentro de mim.

Suddenly awake

**De repente acordo**

It's almost like I could be

**E é como se eu pudesse estar**

naked in front of you

**nua na sua frente**

Drowning in emotion

**Me afogando em emoções**

Every second. every moment with you

**Cada segundo, cada momento com você**

O suor já cobria nossos corpos e eu contraía meus músculos internos estreitando o canal por onde o membro dele deslizava. Isso o enlouqueceu de prazer. Os gemidos dele eram tão intensos quantos os meus e isso me deixava orgulhosa. Eu podia sim dar prazer a ele.

Go on, go on take it, baby

**Vamos, vamos pegue querido**.

Go on, take it, baby

**Vamos tome, querido**

Go on, take, take it, take, take

**Vamos peque, tome-o , tire**

- Aahhh Rin! Isso é muito bom…

Ele gemeu mais uma vez antes que nossos corpos fossem sacudidos pelos orgasmos, que nós alcançamos juntos.

Eu estava no mais completo êxtase, quando ele descansou o corpo sobre o meu, sem depositar todo o peso. Ainda conseguia ouvir e sentir a respiração ofegante dele em meu ouvido.

Tentávamos nos recuperar do furacão que nos atingira.

So take my heart

**Então tome o meu coração**

Take my breath away

**Tire o meu fôlego**

Hold me tight

**Me abrace apertado**

Like we only have today

**Como se tivéssemos apenas hoje**

Uma vez que nossos batimentos e respiração voltaram ao ritmo normal. Sesshoumaru se deitou de costas na cama e me puxou com uma facilidade impressionante para que me deitasse sobre ele. Nos encaramos por alguns instantes e ele acariciou o meu rosto.

- Sorriso... É isso que gosto de ver nesse rosto lindo. – Ele falou e meu sorriso se alargou.

Eu deitei minha cabeça sobre o peito dele ouvindo as batidas compassadas daquele coração que queria para mim e senti seus braços me envolverem por completo.

Eu acordei e me vi em um local estranho. Raios de sol entravam pelas frestas da persiana. Estranhei num primeiro momento e os flashes da noite anterior saltaram à minha mente. Sentei-me na cama e levei as mãos à cabeça, tentando processar o que tinha acontecido. Será que eu havia sonhado?

Quando ergui os olhos a razão do meu afeto estava de pé me encarando. Ele vestia calças jeans e uma camisa polo branca, parecia ter saído do banho, pois os cabelos estavam molhados.

- Bom dia! – Ele me cumprimentou com um leve sorriso.

Eu não consegui responder num primeiro momento. Acho que estava em choque.

- Rin? Você está bem?

- Uhum!

Ele continuou de pé, parado, olhado para mim e sorrindo.

Me dei conta de repente da situação em que estava, olhei para o meu próprio corpo e vi que estava completamente nua. Cobri-me envergonhada e tenho certeza que meu rosto ficou corado.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele me beijou levemente antes de dizer:

- Vergonha? Isso não cabe mais entre nós Rin.

Eu estava de olhos fechados enquanto o sentia acariciar meu rosto.

- Rin o que foi?

- Quando abri os olhos agora a pouco, achei que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

- Não é sonho minha Rin. Por que é tão dfícil assim para você aceitar o que eu sinto em relação a você?

- Sesshoumaru, eu nunca percebi nada, nenhum sinal seu.

- Isso porque eu não costumo demonstrar o que eu sinto. - Ele disse e voltou a me beijar profundamente.

- Isso não é um sonho então? - Questionei manhosa.

- Não. Isso é bastante real...

Não pude evitar que pequenas e irritantes lágrimas escapassem pelos meus olhos. Sesshoumaru as secou delicadamente utilizando os dedos...

Suddenly awake

**De rep****ente acordo**

It's almost like I could be

**E é como se eu pudesse estar**

naked in front of you

**nua na sua frente**

Drowning in emotion

**Me afogando em emoções**

Every second. every moment with you

**Cada segundo, cada momento com você.**

- Você só não será feliz comigo se não quiser.

FIM

ou

NÃO


	2. Take My Heart Once More

**Eu pretendia que essa fosse uma oneshot, mas eu recebi muitos pedidos de continuação e eu também fiquei com gostinho de quero mais ao final da história, então resolvi escrever mais um pouquinho.**

**Espero que gostem.**

Dias se passaram e por uma insegurança que eu não conseguia conter, pedi a Sesshoumaru que não contasse a ninguém sobre nós dois. Ele não concordava com aquilo, mas atendeu ao meu pedido. No fundo eu ainda achava que aquilo tudo era um sonho que teria fim à qualquer momento. Por mais feliz que eu me sentisse depois do que vivi com aquele homem, a minha parte mais cética duvidava que aquela fantasia pudesse durar.

Eu amava Sesshoumaru e muito, no início achei que fosse admiração, atração física, desejo..., mas descobri que o amava de verdade quando passei a tê-lo mais perto de mim, quando o conheci intimamente.

Apesar da máscara de rigidez e frieza mostrada à todos, Sesshoumaru era até certo ponto doce. Quando estávamos juntos e a sós, seus carinhos e atenção me faziam sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo, seus abraços me davam a proteção e a segurança que eu sempre desejei me faziam querer que aquilo nunca terminasse.

Era uma sexta-feira após aquela fatídica noite chuvosa em que dormimos juntos, o dia estava ensolarado e o relógio em meu pulso marcava 12:45hs. Terminavam as aulas do dia no curso de pós-graduação e eu assim como os outros alunos saíamos da sala conversando despreocudamente. Inuyasha estava ao meu lado com Kagome, que o estava esperando no corredor onde ficava nossa sala.

Senti meu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa e parei por um instante para retirar o aparelho. Olhando no visor eu não reconheci o número, mas atendi.

- Moshi moshi!

- Oi ! Sou eu. - Logo reconheci a voz serena e grave do outro lado da linha. Sorri.

- Oi! Como você está? - Indaguei olhando para os lados para ver Inuyasha e Kagome que conversavam enquanto caminhavam.

- Bem. E você?

- Ah eu estou ótima!

Ele sorriu eu pude perceber.

- Está saindo da faculdade não é? Tem algum compromisso agora?

- Uhmm... não.

- Quer almoçar comigo?

- Claro. Por que não? Quando e onde nos encontramos? - Perguntei objetivamente. Por mais que ouvir a voz dele e falar com ele me deixasse nervosa, eu não conseguia deixar de ser objetiva, nunca.

- Eu estou aqui embaixo.

Quase congelei quando o ouvi dizer isso. Como assim ele estava lá embaixo? Olhei mais uma vez para minha prima e o namorado, felizmente eles pareciam ocupados demais em caminhar e se beijarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está aqui na Universidade?

- Sim. - Depois de uma pausa enquanto eu colocava meus pensamentos em ordem ele voltou a falar.- Por acaso meu irmãozinho está com você?

- Uhum. - Confirmei.

- Eu vou estacionar o carro algumas quadras à frente, próximo à entrada do parque. Você pode vir até aqui?

- Posso sim. Até daqui a pouco. Ja ne!

A ligação foi desfeita. Eu respirei fundo e voltei a guardar o celular na bolsa.

Pensando de forma racional eu não sei porque estou fazendo segredo disso, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir medo. Tudo estava parecendo maravilhoso demais...

Caminhei em direção aos meus amigos, ali já estavam além de Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku e Sango.

- Gente!? Surgiu um imprevisto e eu tenho que ir para o trabalho mais cedo, não vai dar para almoçar com vocês.

- Ah Rin-chan que pena! - Disse Kagome. - Mas vê se não fica sem se alimentar o dia todo hein?!

- Não se preocupe "mamãe". Eu como alguma coisa no caminho. Beijo pra vocês!

- Ja ne Rin-chan! - Todos disseram.

Eu saí dali andando rapidamente. Com alguns livros em uma das mãos e a bolsa preta no ombro esquerdo, eu levei a mão livre aos cabelos que estavam presos por um hashi e os soltei. Enquanto passava pelo estacionamento, olhei meu reflexo na janela de um dos carros e ajeitei os fios longos, que por serem muitos lisos e com um bom caimento se ajeitaram facilmente.

Eu estava bem vestida como de costume, mas da forma sóbria habitual. Vestia uma calça social preta do tipo risca de giz, uma blusa 3/4 branca bem marcada ao corpo e sapatos scarpins também pretos de salto alto e fino. Depois que ajeitei os cabelos voltei a caminhar rapidamente para a saída do campus. Virei à esqueda no portão e caminhei por uns cinco minutos talvez até a entrada do parque, logo avistei o carro de luxo dele. Meu coração acelerou, foi inevitável.

Sesshoumaru saiu do carro quando me viu atravessar a rua e caminhar em sua direção. Ele usava um terno escuro e bem cortado, de grife com certeza, certamente tinha saído do escritório para me encontrar.

Quando me aproximei ele estava recostado à porta do carro e me olhava diretamente nos olhos.

- Oi! - Falou com a voz suave.

- Oi! - Respondi sorrindo.

- Teve muito trabalho para despistar meu irmão e Kagome?

Eu percebi o sarcasmo na pergunta dele. Não o agradava ter que se esconder, eu sabia disso. Fiquei séria subitamente e não deixei de fitá-lo.

Em questão de segundos me vi envolvida pelos braços dele. Sesshoumaru havia me puxado de encontro ao seu corpo e me abraçava carinhosamente. Quase deixei que meu livros fossem ao chão.

- Eu senti saudades Rin. - A frase me desarmou totalmente e me deixou trêmula. Santo Deus como eu podia ser tão fraca e tola diante desse homem?!

Ele voltou a me fitar com aqueles olhos dourados lindos, ainda mais evidentes e brilhantes por causa do sol.

- Eu também senti saudades Sesshoumaru. - Eu disse antes de encostar meus lábios nos dele.

Saímos dali momentos depois e fomos à um restaurante discreto, fora do centro comercial onde Sesshoumaru era conhecido por todos e seria facilmente encomodado por cumprimentos e etc...

Comemos um prato leve acompanhado por um bom vinho tinto enquanto tínhamos também uma conversa leve, até que eu iniciei um assunto que me encomodava e eu não podia ignorar.

- Eu sei que não te agrada ficar se escondendo assim das pessoas... mas eu acho que ainda é muito cedo pra tomar qualquer atitude no sentindo de contar pra todos o que aconteceu entre nós.

- Eu respeito a sua decisão de não querer contar. O que acontece entre nós só interessa a mim e a você, mas você tem razão quando diz que não me agrada ficar me escondendo. Nós somos adultos e livres Rin, o que fazemos não é da conta de ninguém.

" Somo livres... Será? Eu sei que eu sou livre, mas você... E a Kagura? Como você pode ser livre com uma mulher como aquela no seu pé?" Era o que eu pensava enquanto olhava para ele.

- No que está pensando Rin?

- Na Kagura...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha de forma indagadora.

- Por que você está pensando nela?

- Por mais que eu tente... eu não consigo deixar de pensar no relacionamento que vocês dois têm. A noite em que nós dormimos juntos aconteceu menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de você ter ficado com ela. Não dá pra fingir que isso não me encomoda.

- Eu não quero que finja nada para mim, nunca. - Ele disse calmamente enquanto depositava a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. - Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente não pensar no passado. Pense apenas no que nós vivemos e no que aconteceu daí em diante. Eu falei sério quando disse que você só não seria feliz comigo se não quisesse.

A mão dele tocou a minha sobre a mesa em um gesto de carinho, ele queria me provar que o que estávamos vivendo era real.

- Depois que deixei você em casa naquele dia, eu fui procurar a Kagura. - Ele revelou e o meu choque foi imediato e perceptível. Meu coração acelerou terrivelmente as batidas. - Eu disse a ela que não poderíamos mais nos ver, que estava envolvido com outra pessoa.

- E ela aceitou isso?

- Não havia outra escolha. A minha palavra é uma só. - Ele respondeu sério.

O que ele disse aliviou tremendamente o meu coração. Ele havia terminado tudo com Kagura, estava livre para mim, para ser meu.

Meia hora depois saíamos do restaurante e fomos em direção ao carro. Lá dentro antes de dar a partida ele perguntou:

- Você tem que ir trabalhar não é?

- Tenho. Por quê? - Indaguei sorrindo. Acho que adivinhava o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Nada. - Foi a resposta dele ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça negativamente e ligava o carro.

Eu levei minha mão ao rosto dele e o acariciei, ele olhou para mim e beijou meus dedos que deslizavam por seus lábios. O carro entrou em movimento e nós percorremos as ruas do centro da cidade até chegar ao prédio em que eu trabalhava. Para me despedir me aproximei dele para dar um leve beijo, mas Sesshoumaru o aprofundou de tal forma que me deixou sem ar.

- Eu quero ver você esta noite. - Ele disse quando o beijo foi finalizado.

- Hoje à noite?

- É. Eu posso vir buscar você depois.

- Não. - Eu falei séria, o que chamou a atenção dele, mas logo depois sorri. - Eu preciso ir em casa antes...

- E depois?

- Eu faço o que tenho que fazer e pego um taxi para ir à sua casa. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde então.

- Até mais. - Eu o beijei novamente e saí do carro entrando logo depois no prédio onde ficava a agência em que eu trabalhava.

Naquela noite depois que saí do trabalho, fui para casa e encontrei Kagome deitada no sofá assistindo ao noticiário, eu a cumprimentei rapidamente e subi para o meu quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos de um banho morno eu saí do banheiro e fui ao closet escolher alguma roupa. Optei por uma calça jeans escura justa ao corpo e por uma blusa azul caneta com um decote em formato canoa, que caía sobre um um dos ombros. Me olhei no espelho por algum tempo, um decote para variar não faria mal e eu gostei do que vi. Calcei sandálias de tiras finas e delicadas pretas e uma outra bolsa na mesma cor. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e bem escovados e como maquiagem, apenas um rímel, delineador nos olhos e um gloss bastante discretos.

- Aonde você vai Rin-chan? - Ouvi a voz de Kagome na porta do quarto.

- Eu... Tenho um encontro. - Respondi depois de certa hesitação.

- Um encontro?! Que legal! Posso saber com quem?

- Ainda não. Primeiro quero ter certeza que dará certo.

- Hummm... Cheia de mistérios...

Nós duas sorrimos.

- Você está muito bonita Rin-chan. Gostei de te ver assim.

- Obrigada Kagome!

Ouvimos o som de uma bozina na frente da casa.

- Ah! É o meu taxi. Eu tenho que ir Kagome. Não se preocupe comigo eu devo chegar tarde. ok?

- Tudo bem. Divirta-se.

Eu cheguei cerca de trinta minutos depois à casa de Seshoumaru. Ele me recebeu na porta com um beijo ardente.

- Konbanwa! - Eu o cumprimentei.

- Konbanwa! - Respondeu sorrindo. - Você está linda.

- Obrigada!

Eu entrei no apartamento e ele me guiou até a sala de estar, onde havia uma garrafa vinho depositada sobre a mesa e duas taças a acompanhavam.

- Você pretende me embebedar senhor Sesshoumaru? - Perguntei divertida.

- Eu preciso? - A pergunta soou ao meu ouvido, bem próxima, pois ele me abraçava e afundava o rosto na curva do meu pescoço enquanto tocava a minha pele com seus lábios macios.

De fato, ele precisava fazer quase nada para me ter totalmente entregue.

- Eu tive medo que não viesse, que começasse a pensar naquelas coisas novamente.

- Mas eu disse que viria Sesshoumaru... Aaahh! - Não pude evitar o gemido enquanto ele mordia minha carne levemente.

- É. Eu aprecio muito uma mulher que cumpre com sua palavra.

Nos beijamos ávidamente, loucos pelo gosto um do outro. A garrafa de vinho e o jantar teriam que aguardar até que saciassemos outra necessidade que nos afligia no momento. A necessidade um do outro.

Em questão de segundos estávamos livres de nossas roupas e sentindo completamente o calor um do outro. O suor escorria pela nossa pele febril enquanto nos amávamos ali sobre o tapete no chão da sala.

Eu sentia o corpo dele se movimentar sobre o meu e via os músculos se exercitarem de forma excitante. O abdômen definido e contraído pela excitação... eu adorava admirar aquilo. Nossos gemidos ecoavam por todo o apartamento e como Sesshoumaru não tinha vizinhos no andar, não nos preocupávamos em ser ouvidos ou encomodados por ninguém.

Alcancei o ápice do prazer mais uma vez naquela noite sendo guiada por aquele homem e isso me fazia amá-lo ainda mais, porque ele me conhecia como ninguém, sabia exatamente como me tocar e o que fazer para me agradar.

Nós desfrutamos de um maravilhoso jantar naquela noite e acabamos com duas garrafas de vinho. Depois de um banho nos deitamos na cama dele espaçosa e impregnada com seu perfume. Como era bom estar ali. Ele estava ao meu lado e eu o vi adormecer respirando tranqüilamente, tão bonito e aparentemente tão frágil nessa condição. Eu o admirei durante longas horas, memorizando cada detalhe dele até que também me entreguei ao sono.

Era manhã, por volta das 07:00hs e eu ainda estava na casa de Sesshoumaru. Tomava banho quando ouvi meu telefone celular tocar.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru atenda para mim. - Gritei de dentro do box para ele que estava no quarto se arrumando.

- É o Inuyasha. - Ele disse aparecendo no banheiro com o telefone na mão.

- Inuyasha?! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Pode atender. - Eu confirmei e ele sorriu.

- Moshi moshi.

- Ah... Esse não é o telefone da Rin-chan? - Inuyasha perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- É.

Eu observava a conversa enquanto teminava de enxaguar os cabelos.

- Quem está falando?

- Você não reconhece a voz do seu próprio irmão pirralho?

- Sesshoumaru??? - Inuyasha gritou.

Deu para ouvir daqui o grito de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru afastou o aparelho do ouvido. Eu ri daquela cena imaginando a cara do meu amigo.

- Quer parar de gritar Inuyasha? Eu não sou surdo.

- O que você está fazendo com o telefone da Rin? Cadê ela?

Eu fechei a ducha e me enrolei na toalha saindo do box. Me aproximei de Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele provocava o irmão.

- Ela está muito ocupada nesse momento.

- Como é que é??? Inuyasha gritou mais uma vez.

- Maldição Inuyasha pare de gritar!

- Me dá isso aqui. - Falei pegando o telefone. - Ohayou Inuyasha! O que houve?

- Rin?!

- Sim sou eu.

- Eu vim até sua casa para pegar uma parte da pesquisa referente ao trabalho e Kagome me disse que você não estava por isso eu liguei.

- Tudo bem. Tudo relacionado ao trabalho está no meu quarto. Peça Kagome para deixá-lo entrar.

- Ok. Mas o que você tá fazendo com Sesshoumaru numa hora dessas? Kagome me disse que você saiu para um encontro ontem e não voltou... Ah não! Não me diga que você e ...

- Inuyasha nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Pessoalmente?

- Eu não acredito. - O hanyou dizia incrédulo.

Sesshoumaru que estava abraçado a mim e ouvia toda a cena do irmão ria com gosto.

- Eu daria tudo pra ver a cara do meu irmãozinho agora. - Ele falou pouco antes de me soltar e voltar para o quarto.

Eu desfiz a ligação prometendo que conversaria com Inuyasha e Kagome quando chegasse em casa.

Na casa de Rin...

- Inuyasha que escândalo foi esse? Você não estava ligando pra Rin?

- Uhum.

- Então por que você falou o nome de Sesshoumaru?

- Porque quem atendeu ao telefone celular da Rin, foi o Sesshoumaru. Entendeu? Eles estão juntos Kagome.

- Eu não acredito.

- Nem eu. Como foi que nós não percebemos?

Kagome sentou no sofá com a cara mais espantada que tinha. "Sesshoumaru e Rin juntos? Então o encontro que ela teve foi com ele?" Era o que a jovem pensava.

**Pode ser que venha mais alguma coisa, então fiquem ligados.**

**Espero reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	3. Fallin into you

**Não se assustem. Eu revisei o texto que estava cheio de erros e por isso postei o capítulo novamente.**

**De fato a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, mas é que eu fiquei ansiosa para postar esse capítulo.**

**Oi gente!**

**Voltei com mais dessa história que me cativou, assim como fez com muita gente. **

**Os acontecimentos desse capítulo são seqüências diretas do anterior. Está fofinho.**

**Boa leitura!**

Era sábado e eu não teria que trabalhar, ao contrário de Sesshoumaru que tinha uma reunião por volta das onze horas. Ainda era cedo, então logo que eu terminei meu banho e me arrumei Sesshoumaru e eu saímos e fomos a um café próximo ao apartamento dele.

O lugar era aconchegante com mesas e cadeiras ao ar livre e no caminho Sesshoumaru me disse que eles tinham um buffet de café da manhã maravilhoso.

Usando seu cavalheirismo característico, Sesshoumaru puxou uma das cadeiras para que eu me sentasse e eu podia sentir a leve brisa que soprava naquela manhã agitar meus cabelos. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e segundos depois uma garçonete se aproximou de nós.

- Ohayou senhor Taisho!

- Ohayou Shina! Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem sim. E o senhor?

- Eu? - Ele demorou um pouco para responder enquanto lançava olhares para mim. - Eu estou ótimo.

- Que bom! O que vão querer?

A jovem que parecia mal ter saído da adolescência, não parava de sorrir olhando para Sesshoumaru, enquanto anotava nossos pedidos. Eu apenas observei. Feito isso ela se retirou para providenciar o que havíamos pedido.

- Eu venho muito aqui. - Ele disse como se pudesse prever o que se passava na minha mente.

- É. Eu percebi.

- Shina é a filha do dono. Ela freqüentemente trabalha aqui quando não está estudando.

- Uhmm! - Respondi. Ele apenas sorriu.

Pouco tempo depois um verdadeiro banquete foi posto em nossa mesa, com pães, frutas, geléia, suco e etc...

- Obrigado Shina!

- De nada! Se precisarem de algo mais, me avisem.

A menina olhou profundamente para mim antes de se retirar, mas manteve o sorriso no rosto. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar até que se distanciasse.

- Uhmm estou faminto!

- Você não comeu o suficiente ontem? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Ah sim! Mas gastei muita energia também não é?

Eu sorri olhando para ele de forma maliciosa, sabia que ele diria algo nesse sentido.

Tomamos nosso café da manhã tranqüilamente enquanto conversávamos.

- Quando chegar em casa agora, eu serei submetida a um interrogatório intenso. Tenho certeza que seu irmão e Kagome estão me esperando para me encherem de perguntas.

- Você não precisa dizer nada a eles.

- Não preciso, mas vou. Eles são meus amigos e fazem parte da minha vida. Também agora não adianta mais esconder, acho que é bastante óbvio o que está acontecendo.

- É verdade. Mas o que fez você mudar de idéia em relação a isso?

- Depois que você me contou sobre a conversa com a Kagura, acho que caí na real de que não fazia sentido me esconder das pessoas.

- Você achou que eu manteria um relacionamento com você e com a Kagura ao mesmo tempo?

- Eu... Acho que sim. Cheguei a pensar nisso. Nosso caso poderia ter sido apenas algo momentâneo e irrelevante, eu imaginei que talvez você quisesse continuar com ela.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente logo depois de tomar um pouco do suco de laranja de seu copo.

- Meu relacionamento com a Kagura nunca foi sério, nunca nos comprometemos. Eu até poderia sair com outras mulheres, ela não me cobraria nada nesse sentido, mas eu não faria isso com você Rin.

Ah! Eu simplesmente adoro o modo como ele pronuncia o meu nome, soa como um sopro da natureza aos meus ouvidos e ele sempre o usa no final da frase quando que enfatizar o que está dizendo.

- Fico feliz que tenha tomado essa atitude. Porque eu não gostaria de dividir você com ninguém.

Minha voz saiu baixa e minha feição séria quando declarei isso, ele me olhou profundamente e depois acariciou o meu rosto.

- Não se preocupe com isso pequena Rin.

Pequena... Eu já o peguei me chamando assim algumas vezes e o apelido se deve ao fato de eu ser realmente pequena perto de Sesshoumaru. Não sou exatamente baixinha, diria que minha estatura é mediana, mas meu corpo é esguio e delicado. Perto de um homem alto, atlético e imponente como Sesshoumaru eu realmente pareço diminuir consideravelmente de tamanho. Acho que isso explica o fato dele conseguir me "pegar" tão facilmente.

Terminamos o café da manhã e a jovem Shina retornou a nossa mesa para receber o pagamento, que foi feito por Sesshoumaru.

- Tenham um excelente dia senhores! - A jovem nos cumprimentou.

- Igualmente. - Respondi.

- Bom dia pra você também Shina! Dê lembranças ao seu pai.

- Pode deixar senhor Taisho.

Nós saímos do local e caminhamos lentamente pelos jardins ali até alcançarmos o carro. Antes de entrarmos Sesshoumaru me surpreendeu pressionando meu corpo contra a porta do veículo e me beijando intensamente.

- Sua boca é tão doce... - Eu o ouvi dizer. - Eu queria poder ficar o dia inteiro com você.

- Isso seria ótimo, mas é impossível. Eu tenho que voltar para casa e você tem uma reunião. Esqueceu? - Questionei olhando nos olhos dele enquanto sentia seu corpo ainda pressionado ao meu.

- Não. Infelizmente eu não esqueci.

- Essa reunião vai mantê-lo ocupado o dia todo?

- Não sei, mas é provável que sim. São sempre muito longas, temos muitos assuntos a tratar.

Ele continuava a me beijar enquanto conversávamos. Eu adoro isso nele, é tão carinhoso.

- Eu vou estar em casa. Você pode me ligar quando terminar.

- Pode ter certeza de que farei isso.

Mais uma vez ele tomou meus lábios. Dessa vez em um beijo mais profundo e longo.

- Vamos?

- Vamos. - Concordei.

Nos despedimos ainda no carro. Sesshoumau não entraria para não se atrasar.

- Se Inuyasha perturbar demais você, mande-o vir fazer perguntas a mim.

Eu sorri com o que ele disse.

- De jeito nenhum vou fazer isso. Não quero que vocês se matem.

Trocamos mais alguns beijos e eu desci do carro caminhando lentamente até a porta da casa. Acenei para ele sorrindo e ele retribuiu, depois deu a partida no carro e foi para sua reunião.

Abri a porta de casa e pude ouvir o som da televisão na sala. Eu nem tencionei subir direto para o meu quarto, pois sei que não adiantaria. Caminhei até o cômodo e encontrei Kagome sentada no sofá assistindo tv e Inuyasha ao seu lado concentrado em alguma coisa na tela de seu computador portátil.

- Ohayou! – Eu disse chamando a atenção deles.

- Ohayou senhorita Rin! – Inuyasha respondeu irônico.

Eu apenas sorri e caminhei até um dos sofás, onde depositei minha bolsa e me sentei.

- E então? – Kagome perguntou.

- E então o que?

- Ah Rin pára! Nós já sabemos que você e Sesshoumaru estão de rolo. – Ela continuou.

- Rolo?

- Rin quer parar? Me conta vai. Como isso aconteceu?

Respirei profundamente antes de começar meu relato.

- Eu não sei exatamente como aconteceu. A verdade é que ele me chamou a atenção desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos na casa dos seus pais Inuyasha, quando fomos fazer o trabalho. Mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que pudesse acontecer alguma coisa, afinal ele estava totalmente fora do meu alcance.

- Sei. – O jovem respondeu.

- Naquele dia quando ele me levou em casa por causa da chuva, nós conversamos e ele acabou confessando que estava interessado em mim, daí rolou.

- Ai meu Deus eu não acredito! – Kagome exclamou eufórica.

- Então isso está rolando há pouco tempo?

- Sim.

- E por que vocês não disseram nada Rin? – Kagome indagou.

- Eu pedi para ele não contar, não tinha certeza se daria certo, se não tinha passado de uma única noite de sexo ardente... - Falei rindo porque sabia qual seria a reação de Inuyasha.

- Droga Rin! Eu não quero ouvir detalhes da sua vida sexual com meu irmão.

- Quem disse que eu vou te dar algum detalhe?

- Ah! Mas pra mim você vai priminha. Eu quero saber tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Kawaii! Nós seremos além de primas, cunhadas.

- Eu não acredito. – Inuyasha continuava reclamando. – Você e o meu irmão... Tanto cara no mundo Rin.

- Qual é o problema Inuyasha? Você vai ficar com ciúmes agora? De mim ou do seu irmãozinho?

- Que ciúme o que... Eu só acho estranho, só isso. Vai ser difícil me acostumar. Você era minha amiga, agora vai se minha cunhada? Cara isso vai ser muito estranho.

- Não vai ser nada estranho Inuyasha. Eu não vou deixar de ser sua amiga de sempre só porque estou saindo com seu irmão.

- É isso mesmo Inu. Deixe de ser bobo. Isso é tão legal, você deveria ficar feliz pela Rin e pelo seu irmão também. Eles formam um casal lindo.

- Bom. Eu vou subir e trocar de roupa. Já desço pra te ajudar com o trabalho Inuyasha.

- Ok!

Fui ao meu quarto e desci minutos depois vestindo um shortinho azul e uma camiseta branca básica. Trazia nas mãos alguns livros e meu computador.

Continuamos na sala trabalhando enquanto Kagome assistia tv e vez ou outra brincava comigo dizendo que estava ansiosa para ouvir os detalhes. Inuyasha estava muito desconfortável.

- Você vai mesmo contar... detalhes para Kagome? – Ele questionou.

- Vou. Mulheres fazem isso você não sabia?

Imediatamente o olhar dele se voltou para a namorada, que sorria largamente.

- Você conta em detalhes tudo o que acontece entre nós pra Rin?

- Uhum. – Minha prima confirmou.

- KAGOME!? – Inuyasha ficou pálido.

- Calma Inuyasha. A Rin é minha prima e sua melhor amiga. Qual o problema de conversar com ela? Nós temos intimidade para isso e eu confio nela, como sei que ela confia em mim. Não precisa ficar constrangido meu amor.

Kagome segurou o rosto dele e o beijou de forma carinhosa, eu sorri enquanto voltava minha atenção para o computador.

- Eu vou providenciar o nosso almoço enquanto vocês trabalham. Tudo bem?

- Você vai pedir pizza? – Eu a provoquei.

- Não. Hoje vocês terão o prazer de comer a minha comida. – Kagome respondeu já caminhando para a cozinha.

Ela cozinhava bem, mas normalmente não gostava de cozinha e eu nunca tinha tempo, então quase sempre recorríamos à entregas.

Depois que ficamos sozinhos, resolvi retomar o assunto com Inuyasha de forma mais séria.

- Inuyasha?! Incomoda você fato de eu estar com seu irmão?

- Não Rin, não é isso. Eu fui pego de surpresa, nunca percebi nenhum clima entre vocês.

- Isso me pegou de surpresa também. Eu nunca imaginei que ele enxergasse alguma coisa em mim além da amiga do Inuyasha. Só em sonho me passava pela cabeça que ele pusesse me querer, mas quando ele disse, mesmo que parecesse surreal eu decidi arriscar.

- Eu entendi e não estou chateado. Quando eu soube, entrei numa de me preocupar com você como se tivesse que proteger minha irmãzinha, que tá conhecendo um cara novo.

Eu ri quando Inuyasha disse isso. Ele era tão fofo às vezes.

- É sério Rin. E isso é estranho porque na verdade o **cara** é que é meu irmão. Mas eu me senti assim, não deu pra evitar me preocupar, primeiro porque sei da relação estranha que o Sesshoumaru mantinha com a Kagura e segundo, porque eu nunca o vi tendo um relacionamento de verdade, levando à sério uma mulher. Eu não quero que se machuque.

- Então você acha que ele quer brincar comigo? Que é só diversão?

- Não Rin. – Ele respondeu prontamente. – Eu tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru não faria isso com você. Ele não é do tipo que brinca e muito menos com as pessoas, sei que ele sempre deixou claro que não se comprometia e as mulheres ficavam com ele se quisessem. Kagura aceitou, mas eu sei não é isso o que você quer pra você.

- Você está certo. Eu não aceitaria uma relação assim e deixei isso bem claro para o seu irmão.

- Tudo bem então. Eu espero mesmo que dê certo entre vocês.

- Eu também. – Respondi sorrindo.

Algumas horas depois e Kagome nos chamou para almoçar, sentamos à mesa e desfrutamos da refeição enquanto conversávamos.

- Onde está o Sesshoumaru agora Rin?

- Ele tinha uma reunião, foi para o escritório depois que me deixou aqui. Você também não deveria estar nessa reunião Inuyasha?

- Normalmente eu assisto, mas como temos esse trabalho resolvi não ir.

- Ele disse que poderia durar o dia todo...

- Pode sim. Ainda mais quando é com toda a diretoria. Como Sesshoumaru assumiu a presidência há pouco tempo, alguns diretores tentam contestar suas decisões.

- E eles podem fazer isso? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Podem, mas não tem poder para impedi-lo de qualquer coisa, a voz dele é absoluta. Embora aja um conselho quem manda é ele, meu pai lhe deu plenos poderes.

- Nossa! Então é por isso que ele trabalha tanto. Viver sob os olhares daqueles homens, que só esperam por uma falta pra caírem em cima dele dever ser terrível.

- Se não conhecesse Sesshoumaru até teria pena dele. Mas ele é brilhante no que faz, o velho Taisho não o colocou lá à toa. Aqueles velhos resistem a ele por ser jovem e porque não queriam que meu pai se afastasse, mas ele estava decidido a entregar tudo nas nossas mãos.

- E qual será o seu papel no grupo? – Perguntei.

- Num futuro próximo a Vice-presidência, que agora é ocupada por um homem de confiança do meu pai. Eu devo assumir o cargo quando ele se aposentar e eu tiver concluído meu curso. Ainda tenho muita coisa pra aprender até lá, por isso vou à empresa todos os dias. Eu tenho o conhecimento, mas não tenho experiência como o Sesshoumaru. Ele viveu durantes anos fora do país e comandava grande parte das sucursais da empresa no exterior.

- É muita responsabilidade Inuyasha. Nem consigo imaginar a pressão à qual seu irmão é submetido. – Eu falei pensando agora pela primeira vez nisso.

- É difícil, mas ele agüenta Rin.

Horas mais tarde nós encerramos o expediente de trabalho. Eu fui para o meu quarto, onde tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Deixei o casal na sala namorando.

Já estava anoitecendo quando ouvi Kagome me chamar da escada. Inuyasha queria se despedir.

- Rin-chan!? Inuyasha já está indo. – Ela gritou lá de baixo.

Eu saí do quarto e caminhei pelo corredor até alcançar o topo da escada de onde podia vê-los abraçados.

- Tchau Inuyasha! - Ele voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Tchau Rin! Tenha uma boa noite.

- Você também.

Inuyasha acenou para mim e foi acompanhado por Kagome até a saída. Eu voltei para o meu quarto e me sentei na cama para pentear os cabelos.

Um minuto depois Kagome estava no meu quarto, ansiosa pelas novidades.

- Rin-chan! Conte-me tudo sobre meu cunhadinho agora.

- Kagome você não se livrou do Inuyasha só pra fazer fofoca não né?

- Ai claro que não Rin-chan. Ele disse que precisava ir pra casa conversar com o pai e saber sobre a reunião.

- Sei...

Ouvi meu celular que estava no criado mudo tocar, olhei para o relógio ali e marcava 19:30 hs. Peguei o aparelho e vi pelo visor que era Sesshoumaru. Sorri e Kagome logo percebeu quem era.

- É ele??

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça enquanto atendia a ligação.

- Moshi moshi!

- Konbanwa pequena Rin!

- Konbanwa Senhor Sesshoumaru! - Respondi sorrindo.

- Você está em casa?

- Estou.

- Inuyasha ainda está aí?

- Não. Ele saiu há aproximadamente cinco minutos. Está tudo bem? Sua voz está estranha.

- Tudo bem. Estou saindo de mais um dia chato e cansativo só isso.

- Você ainda está no escritório?

- Estou. Eu vou sair daqui a pouco tenho que ir à casa dos meus pais

- Dos seus pais?

- É. Eu preciso conversar um pouco com o velho.

Era estranho aos meus ouvidos ouvir a forma como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se referiam ao pai. "Velho". Oyakara Inutaisho estava longe de ser um velho, era um homem maduro, bonito e bastante ativo, olhando para ele era difícil compreender a aposentadoria, que parecia ao olhos de qualquer um bastante precoce.

Mesmo com o tratamento aparentemente desdenhoso era possível perceber o quanto os irmãos admiravam e amavam o pai. No caso de Sesshoumaru o sentimento beirava a adoração. Os dois eram muito ligados.

- Você teve algum problema na reunião? Inuyasha me disse que às vezes é bem difícil lidar com a diretoria.

- Não houve nada fora do comum. Eu normalmente converso com meu pai depois das reuniões para deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos e das minhas decisões.

- Certo. Inuyasha foi embora dizendo o mesmo.

- Bom. Como já são quase 20hs eu não vou ficar livre cedo o suficiente para ver você como eu pretendia.

- Não tem problema. Além do mais você deve estar cansado. Depois que conversar com seu pai tome um banho relaxante e vá descansar. Amanhã nos falamos e marcamos alguma coisa.

- Eu farei isso. Tenho que desligar agora, eu estou saindo da garagem. Te vejo amanhã

- Até amanhã. Um beijo!

- Outro.

Desliguei o telefone e o depositei novamente no criado mudo.

- Vai haver outra reunião, em casa dessa vez? – Kagome quis saber.

- Parece que sim. Eu achei que ele viria aqui, mas não vai dar.

- Então acho que seremos só nós duas essa noite.

Kagome e eu passamos a noite quase toda conversando, já era madrugada quando ela saiu do meu quarto e foi para o seu dormir.

Na casa dos Taisho o patriarca e os filhos se reuniram e conversaram despreocupadamente. Falavam de negócios, mas o clima estaca longe de ser tenso, como ocorria nas reuniões da empresa.

- Não se preocupe com o que eles dizem Sesshoumaru. Eles são de uma geração diferente e muitas vezes não entendem a sua abordagem nos negócios.

- Eu não me importo com eles pai. Podem reclamar o quanto quiserem desde que façam o que eu mando.

Quando se tratava de negócios Sesshoumaru era implacável e sua seriedade se sobressaía nesses momentos.

Algumas horas mais tarde Inutaisho despedia-se dos filhos anunciando que iria se recolher.

- Boa noite meninos! Eu tenho um compromisso amanhã cedo e preciso dormir.

- Compromisso num domingo pela manhã? – Indagou Inuyasha. – Que compromisso é esse pai?

- Golfe.

- Golfe?? – Ambos os filhos questionaram surpresos.

- Desde quando o senhor joga golfe?

- Desde que me aposentei ora! Sua mãe também irá. Ela está aprendendo e é muito boa. – O homem falou despreocupado já caminhando em direção as escadas.

Os filhos riram com a atitude despreocupada do pai.

- Boa noite pai! – Sesshoumaru disse enquanto se levantava para se servir de mais uma dose de wisk.

Inuyasha observava o irmão atentamente e o mais velho percebeu.

- Diz logo o que você está querendo dizer Inuyasha e pára de me olhar com essa cara.

O jovem manteve-se quieto sem deixar de observar o irmão que voltava ao sofá com o copo na mão.

- O que foi? – O mais velho perguntou novamente.

- Isso é sério? Esse lance entre você e a Rin?

- Por que está tão interessado nisso? Eu não faço perguntas a você sobre o seu relacionamento com a Kagome.

- A Rin é minha amiga e é uma pessoa ótima. Eu não quero que ela sofra.

- Eu também não quero que ela sofra, muito pelo contrário. Eu quero que seja sério, pela primeira vez na minha vida quero que seja um relacionamento de verdade.

- Nós conversamos sobre isso hoje à tarde. Eu disse a ela que você nunca teve sequer um relacionamento sério.

- Ótimo Inuyasha! É bom saber que meu irmão me defende com tanto afinco.

- Eu não disse por mal e ela entendeu. Ela sabe que é verdade e que eu só queria garantir que ela soubesse em que terreno está pisando.

Sesshoumaru continuava a desfrutar de seu drink enquanto encarava o irmão, embora parecesse muito sério ele não estava zangado com o caçula. Ele sabia que o laço de amizade entre Inuyasha e Rin era muito forte e que eles eram leais e honestos um com o outro.

- Eu disse pra ela que você nunca a enganaria. – Inuyasha falou depois de algum tempo de silêncio. – Disse que você sempre jogaria limpo com ela.

A conversa dos dois durou mais algum tempo, até que decidiram ir dormir. Sesshoumaru ficaria na casa dos pais essa noite, o quarto que ele ocupava quando ainda morava ali estava exatamente como ele deixou quando foi embora, nunca deixaria de pertencer a ele.

**Pessoas eu quero muitos reviews. As idéias surgem e a minha vontade de escrever aumenta na proporção do número de reviews.**

**Quero saber a opinião dos meus leitores.**

**Beijos e até a próxima, se houver.**


	4. You give me something

**Olá pessoas!**

**Aqui estou com eu com mais um capítulo dessa história fofa. É assim que todos a estão definindo e eu concordo.**

**O capítulo está só um pouquinho grande, nada demais. Rsrsrs.**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

**PS: O que está em **_**itálico**_** é lembrança.**

Eu acordei após ter um sonho ótimo naquele domingo de sol. Me espreguicei ainda deitada e olhei para o relógio no criado mudo, eram 09:30 hs, era até cedo para que eu estivesse acordada já que dormi quase às 04:00 hs da manhã.

Levantei preguiçosamente e fui até o banheiro, onde tirei meu short-doll e imediatamente me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro com água morna que eu tanto adorava. Precisava acordar embora grande parte de mim quisesse permanecer na cama.

Hoje seria um dos raros dias em que eu realmente teria uma folga, não iria para o trabalho e também não me dedicaria ao trabalho da pós-graduação, afinal nós já havíamos feito praticamente tudo e a apresentação seria dali a duas semanas, tempo suficiente para fazer alguns ajustes se necessário. Esse dia eu dedicaria a mim, ao meu relaxamento.

Depois que saí do banho desci as escadas e notei que a casa estava mergulhada em silêncio, Kagome certamente ainda estava dormindo, depois da sessão de fofoca a que me submeteu ontem à noite.

Eu rio ao lembrar da nossa conversa, enquanto pego o necessário para preparar o café da manhã. Quando disse que queria os mínimos detalhes a respeito do meu encontro com Sesshoumaru, ela não estava brincando. Meu Deus! Ela queria saber tudo. O que eu contei, apesar de ter sido muita coisa, não foi tudo o que aconteceu, afinal por mais que eu adore a minha prima e confie nela, certas coisas devem ficar apenas entre nós, Sesshoumaru e eu.

Ele é bom? Essa foi a primeira pergunta que Kagome me fez.

_- Kagome! Como você pode me fazer uma pergunta dessa, assim com essa cara de pau?_

_- Ah Rin nem vem! Eu contei pra você como foi com Inuyasha na primeira vez em que nós transamos. Lembra que a gente ficava especulando se ele seria tão bom assim, para que as mulheres vivessem se oferecendo pra ele? _

_- Lembro. - Respondi sem muito ânimo._

_- Então. Eu contei, agora é a sua vez. Eu até imagino qual seja a resposta, mas vamos lá._

_- Ele é bom. – Eu respondi simplesmente._

_- Só isso, bom? _

_Kagome parecia decepcionada e eu comecei a gargalhar olhando a cara que ela fazia._

_- Ele é ma-ra-vi-lho-so. Satisfeita?_

_- Aaaaaaaaaah! Eu sabia, eu sabia!_

_- Como assim você sabia Kagome? Que história é essa?_

_- Quero dizer... Eu imaginava. Afinal eles são irmãos e se o meu Inu é bom como é, o mais provável é que o mais velho também fosse, né?_

_- Kagome você não existe. Que teoria mais louca. Quer dizer que você imaginava como o seu cunhado era?_

_- Nada a ver Rin. Eu comecei a pensar nisso depois que soube de vocês, aí fiquei curiosa. De nenhuma outra forma eu saberia como é o Sesshoumaru, assim... mais intimamente. Eu o vi poucas vezes com alguma mulher e ele sempre parecia tão distante. Mesmo com aquela Kagura com quem ele já saía há algum tempo... você lembra de ter visto eles trocarem sequer um beijo naquele dia enquanto estávamos na casa do Inuyasha?_

_- Não. Realmente não vi._

_- Pois é. Mas voltando ao assunto... – Ela insistiu._

_- Ai Kagome, foi tudo tão intenso que ainda me parece um sonho às vezes. Sesshoumaru é um homem incrível, essa imagem fria que você mencionou, era a mesma que eu tinha anteriormente dele, mas tudo isso veio à baixo quando nós ficamos sozinhos. Ele se revelou um homem atencioso, gentil e carinhoso. Sem falar em extremamente sexy e... gostoso._

_Kagome sorria fácil enquanto me ouvia. Estava deitada na minha cama com a cabeça voltada para os meus pés, enquanto eu estava sentada recostada à cabeceira._

_- Sexy ele é mesmo né Rin-chan? E nem precisa fazer esforço._

_- Você não entendeu. Não é só isso. Não falo da postura ou da beleza dele. Ele é lindo e maravilhoso sem dúvida, mas poderia ser frio na intimidade como é normalmente... Mas não, ele é capaz de coisas surpreendentes, de gestos inesperados e tem uma sensualidade que me tira o folêgo. _

_Kagome sorriu alto._

_- É priminha você está mesmo apaixonada._

_- É sério Kagome. Sesshoumaru é um homem vivido e experiente, com ele eu senti coisas que pra mim eram desconhecidas e olha que eu não sou nenhuma garotinha ingênua. Eu já estive com outros homens e alguns deles até muito bons, mas nada se compara ao que eu tenho vivido nos últimos dias._

_- Eu fico muito feliz por você Rin-chan e pelo Sesshoumaru também. Ele é um cara legal e vocês merecem a chance de construírem alguma coisa boa juntos. – Kagome sorria pra mim demonstrando estar contente e me dando apoio. - E não ligue para o que o chato do Inuyasha diz._

_- Está tudo bem com o Inuyasha, nós conversamos e ele vai levar numa boa o que está acontecendo. Disse que só ficou preocupado._

_- Isso é bem típico dele. O superprotetor que cuida de todos. Se ele tiver uma filha, coitada dela. _

_Nós duas rimos do comentário feito por minha prima. Inuyasha é realmente do tipo protetor, isso acontece com todos, amigos, família. Ele tende a cuidar de todos a quem ele ama._

Pensando nessa conversa terminei o café tão rapidamente que nem senti. Arrumei a mesa e pensei em subir para chamar Kagome quando ouvi os passos dela descendo as escadas. Só quando entrou na cozinha é que percebi que ela falava ao telefone.

- Eu estou te ouvindo amor, mas você me tirou da cama. Eu estava dormindo tão gostoso...

- O dia está lindo Kagome, não há motivos para você ficar jogada na cama, a menos que esteja se sentindo mal. Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não Inuyasha eu estou bem, é só sono mesmo.

- Então se arrume que em meia hora eu chego aí para buscar vocês.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar café e me arrumo num instante. Beijos!

- Beijos!

Minha prima encerrou a ligação e já estava sentada em uma das cadeiras a minha frente.

- O que houve? – Perguntei.

- Inuyasha está vindo pra cá. Ele disse que os pais dele estão em casa e sugeriram que nos reuníssemos para um almoço à beira da piscina.

- Uhmm!

- Nós temos que tomar café e nos arrumar porque ele já deve estar chegando.

- Nós quem?

- Você e eu Rin.

- Kagome, você e o seu namorado vão almoçar na casa dos pais dele. Eu não.

- Ele disse, nós duas. Foi bastante claro.

- Mas eu não vou.

- Rin eu ainda estou dormindo, não tenho forças para argumentar com você. Vou deixar que seu amigo faça isso.

Meia hora depois como prometido Inuyasha tocava a campainha. Eu fui atender já que Kagome estava no banho.

- Ohayou Rin-chan!

- Ohayou Inuyasha!

- E aí dormiu bem? – Ele me perguntou.

- Dormi sim.

- Então está disposta a uma festinha na piscina?

- Festinha? Não era um almoço?

- É, mas sempre acaba virando uma festa quando todos se reúnem. Foi idéia da minha mãe. Já faz algum tempo que não reuníamos o pessoal com meus pais estando em casa e eles gostam muito quando nossos amigos vão pra lá.

Eu entrei na casa e convidei o Inu a entrar ainda que ele não precisasse mais de convite.

- A Kagome estava terminando o banho, deve estar se arrumando agora.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Você não vai se arrumar?

- Eu não vou Inuyasha. Não estou a fim.

- Como não está a fim? Já sei! Está esperando Sesshoumaru para marcarem alguma coisa.

- E se for?

- Ele está lá em casa Rin, dormiu lá.

- Ah é?! – Perguntei agindo de forma despreocupada.

- É. Agora você só vai freqüentar a minha casa se for a convite dele?

- Inuyasha não começa.

- Você acha que ele não sabe que você vai pra lá?

Eu não respondi. Inuyasha estava querendo me provocar e ele sabia como fazê-lo exatamente como eu sabia o que fazer para irritá-lo.

Vi o hanyou pegar o telefone celular e discar um número enquanto olhava pra mim. Eu me sentei no sofá com a cara emburrada.

- Moshi moshi! – Alguém atendeu.

- Ela me disse que não vai.

Quando ouvi a frase lancei um olhar fulminante sobre Inuyasha. "Eu não acredito que ele fez isso". Eu pensei.

- Deixe-me falar com ela.

Inuyasha me passou o aparelho e eu tive que me controlar para não bater nele. Depois ele subiu as escadas para ir ao quarto de Kagome.

- Rin?!

- Oi!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Então por que você não quer vir até aqui?

- Não é que eu não queira ir até aí... é que... eu achei que teria outros planos.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. Meus pais reivindicaram nossa presença aqui. Eles reclamam que quase não apareço e quando venho não fico o suficiente... sabe como é. Eles estão numa fase muito chantagista... Lembre-me de não ficar velho. - Ele concluiu após uma pequena pausa.0

Não pude evitar sorrir com o que ele disse. Em alguns momentos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eram tão parecidos.

- Aceite o convite e venha Rin. – A voz dele estava tão serena, quase melódica. – Com você aqui eu posso unir o útil ao extremamente agradável...

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá?

- Quero. Depois nós podemos fugir sem que ninguém perceba... Que tal?

- Tudo bem eu vou. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Ótimo! Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Cerca de uma hora depois chegamos à mansão dos Taisho. No caminho encontramos, alguns amigos nossos que estavam em outro carro a caminho de lá.

Fomos muitos bem recepcionados como de costume. Os pais de Inuyasha são muito gentis e agradáveis, sempre hospitaleiros. Ao chegarmos fomos cumprimentados pela matriarca da família, Izayoi Taisho, uma mulher elegante, bonita e com aparência muito jovial. Ao vê-la era quase impossível acreditar que ela pudesse ser mãe de dois homens adultos como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Olá! Sejam bem vindos!

- Ohayou Izayoi-san! – Todos disseram em uníssono.

- Bom, fiquem à vontade a casa é de vocês. O vestiário está abastecido com toalhas, roupões tudo mais que vocês precisarem.

- Obrigada Izayoi-san!

Os amigos caminharam para a área externa da propriedade onde ficava a piscina e foram acompanhados por uma das empregadas, restando na sala apenas Inuyasha, Kagome e eu.

- Kagome querida, como você está?

- Eu estou ótima Izayoi.

- Estou vendo. Está a cada dia mais bonita. Acho que a felicidade faz isso não é? – Completou sorrindo e olhando o casal à sua frente que estavam abraçados um ao outro. – E você Rin-chan como está?

- Eu estou muito bem. Obrigada! – Respondi com o mesmo sorriso que ela me lançava. – Decidi desfrutar de alguns momentos de lazer, hoje, para variar.

Izayou sorriu.

- É verdade querida. Todos precisam de algum momento de descanso e lazer. Espero que você não seja a única a tomar tal decisão aqui.

- Onde está o papai? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Quando desci, ele estava no banho, mas logo ele se juntará a nós. Vamos para a piscina? Alguns de seus amigos já estão lá.

- Vamos sim.

O pessoal já havia trocado de roupa e alguns já estavam na piscina desfrutando do frescor proporcionado pela água. Kouga, Miroku e Ayame estavam na água enquanto Sango estava sentada sobre uma toalha na borda da piscina aproveitando o sol.

Em uma das mesas eu pude ver algumas pessoas que me eram desconhecidas e Inuyasha foi até lá para cumprimentá-las, enquanto eu, Kagome e Izayoi nos dirigimos à outra mesa protegida por um guarda-sol e nos sentamos.

- Oi Kagome, quanto tempo! - Uma jovem se aproximou de nós com um prato contendo frutas nas mãos. Ela vinha da farta mesa que estava posta ali, repleta de frutas, frios e bebidas.

- Karin!? Nossa, realmente faz muito tempo! Como você está?

- Bem e você?

- Ótima.

- Estou vendo. Você e Inuyasha estão no maior clima de romance, né? Eu soube agora a pouco pelas meninas que vocês estavam juntos.

- Nós estamos juntos a quase um ano, não é Rin?

Eu concordei com um gesto afirmativo de cabeça.

- Foi a Rin quem nos apresentou. Você conhece a minha prima Rin?

- Não.

- Então, Karin essa é minha prima Rin. Quando você se mudou nós ainda não morávamos juntas, por isso vocês não se conheceram.

- Realmente não. Muito prazer Rin. – Ela me estendeu a mão educadamente e sorrindo, eu correspondi ao gesto.

- O prazer é meu.

- Agora eu voltei de vez para a cidade. Não agüentava mais ficar em Okinawa.

- Imagino como foi difícil pra você ter que se mudar pra lá estando tão acostumada ao agito de Tóquio.

- Pois é, eu pensei que fosse morrer de tédio naquele lugar. – A jovem falou rindo.

- Você vai terminar seu curso aqui, não é mesmo Karin?

- Sim Izayoi-san. Eu já fiz a minha transferência para a Universidade de Tóquio.

- Então você e Kagome voltarão a ser colegas, assim como Ayame. Não é Kagome?

- É sim. Nós vamos nos cruzar muito pelo campus com certeza.

- E então meninas, vocês não vão para a piscina? – A mais velha entre nós perguntou após alguns minutos enquanto ajustava os elegantes óculos escuros ao rosto.

- Eu ainda não estou com vontade. – Respondi.

- Eu também não. – Disse Kagome.

Logo nós pudemos ouvir a voz de Inuyasha nos chamando. Ele queria que fôssemos até onde ele estava com um grupo de pessoas.

- Com licença Izayoi-san. – Pedi cordialmente.

- Podem ir meninas.

Nós três fomos até onde Inuyasha estava e ele imediatamente enlaçou Kagome pela cintura. Nos apresentou aos amigos dentre eles alguns colegas da faculdade e outros ainda de infância, mas que estiveram fora da cidade por um longo tempo.

- Essa é a minha princesa Kagome... - Falou a beijando no rosto. - E esta é a prima dela e minha amiga, Rin. Ela também estudou na Tóquio, só que em um turno diferente por isso vocês não a conhecem.

- Ah! Sabia que havia algo errado, de jeito nenhum uma beldade dessa passaria desapercebida pelos meus olhos. – Um deles cujo nome descobri depois ser Kioshi falou.

- Não liga Rin. O Kioshi não pode ver uma mulher. Ele quer todas e por isso acaba sem nenhuma...

- Ah Yumi! Dá um tempo, não seja tão má comigo.

Todos riram.

Conversamos ali durante algum tempo sobre os tempos da faculdade, as festas e toda aquela correria. Bebidas nos foram servidas, alguns incentivados pelo calor caíram na piscina e eu mesmo conversando e parecendo distraída não tirava um certo alguém da cabeça. "Onde você está Sesshoumaru?" Era o que eu me perguntava.

- Ah! Apareceu quem eu mais queria ver... - Karin disse com um olhar fixo direcionado para algum local atrás de mim.

Eu me virei e me deparei com a imagem de Sesshoumaru caminhando tranqüilamente em direção a mesa onde agora estavam o pai e a mãe dele. Ele falava ao celular, os cabelos prateados voavam levemente com o parco vento daquele final de manhã e brilhavam intensamente sob o sol.

Nunca vira Sesshoumaru daquele jeito. Ele estava vestido de forma mais despojada como não poderia deixar de ser, afinal era uma festa na piscina, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser Sesshoumaru. A elegância e imponência não o abandonavam mesmo vestindo bermuda e camiseta azul e branca respectivamente.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho! Deus como ele é lindo, mais até do que eu me lembrava. - Karin pensava alto, ao que todo grupo ali na mesa escutava.

As palavras dela entravam e saíam dos meus ouvidos sem que eu prestasse realmente atenção ao sentido delas. De repente eu fiquei nervosa, como na primeira vez em que o vi.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado da mãe sob a sombra e recostou o corpo à cadeira, cruzando as pernas. Ele continuava a falar ao telefone e eu estava enlouquecendo por não saber como agir, diante das pessoas agora que estávamos saindo juntos. Não saber o que aqueles olhos dourados, escondidos atrás de óculos escuros exprimiam, só piorava o meu estado momentâneo de aflição.

A conversa no celular acabou e Sesshoumaru depositou o pequeno aparelho sobre a mesa, quando Sango se aproximou e o cumprimentou com um beijo em cada lado do rosto. Normal. Miroku e Inuyasha são amigos desde o berço e Sesshoumaru o conhece e a namorada desde sempre. Eles conversaram por alguns segundos e depois o próprio Miroku se aproximou e cumprimentou Sesshoumaru com um aperto de mão.

- Com licença. - Karin nos pediu e sorrindo caminhou lentamente como se desfilasse até a mesa deles.

A jovem de cabelos pretos até a altura do ombro foi interceptada por um outro rapaz no caminho, que a deteve em uma conversa.

- Fiquem à vontade aí pessoal. - Inuyasha falou pegando a mão de Kagome para voltar ao local onde estávamos anteriormente. - Vamos Rin?

Eu me levantei da cadeira onde estava com um copo de coquetel de frutas na mão e pude sentir os olhares do tal Kioshi sobre mim. Eu estava de biquini, mas vestia uma bata branca com delicados bordados verde-água no decote e nas mangas que iam até os cotovelos e um shortinho também verde que era quase encoberto pela bata.

Quando chegamos à mesa Sesshoumaru falava mais uma vez ao telefone.

- Ohayou Senhor Taisho! - Kagome cumprimentou o sogro.

- Ohayou Kagome! Ohayou Rin!

- Ohayou Taisho-sama! - Eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso.

- Estão se divertindo?

- Ah sim muito! As reuniões aqui são sempre divertidas.

Nos sentamos ali e iniciamos uma conversa frívola.

A conversa de Sesshoumaru acabou.

- Você nunca larga esse celular meu filho? - A voz doce de Izayoi fingia repreender o filho mais velho.

- Larguei, pronto! - Ele falou colocando o aparelho novamente sobre a mesa. - Bom dia! – Nos cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! - Kagome e eu respondemos juntas.

- Eu juro que não falo mais ao celular hoje.

- Ok. Vamos fingir que acreditamos. - Inuyasha brincou.

- Senhora, com licença. O senhor e a senhora Yamauti estão aqui.

- Enfim chegaram! Querido, vamos até lá recebê-los e deixar os jovens se divertirem. Eles ficam constrangidos com a nossa presença.

- Ficam? - O senhor Taisho indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas, gesto comum aos dois filhos.

Nós apenas sorrimos em resposta.

- Nos dêem licença.

- Claro.

- À vontade.

O casal caminhou para o interior da casa e logo depois Karin se aproximou de nós sorridente e eufórica.

- Nossa! Está realmente muito calor hoje. – O olhar dela era direcionado estritamente a Sesshoumaru.

- Olá Sesshoumaru! Lembra-se de mim?

- Você é a irmã caçula do Toga.

- Isso mesmo. Você e meu irmão eram amigos na época do colégio, não é?

- Exatamente.

Havia um leve sorriso no rosto de Sesshoumaru enquanto conversava com aquela garota e eu apenas os observava. Ela estava só de biquíni na frente dele. Um pequeno e ousado biquíni preto.

- Eu agora voltei a morar aqui. - Ela informou.

- Está com seu irmão?

- Teoricamente sim, mas como ele vive viajando a casa acaba ficando todinha para mim.

"É impressão minha ou essa garota está descaradamente se oferecendo para o meu Sesshoumaru?" Não posso negar que meus nervos estavam se alterando enquanto observava aquela cena. Tenho certeza de que estava mais séria naquele momento do que eu gostaria. "E ele está dando corda a ela?"

- KARIN! - Alguém gritou da piscina e eu agradeci aos deuses por isso.

A garota olhou naquela direção e viu um grupinho chamá-la.

- Eu vou dar um mergulho, depois nós podemos conversamos mais?

- Claro. - Ele respondeu.

Eu respirei fundo e contei até dez.

Karin foi requebrando até a piscina e mergulhou como se fosse uma sereia na água. Sem dúvida aquela fedelha era bonita, tanto quanto era oferecida.

Sesshoumaru tomou um pouco do coquetel em seu copo antes de dizer:

- Rin?!

- O que? – Perguntei tranqüilamente.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Você está séria demais... – Ele disse me olhando.

- A Karin está dando em cima de você descaradamente. – Disparou Inuyasha.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu sorrindo - Mas ela é uma criança, por favor.

- De criança ela não tem nada Sesshoumaru e sempre foi oferecida. - Disse Kagome. - Ela que se atreva a dar em cima do meu Inuyasha. - Kagome concluiu beijando levemente os lábios de Inuyasha.

- Tive a impressão de que eram amigas Kagome.

- Não Rin. Eu a conheço desde a época do colégio e embora não tenha nada pessoal contra ela, eu a acho atirada e eu não gosto disso.

Eu senti a mão de Sesshoumaru sutilmente acariciando minhas costas, olhei para ele e o vi sorrir.

- Está tudo bem Sesshoumaru. – Respondi mais tranqüila após receber aquele sorriso.

Eu não estava realmente com ciúmes, mas me incomodava o comportamento da garota. Ela só faltava fazer um convite literal a ele para irem pra cama.

A mão dele continuava a percorrer minhas costas lenta e delicadamente massageando o local. Deus sabe o quanto eu queria me jogar nos braços dele sem me importar com as outras pessoas ali, mas algo me impedia de agir naturalmente. Maldita insegurança que não me abandonava, eu não tinha certeza se deveria ou se podia demonstrar às outras pessoas que estávamos juntos. Não sabia se ele queria proximidade na casa dos pais, talvez eles nem soubessem sobre nós, provavelmente não sabiam.

- Kagome vamos dar um mergulho, está muito quente?

- Vamos sim amor. – Minha prima se levantou da cadeira e retirou os shorts que usava colocando-o no encosto.

Ela estava com um biquíni azul celeste com estampa floral branca, que lhe caiu muito bem. Os dois foram então para a piscina deixando eu e Sesshoumaru sozinhos.

- Você não vai nadar? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou.

- Não quando eu posso ficar aqui com você. – Respondi sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta.

O telefone dele tocou novamente, ele olhou para o visor antes de dizer:

- Eu tenho que atender.

Eu fiz um gesto descontraído e de conformação.

- Moshi moshi!

Iniciou a conversa e eu me voltei para o pessoal que fazia muita bagunça na piscina.

- Rin!? Vem! – Ouvi a voz de Kagome. Olhei para Sesshoumaru e ele fez um gesto indicando que precisava entrar na casa.

Depois que ele entrou resolvi me juntar ao pessoal. Tirei meus shorts e minha bata os colocando sobre a cadeira. Ajeitei o laço lateral do meu biquíni vermelho, ele tinha algumas pequenas pedras enfeitando as cordas. Caminhei até a piscina e mergulhei, me deliciando com a água que refrescava o meu corpo, depois me juntei ao pessoal e a conversa que eles mantinham.

- Inuyasha onde está o seu irmão, ele não vai se juntar a nós?

- Sesshoumaru não é do tipo que se diverte Karin. Já fiquei impressionado por ele estar por aqui hoje.

Algum tempo depois, saí da água, afinal queria apenas me refrescar do calor e honestamente não agüentaria continuar ouvindo Karin falar de Sesshoumaru por muito mais tempo. Voltei para a mesa e peguei uma das toalhas ali para me enxugar. Logo senti a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, ele ainda falava ao celular e eu juro que quis pegar aquele aparelho e jogá-lo na piscina, mas logo a vontade desapareceu quando ele se aproximou de mim com um olhar significativo que percorreu todo o meu corpo seminu e desligou o aparelho.

Sesshoumaru estava de pé a minha frente, honestamente não sei o que meu deu, mas eu me aproximei dele e o beijei. Não foi um beijo longo, mas intenso e suficiente para surpreendê-lo.

- Sem segredos sobre nós, então? – Ele perguntou sorrindo levemente.

Os olhos dourados já não estavam protegidos pelas lentes dos óculos e eu podia vê-los brilhando como o próprio sol.

- Sem segredos. – Eu disse.

Ainda tinha a toalha preta em mãos enquanto nos encarávamos, Sesshoumaru pegou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e me beijou mais uma vez.

- Alguém precisava por fim às ilusões de uma certa moça. – Falei quando finalizamos o beijo. Ele sorriu.

- Está demarcando território?

- Apenas colocando-a no devido lugar.

O sorriso dele se tornou mais evidente.

- Vamos sentar. - Ele disse colocando a mão nas minhas costas e me conduzindo de volta à mesa sob o guarda-sol.

Na piscina os jovens ainda se divertiam e Karin não pôde deixar de ver o beijo entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, afinal, sempre que ele aparecia, ela não tirava os olhos dele.

- Kagome?! Você viu aquilo? – A jovem questionou indicando com a cabeça o casal que agora estava sentado muito próximo um do outro.

Kagome voltou seu olhar para os dois e indagou:

- Vi o que Karin?

- O Sesshoumaru e a sua prima estão juntos?

A pergunta da garota chamou a atenção do grupinho.

- Sim. – Kagome respondeu simplesmente. – Eles estão juntos já faz um tempinho.

Karin levou a mão à boca em sinal de espanto e ficou corada ao lembrar-se das cenas em que se insinuava para o homem que ela via agora acariciar a face de Rin.

- Eu não sabia. E ninguém me avisou, né?

- Por que deveríamos avisá-la? – Kagome perguntou cinicamente.

- Por nada. – A jovem desconversou.

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente a se aproximou mais do namorado abraçando-o.

- Estava me perguntando até quando a Rin ia suportar ouvir a Karin sem fazer nada. – Ela falou ao ouvido dele.

- Eu também. – Inuyasha respondeu.

De volta à mesa.

- Se não estava mais preocupada em que as pessoas soubessem sobre nós, por que se manteve distante até agora?

- Porque seus pais estão aqui e eu não sei até que ponto eles sabem sobre o que está acontecendo.

- Bom, se eles não sabiam de nada até agora, vão saber.

Mais uma vez o celular tocou. Sesshoumaru olhou o visor.

- Você nunca pára de trabalhar não é?

- Eu não trabalho quando estou com você. – Ele falou calmamente enquanto tirava o som do aparelho e o depositava novamente sobre a mesa.

Passamos alguns instantes contemplando um ao outro, é difícil descrever o que eu sinto quando Sesshoumaru me olha assim, parece ser capaz de desvendar os meus mais profundos segredos.

- Então você estava com ciúmes? – Ele falou pegando uma das minhas mãos e brincando com meus dedos, tão pequenos e delicados perto dos dele.

- Eu não estava com ciúmes. – Respondi sem muita convicção.

- Ah não?

- Não. Eu... apenas senti uma vontade irresistível de beijar você.

- É mesmo? – Ele indagou aproximando o rosto do meu e capturando meus lábios mais uma vez.

Por alguns instantes eu nem me lembrei de que estávamos num local com várias pessoas. É claro que não havia ninguém, ou quase ninguém, tomando conta dos nossos atos, mas ainda assim havia muitas pessoas ali. Nós não éramos o único casal ali e vários deles trocavam beijos e carinhos, mas sem dúvida éramos a novidade da vez.

O dia passou quase sem que nós sentíssemos. O almoço foi servido ali mesmo na borda da piscina e estava excelente. Pouco tempo depois Sesshoumaru me chamou para ir até a casa e eu fui.

Nós entramos na sala e uma das empregadas veio ao nosso encontro com alguns papéis na mão.

- Com licença Sesshoumaru-sama! Esse fax chegou para o senhor e havia uma mensagem para que fosse entregue com urgência.

- Obrigada Yuria! - Ele disse pegando os papéis, mas não deu a importância que eu esperava a eles, apenas os dobrou. – Eu disse que não trabalho quando estou com você, não disse?

Eu o abracei e o senti envolver minha cintura com os braços fortes. A essa altura eu já estava vestida com meus shorts, mas ainda podia sentir o contato da pele dele com a minha.

- Oi mãe! – Eu o soltei imediatamente após ouvi-lo cumprimentar Izayoi.

Virei-me e um certo constrangimento certamente podia ser visto em minha face. Eu a fitei e o sorriso dela era tão cativante.

- Não se preocupem comigo crianças, estou só de passagem. – Ela falou.

Sesshoumaru me abraçou por trás, enquanto observávamos a mulher pegar um livro que estava sobre uma das mesas ali.

- A Rin quer tomar um banho. Vou levá-la lá em cima. – Ele informou.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa peça a Kaede querido. – A mulher falou e logo se retirou da sala voltando ao local onde ela juntamente com o marido estava reunida com amigos.

Eu sequer consegui me mexer, mal respirava. "Que patético Rin, está se comportando como uma adolescente que foi pega em flagrante fazendo o que não devia". Isso foi o que eu pensei enquanto o vi pegar minha mão e me conduzir pela escada até o andar superior.

Andamos por um amplo corredor até alcançar a terceira porta à esquerda. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e deu passagem para que eu entrasse. Era um quarto bonito e bem decorado, eu saberia ser dele mesmo que não me dissessem.

Eu andei pelo cômodo por um tempo e olhei tudo a minha volta enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava os papéis em sua mão sobre a escrivaninha de madeira escura que havia ali. Um computador portátil estava sobre ela, ligado e com várias telas abertas com informações sobre a bolsa de valores e outras informações de negócios. Um paletó preto estava sobre a cadeira e uma maleta estava em um canto do chão.

- Essa era o seu quarto quando você morava aqui?

- Era. Eu raramente o uso, mas sempre que eu volto, ele está exatamente como deixei.

- Sua mãe faz questão disso porque é uma forma de mantê-lo por perto. Eu me senti assim em relação a minha casa depois que meus pais morreram. Achava que se mantivesse tudo como eles deixaram, os teria sempre perto de mim.

- Acho que tem razão. Venha aqui. – Ele me chamou.

Estava sentado na cama e quando me aproximei, ele recostou na cabeceira e me recebeu nos braços quando me sentei e deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito. Eu o senti acariciar meus cabelos e seu beijo em minha testa.

- Lembrar de seus pais a deixa triste...

- Às vezes sim. Mas eu não estou triste agora. – Eu disse enquanto me acomodava melhor e buscava os lábios dele.

Ficamos assim juntinhos e nos beijando por um longo tempo. Era tão bom ficar aconchegada a ele, senti-lo me abraçar e ouvir o coração dele bater...

- Que tal aquele banho agora? – Ele perguntou.

Eu o beijei levemente no pescoço e me sentei, afastando meu corpo do dele.

- Eu vou tomar banho Sesshoumaru, você não.

Ele sorriu antes de me responder.

- Você acha mesmo que vou permitir que você use o meu banheiro sem participar?

- Sesshoumaru! Essa é casa dos seus pais, eles estão há alguns metros apenas de nós.

- Não há nenhuma criança aqui Rin. E não há problema algum em tomarmos um banho, juntos num banheiro da casa dos meus pais.

Ele me pegou, com aquela facilidade que eu já mencionei e me beijando me carregou até o banheiro. Não preciso dizer que o argumento dele venceu facilmente qualquer um que eu pudesse compor naquele momento.

Já no banheiro, Sesshoumaru me colocou no chão e tirou a camisa que usava jogando-a em um canto qualquer, depois fez o mesmo com a bermuda. Eu estava encostada na pia e o observava.

Ele foi até o chuveiro, ainda vestindo cuecas brancas e o ligou, depois caminhou até mim levando as mãos ao botão do meu short.

- Você precisa de ajuda Rin? – Perguntou maliciosamente.

- O senhor é muito atrevido sabia? - Perguntei já sentindo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo o que me fez contrair o abdômen.

- É eu sei. – Foi a resposta dele.

Segundos depois estávamos nus sob a água morna do chuveiro e nos beijávamos intensamente. Eu estava louca para fazer aquilo, desde o primeiro instante em que pus meus olhos nele quando o vi aparecer na piscina.

Cada vez que eu sentia o gosto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, eu me surpreendia porque eles sempre pareciam mais saborosos do que da última vez em que eu os provara. Ele pressionou meu corpo contra a parede e me ergueu pela cintura enquanto me beijava, permitindo que minhas pernas o enlaçassem e nossos corpos se encaixassem com perfeição. Eu sentia o quanto ele estava excitado pela sua ereção que se chocava contra o meu sexo, mas ele não tinha pressa, mais uma coisa que me fazia adorá-lo. Ele aproveitava cada segundo com carícias preliminares que me deixavam louca de desejo e me faziam gemer de prazer.

Quando finalmente o senti me invadir, uma explosão aconteceu que nublou todos os meus sentidos. Até então eu tentara conter meus gritos e gemidos porque não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém, mas por um breve momento eu não consegui me conter, a sensação era avassaladora e eu precisei gritar.

Sesshoumaru pareceu não se importar, pois as investidas ritmadas continuavam a fazer tremer o meu corpo. Eu o arranhei nas costas e mordi seu ombro tentando conter mais um gemido.

A voz rouca e ofegante dele ecoava ao meu ouvido, dizendo palavras e emitindo sons incompreensíveis, mas que demonstravam o prazer que ele também estava sentindo.

O gozo o alcançou e veio acompanhado de um gemido intenso, enquanto ele mantinha uma das mãos apoiada na parede e a outra segurava minha coxa, pressionando-a levemente. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e eu o senti sorrir enquanto me beijava.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

- Não me lembro de ter tomado um banho tão bom assim antes. – Foi a resposta.

É impressionante como tudo o que ele diz me faz bem, eleva o meu estado de espírito e me faz sentir a mulher mais maravilhosa que existe.

Terminamos o banho e saímos dali retornando ao quarto. Nos vestimos. Eu com um vestido leve e soltinho branco do tipo que está muito na moda atualmente e ele estava apenas com calças jeans quando se sentou na cama e me puxou para me sentar em seu colo.

As mãos dele deslizavam sobre o meu cabelo ainda molhado.

- Nós podemos dormir juntos hoje? – Perguntei.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu depois de me beijar profundamente.

- Eu tenho que ir para a faculdade amanhã cedo... Você dormiria lá em casa?

- Por que não? – Ele indagou despreocupado. – É melhor já que meus horários são mais flexíveis que os seus. Eu faço meus horários.

- Privilégios de quem é dono da empresa não é?

- Exatamente.

- É melhor nós descermos agora. Logo todos irão embora e nós não veremos se ficarmos aqui.

- Eu náo me importaria com isso.

- Sesshy... não... pára, por favor...

Era difícil manter a concentração com ele me beijando no pescoço daquele jeito, mas por um momento consegui ser mais forte e me levantei.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, levante-se. Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui e esquecer o mundo lá fora. Isso seria falta de respeito e de consideração com nossos amigos.

- Ok senhorita Rin.

Sesshoumaru finalmente se levantou da cama, pegou a camisa azul que estava sobre a cadeira e a vestiu.

Saimos do quarto e descemos a escada para irmos ao encontro do restante do pessoal. O sol já estava mais fraco, a maioria do pessoal já tinha deixado a piscina e ficara apenas conversando e bebendo drinks nas mesas espalhadas por ali.

A noite chegou lentamente e muitos já haviam se despedido. Apenas os mais próximos que eram Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame ainda estavam ali conversando animadamente com Kagome e Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru e eu estávamos com os pais dele e com os Yamauti em uma outra mesa, mantendo uma conversa agradável sobre assuntos diversos.

- Você já quer ir? - Sesshoumaru perguntou-me discretamente.

Eu olhei meu relógio no pulso e este marcava 20:00hs. Nem percebi que a hora havia passado tão rapidamente.

- Quero sim, está ficando tarde.

Nos despedimos de todos ali. Kagome permaneceu na casa com Inuyasha e os outros. Ela não tinha preocupação com a hora como eu, na manhã seguinte ela não teria aula então poderia dormir à vontade.

Chegamos a minha casa e nos encaminhamos diretamente para o meu quarto. Sesshoumaru o observou exatamente como fiz com o quarto dele na casa dos pais.

- Era o que você esperava? - Perguntei logo depois de depositar minha bolsa sobre a escrivaninha.

- Não. Eu esperava menos livros e mais ursinhos de pelúcia... - Ele falou sorrindo e olhando para os títulos na minha pequena biblioteca particular.

Eu sou fissurada por livros, simplesmente os adoro e os leio de forma voraz.

- Engraçadinho! - Falei me aproximando dele e enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços o beijei.

Logos estávamos deitados prontos para dormir e eu me sentia plenamente feliz por estar nos braços daquele homem com o qual sonhei por tanto tempo. Era tão bom sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu, sua respiração suave na minha nuca, seus braços em volta da minha cintura... Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

**Como sempre espero que vocês dediquem algum tempo para registrar suas impressões sobre o capítulo.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	5. How can you make me feel like this?

**Oi gente!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês curtirem. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

Era uma quarta-feira de sol em Tóquio, logo pela manhã Sesshoumaru ligou me convidando para almoçar e disse que precisávamos conversar. Eu aceitei é claro, mas fiquei intrigada com o tom utilizado por ele.

Às 13:00hs eu estava parada na porta do edifício em que trabalhava esperando por ele. Nos dias em que não tinha que ir a Universidade, eu trabalhava em período integral e aquela quarta-feira era um desses dias.

Às 13:15hs o carro dele parou a minha frente. Ele estava atrasado e isso não era comum.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, o trânsito está péssimo. – Ele falou logo que eu entrei.

- Tudo bem.

- Aonde você quer ir? – Ele me perguntou.

- Podemos ir àquele restaurante italiano? Estou com vontade de comer massa.

- Ok.

Ele dirigiu por cerca de vinte minutos até chegarmos ao local, o trânsito realmente estava terrível.

Depois de acomodado na mesa e de já termos feito os pedidos, eu resolvi então ceder a minha curiosidade e perguntar logo sobre o que ele queria conversar.

- Sobre o que você queria conversar Sesshoumaru?

- Não é nada demais Rin.

- Não? Você me pareceu tão sério ao telefone...

- Eu vou para Nova Iorque na próxima sexta-feira. – Ele disparou, tão seriamente que o ar me fugiu por alguns instantes.

Fiquei calada, esse era um dos raros momentos em que eu não sabia o que dizer. Em questão de segundos, milhares de hipóteses passaram pela minha cabeça. O que isso significava? Inuyasha já havia me dito que Sesshoumaru raramente ficava muito tempo num mesmo lugar e que como a empresa tem ramificações em várias partes do mundo, ele sempre passava longos períodos fora de seu país natal porque gostava de inspecionar tudo de perto. Era isso? Será que ele estava indo embora? Esse seria o fim do meu sonho?

- Rin?!

- Hum?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Ele me olhou preocupado.

- Ouvi. – Respondi tentando parecer tranqüila, mas acho que não estava sendo bem sucedida porque Sesshoumaru me olhava com certo ar de preocupação.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou pegando em minha mão.

- Estou. Eu só fiquei surpresa...

- Eu imagino.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram. Eu olhava as mãos dele que estavam envolvendo as minhas, não conseguia olhar para ele.

- Eu não esperava ter que fazer essa viagem agora e não sei quanto tempo ficarei longe...

Ele falou, explicou, mas honestamente eu não consegui assimilar o que ele dizia. Eu só conseguia pensar em como seria minha vida sem ele por perto. A perspectiva não era das melhores, eu voltaria a ter uma vida vazia e sem emoção como era antes dele aparecer.

- Rin, diga alguma coisa.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Você vai embora, eu entendi.

Quando ouvi o som da risada dele ergui meus olhos para encará-lo.

- Eu não disse em momento algum que iria embora Rin. É inevitável que eu faça essa viagem e eu realmente não sei quanto tempo será necessário para resolver tudo, mas eu vou voltar.

Eu apenas o olhava nos olhos seriamente ainda, ele sorria levemente também me encarando.

- Você achou mesmo que isso era uma despedida? Que eu iria embora de verdade?

- Em vários momentos eu não sei o que pensar sobre nós dois Sesshoumaru... – Eu disse suspirando.

- Não sabe?? Você é inacreditável Rin Kawasagi... Eu ainda vou conseguir entender o que acontece com você, o por que de todo esse seu ceticismo.

- Eu não tentaria entender se fosse você, nem mesmo eu entendo.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e levou minha mão direita aos lábios beijando-a docemente.

- Minha pequena e descrente Rin...

Na sexta-feira à noite Sesshoumaru tomou o avião para Nova Iorque. Eu fui ao aeroporto para levá-lo e me despedir, apenas eu, pois ele não gostava de todo aquele sentimentalismo envolvendo despedidas.

Pouco antes de ele embarcar, nos abraçamos longamente e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito onde podia ouvir o coração bater. Ele acariciava meus cabelos delicadamente enquanto me envolvia nos braços fortes. Quando a voz melódica soou no local anunciando o vôo, ele ergueu meu rosto com uma das mãos e me beijou.

- Não esqueça de mim, ouviu? – Ele falou baixinho.

"Esquecer você? Impossível". Eu pensei.

- Eu vou tentar. – Respondi brincando.

- Acho bom. – Ele replicou.

Ele caminhou até o portão de embarque depois de me beijar mais uma vez e eu o observei, depois fui até as grandes janelas do aeroporto de onde podia ver os aviões na pista de pouso partirem. Logo depois voltei para casa.

Uma semana passou voando. Eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu príncipe e esta só era um pouco aplacada pelos telefonemas dele ou mensagens de e-mail que trocávamos diariamente.

Em sua última mensagem Sesshoumaru parecia aborrecido, parece que uma das filiais não estava apresentando os resultados esperados. Inuyasha me contou depois com mais detalhes, já que Sesshoumaru evitava falar de trabalho comigo. Parece que Sesshoumaru suspeitava de desvio de capital e ele ordenara que uma auditoria fosse feita, algo sempre desagradável em qualquer situação.

Eu só não sentia mais a falta que Sesshoumaru fazia por causa da ansiedade com a apresentação do trabalho final. Faltavam apenas dois dias até encarar a bancada. Inuyasha e eu estávamos preparados, mas era inevitável o friozinho na barriga.

Agora que o trabalho estava pronto, fazíamos de tudo para nos distrair do nervosismo. Fomos a boates, passeios em parques, almoçávamos e jantávamos fora sempre que possível, enfim tudo o que mantivesse nossa mente ocupada.

No final daquela tarde de quinta-feira, Inuyasha, Kagome e eu estávamos em um pequeno bar em um happy hour. Nos encontramos ali depois que eu saí do trabalho, Inuyasha da empresa e Kagome da faculdade para tomarmos alguns drinks e relaxarmos das tensões diárias.

- Inuyasha, você falou com seu irmão hoje? – Perguntei antes de tomar um gole do meu Martini.

- Falei sim. Houve uma reunião hoje que foi feita em conferência com vários diretores, quando terminou, nós conversamos um pouco.

- Eu não consegui falar com ele ontem. Quando cheguei em casa liguei, mas ele estava ocupado e depois eu acabei adormecendo, estava tão cansada que nem ouvi o telefone tocar quando ele me ligou. Só quando acordei pela manhã é que vi as chamadas perdidas.

- Ele já conseguiu resolver os problemas lá?

- A auditoria já começou, agora temos que esperar para ver o resultado.

Mais tarde depois que cheguei em casa e tomei um banho relaxante, eu pretendia ligar novamente para Sesshoumaru, mas ele foi mais rápido e logo que eu deitei na cama ouvi o aparelho tocar.

- Moshi moshi!

- Encontrar você está se tornando uma tarefa difícil senhorita Rin. – A voz calma dele soou do outro lado da linha e eu sorri, parecia que ele estava ali ao meu lado.

- Eu diria que é o contrário senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Diria?

- Sim. Mas agora que finalmente nos "encontramos", podemos matar as saudades.

Ele sorriu, eu pude perceber.

- Você está com saudades Rin?

Pelos deuses ele sempre conseguia me atingir quando usava esse tom, calmo e melódico. Simplesmente irresistível.

- Só um pouco. – Respondi.

- Certo... Então eu posso ficar mais alguns meses aqui e você não vai se importar?

Eu não respondi e ele não se conformou.

- Rin?!

- O que?

- Você ouviu a minha pergunta?

- Ouvi.

- E você não vai me responder?

- Creio que você saiba bem qual é a resposta... O que você está fazendo agora?

- Adivinhe.

- Trabalhando é claro. Ainda está no escritório, que horas são aí?

- Duas e quinze da tarde. Você provavelmente está se preparando para dormir, não é?

- É.

- Eu achei que seria um bom horário para encontrá-la. Você tem saído muito... – Ele não perguntou, afirmou.

- É verdade. Tenho procurado me distrair, eu ando tensa por causa da apresentação do trabalho e... por outras coisas.

- Entendo...

- Você não vai estar aqui quando fizermos a apresentação...

- Provavelmente não, ainda há muito que resolver aqui.

- Eu imagino que sim.

- Não deveria estar tão tensa Rin, você está bem preparada e vai se sair bem.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar.

- Eu faria você relaxar se estivesse aí.

Dessa vez eu sorri.

- Eu não tenho a menor dúvida quanto a isso.

Nós continuamos conversando por mais umas duas horas, até que ele recomendou que eu fosse dormir, afinal já era tarde no Japão e ele sabia que eu teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

**Bom, esse não foi um capítulo longo, mas eu tinha que parar aqui porque o outro capítulo já vai abordar outra coisa.**

**Não fiquem chateados, porque eu prometo não demorar muito com a continuação.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que têm deixado reviews elogiando a história e dando sugestões.**

**Vice-chan, Yukiko-hime, Arice-chan, Gemini Angel, Cris, Srta Kinomoto, Linoklis-chan, Danizinha, Hime Pammy, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Tomoe, etc..**

**Obrigada pelo apoio pessoal.**

**Super beijo!**


	6. What s going on?

**Oi gente!**

**Capitulo novo on, espero que gostem e que comentem muito.**

**Boa leitura!**

Sexta-feira à tarde e em um dia bonito como esse em que eu poderia estar passeando em algum parque ou fazendo algo relaxante em casa, estou na Universidade. É hoje o grande dia quando nós teremos que fazer nossa apresentação. A expectativa é grande e apesar do nervosismo eu estou bastante confiante, assim como Inuyasha afinal, nós não somos os melhores alunos do curso à toa.

Às 14:00hs nossos nomes foram chamados por alguém da comissão. Inuyasha se despediu de Kagome e esta lhe deu um beijo acompanhado de um "boa sorte".

- Boa sorte Rin-chan!

- Obrigada Kagome!

Entramos na sala e Kagome ficou nos esperando no pátio e parecia mais nervosa do que nós dois juntos.

Quase duas horas depois saímos dali e um sorriso estava estampado em minha face. Kagome se aproximou de nós dois apreensiva.

- E então, como foi?

- Não sabemos o resultado ainda amor. – Inuyasha disse abraçando-a.

- Mas eu diria que nos saímos muito bem. - Eu completei. - Vamos nos sentar ali e tomar alguma coisa para nos refrescar desse calor?

- Vamos. - Inuyasha concordou pegando Kagome pela mão e conduzindo-a até um aconchegante café que ficava ali mesmo no pátio.

O espaço era bastante arborizado e a sombra proporcionada extremamente agradável. Nos sentamos e fizemos nossos pedidos calmamente. Estava claro que perderíamos toda tarde ali, pois teríamos que aguardar o término das apresentações para termos os resultados.

- Vocês acham que correu tudo bem então? - Quis saber Kagome.

- Eu sei que sim. - Inuyasha respondeu.

- Ai amor, que maravilha! - Kagome disse empolgada beijando o namorado.

Eu observei os dois trocando carinhos e desejei intimamente que eu pudesse estar na mesma situação agradável, mas aquilo não era possível já que Sesshoumaru estava do outro lado do globo.

- Rin?! - Ouvi Kagome me chamar utilizando um tom mais alto que o comum.

- O que foi?

- Estou falando com você há horas...

Devo ter ficado divagando mais tempo do que imaginei. Suspirei desanimada.

- Você está bem Rin? - Inuyasha me perguntou.

- Estou... Inuyasha, você acha que seu irmão ainda vai demorar muito para chegar?

- Não sei. Por que?

Eu permaneci calada fitando o canteiro de rosas que havia a minha frente, logo atrás das cadeiras onde Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados.

- Ah meu Deus! Ela está morrendo de saudades dele Kagome.

Quando olhei para Inuyasha ele sorria, o tom sarcástico utilizado por ele chamou minha atenção.

- Você está mesmo apaixonada não é Rin? - Ele me perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Tão apaixonada quanto você pela Kagome.

- Então você não está só apaixonada, você está amando o chato do meu irmão.

- Inuyasha quer parar de me encher? - Disse exasperada.

Ficamos ali conversando e Inuyasha vez ou outra me provocava fazendo alusão ao suposto amor que eu sentia pelo irmão mais velho dele. É claro que eu amo aquele homem, mas isso é assunto meu, eu não fazia questão que ninguém soubesse o quanto eu era e sou completamente apaixonada por ele. Detestaria que me vissem como uma tola apaixonada e cega de amor. Não, definitivamente eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Pouco tempo depois os resultados foram divulgados. Sem surpresas. Inuyasha e eu fomos aprovados e com conceito excelente. Nós sorríamos largamente, afinal é bom ser recompensado por seu esforço e por um trabalho bem feito.

- Nós temos que comemorar. Vamos lá pra casa, eu preparo uns drinks e a gente finalmente vai poder relaxar de verdade depois de tanta preocupação. - Inuyasha sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia! Vamos Rin?

- Não sei gente, eu estou meio cansada.

- Rin, pára de fazer cerimônia. Amanhã você não trabalha e não tem nada melhor para fazer em casa.

- Como você sabe que não tenho nada melhor para fazer Inuyasha?

- Ah Rin, vamos, por favor!

Eu acabei cedendo. De fato eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer e até me diverti com a pequena reunião que fizemos.

Por volta das 18 horas, Inuyasha ligou para o irmão no intuito de dar as boas novas. Eles conversaram por alguns instantes e logos depois meu amigo passou o telefone para mim. Eu me levantei do sofá onde estava com uma bebida em mãos e me afastei do grupo buscando por privacidade. Caminhei até a porta que dava para o jardim.

- Moshi moshi!

- Oi! - "Deus, que voz sedutora" Eu pensei. - Como vai minha pós-graduada favorita? – Eu sorri.

- Eu estou bem, aliviada agora que passei por mais essa etapa.

- Parabéns! Inuyasha me disse que vocês obtiveram um ótimo conceito.

- É verdade. Correu tudo como nós planejamos.

- Vocês mereceram, fizeram um ótimo trabalho, não foi? Vocês se dedicaram e obtiveram a recompensa.

- É uma pena que você não esteja aqui.

- Eu também lamento... espere um instante. – Ele me pediu.

Ouvi vozes ao fundo e aguardei enquanto Sesshoumaru instruía alguém.

- Desculpe por isso. - Ele disse ao retornar.

- Tudo bem.

- Nós vamos comemorar devidamente quando eu voltar, eu prometo.

- Eu vou cobrar isso Sesshoumaru.

- Pode cobrar. Eu preciso ir agora, tenho uma reunião.

- Tudo bem, depois nos falamos.

- Um beijo.

- Outro.

Eu me despedi de Sesshoumaru e desfiz a chamada, mas continuei no jardim pensando. Algo me chamou a atenção durante esta ligação. Tenho quase certeza de que uma voz familiar falava com Sesshoumaru no momento em que ele interrompeu o diálogo comigo. "Será possível?" Eu me perguntei.

O final de semana passou lentamente, eu passei todo tempo em casa sozinha. Kagome e Inuyasha fizeram uma viagem ao litoral para ficarem realmente sozinhos depois de um longo tempo.

Meu final de semana não foi dos melhores, algo me incomodava profundamente e inúmeros pensamentos desagradáveis cruzavam minha mente. Parte de mim dizia que eu estava ficando louca, que era imaginação minha e outra, que insistia em me fazer sofrer, me dizia que estava acontecendo exatamente o que eu imaginava.

**O que será que que está havendo????**


	7. Why?

**O que será que está preocupando tanto a Rin? Descobriremos nesse capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

Segunda-Feira, sete da manhã.

Kagome terminara de se arrumar e pegava a bolsa apressada para ir a faculdade. Ela pegou alguns livros que estavam sobre a mesa e se dirigiu até a porta, quando girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta surpreendeu-se com uma presença inesperada.

- Sesshoumaru?!

O homem estava preste a tocar a campainha quando a porta foi aberta pela cunhada.

- Bom dia Kagome!

- Bom dia! Eu não sabia que você já estava de volta.

- Eu não avisei a ninguém. A Rin está aí?

- Está no quarto acabando de se arrumar. Entre e fique a vontade, eu tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar para a aula. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa e Kagome fechou a porta deixando o local com pressa. Ele subiu a escada para ir ao quarto de Rin. A porta estava aberta e ele pôde ver sobre a cama uma bolsa com alguns objetos espalhados, havia som vindo do banheiro então ele deduziu que ela estivesse lá.

O homem parou encostado ao batente da porta esperando que ela saísse do banheiro, o que não demorou a acontecer. Rin estava distraída colocando um pequeno brinco na orelha quando ouviu a voz dele.

- Seu telefone está com algum problema Rin? – O tom de voz dele era calmo, porém exprimia mais seriedade que o normal.

Rin foi pega de surpresa pela voz dele, mas não demonstrou ter se assustado. Ela o olhou nos olhos por alguns instantes antes de responder e passou a arrumar alguns objetos dentro da bolsa.

- Não. – Foi a resposta simples dela.

- Eu estou tentando falar com você desde sábado, por que não atendeu às minhas ligações?

Rin parou o que estava fazendo para encarar o homem que ainda estava na porta do quarto.

- Por que você não me disse que Kagura estava em Nova Iorque com você? – Ela perguntou diretamente.

- Quem disse isso?

- Isso importa?

- Ela não estava comigo.

- Ah não? Então não foi a voz dela que eu ouvi ao fundo enquanto nos falávamos pelo telefone?

- Era a voz dela sim. – Ele respondeu tranqüilamente a fitando com seriedade.

- Não acredito que tenha mentido pra mim. – Ela voltou a arrumar as coisas, nervosamente na bolsa sobre a cama.

- Eu não menti pra você.

- É claro que mentiu. – Rin disse exasperada.

- Não contar sobre alguma coisa não é mentir e Kagura não estava comigo.

- Não ouse me tratar como uma garotinha estúpida Sesshoumaru. Não desafie a minha inteligência com esse clichê de explicação. Vocês estavam juntos em Nova Iorque e ponto.

- Ponto? O que você acha que isso significa?

- Olha, eu poderia listar para você os inúmeros significados que isso tem para mim, mas eu estou atrasada para o trabalho e não quero mais conversar com você.

- Eu não contei sobre a presença dela lá, porque não queria ver esse tipo de reação.

- Eu lamento muito que a minha indignação choque tanto você. - O tom de voz irônico de Rin era notável. - Eu avisei quando isso tudo começou que não permitiria que você brincasse comigo.

- Acha que eu estou brincando com você?

- Eu sei que está Sesshoumaru. - Ela praticamente gritou.

Sesshoumaru a observou por algum tempo, ela ainda arrumava a bolsa nervosamente.

- Você é mesmo uma tola Rin...

Ele deixou o quarto logo depois de dizer tais palavras e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, desceu a escada e saiu pela porta. Logo depois, o som do carro dele dando a partida pôde ser ouvido.

Rin continuou no quarto por algum tempo, ela estava furiosa. Precisava se acalmar e se recompor. "Como ele ousava chamá-la de tola depois de ter feito o que fez? Cínico, mentiroso!" Ela pensou consigo mesma.

Depois de algum tempo a jovem desceu a escada e rumou para a agência onde teria mais um dia de intenso trabalho.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu até em casa e percorreu o trajeto quase sem sentir, tão perdido em pensamentos como estava. Ele retirou a bagagem do porta-malas e entrou no elevador apertando o botão da cobertura. Logo ele estava no hall de entrada do apartamento e seguiu imediatamente para seu quarto.

Depois de retirar algumas roupas e objetos das malas, Sesshoumaru foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho morno. A viagem havia sido muito cansativa e ele pretendia relaxar com o banho para quem sabe depois, até dormir.

Horas depois de chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru tentara dormir, mas não conseguira, a discussão com Rin não deixava de perturbá-lo por mais que ele tentasse não pensar nisso. Após várias tentativas de se desligar do assunto, ele percebeu que seria em vão. Voltou a se arrumar, colocando calças sociais pretas e camisa também social azul turquesa, que não foi posta por dentro da calça. Ele dobrou as mangas cumpridas da camisa até a altura dos cotovelos e calçou os sapatos italianos também pretos, saiu do quarto e pegou as chaves depositadas anteriormente no aparador que ficava no corredor.

Cerca de uma hora depois Sesshoumaru chegava ao luxuoso edifício onde ficava a sede da corporação Taisho. Ele foi cumprimentado por conhecidos na entrada e por estar preocupado com outras coisas, as respondeu de forma automática, sem dar-lhes muita importância.

- Bom dia Taisho-sama! – A recepcionista disse sorridente e depois que o viu passar deu um suspiro apaixonado como sempre fazia ao vê-lo.

Sesshoumaru seguiu pelo amplo saguão do prédio até alcançar o elevador exclusivo da presidência onde entrou e ao sair rumou direto para sua sala trancando-se nela. Uma manhã mergulhado em trabalho, embora não fosse sua intenção num primeiro momento, serviria para distraí-lo.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, a jovem Rin não parecia melhor. Ela estava nervosa e dispersa, não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Toda vez que lembrava da conversa com Sesshoumaru tinha vontade de surrá-lo, como se isso fosse possível.

A manhã da jovem também fora muito agitada, ela mexia nos projetos sobre sua mesa de forma impaciente, o que chamou a atenção dos colegas mais próximos.

- Rin-chan, você está bem?

- Estou Rukia, são só alguns probleminhas cotidianos não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avise.

- Certo. Obrigada!

De volta a sala da presidência, Sesshoumaru terminava de assinar alguns papéis e dava instruções a sua secretária, quando o irmão caçula apareceu na porta.

- Sesshoumaru, quando foi que você chegou? – Perguntou demonstrando surpresa ao ver o irmão ali.

- Hoje pela manhã. – O mais velho respondeu sem erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

Inuyasha se sentou na cadeira de frente para o irmão e o observou terminar de assinar os papéis e entregá-los à secretária que aguardava ali. Depois de receber os documentos a mulher alta de aproximadamente 40 anos, fez uma reverência e deixou a sala.

- Por que voltou assim de repente? – Inuyasha quis saber.

- Porque eu quis. – Respondeu friamente.

O tom utilizado pelo irmão chamou a atenção de Inuyasha, mesmo que o mais velho tentasse esconder, ele sabia que algo estava errado, o conhecia muito bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa Inuyasha?

- Porque você está com um humor pior do que o normal, na minha opinião e porque você está aqui quando deveria estar em Nova Iorque acompanhando a auditoria.

- Eu posso acompanhar a auditoria daqui.

Sesshoumaru estava com o olhar voltado para a tela do computador, não olhou para o irmão desde que ele entrara na sala, mas uma pergunta do caçula o fez encará-lo.

- O seu péssimo humor tem algo a ver com a Rin?

O homem sentado na cadeira da presidência encarou o jovem sem nada dizer.

- Eu falei com a Kagome pouco antes de vir aqui e ela me disse que a Rin também estava de péssimo humor ontem quando nós chegamos. Vocês brigaram?

- Inuyasha não se meta na minha vida.

- Não estou querendo me meter, só estou conversando.

Sesshoumaru deixou de lado o computador e se acomodou na cadeira olhando para o irmão. Depois de alguns segundos resolveu contar o que havia acontecido.

- Rin acha que minha viagem a Nova Iorque foi uma espécie de desculpa para um passeio romântico com a Kagura.

- O que? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Eu sabia que ela ficaria uma fera se sequer imaginasse isso. Como ela soube que a Kagura estava lá?

- Ela ouviu a voz dela, na última vez em que nos falamos pelo telefone. Ficou furiosa e deixou de atender as minhas ligações.

- Que merda! A Rin é muito ciumenta Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei e estou tentando me colocar no lugar dela. Eu compreendo o que ela está sentindo, é provável que eu tivesse uma reação semelhante se me visse nessa situação. O que me incomoda no comportamento da Rin é outra coisa.

- Não vai ser fácil convencê-la de que não estava acontecendo nada entre vocês. A Rin é um doce, mas consegue ser terrível quando quer.

- Eu não vou tentar convencê-la de nada.

- Você vai desistir então? Vai deixar acabar assim? – Inuyasha parecia surpreso.

- Longe disso. Quem conhece minimamente a Rin sabe que ela não aceita provocação passivamente. Quando a procurei hoje de manhã, estava nervosa e eu a irritei ainda mais. Ela com certeza virá atrás de mais briga, não vai engolir o que eu disse a ela facilmente.

Um fino sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, quase imperceptível, mas que dava a entender que ele tinha planos.

- Você jogou uma isca e espera que ela caia?

- Ela vai cair. Até o final do dia, ela aparece tenho certeza.

- Espero que não haja baixas nesse confronto. – Inuyasha disse divertido enquanto se levantava da cadeira. – Eu tenho que ir agora, tenho várias coisas para fazer.

- Ok.

Inuyasha caminhou até a imponente porta dupla de mógno do escritório e antes de sair fez uma última recomendação.

- Sesshoumaru – O mais velho ergueu os olhos novamente para olhá-lo. – Tenha cuidado com ela. – Pediu se referindo a amiga.

- Eu vou tentar ser bonzinho com ela, não se preocupe. – O mais velho respondeu sorrindo levemente e voltou sua atenção para o computador na tentativa de se concentrar no trabalho.

**O que acharam?**

**Deixem seus comentários pessoal, estou esperando.**

**Beijos!**


	8. Because

**Olá pessoal!**

**Eu não quero ser a culpada pelo ataque cardíaco ou de ansiedade de ninguém, então resolvi postar logo mais esse capítulo que já estava pronto.**

**Esse capítulo está longo e nele vamos poder ver que atitudes nossa heroína vai tomar e qual será a reação de Sesshoumaru.**

**Boa leitura!**

No meio da tarde, após o almoço Rin parecia estar a ponto de entrar em crise tamanha irritação que sentia. Como previra Sesshoumaru, a jovem estava com um monte de coisas engasgadas na garganta e que queria gritar para aquele homem arrogante, que achava que podia brincar com ela.

Rin levantou de sua cadeira e com o celular na mão caminhou até a área de descanso que estava vazia naquele momento. Ela discou um número assim que chegou ao local e aguardou ansiosa que a chamada fosse atendida.

- Moshi moshi! – A voz calma pode ser ouvida após longos segundos.

- Você está em casa?

A voz de Rin estava seca e direta.

- Não. – Foi a resposta simples dele.

- Eu quero falar com você.

A tranqüilidade na voz de Sesshoumaru só conseguia deixar Rin mais irritada e era esse mesmo o objetivo dele.

- Você quer brigar novamente?

- Hoje cedo eu não tive a oportunidade de dizer a você tudo o que eu pretendia. Eu preciso falar e você terá que ouvir.

- Eu estou no escritório e tenho muita coisa para fazer, não sei quando ficarei livre. Se você quer conversar tudo bem, até o final do seu expediente eu dou notícias.

- Ótimo.

- Até mais tarde então.

- Até.

Rin foi extremamente mal-criada ao responder. Sesshoumaru sentia um misto de graça e preocupação diante do comportamento dela. Não o agradava que Rin pensasse que ele a estava traindo, isso ia contra sua honra e seus princípios. Jamais traíra uma mulher e mesmo sem manter um relacionamento sério com qualquer uma delas, fazia questão de jogar limpo e de ser transparente em suas atitudes.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu voltar ao trabalho naquela tarde, seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para Rin. Ele observava sentado em sua cadeira, a imensa janela do escritório de onde podia ver o movimento caótico da cidade. Após algum tempo refletindo, ele se virou para acessar o aparelho telefônico em sua mesa, discou um número e chamou, utilizando viva-voz, sua secretária.

- Pois não senhor Taisho? – A mulher perguntou logo ao entrar na sala.

- Quero que peça a alguém de confiança que faça cópia dessas chaves e traga para mim. – Ele disse entregando a ela duas chaves.

- Algo mais?

- Sim.

Sesshoumaru deu instruções à secretária do que queria e antes que ela saísse recomendou:

- Faça isso o mais rápido possível Tamie.

- Sim senhor.

Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio em seu pulso, marcava 15:30hs. Ele então voltou a contemplar a paisagem através da janela.

Ás 16:30hs, eu estava contando os minutos até que meu expediente terminasse, minha irritação não passou com o tempo como eu esperava e já não agüentava mais ficar ali. Eu olhava para a imagem no computador e para o relógio que parecia ter os ponteiros congelados e minha ansiedade só crescia.

O telefone em minha mesa tocou.

- Moshi moshi! ... Ah sim, já estou indo.

Era da recepção, disseram que havia um entregador com uma encomenda para mim. Levantei da cadeira e caminhei sem muito entusiasmo até o local. Um rapazinho, vestido com um uniforme composto por calça azul marinho e blusa branca me aguardava segurando uma sacola.

- Senhorita Kawasagi Rin? – Ele quis confirmar.

- Sim.

- Isso é para a senhorita. – O jovem me estendeu a sacola contendo o pacote e me pediu para assinar um documento.

- Arigatou! – Agradeci intrigada com aquilo.

Depois que recebi o pacote caminhei de volta à minha mesa. Olhando superficialmente não havia um cartão indicando o remetente.

Quando me sentei abri a sacola delicadamente e retirei uma pequena caixa retangular em madeira de dentro dela, ao abri-la vi que havia um envelope de cor azul dentro dela eu o retirei, logo abaixo via duas chaves. "Mas o que é isso?" Pensei.

Ao abrir o envelope, retirei uma carta e a li.

_Rin,_

_Eu sei que está com raiva e embora isso me deixe irritado também, eu entendo o que está sentindo. Não foi minha intenção enganá-la, ao não comentar sobre a ida de Kagura à Nova Iorque, apenas não dei a mesma importância que você a presença dela ali._

_Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso entre outras coisas._

_Você deve estar saindo em alguns minutos do trabalho, eu ainda não sei quando ficarei livre, por isso essas chaves, elas são do meu apartamento. Acredito que você não queira discutir o assunto na sua casa ou em qualquer outro lugar público, por isso as enviei, você pode me esperar lá e assim nós poderemos conversar sem a interferência de ninguém. _

_Espero encontrá-la quando chegar, para que possamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas_.

_Sesshoumaru_

Eu fiquei estática com aquela pequena carta nas mãos por algum tempo e encarava a caixa de madeira com os dois objetos de metal dentro, tentando assimilar o que aquilo significava. Seshoumaru não podia ser mais arrogante. Ele achou mesmo que poderia me subornar me enviando as chaves da casa dele? Idiota!

Logo que chegou o horário tão esperado eu deixei o prédio em que trabalhava, tomei um táxi e no caminho até minha casa liguei freneticamente para ele. Liguei para o celular e para a casa, mas ninguém atendia. Pensei em ligar para a empresa, mas não iria me identificar e eles não me dariam qualquer informação sem saber com quem falavam. "Droga".

Graças aos deuses o percurso não foi longo, então logo cheguei em casa. Rumei direto para o meu quarto e depois de retirar a caixinha da bolsa e colocá-la sobre a escrivaninha, a joguei na cama. Peguei o telefone no criado mudo e mais uma vez liguei para a casa e o celular dele, chamou até cair na caixa postal. Não deixei nenhum recado, o que eu tinha a dizer deveria ser pessoalmente.

Resolvi tomar um banho para me acalmar, estava com tanta raiva que parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir. Passei um longo tempo embaixo do chuveiro sentindo a água morna relaxar meu corpo e voltei a pensar em Sesshoumaru. Ao imaginar que ele pudesse estar com ela naquele momento e por isso não atendia minhas chamadas, não pude evitar o choro. Encostei a cabeça na cerâmica da parede e deixei que as lágrimas rolassem livremente, meu coração estava apertado e doía como eu nunca havia sentido. "Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por esse homem, justo por esse homem que nada tem a ver comigo?" Eu pensei comigo mesma enquanto soluçava.

Depois de algum tempo sequei meu corpo e minhas lágrimas, saindo do banheiro. Vesti meu roupão e penteando os cabelos voltei ao meu quarto, me sentei na cama e olhei mais uma vez para a caixa sobre a escrivaninha. Eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria dormir se não o visse, se não colocasse pra fora tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

Levantei decidida e fui ao closet onde peguei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de tecido leve branca do tipo transpassada ao corpo e amarrada com uma faixa lateral na cintura. Me arrumei rapidamente e calcei sandálias de salto médio caramelo, assim como a bolsa que escolhi para sair, na qual joguei minha carteira com documentos, chaves, a caixa contendo o "presente" de Sesshoumaru e algum dinheiro.

Quando saí do quarto passei rapidamente pela porta de Kagome que estava aberta e a vi sentada no chão estudando.

- Kagome eu vou sair para resolver um assunto, não demoro.

- Tudo bem. - Ela respondeu olhando para mim.

Peguei um táxi e meia hora depois estava descendo em frente ao prédio dele. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso e eram 19:30 min.

Entrei pela porta e me dirigi ao recepcionista.

- Boa noite, eu me chamo Kawasagi Rin e vim ver o senhor Taisho Sesshoumaru, ele está?

- Boa noite senhorita! Eu acabei de pegar esse turno, não sei se o senhor Taisho está em casa, mas pelo que vejo aqui a senhorita tem livre acesso, então pode subir.

- Obrigada! - Respondi e logo depois caminhei até o elevador.

Eu conhecia bem o caminho, já o havia percorrido várias vezes acompanhada por ele e em todas elas eu estava feliz, mas agora tudo o que eu sentia era apreensão.

Quando alcancei a porta pensei por alguns instantes se devia mesmo fazer uso das chaves e entrar. Eu me achava preparada naquele momento para entrar e flagrar os dois juntos na cama, mas no fundo não sabia se suportaria tal coisa. Contei até dez e respirei fundo tomando a coragem necessária.

Abri a porta lentamente e na sala pude ver que apenas algumas luminárias estavam acesas. Observei todo local para ver se havia algum sinal da presença dele ou dela, nada.

Caminhei pelo amplo apartamento, verificando nos cômodos se havia alguém e deixei o quarto por último. Quando o alcancei, vi que a porta estava fechada, comprimi os olhos e meu coração batia de forma acelerada quando abri a porta lentamente. Olhei para a cama e ela estava desarrumada, o que significava que alguém a havia utilizado. Juro que meu coração parou naquele momento.

Entrei mais no aposento e observei o espaço ao meu redor, Sesshoumaru não estava ali, mas ele logo surgiu saindo do closet. Ao que parecia ele havia acabado de sair do banho, pois os cabelos estavam molhados e uma toalha muito alva estava enrolada em sua cintura. Ele não pareceu surpreso em me ver e estava muito sério quando disse:

- Eu vou me vestir e já volto. - E voltou para dentro do closet.

Eu abracei meu próprio corpo e caminhei até a porta corrediça que dava para a varanda, observei as luzes da cidade do alto daquela cobertura tentando conter minhas emoções.

Alguns minutos depois, ele estava de volta ao quarto e me chamou.

- Rin?!

Eu me voltei para encará-lo e ele foi até a porta do quarto para sair dali, eu o segui até a sala de estar, coloquei minha bolsa sobre uma das poltronas e o encarei.

- Por que não atendeu às minhas ligações? - Eu perguntei, sem me preocupar com o fato de que ele estava fazendo exatamente o que eu havia feito anteriormente.

- Nossa conversa tinha que ser pessoalmente e não por telefone.

- Ela estava aqui com você? - Eu voltei a usar de ironia e sarcasmo, isso sempre acontece quando eu fico nervosa.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente, como quem não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele parecia calmo, calmo demais na minha opinião e isso me deixava louca.

- Eu estava dormindo, sozinho. - Ele frisou a última palavra.

- Isso não me interessa mais, não é da minha conta. Eu vim aqui para saber o que significa isso. - Eu falei estendendo as chaves para ele.

- Eu pensei ter sido claro na carta que enviei junto com elas. O objetivo era permitir que você viesse até aqui e me esperasse para conversarmos.

- Isso é absurdo Sesshoumaru. Por que eu iria querer livre acesso a sua casa agora que... - Eu senti que lágrimas queriam vir à tona e tive que me segurar para não permitir isso. - agora que está tudo acabado? Você está tentando me manipular e eu não vou permitir, não vou aceitar seus joguinhos. Meus Deus, como eu pude ser tão idiota? Como eu pude achar que isso daria certo? Como eu pude me...

- Como você pôde o que Rin?

Eu não consegui completar a frase. Como poderia admitir estar apaixonada por ele, sem parecer uma idiota completa? A essa altura cada parte do meu corpo tremia. Eu vi Sesshoumaru dar passos em minha direção e eu o olhei com desconfiança, mas não recuei.

- Você se apaixonou por mim Rin, é isso? Você me ama? - Ele indagou calmamente e falando muito próximo do meu rosto.

- Seu cretino arrogante! - Falei entre os dentes enquanto tentava me esquivar das mãos dele que começavam a me envolver pela cintura. Eu bati contra o peito musculoso dele com toda a força que meus braços delicados podiam dispor.

- Você me ama? Responda. - Ele insistiu. - Diga que me ama Rin, anda, diz que me ama.

Meu Deus o que ele está fazendo? Eu sinto os lábios dele colados ao meu ouvido enquanto ele insiste para que eu admita que o amo. O hálito quente e a voz macia dele me provocam arrepios, mas isso não aplacou a minha ira, ao contrário só a fazia aumentar porque era a prova do quanto ele conseguia mexer comigo e isso me fazia sentir uma idiota.

- Eu quero que diga que me ama Rin. - Dessa vez ele falou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não, eu não amo. Eu detesto você.

- Quem é o mentiroso agora, hã?

- Solte-me, me deixe em paz. Eu nunca mais quero ver você. - Eu estava visivelmente perturbada naquele momento e me desvencilhei com violência dos braços dele, que já não ofereciam resistência.

Peguei minha bolsa na poltrona e caminhei em direção a porta. Antes que eu pudesse tocar a maçaneta ele falou:

- Deixe-me dizer uma coisa antes que você vá.

Eu interrompi meu gesto e respirei fundo, decidi ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto eu estava parada ali, sentindo meu sangue correr freneticamente pelo meu corpo sendo bombeado por um coração acelerado quase que ao desespero.

- Eu... também amo você.

Minhas pernas falharam naquele momento, o que quase me fez cair de joelhos. Meu coração pulou algumas batidas e se eu não tivesse uma saúde perfeita provavelmente teria um ataque.

Eu continuei parada no mesmo lugar, tentando assimilar o que eu havia escutado. Fiquei assim por tempo demais eu acho, porque o ouvi me chamar.

- Rin?!

Eu me virei para encará-lo, ele estava a pouco mais de um metro de distância com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Eu não acredito. - Falei chorosa com as emoções já à flor da pele.

- Por que não? - Ele perguntou.

Eu não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, ou melhor, eu sabia, mas até para mim ela parecia absurda, então por que eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir daquele jeito?

- Venha aqui.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim novamente e pegando em uma de minhas mãos me levou até uma das paredes na sala. Ele me colocou de frente para um enorme espelho que ficava ali e este cobria praticamente toda a extensão da parede. Eu olhei para o meu reflexo e meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos assim como o meu nariz.

Sesshoumaru se colocou atrás de mim e eu pude ouvir sua voz bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Olhe para você Rin, o que você vê? - Ele indagou e eu continuei séria o olhando através do espelho. - Eu vou lhe dizer o que eu vejo. O que eu vejo é uma mulher linda, linda e assustada. Eu costumava achar que você escondia sua beleza e que se comportava assim para fugir de certos estereótipos, mas com o tempo eu vi que você se esconde porque tem medo. Medo de chamar atenção para si, medo de se fazer notar. Mas eu acredito também que isso não seja necessário a você, não há porque explorar sua beleza.

Minha respiração estava ofegante enquanto ele falava e me olhava profundamente.

- A atração que você exerce sobre mim, vem do fato de você não utilizar artifícios, você não precisa apelar a nada para atrair. Sua beleza e sensualidade são naturais, você é o que é, sem máscaras, sem joguinhos de sedução e tem uma força interior que provavelmente nem saiba que tem, mas que é magnetizante e eu jamais encontrei em outra mulher.

A voz dele era praticamente sussurrada e ele não deixava de me olhar fixamente nos olhos através do espelho.

- É por isso Rin, que eu não entendo... não entendo de onde vem tanta insegurança. Como pode não saber o quão maravilhosa você é? Por que você não consegue aceitar que é capaz de fazer um homem como eu se apaixonar perdidamente?

Foi a gota d'água. Eu fechei os olhos e as lágrimas caíram escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Acho que a última vez em que me senti tão frágil foi quando meus pais morreram.

Sesshoumaru fez com que eu me virasse e me abraçou protetoramente, enquanto eu soluçava com o rosto escondido em seu peito. Eu sentia a mão dele acariciando minhas costas, lentamente.

- Eu amo você Rin, amo você. - Ele repetiu.

Algum tempo depois eu já estava mais calma e bebia um copo de água que fora trazido por ele. Nós estávamos sentados num dos alvos e macios sofás ali, ele me olhava atentamente e eu devo dizer que estava um tanto surpresa com o que havia acontecido.

O telefone tocou e ele não deu mostras de que atenderia.

- Você não vai atender?

- Não. Quem quer que seja pode esperar.

- Quando foi que você adquiriu essa mania feia de não atender ao telefone? - Eu perguntei sorrindo levemente, embora meu nariz e meus olhos ainda estivessem vermelhos por causa do choro.

- Acho que aprendi isso com você. - Ele respondeu irônico. - Nós ainda temos coisas a serem esclarecidas.

Eu concordei com um gesto de cabeça e após colocar o copo que estava em minha mão sobre a mesa de centro, me acomodei melhor no sofá.

- Nós precisamos falar sobre a Kagura.

- Eu não sei se quero falar sobre esse assunto. – Respondi respirando profundamente.

- Você quer sim. Eu não desejo que isso cause problemas entre nós novamente.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. - Disse ainda com a voz chorosa.

Eu deitei minha cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá e me preparei para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Meu pai e o pai dela se tornaram sócios em alguns empreendimentos, que hoje são administrados por ela, por isso em alguns momentos é inevitável que eu a encontre, que nós participemos de reuniões juntos e viagens como aconteceu agora.  
Eu conheci a Kagura ainda na infância, porque nossos pais são amigos de longa data. Estudamos juntos até o colegial, quando eles se mudaram para outro estado e anos depois quando eu já estava na faculdade, eles voltaram. Kagura fazia o mesmo curso que eu, então quando ela se transferiu de faculdade nós ficamos na mesma turma e retomamos a amizade da infância.  
Nós temos afinidade por sermos muito parecidos e sempre nos entendemos bem, daí uma coisa levou a outra.

- Vocês ficaram juntos desde a faculdade até o momento em que eu apareci?

- Não. Entenda uma coisa Rin, nunca estivemos realmente juntos. Eu morei em outros países, fiquei fora por anos e ela também, não havia como manter um relacionamento.

- Eu não entendo como uma isso funciona, não sei como ela deixou você ir assim tão facilmente...

- Você não entende, porque acredita que Kagura me ama, não é?

- E não ama?

- Não. Pode parecer estranho a você, mas nosso relacionamento era baseado na conveniência. Eu sempre fui dedicado demais ao trabalho e ela idem. Não tínhamos tempo para relacionamentos amorosos que envolviam todo um protocolo ao qual nenhum dos dois estava disposto a seguir.

- Está me dizendo que vocês uniram o útil ao agradável?

- Exatamente.

- Isso é loucura Sesshoumaru!

- Pensando bem, agora eu concordo, mas antes... antes não havia você.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e me beijou calma e docemente. Eu correspondi à altura porque afinal, estava morrendo de saudades daquela boca saborosa.

Sesshoumaru me puxou firmemente, mas ainda assim usando de certa delicadeza e me acomodou em seu colo. Eu me aconcheguei ao corpo quente dele e queria voltar a chorar, a idéia de perder aquele contato me era inconcebível.

- Por tudo o que eu disse Rin, você precisa se acostumar com a presença da Kagura. Ela é uma boa pessoa, se você der uma chance talvez até goste dela.

- Gostar dela? Acho que você está esperando demais de mim. - Respondi enquanto sentia os lábios dele tocarem o meu pescoço. Um leve gemido deixou meu lábios.

- Que saudade minha Rin. - Eu ouvi sussurrar ao meu ouvido.

Nos beijamos intensamente até que faltasse ar aos nossos pulmões.

Mais uma vez o telefone tocou, dessa vez foi o da casa.

- Maldição! - Ele murmurou.

- Você não vai mesmo atender?

Ele respondeu com um gesto negativo de cabeça enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

- Vamos para o quarto?

Eu concordei. Então ele me ergueu nos braços e me levou até o aposento, que estava iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que se infiltrava pela porta aberta que dava para a varanda. Eu pedi que ele mantivesse assim e fui atendida.

Quando chegamos ao quarto Sesshoumaru me colocou sobre a cama de pé e me fitou por alguns instantes. Lágrimas voltaram a escapar dos meus olhos, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, por que eu me sentia tão frágil?

- O que você fez comigo? - Perguntei buscando pelos braços dele.

Sesshoumaru me abraçou e me confortou.

- Eu a fiz encarar algo que você fazia muito esforço para ignorar. Você não precisa ser sempre tão forte Rin, mas também não pode ter tanto medo a ponto de achar que não é digna de ser amada.

Ele desfez o abraço para me olhar nos olhos, secou minhas lágrimas delicadamente com os dedos e beijou cada uma de minhas pálpebras.

- Chega de choro. Uma das coisas que mais adoro em você é o seu sorriso, eu quero esses lábios sorrindo sempre para mim.

- Sesshy... - Eu o chamei enquanto nossos lábios ainda se tocavam.

- O que foi?

- Diz de novo.

- Dizer o quê? - Ele perguntou sem interromper os beijos que agora acarinhavam meu pescoço e ombro.

- Você sabe. - Falei manhosa.

- Não, não sei.

Sesshoumaru adorava me provocar, é claro que ele sabia a que eu me referia, mas não se entregaria tão facilmente. Eu resolvi apelar.

- Se você já esqueceu, é porque não era sério. - Falei emburrada.

Ele sorriu e depois de morder levemente meu pescoço voltou a falar a frase que eu tanto quis ouvir.

- Eu te amo.

Eu levei minhas mãos ao abdômen dele por baixo da blusa e acariciei os músculos definidos, depois a ergui despindo seu tórax. A pele alva dele se arrepiou com o meu toque e isso me deu imenso prazer.

Sesshoumaru desatou a faixa da minha blusa lentamente e a retirou do meu corpo, deixando exposto o sutiã branco de renda que eu usava. Ele beijou meu pescoço e meu colo delicadamente fazendo com que, dessa vez, eu me arrepiasse. Depois eu senti as mãos dele no fecho da minha calça, que ele abriu lentamente e deslizou os dedos sutis até minhas nádegas me trazendo para mais junto de si.

Eu me deitei na cama e as mãos dele percorriam todo o meu corpo de forma sedenta. Ele retirou minha calça devagar e admirava o meu corpo. Aquele olhar... ah aquele olhar me fazia sentir a mulher mais desejada do mundo, eu esquecia totalmente a minha estúpida insegurança quando estávamos assim.

Ele voltou a tomar meus lábios saboreando-os, o calor e o gosto dos lábios dele faziam meu corpo arder enquanto ele mordia levemente meus lábios e os sugava. Sesshoumaru foi descendo as carícias e percorreu meu pescoço depois meus seios, minha barriga e desceu mais até alcançar o meu ventre. Todos os meus músculos se contrariam em antecipação ao que viria, eu sabia aonde aquilo me levaria... ao céu.

Eu gemi alto ao sentir o contato da língua dele com o meu sexo, minhas pernas dando livre acesso àquelas carícias enlouquecedoras.

- Sesshoumaru ... - Eu gemi seu nome inúmeras vezes enquanto meus dedos deslizavam por seus cabelos prateados.

Não muito tempo depois o primeiro orgasmo me atingiu em cheio, o primeiro de vários outros, que eu não tinha dúvidas alcançaria com aquele homem.

- Aaahh! Vem, me deixa te sentir. Eu quero sentir você em mim. - Eu pedi num tom quase suplicante.

Eu precisava dele, precisava com urgência.

Sesshoumaru me tomou nos braços enquanto estava sentado sobre os joelhos, ele agarrou minha cintura e me posicionou sobre seu membro rijo. Eu o senti deslizar lentamente pra dentro de mim e nós gememos juntos com a sensação maravilhosa que isso nos dava.

Eu mexia meus quadris de forma ritmada enquanto nos beijávamos intensamente. As mãos de Sesshoumaru seguravam minha cintura, depois ele levou uma delas aos meus cabelos segurando-os e fazendo assim com que eu inclinasse a cabeça para trás, dando a ele livre acesso ao meu pescoço que estava sendo vigorosamente beijado e sugado.

Fui deitada novamente na cama por ele e senti o peso do corpo másculo sobre o meu. Agora eram os quadris dele que se moviam, entrando e saindo. Os braços fortes postos ao lado da minha cabeça sustentavam seu tórax, para que ele pudesse me olhar com aqueles magníficos olhos dourados, que brilhavam ainda mais no momento de prazer intenso. "Deus como eu amo esses olhos, como eu amo esse homem."

Num movimento rápido Sesshoumaru fez com que me virasse de bruços e ao mesmo tempo em que beijava minha nuca e minhas costas ele me penetrou. Ao sentir sua entrada eu agarrei os lençóis da cama com as mãos. O gemindo dele foi intenso e longo, eu o ouvi chamar meu nome com a voz rouca pelo prazer que tomava conta dele. Ele gozara pouco depois de sentir-se envolvido por mim, o corpo trêmulo e molhado de suor descansou sobre o meu, eu ainda podia ouvir seus gemidos baixos no meu ouvido.

- Isso é muito bom minha Rin... - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ele continuou com o corpo sobre o meu mesmo após ter se retirado de mim, mas eu apenas sentia o peso de suas coxas sobre a minha. Ele estava deitado de lado enquanto eu permanecia de bruços.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou depois de depositar mais um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Uhum! - Eu apenas murmurei em confirmação.

Pouco tempo depois estávamos dormindo, ambos cansados mais perfeitamente saciados, ao menos por aquele momento.

**Ai ai... o que eu posso dizer?**

**Aposto que no meio do capítulo vocês estavam loucas para esganar o Sesshy, mas se derreteram todas no final, não é?**

**Eu também iria querer surrá-lo no lugar dela, mas de alguma forma entendo o que ele fez. A Rin é extremamente insegura e no fundo não se acha boa o bastante para um homem como o Sesshoumaru e isso em minha opinião se não for sanado pode acabar com qualquer relacionamento por melhor que ele seja.**

**Sesshy deu uma lição nela, uma lição dolorosa no começo, mas que acabou deliciosamente bem.**

**Quero agradecer aos reviews recebidos. Vocês são d+. Fico tremendamente feliz cada vez que leio os comentários de vocês, inclusive as reações explosivas de quem se surpreende muito o que eu escrevo.**

**Adoro muito vocês.**

**Vice-chan, Yukiko, Arice-chan, Baby-Moon, Sora,Gemini- Angel (escritora nota 1000, que eu recomendo), Cris, Linoklis, Emi-Sakura, etc.**

**Valeu pelo apoio.**

**Beijos!**


	9. You are the one

**Oi gente!**

**Estou aqui para apresentar um capítulo para vocês, como presente de Ano Novo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

Algum tempo depois tudo estava maravilhosamente bem entre Sesshoumaru e eu. Nos entendíamos perfeitamente e ele nunca deixava de me surpreender de forma positiva, cada dia mais se revelava o homem que eu pedi a Deus.

Nós dois trabalhávamos muito, ele porque era de fato um workaholik como o irmão o chamava e eu porque estava correndo atrás do meu espaço na agência, estava me dedicando muito e trabalhando arduamente para mostrar meu valor aos sócios, mas sempre arrumávamos um jeito de nos encontrar. Almoçávamos juntos e escapávamos para passarmos alguns prazerosos momentos juntos. Bom, eu escapava, porque ele não precisava disso já que era o chefe.

Em uma sexta-feira, um jantar foi oferecido na casa dos pais dele para amigos que chegavam de viagem e eu naturalmente fui convidada, mas estava com um projeto em andamento e meu prazo estava acabando, então eu gentilmente declinei do convite que fora feito pessoalmente por Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru me ligou àquela noite, apenas para ouvir minha voz, ele disse. Não insistiu para que eu fosse ao jantar, sabia o quão importante aquele projeto era para a minha carreira e me apoiou como, aliás, tem feito sempre.

- Já estão todos aí? - Perguntei, sentada em minha mesa de trabalho em casa enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá.

- Eu não sei, estou no escritório desde que cheguei. Resolvi ligar para ouvir sua voz e saber como anda seu trabalho.

- Até o momento tudo está saindo como o planejado. Eu tive algumas novas idéias muito boas e estou começando a organizá-las.

- Eu não quero tomar muito o seu tempo, depois nos falamos pequena.

- Tudo bem. Divirta-se no jantar Sesshy. - Eu falei num tom carinhoso retribuindo ao apelido utilizado por ele.

- Obrigado! Bom trabalho.

Nos despedimos e logo que terminei de tomar o meu chá, voltei para a prancheta e para o meu projeto. Passaria boa parte da noite debruçada sobre aquela mesa, mas sem dúvida avançaria bastante.

O jantar na casa dos Taisho era elegante como sempre. Izayoi era uma anfitriã perfeita, sabia como proporcionar um ambiente agradável e como deixar seus convidados à vontade.

Depois de uma conversa e aperitivos servidos na sala de estar, uma das criadas anunciou que o jantar estava servido.

- Vamos nos sentar a mesa, por favor. - Izayoi os convidou.

Naquele momento estavam lá Inutaisho, Izayoi, o casal Naabi, Inuyasha com a namorada, Sesshoumaru e o senhor Totousai que era homem de confiança de Inutaisho na empresa e quem dava maior suporte a Sesshoumaru, o novo presidente.

A mesa posta estava magnífica com as peças de cristal e prataria refinadas. O prato principal composto à base de salmão foi muito apreciado por todos e elogiadíssimo pela senhora Naabi.

Após a sobremesa todos voltaram para a sala de jantar onde conversaram e tomaram licores e chá.

Os homens invariavelmente falavam de negócios, enquanto as mulheres tinham seus próprios assuntos enquanto tomavam chá.

- É uma pena que a Rin-chan não esteja conosco. - Izayoi disse.

- É verdade. - Concordou Kagome.

A senhora Naabi ficou com uma expressão indagativa na face, não sabia quem era Rin.

- Ah Hanako! Rin-chan é prima de Kagome e namorada de Sesshoumaru. Ela é publicitária e está em um projeto grande agora, por isso teve que ficar trabalhando.

- Oh sim, eu entendo. Os jovens que querem conquistar seu espaço têm que se dedicar.

- É verdade.

As mulheres continuaram conversando e Kagome ficou pensativa. Ela se surpreendeu quando ouviu Izayoi se referir a Rin como namorada de Seshoumaru, não sabia que as coisas já estavam nesse nível, afinal Sesshoumaru mantinha tanta discrição sobre seus relacionamentos amorosos que o fato de Izayoi saber sobre ele e Rin era importantíssimo. Isso significava que ele estava realmente levando sua prima a sério. A jovem sorriu levemente ao pensar nisso, parece que realmente a prima havia conseguido fisgar o solteiro convicto mais cobiçado da cidade.

Algumas horas mais tarde o casal de amigos se despedia da família Taisho. Totousai ainda ficou por mais tempo conversando com o velho amigo Inutaisho e sua esposa. Sesshoumaru estava também na sala e participava da conversa animada que os três mais velhos mantinham, o jovem tinha muito respeito pelo velho Totousai, a quem conhecia desde a infância.

Minutos depois Inuyasha descia as escadas vindo de seu quarto acompanhado por Kagome. Ele chegou a sala e se dirigiu aos que estavam ali.

- Bom, nós estamos saindo. Boa noite para vocês!

- Boa Noite meu filho! - Falou Inutaisho.

Inuyasha se aproximou da mãe e a beijou carinhosamente.

- Boa noite mãe!

- Boa noite querido! - Ela respondeu sorrindo e completou. -Tenha cuidado aí fora.

Inuyasha sorriu, sua mãe sempre tinha inúmeras recomendações a fazer.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos a boate de um amigo meu e depois... bom, depois só Deus sabe. – O jovem falou sorrindo.

- Inuyasha?! - Kagome o repreendeu ficando corada e ele sorriu ainda mais.

Aparentemente os irmãos Taisho tinham uma relação muito franca e liberal com os pais, eles não precisavam medir palavras na frente deles como a maioria dos filhos fazem sobre determinados assuntos.

Izayoi sorriu discretamente enquanto acariciava a mão do marido posta sobre a sua.

- Podem ir meninos e divirtam-se. - O patriarca falou.

- Boa noite senhores! - Kagome despediu-se de forma polida antes de sair ainda constrangida com as insinuações do namorado. Ele levaria uns bons puxões de orelha quando estivessem fora do alcance dos outros.

Eram quase dez da noite quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha da casa dos pais encontrando Kaede e outra empregada mais jovem lavando e organizando a louça.

- Kaede?! - A voz serena dele ecoou pelo ambiente chamando a atenção das duas.

- Oh olá Sesshoumaru! - A velha senhora tinha a liberdade de tratá-lo apenas pelo nome, afinal ajudara a criá-lo.

- O jantar estava maravilhoso como sempre. - Ele falou.

- Obrigada!

- Acha que pode separar uma porção para mim? - Ele perguntou abrindo a geladeira e tirando de lá uma jarra de água, depois pegou um dos copos depositados sobre o balcão e o encheu com o líquido.

- Claro que sim. Vai levar só um minuto.

Logo a velha senhora pegou um pote térmico onde acomodou com todo cuidado o salmão e os acompanhamentos.

- Você quer a sobremesa também?

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e a mulher sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois os potes estavam em uma sacola nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. Ele se dirigiu até a adega que ficava em um canto da cozinha e após observar por alguns minutos retirou uma garrafa de vinho tinto dali.

- Estou indo Kaede, boa noite!

- Boa noite!

Sesshoumaru já havia se despedido dos pais e do velho Totousai. Ele saiu pela porta da cozinha que dava para o jardim e caminhou pelo local até onde carro estava estacionado.

O homem elegantemente vestido em um traje todo negro composto por calças sociais, camisa e blazer entrou no carro depositando no banco de trás a sacola e a garrafa de Cabernet Sauvignon e partiu de forma tranqüila passando pelo portão da mansão e alcançando a rua, que estava silenciosa àquela hora.

Eu estava concentrada no meu trabalho quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Imaginei que Kagome tivesse esquecido as chaves de casa como acontecia em várias ocasiões. Caminhei até a porta enquanto amarrava os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e ajeitava os óculos de grau no rosto quando o som da campainha soou novamente.

- Kagome, você esqueceu as chaves de novo? - Falei já abrindo a porta.

- Boa noite! - A voz serena ecoou.

- Se Sesshoumaru!? - Eu fiquei realmente surpresa por vê-lo ali.

- Imaginei que você ficaria tão concentrada no trabalho que esqueceria de todo o resto, por isso deve estar com fome.

Eu sorri e me aproximei dele beijando seus lábios levemente.

- Você acertou, eu estou faminta.

Eu entrei na casa guiando Sesshoumaru pela mão, fomos até a sala e eu coloquei a sacola que ele trouxera sobre a mesa e verifiquei seu conteúdo.

- Eu pedi a Kaede que preparasse algo para você.

- Ah quanta gentileza! - Eu disse me voltando para ele e cruzando meus braços em seu pescoço. - Obrigada Sesshy!

- De nada.

Sesshoumaru desfez o abraço e foi até minha mesa de trabalho observar o que eu estava fazendo, eu o segui e me sentei em minha cadeira mostrando a ele meus esboços.

- Como está indo o projeto?

- Tudo certo. Estou materializando as idéias que mencionei a você, está vendo?  
- Muito bom. Essa é uma conta grande não é?

- É importantíssima. Essa é a minha oportunidade de mostrar a que vim e o valor do meu trabalho.

- Você vai conseguir a conta, eu tenho certeza.

Sesshoumaru disse isso e depois aplicou um beijo doce no meu rosto. Ele sempre me incentivava com palavras motivadoras, seu apoio era importantíssimo para mim e não estava bem certa se ele tinha a exata noção do quanto.

- Bom, vamos comer? - Falei sorrindo.

Eu aqueci o prato trazido por ele e me sentei a mesa da cozinha para comer. Sesshoumaru sentou de frente para mim e abriu a garrafa de vinho, que aliás era maravilhoso assim como o prato pedia.

- Uhmmm isso está divino Sesshoumaru!

- Kaede tem mãos de fada na cozinha.

- Com certeza. - Confirmei saboreando o salmão. - Você não quer comer?

- Eu já jantei, tomarei apenas o vinho.

Depois que terminei a refeição e cuidei da louça, nós voltamos para a sala de estar.

- Ainda falta muito para você terminar?

- Falta. - Respondi num tom tristonho.

- Eu vou pra casa, não quero atrapalhar você.

- Não, fique e me faça companhia. - Falei sorrindo dessa vez. - Talvez você ajude a me inspirar.

Ele também sorriu e me enlaçou pela cintura tomando meus lábios em um beijo profundo e intenso.

- Se eu ficar aqui, você não vai terminar esse projeto. - Ele disse malicioso.

- Vou sim. Você será um bom menino e vai assistir tv enquanto eu termino, vai ser rápido eu prometo.

Sesshoumaru concordou e foi se sentar no sofá da sala ligando a tv. Eu voltei para minha mesa e para o trabalho, vez ou outra olhava para ele que estava de costas para mim recostado ao macio sofá.

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, eu parei por um instante para esticar o corpo e ao olhar para o relógio na parede me surpreendi ao ver que horas eram, faltavam quinze minutos para a meia noite. "Nossa, não vi o tempo passar" pensei.

Eu caminhei lentamente até a sala onde Seshoumaru estava e sorri ao encontrá-lo adormecido. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo, "por isso estava tão quietinho", eu pensei. Me aproximei devagar e sentei ao lado dele, o beijei levemente nos lábios e ele se mexeu resmungando algo. Quando passei minha mão pelo rosto dele, algo chamou minha atenção.

- Sesshy, acorda. - Pedi ainda o acariciando. Amor acorda, por favor.

Ele abriu os olhos depois de alguns segundos de insitencia de minha parte e isso me deixou aliviada.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - Perguntei preocupada.

- Estou, é só cansaço Rin.

- Venha, vamos lá para o quarto assim você descansa na cama.

Nós subimos e ao chegar ao meu quarto, ajudei Sesshoumaru a retirar o blazer e a camisa eu senti que ele se arrepiou com isso e tendo um contato maior com a pele dele pude sentir o quanto estava quente.

- Sesshy você está queimando de febre, por isso está se sentindo cansado.

- Eu não sei porque isso, eu estava bem até poucas horas atrás.

- Alguma coisa está errada, ninguém fica com febre à toa, você precisa ver uma médico.

- Não fique alarmada Rin, provavelmente é só um resfriado.

- Mesmo assim, não acha melhor irmos ao hospital?

- Não. - Ele respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo. - Você já terminou?

- Por hoje sim, já é tarde.

A essa altura ele já tinha tirado toda a roupa e se deitou na minha cama.

- Então vem aqui e deita comigo, eu estou com frio.

- Espera, eu vou pegar um anti-térmico pra você.

Fui até o armário do banheiro e voltei segundos depois com um comprimido e um copo d'água, entreguei a ele que logo ingeriu o comprimido. Eu fui até o interruptor e apaguei a luz principal do quarto, deixando apenas a luminária acesa, peguei um edredon no closet e me deitei ao lado dele.

Sesshoumaru se aconchegou ao meu corpo e me abraçou, eu o envolvi carinhosamente e puxei o edredon para cobri-lo, a pele ardia em febre e isso estava me deixando realmente preocupada. Ele percebeu isso e tentou me acalmar dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Logo ele voltou a dormir e eu passei a noite monitorando sua temperatura, atenta a cada movimento dele. A febre cedeu durante a madrugada e eu retirei o edredon que o cobria por causa do suor que começava a se instalar em seu corpo.

Eu observava a respiração serena dele e coloquei minha mão sobre sua testa, afastando a franja e fiquei satisfeita ao constatar que ele estava sem febre naquele momento. Ele dormia profundamente, parecia realmente cansado. Depois disso que fiquei mais tranqüila e consegui dormi um pouco.

Na manhã seguinte às sete da manhã eu me levantei e ele ainda dormia. Segui logo para o banheiro onde tomei um banho para me ajudar a despertar e ao sair me vesti com meu roupão azul. Ao retornar ao quarto vi que Sesshoumaru havia acordado, mas não havia se levantado da cama. Os olhos dourados fitavam o tento quando minha presença chamou sua atenção.

- Bom dia! - Ele falou.

- Bom dia! Como está se sentindo? - Perguntei me aproximando dele e me sentando na cama onde pude alcançar o peito nu dele.

- Eu estou bem, só preciso tomar uma banho e ficarei perfeito.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho Rin. - Ele respondeu com a voz suave olhando em meus olhos.

- Eu vou preparar nosso café da manhã enquanto você toma banho. - Falei e depositei um beijo nos lábios dele.

Minutos depois eu já tinha preparado o café e havia posto a mesa. Sesshoumaru apareceu na cozinha já arrumado e me abraçou por trás depositando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Estou vendo que você já está bem melhor. - Falei e ele riu.

Nós tomamos café e eu voltei ao meu quarto para me arrumar enquanto Sesshoumaru esperava na sala. Demorei apenas alguns minutos, já que roupa que eu vestiria já estava separada no closet. Vesti uma saia bege bem ajustada ao corpo que ia até a altura dos joelhos com uma pequena fenda atrás, uma blusa em seda de botões no mesmo tom, com scarpins e bolsa da mesma cor, mas em um tom mais escuro formando um visual tom sobre tom. Desci a escada e Sesshoumaru me olhou de cima abaixo.

- O que foi? - Perguntei olhando verificando se havia algo errado em mim.

- Você está linda, só isso. - Ele falou simplesmente.

Deixamos a casa depois que eu tranquei tudo e no portão, depois de passarmos pelo jardim da frente, me virei para Sesshoumaru e o beijei.

- Você está ficando febril novamente.

- Eu sei. - Ele disse sem dar importância ao fato e voltou a me beijar.

- Sesshy, eu estou preocupada. Isso não pode ser normal.

- É só uma gripe.

- Você tem que ir ao médico. Eu o arrastaria até o hospital se não tivesse que trabalhar. - Falei chorosa.

- Rin, eu não vou a um hospital por causa de uma gripe. Pare de se preocupar.

- Isso é impossível. - Falei acariciando o rosto dele. - Prometa que você vai para casa descansar e não se enfiar naquele escritório, e que vai monitorar a febre, se ela aumentar muito você vai ao médico.

- Eu prometo. - Ele respondeu voltando a me beijar. - Vamos.

- Não precisa me levar, eu pego um táxi. Quero que vá pra casa agora Sesshoumaru como prometeu, eu vou ligar periodicamente para saber como você está.

- Ok senhoria Kawasagi! Não adianta tentar argumentar com você, não é?

- Não.

Nos despedimos com mais um beijo e eu o vi entrar no carro e dar a partida saindo dali. Caminhei alguns metros até alcançar uma rua principal e lá peguei um táxi.

Eu liguei para Sesshoumaru várias vezes naquele dia, ele dormiu durante toda manhã pelo que a empregada me disse. Após o horário do almoço liguei novamente, mais uma vez foi a empregada que atendeu.

- Ele ainda está dormindo Misumi-san?

- Não senhorita. Ele saiu há alguns minutos, mas disse que não demoraria.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada!

Depois que desliguei, imediatamente fiz outra chamada para o celular dele. Chamou até cair na caixa postal, onde eu deixei recado.

"Onde será que Sesshoumaru se meteu?" Eu me perguntei. Voltei ao trabalho, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois meu celular tocou, quando olhei no viso vi que era Sesshoumaru.

- Moshi, moshi!

- Oi Rin! Desculpe só agora vi sua ligação. - A voz dele não estava nada boa.

- Está tudo bem? Liguei para sua casa e Misumi-san me disse que você havia saído.

- Eu fui ao hospital. Eu acordei com muito frio e quando medi a temperatura vi que passava de 39,5°c.

- E o que ele disse?

- Parece que é uma infecção na garganta, eu comecei a sentir dor hoje à tarde como se estivesse obstruída. Ele prescreveu antibiótico e uma injeção.

- Viu como foi bom procurar um médico? Onde você está agora?

- Estou saindo do hospital agora e vou pra casa.

- Ok. Eu ligo pra você mais tarde, tenho uma reunião agora.

- Tudo bem.

- Te amo. - Eu falei e ele sorriu, eu pude perceber.

- Eu também.

Assim que saí da reunião liguei novamente para Sesshoumaru, ninguém atendeu. Não preciso dizer que fiquei preocupada e só havia um jeito de aplacar isso.

Quando entrei no apartamento, as luzes estavam acesas, mas tudo estava calmo. Eu fui direto ao quarto dele e não o vi. Coloquei minha bolsa sobre a cama e rumei para o banheiro onde eu podia ouvir, havia música tocando.

Eu caminhei até lá e fiquei recostada ao batente da porta o observando. Ele estava de pé de frente para o espelho que ficava sobre a ampla pia de mármore, se barbeava enrolado apenas em uma toalha branca.

Sesshoumaru não demorou a notar minha presença ali, ele me olhou através do reflexo do espelho e sorriu antes de abrir a torneira e permitir que um jato d'água lavasse a espuma do aparelho de barbear.

- Começava a achar que você nunca usaria essa chave. - Ele falou.

- Usei porque fiquei preocupada, quando liguei e você não atendeu.

A música ainda ecoava em um volume agradável pelo cômodo. Sesshoumaru mantinha um aparelho de som ali, para que pudesse ouvir música enquanto desfrutasse da banheira por exemplo. A voz da cantora era forte e melódica, não reconheci ao ouvir, mas era americana pude dizer pelo inglês.

- Eu dei a chave a você para ser usada Rin, não só quando está preocupada comigo. - A voz dele ainda não estava normal, estava rouca e ele parecia ter ainda dificuldade ao falar.

- Você está melhor?

- Estou. A injeção que me aplicaram fez a febre baixar e conseguiu recobrar meu ânimo.

- Mesmo?

- Veja por si mesma. - Ele falou limpando o rosto com uma toalha.

Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei por trás, pousando meus braços em seu peito, a pele realmente estava fresca, não havia sinal de febre.

- Que bom que você melhorou! - Eu falei afastando os longos cabelos prateados e o beijando na nuca.

- Eu vou tomar um banho agora, me acompanha?

- Só se for de banheira. - Respondi sorrindo.

- Perfeito.

Sesshoumaru foi até a banheira e abriu as torneiras permitindo que a água morna a enchesse, enquanto eu caminhei até a bancada onde estava o aparelho de som e depositada ali perto estava a capa do cd que estava tocando. Peguei-a nas mão e olhei o encarte "Keyshia Cole" eu li em voz alta.

- Eu ouvi no carro de um amigo em Nova Iorque e gostei, acabei entrando numa loja e comprei o cd. - Ele falou se aproximando de mim.

- Ela canta muito bem. É R&B, não é?

- Isso.

A mulher realmente cantava muito, eu adorei o cd e certamente compraria um para mim. A voz era grave e poderosa, o que é comum às cantoras desse gênero. Devo confessar que me surpreendi ao saber que Sesshoumaru gostava desse tipo de música, embora não devesse. Sesshoumaru era um homem do mundo, viajado, teve contato com várias culturas e certamente saberia apreciar o que há de melhor em cada uma delas.

Enquanto pensava, senti os dedos de Sesshoumaru fazerem deslizar o fecho da minha saia. Ele beijava meu pescoço, enquanto ajudava a me despir.

Segundos depois estávamos na banheira. Eu estava sentada entre as pernas de Sesshoumaru com as costas apoiadas no peito dele e o sentia me acariciar minha pele e beijar a curva entre meu ombro e pescoço.

A sensação de estar assim com ele era tão boa, eu adorava esses momentos. Havia velas acesas em volta da banheira o que dava uma atmosfera toda especial ao ambiente.

Eu me virei ficando de frente para ele, nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo ardente. Eu gemia tendo minha boca sugada por ele e meu corpo sendo apertado contra o dele.

- Aaah Rin! Você é o melhor remédio que eu poderia ter, sabia? Eu preciso só de você. - Ele disse me olhando nos olhos e os orbes dourados brilhavam sob a luz das velas.

Eu sorri com o que ele disse.

- Mas você não precisa ficar doente para ter esse remédio. - Eu disse acariciando seu rosto e mordi levemente seu queixo, o que o fez gemer baixinho. - Eu quero que fique bem logo.

- Eu estou bem... bem o suficiente para amar você.

Logo nossos gemidos puderam ser ouvidos junto com a música que não parara de tocar no aparelho de som, que fora programado para repetir o cd.

Nossa movimentação fazia pequenas ondas se formarem nas antes tranqüilas águas da banheira. As mãos de Sesshoumaru me seguravam firmemente pela cintura, enquanto eu movia meus quadris indo de encontro a ele fazendo nossos corpos tornarem-se quase um só. Nossos lábios saboreavam um ao outro enquanto gemidos intensos escapavam por eles.

Pouco depois o orgasmo já nos fazia perder os sentidos momentâneamente, desfrutando daquelas ondas de choque maravilhosas que percorriam nossos corpos.

- Aaah que delícia Sesshy! - Eu falei ainda ofegante me agarrando ao corpo dele, quente agora pela paixão que sentia.

Nós saímos da banheira e fomos para o quarto, onde eu imediatamente me deitei na cama. Sesshoumaru voltou ao banheiro para desligar o som e depois voltou ainda completamente nu. Eu o observei quando pegou o aparelho celular sobre o criado mudo e olhou as possíveis chamadas perdidas. A musculatura perfeita, me impressionava quando eu observava com mais cuidado com agora, eu não sabia como Sesshoumaru conseguia manter aquele físico se estava sempre no escritório.

- O que foi Rin? - A voz dele me despertou e eu sorri ao olhar para o rosto dele.

Sesshoumaru continuava de pé e me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas tentando saber no que eu pensava.

- Eu só estava pensando... - Falei estendendo o braço, convidando-o a deitar-se ao meu lado, ao que ele logo atendeu.

Ele se deitou de lado assim como eu estava e ficamos de frente um para o outro. Eu fiz minha mão deslizar sobre o abdômen dele e sorri mais uma vez antes de concluir.

- Você sabe que eu adoro o seu corpo, não é? - Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou me olhando.

- Eu pensava em como você faz para manter esse corpo perfeito se passa quase todo tempo no escritório.

- Você não acha que eu me exercito muito, principalmente quando estou com você? - Eu podia ver a lascívia nos olhos dele, eu ri e mordi o lábio inferior olhando para ele. - Eu vou te mostrar, depois, como eu faço para manter a forma. Satisfeita? - Ele indagou deitando seu corpo sobre o meu.

Sesshoumaru voltou a me beijar com volúpia, eu sabia onde aquilo ia parar e posso dizer que não me importava nem um pouco com isso, muito pelo contrário.

**Oi!  
**

**Vocês gostaram? Então deixem seus reviews.**

**Feliz Ano Novo galera!**

**Beijos! **


	10. You are not mine

**Oie!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês se divertirem e se encantarem ainda mais com esses dois.**

**Boa leitura!**

Duas semanas depois Sesshoumaru e eu combinamos de nos encontrar após o trabalho, eu estava extremamente feliz. Quando saí do prédio em que trabalhava e o vi encostado na porta do carro, meu sorriso se alargou e meus passos se tornaram mais velozes, eu o abracei logo que me vi próxima o suficiente.

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria. – Ele falou correspondendo ao abraço. – Parabéns!

- Obrigada Sesshy!

Eu havia conseguido. Apresentei meu projeto aos clientes da agência e minha campanha foi aprovada, então conseguimos a tão esperada conta.

- Vamos comemorar?

- Claro! Aonde nós vamos? - Perguntei animada.

- Vamos alimentar minha publicitária que vem trabalhando tão arduamente nos últimos dias.

- Ah! Eu mereço mesmo ser muito bem alimentada. – Falei sorrindo antes de beijá-lo.

Entramos no carro e partimos pelas ruas iluminadas de Tóquio, era uma sexta-feira a noite e a cidade estava agitadíssima como sempre. Fomos em direção ao coração da cidade onde as mais refinadas lojas, restaurantes e boates estavam concentradas.

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente a um dos mais conhecidos e requintados restaurantes de todo o Japão. Um jovem uniformizado abriu a porta para mim e Sesshoumaru saiu pela porta do motorista entregando as chaves do carro ao manobrista. Ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu a entrada do local.

O salão principal tinha uma decoração clara, com mesas forradas com toalhas ricamente bordadas, assim como o estofado das magníficas cadeiras talhadas em madeira de lei. Na abobada central havia um imenso candelabro de cristais e nas paredes outros menores ajudavam a dar um ar romântico a iluminação do ambiente. Havia muitas pessoas ali, o restaurante parecia lotado.

Logo que entramos fomos recebidos por um senhor de meia idade muito distinto que nos sorria gentilmente. Ele se aproximou de nós e cumprimentou Sesshoumaru estendendo-lhe a mão, após fazer uma reverencia.

- Konbanwa Sesshoumaru-sama! Senhorita!

- Konbanwa Watanabe-san! Vejo que está com a casa cheia como sempre.

- Sim. Graças a Kami estamos sempre com a casa cheia, mas conservamos lugares especiais para nossos amigos. Por favor, me acompanhem.

O senhor Watanabe, que depois eu soube ser o dono do restaurante, caminhou a nossa frente indicando uma das mesas ao fundo do restaurante, em um local mais reservado. Posso jurar que ouvia murmúrios e comentários quando Sesshoumaru, ainda de mão dada comigo, passava elegantemente pelo corredor formado entre as mesas.

Ao chegarmos à mesa o senhor Watanabe gentilmente puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Obrigada! – Eu agradeci sorrindo.

- Não há de que. Vou pedir que lhes tragam a carta de vinhos, com licença.

- Obrigada Watanabe-san! – Sesshoumaru agradeceu, depois voltou seus olhos dourados para mim.

- E então o que achou? – Ele me perguntou.

- Esse lugar é lindo. Eu conhecia sua fama, mas nunca estive aqui.

- A reputação é devida. A comida, o ambiente e o serviço são ótimos.

- Então você tem lugar cativo aqui?

Sesshoumaru sorriu e pegou minha mão levando-a até os lábios e a beijando gentilmente.

- Meu pai é freqüentador assíduo desse local, Watanabe e ele se conhecem há muitos anos. Acho até que foi aqui que Inutaisho pediu minha mãe em casamento.

- Oh! – Eu falei maravilhada, imaginava o quão romântica teria sido a proposta. Inutaisho era um homem extremamente cortês, um gentleman com dizem os ingleses.

O garçom veio até nós com a carta de vinho e Sesshoumaru pediu champanhe. Quando este foi servido, nós brindamos.

- A você minha Rin, ao seu sucesso e a tudo o que você ainda vai conquistar. – Ele falou erguendo a fina taça de cristal ao encontro da minha.

- A nós. – Eu retribuí, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

"Deus, eu não poderia amar mais esse homem!" Era o meu pensamento enquanto o via sorrir para mim, satisfeito com a minha conquista.

Nós desfrutamos da excelente refeição servida, conversamos e trocamos pequenos carinhos, que não chamariam a atenção de ninguém. Depois estávamos prontos para ir para casa.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde entrávamos no apartamento dele. Sesshoumaru acendeu as luzes da sala e eu logo caminhei até uma das poltronas e me sentei confortavelmente nela.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou do encosto do sofá em que eu estava e tocou meus cabelos, depois me beijou.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Cama.

- Cama? – Ele indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu estou muito cansada Sesshy.

- Eu imagino. – Falou dando a volta no móvel e sentando ao meu lado.

Logo eu estava no colo dele, sentindo-o afagar meus cabelos e beijar levemente minha boca.

- Você trabalhou duro, mas valeu a pena, não?

- Claro. Agora os donos da agência sabem do eu sou capaz.

- Você é uma excelente profissional Rin, está bem preparada e tem experiência no mercado. Há quanto tempo você trabalha para essa empresa?

- Desde a época de estágio, quase cinco anos. – Eu respondi pensativa.

- Já está na hora de você começar a pleitear um espaço e participação maior na empresa. Eles têm que no mínimo considerar uma sociedade para você.

- Sociedade? – Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

- É. – Eu ouvi a voz suave dele falar novamente enquanto beijava o meu rosto. Sorri e o beijei intensamente. – Eu adoro quando você faz isso. – Eu disse deitando minha cabeça sobre o peito dele.

- Isso o quê?

- Quando você cuida assim de mim, quando se preocupa com o meu futuro.

- Isso é normal considerando que o seu futuro está diretamente ligado ao meu. – Ele falou tranqüilamente.

Um estalo me ocorreu e meu coração passou a bater velozmente no peito. Será que Sesshoumaru tinha a exata noção do que ele acabara de me dizer com tamanha tranqüilidade? Nossos futuros estão diretamente ligados... ele pensa em um futuro comigo. Mal posso dizer o quanto ouvir aquilo me deixou feliz.

- Você não estava cansada? Vem, eu vou te levar para a cama. – Ele falou se levantando e me erguendo nos braços.

Eu apenas sorri enquanto era carregada até o quarto por ele. De fato naquela noite eu estava muito cansada, então após tomar um belo banho eu adormeci rapidamente sob as carícias do meu príncipe.

Algum tempo depois...

Sesshoumaru e eu passamos o final de semana todo juntos, nós saímos para jantar, passeamos pela cidade e eu visitei lugares maravilhosos que até então eram desconhecidos para mim. Eu adorei cada momento passado ao lado dele e o modo como ele me apresentava coisas novas e me mimava sem cerimônias, mas o final de semana passou voando e logo nós tivemos que voltar a nossa rotina.

No início da semana, quando cheguei em casa havia correspondência para mim e uma em particular chamou minha atenção. Era um envelope de cor prata muito bonito, eu o abri e vi que no interior havia um cartão com belas letras grafadas em preto que diziam:

"NOITE DAS ESTRELAS"

Era um convite. Uma grande festa estava sendo organizada para comemorar o aniversário de Massuda Kioshi, um dos amigos de Inuyasha que eu havia conhecido na última reunião na casa dele. Eu lembro que ele realmente havia falado algo sobre comemorar seu aniversário com uma festa, mas não esperava por aquele convite.

A idéia de uma até que me pareceu interessante, afinal, há muito tempo não saía para curtir a noite. Fiquei durante algum tempo parada de pé ao lado da mesa, pensando sobre o assunto e mordia levemente o lábio inferior. Caminhei até a sala e peguei o telefone, precisava de mais informações a respeito.

- Moshi, moshi! - A voz do outro lado atendeu prontamente.

- Oi Inu! - Eu era a única autorizada a chamá-lo assim além de Kagome é claro.

- Olá Rin-chan!

- Você pode falar?

- Claro! O que houve?

- Eu acabei de receber um convite para a festa de aniversário do Kioshi.

- Ah, eu recebi também!

- Você vai?

- Claro! As festas dele são as melhores. Na verdade quem as organiza é a irmã dele, ela é uma promoter conhecida e está envolvida em todos os grandes eventos que ocorrem em Tóquio.

- Nossa! Então essa promete?

- Com certeza. Já liguei para a Kagome falando a respeito e ela ficou muito animada.

- Novidade. - Eu falei e nós dois rimos. Kagome já nasceu animada, ela estava sempre pronta para tudo principalmente diversão.

- E você Rin, vai?

- Eu me interessei, mas... não sei. Acha que seu irmão iria? - Perguntei depois de algum tempo.

- Não sei. Sesshoumaru é um saco pra essas coisas, mas mesmo que ele não vá, não vai criar caso se você for.

- Vamos ver. Eu vou falar com ele mais tarde, tenho que desligar agora Inu, depois conversamos.

- Ok.

- Ja ne!

- Ja ne!

Depois que desliguei o telefone, subi as escadas com a intenção de ir ao meu quarto e tomar um banho relaxante.

Mais tarde desci e fui até a cozinha preparar algo para o jantar. Kagome chegou minutos depois e se juntou a mim na mesa para jantar, nós conversamos sobre a festa e Kagome estava de fato animadíssima.

- Rin, você tem noção do que é uma festa organizada por Massuda Ayami?

- Não, não tenho, mas acho que vou descobrir. - Falei tranqüilamente.

- As festas dela são simplesmente um arrazo, são comentadas em toda a cidade e a entrada é disputadíssima.

- Eu já ouvi falar nela, li uma matéria em algum jornal ou revista. Me parece um pouco demais toda essa divulgação só para comemorar o aniversário do irmão.

- Inuyasha me disse que isso é mais uma desculpe. Ela esteve fora do país durante muito tempo e agora ela tem a oportunidade perfeita para mostrar que está de volta à ativa em alto estilo.

- Quer dizer então que nós fomos convidadas para uma festa do alto escalão? - Falei divertida enquanto terminava de servi o chá que havia preparado para nós duas.

- É isso aí priminha. Ah Kami-sama! - Kagome deu um grito que fez meu coração pular.

- Kagome, por Deus você quer me matar?

- Não Rin-chan, mas é que eu me lembrei de algo. Nós temos que fazer compras, precisamos de roupas e acessórios novos. Nesse evento só vai haver mulheres lindas e maravilhosas, nós não podemos ficar atrás.

- Nós podemos combinar e ir ao shopping depois que eu saí do trabalho, aí vemos alguma coisa.

- Combinado. Agora vamos dormir? Eu não posso de jeito nenhum me atrasar para a primeira aula amanhã.

Nos recolhemos logo depois, cada uma seguiu para seu quarto e eu dormir logo depois pensando em como seria aquela festa.

No dia seguinte às 13:00hs eu passava pela portaria do edifício e o carro preto tão conhecido estava estacionado logo a frente.

- Oi!

- Oi! - Respondi sorrindo e logo me aproximei para beijá-lo.

Entramos e Sesshoumaru não demorou a dar a partida e alguns minutos depois estávamos dentro de um restaurante localizado em um dos mais belos parques da cidade. Nos sentamos no pátio externo de onde podíamos admirar os maravilhosos jardins iluminados pela luz do sol.

Logo nossos pratos foram servidos e nós conversávamos enquanto aproveitávamos o almoço.

- Lembra-se do convite que mencionei ontem quando nos falamos?

- Sim. Inuyasha também me falou algo a respeito.

- Parece que será uma festa grandiosa.

- As festas organizadas por Ayami costumam ser. - Ele falou simplesmente enquanto tomava um gole de sua água.

- Você a conhece?

- Sim. Já fui a vários eventos organizados por ela.

Olhei um tanto surpresa para ele e vi um sorriso surgir em seus lábios quando olhou para mim.

- Ela produziu alguns eventos da corporação Taisho. - Ele explicou.

- Uhmm! - Eu dei sinal de que havia compreendido.

- Você vai à festa? - Ele me perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Acho que sim, afinal é uma festa imperdível, não é?

Sesshoumaru não disse nada por algum tempo, apenas desfrutou da refeição.

- Acho que você deveria ir. - Ele falou pouco depois, o que me fez encará-lo. - É uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer pessoas e estabelecer contatos. Isso é importante na sua área de atuação.

- Verdade? Achei que o objetivo fosse se divertir. - Eu falei irônica e Sesshoumaru sorriu. - Você tem razão, eu posso realmente fazer contatos e até pode ser divertido.

Tomei um pouco da água com gás em minha taça e voltei meu olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- Você iria comigo? - Perguntei diretamente.

- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você sozinha numa festa dessas?

Eu sorri.

- Inuyasha me disse que você não gosta de festas e que provavelmente não iria, mas que também não me impediria de ir.

- Rin, você não é minha propriedade, eu não tenho que permitir ou impedir você de fazer qualquer coisa. - Ele falou de forma séria, mas suave me olhando nos olhos. - Talvez eu não quisesse de fato ir a festa, mas eu não deixaria minha Rin sozinha.

**Essa festa promete pessoal, eu não perderia se fosse vocês.**

**Beijos!**


	11. The gift

**Olá pessoal!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo dessa história gostosa. Digo isso porque eu gosto tanto dela e ela flui tão facilmente que só sinto prazer ao escrevê-la, nem esquento minha cabeça. Rsrsrs.**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura! **

A semana infelizmente passou lentamente, eu estava com muito trabalho em andamento e quase nem vi Kagome mesmo morando na mesma casa. Nossos horários se tornaram incompatíveis.

Na terça-feira à noite Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na casa dos Taisho sentados na sala após o jantar, quando Sesshoumaru chegou.

- Konbanwa! – O mais velho os cumprimentou.

- Konbanwa! – Responderam em uníssono.

- O que você está fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas Sesshoumaru? – Questionou Inuyasha.

- Eu tenho que marcar hora para vir à casa dos meus pais? – Ele perguntou calmamente enquanto caminhava até o bar e se servia de alguma bebida.

- Não, eu só estranhei.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma das poltronas e após desabotoar os botões do paletó, se sentou.

- Você esteve lá em casa Sesshoumaru?

- Não.

- Então a Rin ficou sozinha hoje...

- Eu falei com ela por telefone, ela está ocupada com o trabalho.

- É. Ela tem chegado tarde todos os dias. – Falou Kagome aconchegada nos braços de Inuyasha. – Eu combinei com ela de irmos fazer compras, mas está complicado com esses horários malucos dela.

- Você vai à festa Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou lembrando-se subitamente do tema.

- Vou sim. Eu também recebi o convite.

- Eu sabia que ela não deixaria de convidar você.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se fizeram e Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo, até que se pronunciou.

- Kagome, você e Rin vão fazer compras por causa da festa?

- Com certeza. Eu estou super ansiosa e acho que contagiei a Rin. Nós queremos nos apresentar bem na festa. – Kagome disse sorrindo e logo depois adotou uma expressão indagativa ao ver o cunhado tão pensativo.

- Naturalmente... – Sesshoumaru disse num tom baixo e pensativo.

- Por que a pergunta Sesshoumaru? – A jovem perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

- Estou pensando em algo e vou precisar de sua ajuda. – Ele falou sorrindo.

Kagome se sobressaltou e sorrindo se acomodou no sofá, se afastando do abraço do namorado.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Ah meu Deus! Sesshoumaru tem certeza que você quer armar alguma coisa com a Kagome? Isso não é muito recomendável. – Inuyasha disse implicando com a namorada e a jovem logo deu um tapa em seu braço demonstrando que não havia gostado disso.

- A Rin espera que você marque com ela para irem fazer as compras, não é?

Kagome concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Acha que pode "enrolar" ela?

- Enrolar?? – Kagome pareceu confusa. O que Sesshoumaru pretendia?

- Sim. Ela conta com você para ir ao shopping, arrume desculpas, finja que está sem tempo...

- Por que isso Sesshoumaru? – Questionou Inuyasha intrigado.

Kagome parecia ter compreendido a intenção do cunhado e apenas esperou que ele concluísse sorrindo alegremente.

- Eu quero dar a ela tudo o que precisa para ir à festa. O vestido, sapatos, enfim, tudo.

- Kawaii! – Kagome exclamou. – Pode contar comigo Sesshoumaru, eu vou te ajudar sim, em tudo.

- Ótimo! – O homem disse simplesmente enquanto um fio de sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. -Bom, eu vou subir e dormir um pouco. Kagome, eu ligo para você e nós marcamos de nos encontrar para resolver isso.

- Ok! Eu fico esperando, mas nós temos que fazer isso antes do final da semana.

- E faremos, não se preocupe.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas rumando para o quarto que ocupava quando ficava na casa dos pais, deixando o casal novamente a sós.

- Não acredito que vai fazer isso com a sua prima Kagome.

- Ah Inu! Vai parecer maldade no início, mas depois eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar super feliz. Seu irmão sabe mesmo surpreender, bem que a Rin me falou. – A jovem disse sorrindo.

- Mas ela vai se chatear nos próximos dias.

- Vai, mas será por pouco tempo e valerá a pena.

O casal continuou conversando por algum tempo e depois subiram também as escadas indo dormir no quarto de Inuyasha.

Hoje já é quarta-feira e eu ainda não consegui arrumar tempo para ir ao shopping e conseguir algum traje adequado para ir à festa.

Liguei para Kagome naquela tarde para ver se poderíamos sair, mas ela me disse que não teria como, pois tinha um trabalho em grupo na faculdade. "Droga", eu pensei, Kagome não precisava se preocupar porque mesmo que não conseguisse comprar nada, ela tinha vestidos lindos em casa que poderia usar sem problemas, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse bom o bastante no meu guarda-roupa. Não sei porque, eu estava querendo algo diferente, algo com cor, elegante e porque não dizer sensual. Kagome e eu conversamos sobre isso e ela me deu a maior força para experimentar um modelo mais ousado e com uma cor mais vibrante, eu pensei por um momento e resolvi que deveria arriscar, pelo menos a experimentar os modelos assim enquanto estivesse nas lojas para ver como ficaria.

Fui para casa frustrada naquele dia e ao chegar, Kagome mais uma vez não estava lá. Realmente nossos horários não estavam compatíveis naquela semana.

Depois que tomei um banho e fiz um lanche, me sentei no sofá para assistir televisão, o telefone tocou e eu estiquei o braço preguiçosamente para atender.

- Moshi, moshi!

- Boa noite, minha Rin!

- Boa noite Sesshy! – Eu sorri ao ouvir a voz dele pela segunda vez aquele dia.

- Você ainda está no trabalho?

- Não, eu já cheguei em casa. Por quê?

- Eu vou passar perto do prédio, se estivesse lá eu iria te pegar.

- Uhmm... Você não quer vir para cá? Eu estou sozinha e pelo que vejo Kagome não voltará para casa essa noite.

- Isso quer dizer que teremos a casa toda para nós? – Ele indagou malicioso e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Isso mesmo. – Respondi.

- Eu chego aí em meia hora.

- Tudo bem. Beijos!

- Beijos!

Exatamente trinta e cinco minutos depois, Sesshoumaru tocava a campainha da minha casa. Eu me levantei do sofá e caminhei até a porta rapidamente abrindo-a. Sesshoumaru estava com seu habitual traje de trabalho composto por terno e gravata, eu vestia shorts jeans e uma camiseta básica branca.

Assim que abri a porta me atirei nos braços dele e isso o surpreendeu, parecia que não nos víamos há séculos. Quando eu disse que me atirei, quis dizer literalmente, eu pulei no colo dele cruzando minhas pernas em sua cintura e o abracei forte.

- Isso tudo é saudade Rin? Nem parece que nos vimos há dois dias. – Ele falou com a característica voz suave, enquanto caminhava comigo no colo para o interior da casa.

- Dois dias é muito tempo, você não acha não? – Falei manhosa enquanto o beijava no pescoço e sentia o perfume maravilhoso dele.

- Acho sim minha Rin. – Ele falou me beijando.

Sesshoumaru se sentou no sofá comigo ainda em seu colo e acariciou meu rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. Acho que estou meio carente hoje. Que bom que você está aqui, não queria passar a noite sozinha.

- Por que está assim?

- Ah não sei! - Falei desanimada. - Você ainda quer ir a tal festa? - Perguntei após alguns segundos.

- Sim. Por que, você perdeu o interesse? - Sesshoumaru indagou segurando o meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos.

- Acho que estou perdendo.

- Se você não quiser ir, nós podemos ficar em casa juntinhos... - O tom usado por Sesshoumaru era extremamente acolhedor enquanto ele me abraçava.

Eu pensei na possibilidade de ficar quietinha em casa juntinho do meu amor, mas eu queria muito ir àquela festa. Eu precisava comprar um vestido adequado, lindo e elegante para ser usado na ocasião, mas faltava apenas quatro dias e eu ainda não havia conseguido combinar com Kagome para fazermos compras.

- O que você acha minha Rin, de uma festinha particular? - Ele indagou mordendo meu pescoço.

- Sesshoumaru?! - O chamei num tom que fingia repreensão, ele apenas sorriu.

Naquele momento eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava aprontando.

Quinta-feira 13:30hs, o dia estava ensolarado mas não fazia calor. Na porta da Universidade de Tóquio, Sesshoumaru esperava pela cunhada usando seu típico traje de executivo e óculos escuros.

- Oi! - A jovem Higurashi se aproximou sorridente.

- Oi Kagome!

- E aí, pronto para nossa maratona de compras?

- Tô começando a achar que vou me arrepender disso...

Kagome riu com o comentário do cunhado.

- Não se preocupe, você verá que seu sacrifício terá valido a pena quando vir a Rin toda linda só pra você.

- A Rin é linda Kagome. - Ele afirmou despreocupado.

- Eu sei, você sabe, mas ela gosta de fingir que não é.

Os dois entraram no carro e foram para o corredor de lojas mais nobre de Tóquio, onde todas as grandes grifes expunham suas criações. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que compraria, mas tinha certeza que quando visse algo que estivesse a altura de sua Rin saberia imediatamente.

- Coitadinha da minha prima, ela está se sentindo abandonada por mim.

- Está mesmo.

- Ela disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas estava chateada ontem, me disse que estava perdendo a vontade de ir à festa.

- Isso é mesmo a cara da Rin. - Ela disse sorrindo. - Ela nunca falaria pra você que estava preocupada em não ter o que usar na festa.

- Quando ela vai aprender que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa? - O homem questionou mais para si mesmo do que para a cunhada, mas ela respondeu mesmo assim.

- Essa é a Rin. Ela vai aprender a confiar em você Sesshoumaru, só precisa de tempo.

Algum tempo depois Kagome e Sesshoumaru percorriam as lojas em busca do vestido ideal para presentear Rin. Eles entraram em inúmeras lojas verificaram vários modelos, mas nenhum deles pareceu agradar a Sesshoumaru, eles não estavam à altura de sua Rin.

Muitas horas depois os dois entraram na loja de umas das casas de moda mais famosas do mundo e que recentemente abrira um espaço ali, visando o crescente e fervilhante mercado japonês.

Sesshoumaru entrou imponente na loja sendo acompanhado pela cunhada, logo uma das vendedoras muito bem vestida e sorridente veio abordá-lo enquanto Kagome já fora atraída pelas roupas expostas ali.

- Boa Tarde Senhor! Posso ajudá-lo?

Sesshoumaru se virou para fitar a mulher e ela sorriu ainda mais ao vislumbrar a beleza do homem a sua frente.

- Talvez... – Ele respondeu com sua característica calma.

- O senhor procura algo em especial?

- Sim, procuro algo especial para alguém especial. – Respondeu de forma tranqüila.

- E o senhor tem alguma idéia do que seja, um vestido, um conjunto...?

- Um vestido, eu gostaria de ver todos os modelos que vocês possuem na cor vermelha.

- Pois não senhor, nós temos modelos lindíssimos, eu vou preparar a apresentação. – A mulher disse sorrindo ainda e se retirando dali.

- Vermelho?? – Kagome questionou, chamando a atenção do homem que estava naquele momento se sentando em uma confotável poltrona indicada pela vendedora.

- Sim. - Respondeu simplesmente.

Kagome se sentou ao lado dele e sorriu. Logo um jovem trajado com calças e colete pretos sobre uma camisa de botões brancas veio ao encontro deles para oferecer-lhes alguma bebida. Sesshoumaru e Kagome aceitaram água com gás e limão e foram prontamente servidos.

Alguns minutos depois e uma espécie de desfile começou a ser feito para a Kagome e Sesshoumaru, visando mostrar a eles os modelos da mais nova coleção. Os tons de vermelho foram priorizados, mas bons vendedores nunca deixam de mostrar toda a sua mercadoria, então outras cores também apareceram. Havia duas jovens que se alternavam vestindo os modelos e os mostrando a Sesshoumaru que os analisava com atenção, mas sua face inexpressiva não deixava saber se o que estava sendo mostrado o agradava ou não.

Quase quarenta minutos mais tarde, a face do homem subitamente mudou. Um sorriso de lado, bastante significativo apareceu em seu rosto, o que chamou a atenção de Kagome que também sorria.

- É esse. - Ele falou com o sorriso iluminando sua face. - Esse é perfeito.

Sesshoumaru parecia tentar imaginar como sua Rin ficaria naquele vestido e teria que fazê-lo até o dia da festa, quando poderia finalmente vê-la com ele.

Escolhido o vestido, Sesshoumaru se levantou da confortável poltrona onde estivera sentado e se dirigiu à vendedora.

- Eu vou levá-lo. Embrulhe-o para presente, por favor.

- Ótima escolha, é um modelo lindíssimo. Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar.

Sesshoumaru foi até o balcão onde uma outra jovem era responsável por receber os pagamentos. Ele sacou o cartão de crédito e o entregou a jovem, que efetivou a compra digitando o número com uma quantidade rasoável de zeros que correspondia ao valor do vestido.

- Ah eu gostei tanto daquele vestido azul! - A jovem Higurashi disse suspirando.

- Por que não o leva? - O cunhado indagou.

- Por quê? Nem todos têm uma conta bancária como a sua Sesshoumaru, essa loja é caríssima. Eu teria que trabalhar meses à fio para pagar por um vestido desses.

- Coloque na conta do Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru disse tranqüilamente.

Kagome o olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados e o homem sorriu.

- Por que a surpresa Kagome? Você é a mulher dele, não é? Nada mais natural do que ele gastar o dinheiro dele com você.

Kagome sorriu olhando para o cunhado.

- Se está preocupada com o saldo dele, não fique, Inuyasha provavelmente tem tanto dinheiro quanto eu.

- Você está sugerindo que eu tire vantagem do meu namorado? - A jovem perguntou irônica.

- Claro! Pra que mais aquele fedelho serve? - O homem respondeu no mesmo tom, arrancando uma gargalhada da cunhada.

- Sesshoumaru você é terrível. Se é capaz de fazer isso com seu próprio irmão, imagine com aqueles de quem você não gosta.

Sesshoumaru já estava com a sacola contendo o presente de Rin em mãos e voltou a questionar a cunhada.

- E então vai levar o vestido ou não?

- Não sei...

Kagome olhava do cunhado para a vendedora que lhe sorria e para o vestido que estava sobre a bancada de mármore e vidro.

- Se gostou tanto dele leve-o Kagome, Inuyasha não vai se importar.

- Tudo bem. - Ela disse depois de pensar por alguns instantes. - Eu vou levar.

O sorriso da vendedora se alargou consideravelmente, sua comissão seria maravilhosa diante da venda de dois modelos da mais recente coleção da grife. Ela rapidamente embrulhou o vestido com o fino papel de seda contendo a logo marca da grife e depois o colocou em uma caixa, exatamente como havia feito com o vestido destinado a Rin, depois o colocou em uma sacola.

- Você pode encaminhar a fatura para a Corporação Taisho em nome de Taisho Inuyasha, ele é o vice-presidente. - Sesshoumaru disse e Kagome se encheu de orgulho ao ouvir o mais velho atribuir tal cargo ao mais novo, isso significava que de fato Inuyasha logo assumiria essa posição, agora que havia terminado seu curso.

- Sim senhor, nós encaminharemos a fatura. - A jovem responsável pelo caixa disse anotando os dados fornecidos por Sesshoumaru e colhendo sua assinatura como garantia.

Sesshoumaru poderia sem problema algum ter pago pelo vestido da cunhada, mas achava que esse era um gesto que tinha que partir de seu irmão, esse garoto precisava definitivamente de uma lição de como atender às necessidades de uma mulher, ou pelo menos da sua mulher, era o que ele pensava.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru deixaram a loja com suas respectivas compras e passaram a caminhar calmamente pela calçada observando as vitrines. A jovem procurou por seu aparelho celular na bolsa e assim que o encontrou discou um número.

- Está precisando de ajuda? - A voz do outro lado indagou.

- Não. - Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

- Tem certeza? Você não está sofrendo nas mãos do Sesshoumaru?

- Não, ele até que está sendo bonzinho. - Ela disse sorrindo olhando para o cunhado de soslaio, depois voltou a falar. - Amor, eu encontrei o vestido perfeito para eu usar na festa.

- É mesmo?

- É. É tão lindo amor você vai adorar. - Ela falou com a voz toda manhosa.

- Kagome, o que foi, por que está falando assim? - Inuyasha perguntou desconfiado.

- Amor, eu comprei o vestido na mesma loja em que o Sesshoumaru comprou o vestido para a Rin e é uma loja muito cara... e...e... eu pedi para eles enviarem a fatura pra você.

Kagome prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos apreensiva com a resposta dele. Não era a primeira vez que Inuyasha pagava algo para ela ou cobria suas despesas com alguma coisa, mas ela nunca fizera isso dessa forma, comprando e mandando a conta pra ele pagar, isso parecia algo que só uma esposa tinha o direito de fazer com o marido.

- Tudo bem Kagome, o que importa é que você tenha encontrado o vestido** ideal**. - Ele falou calmamente e o sorriso voltou a face da jovem. - Vocês ainda vão demorar muito?

- Acho que sim, Sesshoumaru quer comprar outras coisas. Não se preocupe, quando terminarmos ele vai me deixar na sua casa.

- Tudo bem, eu ficarei esperando.

- Até mais tarde.

- Tchau! - Ele falou.

- Inu?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

Inuyasha sorriu do outro lado da linha e respondeu.

- Eu também te amo Kagome.

A ligação foi desfeita e Kagome voltou a colocar o aparelho dentro da bolsa, depois voltou a caminhar ao lado de Sesshoumaru parando quando ele se deteve em uma vitrine onde estavam expostos belíssimos sapatos e sandálias.

Sesshoumaru havia entrado na loja e cerca de vinte minutos depois saía carregando uma outra sacola contendo as sandálias escolhidas para acompanharem o vestido.

- Você tem muito bom gosto Sesshoumaru, a Rin vai ficar louca quando vir tudo isso.

- Eu quero que ela fique feliz.

- E ficará com certeza. Vai ficar em choque primeiro, mas depois ficará muito feliz. - Falou sorrindo. - Nós já temos tudo?

- Não. Falta ainda um pequeno detalhe.

Kagome o olhou confusa e ele voltou a se pronunciar.

- Vamos àquela loja ali. - Sesshoumaru indicou uma joalheria que ficava do outro lado da rua.

Os dois atravessaram a rua depois de se certificarem que não havia carros transitando e entraram na loja.

**Quero comentários. Façam sua autora feliz.**

**Beijos! **


	12. I love you so much

**Oie!**

**Voltei com minha fic do coração atualmente. Estou adorando o rumo dessa história e sei que vocês também.**

**Aí está mais um capítulo com a pré-festa. É gente, a festa ainda não chegou, mas acalmem-se porque a espera valerá a pena.**

**Boa leitura!**

Quinta-feira à noite e Sesshoumaru foi à casa de Rin para buscá-la. Eles iriam jantar fora e depois passariam a noite juntos.

Sesshoumaru percebeu durante o trajeto até o restaurante que Rin estava calada como normalmente não era, ele sabia bem o motivo, mas evitou tocar no assunto.

Quando chegaram ao local escolhido, Sesshoumaru escolheu, como normalmente fazia, a mesa mais reservada, onde podia dar toda atenção a sua Rin. Logo um dos garçons veio o encontro deles trazendo uma garrafa de vinho que foi servida ao homem para que degustasse, ele se mostrou satisfeito e o garçom tencionou preencher também a taça de Rin, mas ela recusou a oferta.

- O que foi Rin? – A voz suave dele fez com que a mulher erguesse os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Nada Sesshy, só estou um pouco cansada, hoje foi um dia estressante. – Ela respondeu com um ensaio de sorriso, acariciando a mãe dele por sobre a mesa.

- Devia provar o vinho então, vai ajudá-la a relaxar. – Ele falou movendo-se no assento estofado em que estava para ficar mais próximo dela.

Sesshoumaru a beijou levemente no rosto e Rin se virou para que os lábios de ambos pudessem se encontrar em um beijo calmo e gentil.

- Nós vamos para casa assim que terminarmos de jantar. – Ele falou quase em sussurro.

Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça, tudo que queria era tomar um banho e se deitar, tendo Sesshoumaru afagando seus cabelos até que ela dormisse.

Após o jantar como havia prometido, Sesshoumaru levou Rin diretamente para a casa dele. Demoraram apenas alguns poucos minutos para chegarem e logo que entrou no apartamento, Rin foi direto ao quarto dele, se livrando das roupas e indo direto para o chuveiro.

A jovem tomava seu banho tranqüilamente enquanto Sesshoumaru falava ao telefone no quarto, no que parecia ser uma chamada de negócios. Ele falava em números e índices da bolsa e etc...

Quando Rin saiu do banheiro vestia apenas um roupão felpudo e caminhou até a cama logo se deitando nela. Os dedos delicados alcançaram os cabelos prateados dele e o acariciaram enquanto ele ainda falava ao telefone.

Sesshoumaru encerrou a ligação e colocou o aparelho sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, se virou para a mulher e se inclinou sobre ela beijando-a nos lábios.

- Eu volto logo. – Disse antes de se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro já desabotoando a camisa social.

Minutos depois o homem voltava vestindo apenas cuecas pretas, os cabelos estavam soltos e caíam-lhe sobre as costas. Ele foi até a cama e acomodou seu corpo sobre o de Rin.

- Eu não gosto de ver você assim? – Ele falou fitando os olhos castanhos dela.

Rin sorriu e acariciou o belo rosto do namorado.

- Assim como?

- Você está chateada...

- Não Sesshy, eu tive um dia cheio, mas agora estou bem... aqui com você. – Falei erguendo a cabeça um pouco para alcançar os lábios dele.

- Eu sei exatamente o que fazer pra relaxar você.

Sesshoumaru me beijou e me acariciou da forma como só ele sabia fazer. Ele abriu o roupão que eu usava expondo meu corpo ao seu toque e me fazendo ficar toda arrepiada. A língua dele explorava minha boca e ele mordia meus lábios levemente me arrancando suspiros e baixos gemidos.

Nós fizemos amor de forma tranqüila e doce, os movimentos dele sobre mim eram suaves e cadenciados, e eu adorava isso. Depois de saciados adormecemos abraçados um ao outro, o próximo dia seria também de trabalho para ambos.

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira, eu já estava completamente conformada em não ir a festa. Além de não ter feito as compras que eu queria, estava cansada pela semana corrida que tive. Minha pretensão era a de passar o final de semana em casa com meu Sesshy ou no máximo sair para algum programinha light a dois. Sesshoumaru não havia mais tocado no assunto e eu assumi que ele só disse que iria a festa para me acompanhar, já que aparentemente esse tipo de coisa não o agradava.

Antes do horário do almoço quando eu ainda estava no trabalho, Sesshoumaru me ligou. Ele disse que teria que fazer uma viagem rápida à Hong-Kong.

- A que horas você vai? – Perguntei.

- Eu vou pegar o jatinho às 15hs, logo após o almoço que tenho com alguns sócios.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos quando você voltar então. Você me liga mais tarde, pra avisar que chegou bem?

- Ligo sim minha Rin.

- Tá bom, vou esperar. – Eu disse sorrindo, adorava quando ele me chamava assim. – Ja ne Sesshy.

Saí do trabalho sem muita pressa naquele fim de tarde, afinal não tinha nada o que fazer. Resolvi caminhar um pouco pelas ruas do centro, comprar algumas coisas. Entrei numa loja em que eu adorava fazer compras, ela era especializada em chocolates e tinha dos mais variados tipos, combinações de sabores e originários de vários países. Meus preferidos eram os suíços e os belgas, ninguém consegue superá-los no que diz respeito a chocolates.

Comprei algumas variedades, sempre gostei de ter chocolate em casa para situações críticas, não há melhor remédio em minha opinião e depois saí da loja voltando a caminhar tranqüilamente. Passei em uma banca de flores e comprei lírios brancos, eu adoro flores e sempre que posso eu encho a casa com elas, é incrível o poder que elas tem de me tranqüilizar e animar meu dia.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava à procura de um táxi que me levasse pra casa. Logo apareceu um cujo motorista era um sorridente senhor de cabelos brancos.

- Koninchiwa senhorita! – Ele me cumprimentou, assim que eu me acomodei no banco de trás.

- Koninchiwa! – Respondi educadamente.

O motorista indagou qual seria o destino e eu o informei, logo depois o carro entrou em movimento e os prédios passavam rapidamente pela minha visão através da janela.

Enquanto observava a cidade pela janela do carro ouvi a campainha do meu telefone tocar, retirei o aparelho e vi pelo visor que era Sesshoumaru.

- Oi meu amor! – Eu disse logo que atendi a chamada. – Chegou bem?

- Cheguei sim, foi um vôo tranqüilo e a estadia também promete ser.

- Que bom! Já sabe quando vai voltar?

- Amanhã no início da tarde. Não se preocupe minha Rin, eu não pretendo passar o final de semana longe de você.

A voz calma dele me dava um conforto inexplicável, mesmo quando estávamos assim tão longe um do outro.

- Eu não quero mesmo passar todo o final de semana sozinha Sesshy. Promete que vai voltar o mais rápido possível?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu prometo que o seu final de semana será esplêndido. Não se preocupe minha Rin, você não passará o final de semana sozinha.

- Ótimo! Nos vemos então quando você chegar?

- Sim, eu vou direto pra casa e espero que você esteja lá para me receber...

- Eu vou pensar... – Falei brincando.

- Vai pensar?? – Ele fingiu indignação e eu ri com gosto. – Então pense com carinho... eu tenho que ir agora, estão me esperando. Um beijo!

- Beijo!

Eu voltei a colocar o celular na bolsa e olhei para o motorista pelo retrovisor e ele tinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Eu sorri de volta.

Ao chegar em casa tomei um banho, arrumei as flores que havia comprado em um vaso e o coloquei na sala. Depois fui até a cozinha, onde estava disposta naquela noite a preparar algo para o jantar, nem que fosse apenas para mim.

Resolvi preparar uma salada bem colorida e saudável para acompanhar um frango grelhado. Uma comidinha leve, fácil de fazer e gostosa era tudo o que eu precisava naquela noite.

Enquanto retirava os ingredientes para preparar o meu jantar, ouvi som de passos e quando ergui meu rosto de dentro da geladeira para ver quem era, vi Kagome parada na porta da cozinha.

- Nossa, lembrou o caminho de casa!? – Perguntei irônica voltando a olhar para dentro da geladeira.

- Lembrei. – Ela respondeu puxando uma cadeira e se sentando. – Ai Rin-chan me desculpe, mas essa última semana foi muito agitada pra mim na faculdade, eu tive inúmeros trabalhos e como a casa do Inuyasha é mais perto do campus, ficar lá me facilitava.

- Tudo bem Kagome, eu entendo. Não estou reclamando.

- Eu estou tão cansada... – Minha prima falou suspirando. Que excelente atriz.

- Estou fazendo o jantar, ficará pronto em alguns minutos.

- Eu vou subir e tomar um banho, já volto. – Kagome disse já se colocando de pé e saindo da cozinha.

Minutos depois estávamos sentadas no sofá da sala comendo e assistindo tv, enquanto conversávamos.

- Fiquei surpresa quando a encontrei aqui, achei que sendo uma sexta-feira você estaria com Sesshoumaru. – Kagome disse antes de levar o hashi a boca.

- Ele viajou hoje à tarde, foi a Hong-Kong e só volta amanhã.

- Ah é? – Perguntou num tom inocente como se quisesse confirmar o que havia ouvido.

- É. – Respondi simplesmente e depois de alguns segundos indaguei. – Kagome, você ainda pretende ir a festa?

- Claro! Amanhã eu preciso descansar bastante e me produzir, já tenho hora marcada no salão à tarde. E você?

- Eu não vou mais, vou ficar em casa quietinha com o Sesshy. Vamos passar algum tempo curtindo um ao outro.

- Sesshoumaru não é muito chegado a festas, né?

- Não. Ele certamente prefere ficar em casa e como eu já perdi a vontade de ir à festa é o que nós faremos.

- Então seremos apenas eu e o Inu...

Terminado o jantar Kagome foi para a cozinha e lavou a louça, compensação por eu ter preparado o jantar para nós duas. Quando terminou de guardar cada peça em seu devido lugar, ela voltou à sala anunciando que iria dormir.

- Boa noite Rin-chan!

- Boa noite Kagome!

Minha prima subiu as escadas sorrindo, eu não sabia naquele momento o porquê e a olhei confusa, mas logo deixei de pensar nisso, provavelmente estava pensando em Inuyasha.

Sábado, nove da manhã, eu acabava de acordar e me espreguiçava na cama quando ouvi os passos de Kagome no corredor. Estranhei o fato dela estar acordada tão cedo num dia de folga, mas talvez fosse a excitação por causa da festa, ela estava muito animada.

Me levantei da cama ainda com uma certa preguiça e fui até o banheiro, onde me livrei do short-doll e liguei o chuveiro com água morna, molhei até os cabelos porque parecia que eu não queria acordar naquela manhã.

Minutos mais tarde desci as escadas rumo a cozinha de onde vinha um cheirinho maravilhoso de bolinho de arroz e chá, ao chegar a porta vi Kagome arrumando a mesa, ela cantava e dançava embalada pela música que tocava no rádio ligado ali.

- Oh, bom dia Rin-chan! – Ela disse ao notar minha presença.

- Bom dia! Quanta animação! Isso tudo é por causa da festa? – Indaguei me sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- É..é por causa da festa sim, vai ser tão kawaii, mal posso esperar. – Respondeu sorridente e me fitando.

- Espero que seja mesmo tão boa como você está esperando.

- Será Rin-chan, será...

Nos sentamos a mesa e desfrutamos do café da manhã enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos triviais.

- Hoje o dia está lindíssimo e será noite de lua cheia, perfeita para um encontro e algumas surpresas. – Kagome falou sonhadora e eu a encarei estranhando o comportamento dela.

- Tá aprontando alguma para hoje à noite Kagome?

Ela sorriu.

- Essa noite eu provavelmente vou aprontar todas prima. – Falou num tom malicioso.

Nós duas gargalhamos com a declaração de minha prima, na minha opinião ela pensava em algo especial para ela e Inu fazerem e eu pretendia o mesmo com meu Sesshy, embora nem pensasse na festa como ela.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, já havíamos terminado o café da manhã. Kagome fora a seu quarto enquanto eu me dirigi à sala onde meu laptop estava sobre o sofá. Resolvi checar meus e-mails e responder a alguns que estivessem pendentes.

Antes mesmo de digitar a senha para acessar a página, ouvi a campainha tocar.

- Quem será? – Falei comigo mesma.

Levantei do sofá e caminhei devagar até a porta e a abri, a minha frente havia um homem vestindo um terno simples com uma caixa branca grande e algumas sacolas nas mãos.

- Bom dia! – Ele me cumprimentou. – Eu procuro a senhorita Kawasagi Rin.

- Já encontrou sou eu mesma.

- Ah senhorita! Eu tenho uma entrega.

- Pra mim? – Indaguei desconfiada, pude reconhecer que aquelas sacolas eram de lojas de grifes famosas.

- Sim. – O homem me respondeu. – Está escrito aqui nesse cartão. – Ele indicou o envelope que estava pregado à caixa e eu o peguei. De fato era o meu nome escrito ali.

- Por favor, coloque tudo aqui. – Eu pedi indicando ao homem a sala onde ele poderia colocar tudo aquilo sobre o sofá.

- Precisa que eu assine alguma coisa? – Perguntei sem olhar para o homem, ainda fitando aquela caixa e as sacolas.

- Não senhorita, não é necessário.

- Certo.

- Se me der licença, eu tenho que ir agora senhorita.

- Claro. – Eu o acompanhei até a porta. – Obrigada!

- Não há de que.

Fechei a porta logo depois que aquele homem saiu e ainda tinha o envelope lacrado nas mãos. Quando voltei a sala vi que Kagome estava lá e sorria olhando a minha óbvia confusão.

- Recebendo presentes há essa hora Rin-chan?

- É.

- Você não vai abrir?

- Primeiro eu vou ler isso. – Falei mostrando a ela o cartão que eu já tinha retirado do envelope.

_Bom dia minha Rin!_

_Não fique zangada comigo, mas eu andei enganando você nos últimos dias e fui ajudado pela sua prima._

Meu olhar se estreitou e eu olhei para Kagome quando li a primeira sentença.

_Eu fiquei feliz em ver como você ficou animada ao receber o convite para a festa da Ayami, poucas vezes vi você tão excitada em relação a algo assim. _

_Depois de tantas tensões por causa do curso e do trabalho achei que você merecia esse momento de descontração e folga dos problemas diários, mas você me surpreendeu novamente ao desistir subitamente de ir à festa. Eu sabia o motivo, porque afinal fiz Kagome fugir de você durante toda a semana, mas esperava que em algum momento você se abrisse comigo e me contasse o que a incomodava. _

_Kagome me disse que vocês haviam combinado de fazerem compras para irem à festa e eu a convenci a despistar você durante esse período porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, queria presenteá-la com o que eu considerei ser o vestido perfeito e é isso o que você está recebendo agora entre outras coisas que você precisará, é um presente e quero que você o aceite._

_Rin, eu quero que vá a festa, quero vê-la se divertir e se mostrar maravilhosa naquele salão como se mostra todos os dias aos meus olhos._

_Eu saí da loja imaginando você nesse vestido e estou contando as horas e os minutos para ver o que minha imaginação concebeu se concretizar. _

_Eu voltarei a tempo para levá-la a festa, então fique preparada minha Rin._

_Seu,_

_Sesshoumaru_

Ao terminar de ler o cartão ergui meus olhos para Kagome e ela tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Eu ainda estava em choque e emocionada com o que meu Sesshy tinha feito. Como ele podia ser tão maravilhoso?

- Rin abra logo esses presentes, eu tô ficando nervosa. – Kagome disse impaciente.

- Você armou pra mim Kagome. – Falei fingindo mágoa.

- Ah Rin-chan! Foi por uma boa causa. – Ela disse se aproximando de mim e me abraçando. –Me desculpe.

- Eu desculpo por enquanto. – Falei voltando a sorrir e me sentei no sofá onde comecei a abrir meus presentes.

A primeira coisa que peguei foi a caixa branca, dentro dela havia uma outra caixa em um tom de prata com letras pretas grafadas eu a abri e depois retirei o papel de seda que cobria seu conteúdo.

- Ah Kami-sama! – Foi minha primeira exclamação ao fitar o tecido vermelho vibrante. Sorri e levei minha mão ao tecido sentindo sua maciez e suavidade.

Ergui o vestido e me coloquei de pé aproximando-o do meu corpo para ver como ficaria.

Ele era todo em seda vermelha com um decote razoável que valorizava o busto e o colo. As alças percorriam os ombros até as costas cruzando-se na parte superior desta. O decote nas costas era bastante ousado e deixaria boa parte da pele à mostra, mas na medida certa, assim como o cumprimento que era sensualmente curto, mas sem ser vulgar

O tecido recebera aplicações em tons prateados e cristais milimétricos que pareciam pequenas gotas de água, conferindo um brilho lindo e discreto ao modelo.

- É lindo, não é Rin-chan?

- É maravilhoso! Você o ajudou a escolher?

- Eu? Não, eu só o acompanhei, ele escolheu tudo até os mínimos detalhes.

- É lindo, lindo, lindo... – Repeti várias vezes demonstrando minha euforia.

- Espera só até ver o restante das coisas que ele comprou pra você.

Eu coloquei o vestido cuidadosamente sobre a outra poltrona que estava vazia e voltei minha atenção para as sacolas. De uma delas retirei uma caixa muito bonita, que eu sabia ser de sapatos.

Me deparei com sandálias prateadas adornadas com pedras de cristais, as tiras finas conferiam delicadeza ao modelo e o salto alto lhe dava imponência e leveza. As calcei prendendo logo depois a fivela aos tornozelos e dei alguns passos pela sala vendo como se ajustavam.

- Ficaram lindas! – Falei e Kagome concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Em outra sacola havia uma pequena bolsa de mão que combinava perfeitamente com as sandálias, meu Sesshy havia pensado em tudo.

- Falta ainda uma coisa. – Kagome falou vendo que eu não havia percebido uma pequena bolsa que ainda estava sobre o sofá.

Eu peguei a bolsa e vi que havia um estojo dentro em formato retangular, olhei para Kagome de forma insegura e ela me incentivou.

- Vamos, abra.

Eu abri o estojo e me deparei com um conjunto composto por colar e brincos. Ouro branco cravejado com delicados diamantes, que brilhavam intensamente sob a luz do ambiente.

- Meu Deus! – Disse em espanto e levei minha mão a boca. – Kagome essa é uma jóia caríssima.

- Eu sei, eu estava lá se lembra? Parece que seu namorado não tem preocupação em gastar dinheiro.

- Eu não posso aceitar. Não posso deixar que ele me dê um presente desses.

- Hummm.. quero ver você convencê-lo do contrário. Rin não faça essa desfeita, ele escolheu com tanto carinho, procurou por algo que fosse a sua cara.

- Eu sei, mas isso é demais Kagome.

- Não é demais quando se tem o poder aquisitivo que ele tem e nem quando se ama alguém como ele ama você.

Olhei para Kagome e sentia meus olhos lacrimosos.

- Ele ama você Rin, ama muito. – Minha prima repetiu.

Eu sei que Sesshoumaru me ama, ele já me disse isso e eu acredito, mas em certas ocasiões minha insegurança teima em se sobrepor a minha certeza e eu sofro calada com isso.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei.

- Onze horas. – Kagome me respondeu.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, mas há essa hora ele ainda deve estar em reunião.

- Rin você não vai brigar com ele, vai? – Kagome me perguntou séria.

- Não Kagome. Eu posso ter alguma razão pra brigar com esse homem? – Falei me jogando no sofá.

- Não. Você pode fazer muitas coisas com ele, menos brigar.

- Ai não!

- O quê?

- Como é que eu vou a festa assim? – Indaguei mostrando minhas mãos com unhas que não estavam feias, mas não tratadas o suficiente para uma festa. – E o meu cabelo?

Kagome riu.

- Qual é a graça Kagome?

- Nós temos hora marcada no salão da Yuria, não se preocupe Rin-chan.

- Nós temos?

- Sim. Eu já tinha pensado nisso e marquei hora para nós duas quando liguei para o salão no início da semana.

- Tudo muito bem planejado não é senhorita Higurashi. Você e seu cunhado foram cúmplices nesse complô. Inuyasha sabia sobre isso?

- Sabia. Ele não participou, mas sabia de tudo. Eu não escondo nada do meu Inu, você sabe.

- Sei.

Mais tarde, antes do almoço eu liguei para Sesshoumaru, ele havia me dado o telefone de onde ele estaria, mas ao discar uma mulher atendeu falando em inglês e eu respondi da mesma forma.

- Boa tarde senhorita! Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Boa tarde! Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Taisho Sesshoumaru, por favor.

- É a Senhorita Kawasagi?

- Sim.

- Ah senhorita! O senhor Sesshoumaru saiu, mas pediu que eu transferisse a ligação para o celular dele caso a senhorita ligasse. Aguarde um instante, por favor.

- Sim.

Alguns segundos depois eu pude ouvir a voz grave dele.

- Moshi moshi!

- Olá Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Falei com uma voz afetada imitando a mulher que havia falado comigo segundos antes, ela tinha um sotaque britânico, muito comum na ilha de Hong-Kong, havia muitos ingleses lá.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao me ouvir eu pude perceber.

- Olá minha Rin! Estava imaginando quando você iria me ligar.

- O senhor é muito danadinho, sabia? Se associou a Kagome para me enganar...

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e eu pude ouvir o som de uma buzina ao fundo.

- Sesshy você está dirigindo?

- Estou.

- Então eu vou desligar e depois nos falamos.

- Não precisa Rin, o aparelho está no viva-voz. Minhas duas mãos estão no volante, eu juro.

Eu me acomodei melhor no sofá que estava agora livre das caixas e sacolas que já tinham sido levadas para o meu quarto.

- Sesshy por que fez isso? – Perguntei com a voz mais manhosa do que eu pretendia.

- Porque eu quis. Eu tenho direito de presentear minha namorada não tenho?

- Tem, eu acho...

- Você não gostou?

- Eu amei. Você soube exatamente o que eu estava querendo como se tivesse lido a minha mente.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você merece cada uma dessas coisas.

- Eu adorei tudo, de verdade... mas Sesshy... as jóias...

- O que tem as jóias, você não gostou?

- São lindas amor, mas acho que elas são demais...

- Elas são perfeitas, dignas de serem usadas pela minha hime.

- Você é mesmo inacreditável, sabia? Por onde andou todo tempo antes de eu conhecê-lo?

Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Eu esperava o momento certo de aparecer.

- Ah é?

- É. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Eu preciso dizer uma coisa Rin, eu vou me atrasar mais tarde. Parece que houve um problema no aeroporto no qual desembarquei, então terei que conseguir um vôo em outro local.

- Acha que vai conseguir chegar a tempo? Eu não vou à festa sem você.

- Claro que não. Eu vou chegar a tempo com certeza, só não posso precisar a hora. Eu liguei para Inuyasha, ele sabe que vou me atrasar. Vá a festa com Inuyasha e sua prima eu encontro vocês lá.

- Tem certeza Sesshy?

- Tenho sim. Inuyasha ficará de olho em você.

- Como uma babá ou um cão de guarda?

- Um pouco dos dois.

- Tudo bem Sesshy, eu vou fazer como você quer.

- Certo. Você tem um compromisso agora à tarde, não tem?

- Meu Deus! Até isso vocês tramaram!?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Ele respondeu rindo.

- Sei... Nós vamos conversar melhor sobre isso quando nos encontrarmos.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos à noite então.

- Até mais tarde.

**Algum comentário?**

**Eu amo esse Sesshy e como todas disseram em seus reviews, eu quero um desse pra mim.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	13. Its party time

**OIE!**

**Finalmente a festa!**

**Bom, nem todos os acontecimentos estarão nesse capítulo, mas eu não quis esperar para postar e também se fosse deixar acumular ficaria grande demais.**

**O clima na festa será de muita sedução, então eu quero que se preparem para fortes emoções.**

**Boa leitura! **

Eram nove da noite e na casa das meninas, cada uma delas estava em seu quarto se preparando para a grande noite que prometia ser aquela.

Uma música dançante ecoava pelos cômodos do andar superior da casa, música que vinha do quarto de Kagome.

Rin estava de pé de frente para o grande espelho do banheiro, ela se maquiava naquele momento. A base aplicada delicadamente no rosto dava um tom uniforme e translúcido a pele acetinada dela, o contorno dos olhos foi delineado em preto e os cílios longos ganharam mais volume com o uso do rímel da mesma cor. A sombra esfumaçada em tons terrosos e vermelhos ressaltou os olhos castanhos e vivos dela tornando-os ainda mais belos e para finalizar o batom num tom vermelho ameno foi aplicado nos lábios e depois seria coberto com gloss para dar mais volume e torná-los ainda mais atraentes.

Finalizada a maquiagem, Rin voltou ao quarto onde calçou as delicadas sandálias. Voltou a ficar frente ao espelho e pegou a escova para ajeitar os longos cabelos cujos fios foram muito bem escovados e estavam soltos em cascata caindo nas costas nuas pelo decote. A franja fora colocada para trás, presa no alto da cabeça por uma fivela brilhante de strass, o que deu um ar ingênuo de menininha a ela.

- Rin? Inuyasha já chegou.

- Já estou indo Kagome, só um instante. – Rin respondeu ainda dentro do quarto.

Faltava ainda o toque final à sua produção. Ela abriu o estojo preto de couro e retirou o belo colar de brilhantes de dentro dele, levando-o até o pescoço e ajustando o fecho. Depois foi a vez de colocar os brincos em formato de gotas e eles brilhavam lindamente mesclados aos fios castanhos dos cabelos dela.

Rin se olhou no espelho mais uma vez e sorriu admirando a si mesma. Foi até a cama e pegou a bolsa de mão colocando ali dentro o celular, o gloss que havia usado e um pequeno frasco de seu perfume favorito. As chaves e documentos já estavam ali, como ela mesma checou. Saiu do quarto apagando a luz e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando desci as escadas, Kagome e Inuyasha já me esperavam preparados para sairmos.

O som do meu salto no assoalho chamou a atenção dos dois e os fez olharem para mim. Quase me senti constrangida com o olhar que Inuyasha me lançava, ele estava realmente admirado.

- Uau! Rin, você está linda! – Ele falou e Kagome sorriu.

- Alguém vai perder o fôlego hoje à noite. – Minha prima falou maliciosa.

- Vocês querem parar? Estão me deixando nervosa. – Pedi descendo os últimos degraus.

- Vamos senhoritas, não queremos nos atrasar. Eu chegarei muito bem acompanhado a essa festa e todos vão olhar feito idiotas pra mim. – Inuyasha falou beijando Kagome nos lábios antes de abrir a porta para que nós saíssemos.

Kagome usava o vestido que havia comprado enquanto estava com Sesshoumaru. Era um modelo de tecido também leve e curto, mas ao contrário do meu era bem soltinho, ajustado apenas na região do busto que também tinha um decote generoso. O vestido tinha tons em degrade de azul celeste, verde e branco, havia uma faixa do mesmo tecido, logo abaixo do seio para marcar mais o corpo. As sandálias eram brancas e ela também usava jóias, um bracelete e brincos grandes que ficavam bem visíveis com o penteado que ela usava.

Entramos no carro de Inuyasha e logo estávamos percorrendo as ruas de Tóquio em direção ao centro da cidade. Durante o trajeto falávamos de assuntos triviais e Kagome lembrava das manobras que teve que fazer para me despistar enquanto ela e Sesshoumaru me preparavam a surpresa. Enquanto falávamos, achávamos graça da situação, mas posso dizer que aquilo não foi agradável para mim, eu me senti abandonada mesmo pela minha prima.

- Você também os ajudou não é Inuyasha? – Eu indaguei.

- Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Escutei os dois conversando e preferi não me envolver, afinal era sua prima e seu namorado deviam saber o que estavam fazendo.

- Sei... Eu só não brigo sério com vocês porque, estou feliz demais com tudo isso. – Falei sorrindo largamente e Kagome me olhava também sorrindo pelo retrovisor. – Estou louca para encontrar logo o Sesshoumaru...

- Ele não deve demorar Rin, me disse que assim que chegasse iria ao nosso encontro.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, Inuyasha estacionava o carro em frente a um prédio muito bonito cuja entrada era composta por pilastras no estilo greco-romano. O local estava repleto de homens trajando ternos negros, que falavam em rádios e usavam escutas, havia manobristas pegando os carros do convidados que chegavam e os conduzindo ao local reservado a eles.

Um dos jovens manobristas se aproximou do veículo tão logo Inuyasha estacionou. Ele abriu a porta da frente permitindo que Kagome saísse e depois abriu a porta de trás e me deu a mão para ajudar-me a descer.

- Boa noite senhoritas! – Ele nos cumprimentou.

- Boa noite! – Respondemos as duas educadamente.

Inuyasha saiu pela porta do motorista tão logo desligou o som do carro que fora ligado durante nosso percurso. Ele deu a volta e veio ao nosso encontro, oferecendo cada um de seus braços a nós duas para que fossemos conduzidas ao interior da boate.

Aquela era um das boates mais conhecidas e bem freqüentadas de todo o Japão, apenas convidados vips tinham livre acesso em dias normais e hoje o acesso parecia ainda mais restrito por ser uma festa particular.

Caminhamos até a entrada e fomos abordados por duas moças que eram as hostess do evento. Elas eram muito bonitas e estavam muito bem vestidas.

- Boa noite! – Elas nos cumprimentaram.

- Boa noite! – Respondemos em uníssono.

Uma das mulheres abriu um livro que estava em sua mão. Inuyasha logo tratou de se identificar.

- Taisho Inuyasha e essas são Higurashi Kagome e Kawasagi Rin.

A jovem olhou os nomes listados no livro e logo os identificou, voltou seu olhar para nós sorrindo.

- Sejam bem vindos! Por favor, entrem e divirtam-se.

- Obrigado! – Inuyasha disse.

Entramos na boate e logo alcançamos o salão. A música alta ecoava pelo ambiente e já havia muitas pessoas ali dançando, bebendo e se divertindo.

Ao chegarmos Inuyasha logo foi cumprimentado por alguns amigos. Ele nos apresentou e eu notei com uma pitada de orgulho, os olhares daqueles homens sobre mim.

- Inuyasha? – Uma voz masculina o chamou e quando nos viramos, vimos se tratar do aniversariante.

- Kioshi! Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado! Que bom que vocês vieram. Kagome, Rin vocês estão lindíssimas.

- Obrigada Kioshi! – Kagome respondeu se aproximando para cumprimentá-lo com um beijo.

- Parabéns Kioshi – Eu disse logo depois e também o cumprimentei.

- E então o que estão achando? Minha irmã se superou, não?

- É verdade. Isso aqui tá lindo. – Kagome falou.

- E onde está a Ayami?

- Ela está por aí Inuyasha. Têm muitos amigos dela aqui hoje e como ela ficou fora muito tempo...

- Entendo.

- Bom, eu vou circular por aí. Fiquem à vontade e divirtam-se. – Kioshi falou sorrindo antes de sair dali e voltar a circular pelo salão.

Andamos mais um pouco pelo local, cumprimentamos pessoas e logo fomos servidos de champanhe por um dos garçons.

A musica alta agitava aqueles que estavam na pista de dança, podíamos ver claramente a partir da mesa em que estávamos e Kagome já começava a se mover ali mesmo. Estávamos ali há pelo menos uns quarenta minutos conversando e tomando drinks.

- Rin, Inuyasha, vamos dançar?

Inuyasha fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Ah Inu! Não acredito que você vai passar toda noite, sentado e tomando champanhe.

- Kagome, a noite mal começou.

- Pois eu quero aproveitar cada segundo dela. – Minha prima respondeu.

- Vão vocês duas. Eu vou ficar aqui por enquanto e mantenho o olho em você e na Rin, conforme me recomendaram. – Inuyasha disse isso lançando um olhar significativo para mim, depois sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. Vamos Rin?

- Vamos. – Respondi sorrindo.

Saímos dali e fomos à pista de dança onde começamos a nos movimentar no ritmo intenso da música, as batidas intensas eram acompanhadas pelos nossos quadris que se movimentavam sensualmente.

Inuyasha observava a namorada e a cunhada dançarem, o que chamava a atenção de vários homens que estavam ali sozinhos. Normal, afinal as duas eram mulheres lindas e da forma como estavam transbordavam sensualidade.

Kagome era ainda muito jovem, tinha apenas vinte anos, mas era inteligente, determinada e sua postura decidida e alegre contagiava a todos. Uma bela jovem de corpo bem distribuído, estatura mediana e feições delicadas, ela tem uma força e caráter que mascaram sua juventude, poucos julgam que ela seja pouco mais que uma adolescente. Inuyasha se apaixonara por isso desde o primeiro momento.

Rin era linda sem fazer qualquer esforço e como Kagome costumava dizer, gostava de esconder sua beleza. Ela é o tipo de mulher que desperta o interesse de qualquer homem, ainda que normalmente faça um esforço tremendo para passar despercebida por eles.

O pensamento do jovem foi interrompido quando notou que as duas voltavam para sua companhia.

Kagome se sentou ao lado dele no confortável estofado que circundava a mesa e o beijou levemente na boca.

- Você vai dançar comigo depois Inu. – Falou em um tom imperativo.

- Vou sim, eu prometo. – Ele respondeu sorrindo voltando a beijá-la.

Enquanto os dois trocavam essa pequena carícia, Rin voltou seu olhar para a pista de dança vendo a movimentação.

Alguns segundos depois o Blackberry no bolso do paletó azul marinho de Inuyasha emitiu um sinal vibratório. O jovem levou a mão ao bolso e retirou o sofisticado aparelho do bolso, constatou que era uma mensagem de texto. Inuyasha teclou o botão indicado e a mensagem foi exibida, Kagome sorriu ao lê-la junto com o namorado.

- Rin? – Ele chamou pela jovem que estava distraída naquele momento.

- Sesshoumaru me enviou uma mensagem. – Falou indicando o aparelho em suas mãos. – Ele já está na cidade, passou em casa rapidamente, mas já deve estar chegando.

Rin apenas confirmou que havia entendido com um aceno de cabeça, mas nem era necessário diante do sorriso que ela abriu.

Depois do que Inuyasha me disse eu comecei a ficar ansiosa, estava louca para saber qual seria a reação de Sesshoumaru ao me ver.

Enquanto pensava naquilo observava as pessoas na pista de dança, havia um homem do outro lado do salão e ele me observava atentamente com olhos penetrantes. Levei minha taça de champanhe a boca e o encarei seriamente em retorno, ele sorriu.

- Kagome,vamos ao toalete?

- Vamos sim. Voltamos num instante amor. – Kagome disse já se levantando e pegando sua bolsa.

Eu e minha prima caminhamos até o banheiro, eu pretendia retocar minha maquiagem antes que Sesshoumaru chegasse.

No salão enquanto ficou sozinho Inuyasha avistou seus amigos Sango e Miroku e foi até eles.

- Hei Miroku!

- Inuyasha?! Está sozinho? – O jovem de olhos azuis estendeu a mão para o amigo.

- Não as meninas foram ao toalete. Sango, como está?

- Estou ótima Inuyasha e adorando essa festa. Ayami mais uma vez fez um excelente trabalho.

- Você não disse que Sesshoumaru vinha? – Miroku perguntou pelo irmão mais velho que também era muito seu amigo.

- Ele está chegando por aí, estava em Hong-Kong até hoje à tarde por isso não veio conosco.

Pouco depois de ter sido mencionado, Sesshoumaru despontou na entrada do salão. Inuyasha logo olhou para lá ao ver o burburinho que a presença do irmão costumava causar onde quer que ele fosse.

- Falando no diabo... – O caçula falou.

Sesshoumaru caminhou imponente pelo local e vários olhares recaíram sobre ele que vestia calças, camisa social e sapatos pretos e um paletó branco, numa combinação elegante que entendidos em moda diriam, que poucos ousam e são capazes de fazer. Ele foi cumprimentado por várias pessoas, porque embora não circulasse muito pelos meios sociais, o executivo era muito conhecido e tinha muitos amigos.

Ele alcançou o irmão e o casal de amigos alguns minutos depois de dar atenção aos que o abordavam.

- Acabei de perguntar ao Inuyasha sobre você.

- Eu tive que fazer uma viagem de última hora e tive problemas para embarcar de volta para casa, por isso me atrasei. – Ele explicou. – Como vai Sango? – Indagou cumprimentando a amiga com um beijo.

- Muito bem, obrigada! E você?

- Também.

- Estou vendo... – Sango falou sorrindo.

- Onde estão Rin e Kagome Inuyasha?

- Estão naquela reunião estranha que toda mulher faz no banheiro. Eu ainda vou descobrir do que tanto vocês falam. – O jovem disse se dirigindo a Sango, que sorriu com o comentário dele.

- É mesmo. Por que será que toda mulher faz isso? Vocês saem em "bando" quando vão ao toalete. Por quê? – Miroku indagou divertido se aproximando da noiva e a beijando no rosto.

- Nem adianta, vocês não vão arrancar nada de mim. – Ela respondeu.

Todos riram, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, que olhava o ambiente ao redor vendo alguns rostos conhecidos e outros nem tanto.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida. – Ele falou indo até o bar, que ficava perto dali.

**Voltei!**

**Esse Sesshoumaru é bom mesmo né? Ai ai pena que não encontramos homens assim por aí.**

**Bom, acho que já deu pra sentir um pouquinho do clima. Eu parei aqui porque quero matar vocês de curiosidade para saberem como será a reação do Sesshy ao ver a Rin toda linda e poderosa como está. O capítulo está escrito, mas eu ainda não estou muito satisfeita e provavelmente mudarei alguma coisa, por isso resolvi não postar tudo.**

**Espero os reviews de vocês. Quem sabe não contribuem com alguma idéia que eu possa usar.**

**Beijos! **


	14. Seduction & Desire

**Oi gente!**

**Estou de volta. Não demorei muito, ou demorei?**

**Bom, aí está a continuação da história e veremos aqui o que acontece no decorrer dessa festa. Honestamente acho que o melhor ocorre depois da festa, mas essa é só a minha opinião.**

**Boa leitura!**

No banheiro...

Eu estava de frente para o espelho retocando a maquiagem assim como Kagome. Três mulheres entraram sorrindo e falando sobre algo que parecia muito interessante.

- Kami-sama! Vocês viram aquilo? Ai, quase fiquei sem ar. – Uma delas falou.

- É praticamente um milagre ver os dois juntos em uma festa. Sesshoumaru Taisho nunca vai a esse tipo de evento.

O nome pronunciado por uma delas logo chamou minha atenção. Olhei para Kagome através do reflexo no espelho e continuei o que estava fazendo como se aquilo não me dissesse respeito.

- É verdade. – Uma delas concordou. - Inuyasha está sempre nas festas que acontecem na cidade, mas o mais velho... eu o vi pouquíssimas vezes, normalmente em eventos mais sérios que envolvem grandes empresários e tal.

- Aquele homem é ma-ra-vi-lho-so. O que eu não daria por uma noite com ele.

- Só você querida? Qualquer mulher com o mínimo de juízo não dispensaria uma chance com qualquer um dos dois. O mais novo também é uma coisa. Ha ha ha

"Deus, eu estou mesmo ouvindo isso?" Pensei comigo mesma.

Kagome que até o momento mantinha um sorrisinho discreto na face, rapidamente se tornou séria ao ouvir falarem de seu Inu. Eu olhei para ela de forma que ela entendesse que devia deixar isso pra lá e sorri guardando meu batom e rímel na bolsa.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.

Nós duas deixamos o banheiro e aquelas mulheres com seus comentários maliciosos para trás. Voltamos ao salão, lindas e sorridentes.

Inuyasha estava próximo ao local onde ficava nossa mesa, mas permanecia de pé enquanto conversava com Sango e Miroku.

- Olá! – Kagome falou logo que nos aproximamos.

Todos se cumprimentaram e passamos a conversar.

- Rin você está um arraso. Sesshoumaru já te viu? – Miroku perguntou.

- Não. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Viu sim. – Kagome falou indicando com a cabeça o local onde o belo homem estava, do outro lado do salão conversando com dois homens e uma mulher que eu não conhecia.

Sesshoumaru tinha uma taça de champanhe na mão e o olhar dele estava fixo sobre mim. Ele parecia fascinado e me analisava percorrendo todo o meu corpo com os olhos. Eu sorri para ele e logo o vi dizer algo ao grupo com o qual conversava e caminhar em nossa direção.

Propositalmente eu fui até nossa mesa, que estava a pouco mais de um metro atrás de nós, para deixar minha bolsa e me ofereci para colocar a de Kagome lá também, queria um pouco de privacidade quando nos falássemos. Demorei um pouco mais do que deveria ali, tempo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru cumprimentasse Kagome e os outros e viesse até mim.

Ele parou diante de mim, me olhando nos olhos e eu voltei a sorrir. Sesshoumaru se aproximou colocando a mão em minha cintura discretamente e me beijou levemente no canto dos lábios antes de falar ao meu ouvido.

- Você está maravilhosa minha Rin. – Falou num tom rouco e sensual depois de um suspiro profundo.

- Você também. – Eu devolvi no mesmo tom.

Ele ainda tinha uma das mãos na minha cintura quando voltamos a nos olhar nos olhos.

- Sesshoumaru?! – Uma voz feminina o chamou e ele se virou para ver de quem se tratava.

- Ayami!

- Santo Deus! Isso só pode ser um bom sinal, se você veio a uma de minhas festas isso deve significar algo.

Sesshoumaru riu com o comentário da mulher e ela se aproximou mais para cumprimentá-lo.

- Ayami, esta é Kawasagi Rin minha namorada. Rin, esta é a irmã do Kioshi.

- Muito prazer. – Eu falei estendendo a mão para ela.

- O prazer é meu. Ouvi muito falar em você. Agora sei o que fez Sesshoumaru se dignar vir à festa. – Ela falou divertida. – Vocês estão se divertindo, estão sendo bem servidos?

- Está tudo ótimo. Você está de parabéns. – Falei.

- Obrigada querida. É bom saber que ainda sei fazer isso em minha terra natal. Se vocês precisarem de algo, me avisem. Beijos! – A exuberante mulher falou saindo dali.

Nossos amigos vieram até a mesa e se sentaram.

- A Ayami é uma figura mesmo. – Miroku comentou.

Sesshoumaru e eu continuamos de pé.

- Rin? – Kagome me chamou e eu me virei para olhá-la. Ela me indicava algo com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru ainda bebia seu champanhe e trocou alguns comentários com o irmão que eu não pude ouvir por causa do alto volume da música.

Quando olhei para a direção indicada por Kagome vi as mulheres que teceram comentários sobre Sesshoumaru no banheiro paradas em um canto o observando com olhos famintos eu diria. Adorei o fato de Sesshoumaru ter colocado a taça de champanhe sobre a mesa e ter me abraçado no exato momento em que elas cochichavam algo. Olhei para elas com um sorriso de satisfação estampado na face enquanto sentia os braços dele em volta do meu corpo e até podia, pela cara que elas fizeram, imaginar o que cochichavam ao ver aquele homem ma-ra-vi-lho-so abraçado a mim.

Senti a ponta do nariz dele roçar meu pescoço, aspirando o local para captar o meu perfume.

- Você gostou do resultado da sua armação? – Perguntei falando ao ouvido dele e levando minha mão a sua nuca por baixo dos longos cabelos massageando o local.

- O resultado superou e muito minhas melhores expectativas, mal consigo tirar os olhos... e as mãos de cima de você. Você está arrebatadora, simplesmente linda.

Os lábios dele tocaram os meus de forma delicada e os braços fortes rodearam a minha cintura.

- Maravilhosa. – Ele repetiu enquanto ainda me beijava e eu sorri.

Algum tempo depois Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na pista de dança assim como Sango e Miroku. Eu sorria ao vê-los e Kagome me chamava fazendo gestos.

Sesshoumaru e eu ainda estávamos de pé, eu agora estava de costas para ele e tinha meu corpo encostado ao seu. Ao olhar distraidamente para o salão, vi o mesmo homem de antes me encarando com ainda mais intensidade. Aquilo me deixou um pouco desconfortável, já que era óbvio que eu não estava sozinha ali, mas decidi não dar importância demais aquilo e continuar curtindo a minha noite ao lado do meu príncipe.

A música que tocava era absolutamente envolvente, então mesmo discretamente, eu estava dançando. Mexia meu quadril ao ritmo daquela batida não me atentando num primeiro momento para o que aquilo provocava em Sesshoumaru.

Ele contornou minha cintura com um dos braços tornando o pouco espaço entre nossos corpos ainda menor. Eu continuei dançando com o braço dele rodeando minha cintura e podia sentir o calor emanado pelo corpo dele.

Olhando para a pista de dança, vi que Kagome provocava seriamente Inuyasha. Os movimentos sensuais dela faziam com que todo o seu corpo roçasse o dele, ela requebrava lentamente de costas para o namorado, depois se virava o beijando na boca. Mas meu amigo não ficava atrás, os dois se mereciam mesmo. Inuyasha também provocava segurando-a pela cintura e deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas dela de forma ousada. A dança dos dois não era tão diferente da de outros tantos casais ali, mas certamente era mais provocante.

- Você quer ir lá dançar? – A voz grave de Sesshoumaru ao meu ouvido chamou minha atenção.

Eu me virei para fitá-lo.

- Você vai comigo?

- Se você quiser... – Ele respondeu, o que honestamente me surpreendeu muito.

- Jura?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Eu sorri e mordi o lábio inferior. Caminhei então em direção a pista de dança levando-o pela mão.

Quando chegamos, eu comecei a dançar, timidamente num primeiro momento, mas a cada música eu me sentia mais à vontade e Sesshoumaru também, por mais incrível que aquilo pudesse parecer.

Uma música de muito sucesso nos Estados Unidos e que chegou ao Japão, ecoou pelo ambiente, por ser um sucesso empolgou a todos. Eu e Kagome adorávamos aquela música e curtimos muito quando ela começou a tocar.

Não sei de onde surgiu isso, mas eu comecei também a provocar Sesshoumaru com minha dança. Acho que a atmosfera era totalmente favorável a isso e eu me deixei levar. Dancei sensualmente com meu corpo colado ao dele e Sesshoumaru olhava dentro dos meus olhos como se despisse minha alma. Ele acompanhava meus movimentos e as mãos firmes percorriam meu corpo. O tecido leve do vestido seguia o ritmo da minha movimentação e mostrava minhas pernas enquanto eu requebrava.

Nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo profundo enquanto ele deslizava os dedos pelas minhas costas nuas. Nos movimentávamos no mesmo ritmo intenso sem nos importar com ninguém a nossa volta.

A paixão explícita nos olhos de Sesshoumaru os fazia brilhar ainda mais intensamente enquanto ele me fitava, a atmosfera de desejo entre nós dois era quase palpável e me fazia muito bem ver o quanto aquele homem tão cobiçado pelas mulheres me desejava, o quanto ele ansiava estar a sós comigo.

Terminada a música voltamos à nossa mesa a fim de tomarmos alguma coisa. Kagome e Inuyasha fizeram o mesmo restando apenas Sango e Miroku ainda dançando.

Dessa vez nós todos nos sentamos, um garçom veio em nossa direção e cada um de nós fez seu pedido. Kagome não bebia, então pediu um coquetel de frutas com soda, Inuyasha pediu Vodka com gelo, eu continuei no champanhe e Sesshoumaru pediu também Vodka com limão.

A mesa em que estávamos era cercada por estofados macios de cor preta assim como todas as outras. A iluminação era composta por pequenas luminárias instaladas na parede e a luz era fraca, tornando o local aconchegante e discreto. Sentados ali nós podíamos ficar à vontade e desfrutarmos da companhia um do outro sem instigar os olhares alheios.

Sesshoumaru estava recostado ao encosto e eu ao corpo dele, enquanto acariciava meu rosto delicadamente. Do outro lado da mesa Inuyasha e Kagome se beijavam e trocavam carícias.

- Então o Senhor Sesshoumaru dança, não é? – Perguntei logo depois de beijá-lo levemente e morder seu lábio inferior, o que o fez gemer baixinho.

- Você me vê como um rato de escritório, não é mesmo?

- Não. Mas confesso que nunca o imaginei dançando assim como fez agora.

- Eu tive um excelente incentivo para isso...

Ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu sentia sua mão acariciar minha perna, carícia que foi interrompida quando o garçom chegou trazendo o que havíamos pedido. Inuyasha e Kagome nem sequer notaram a presença de outra pessoa ali, estavam alheios a tudo. Eu olhei para eles, depois para Sesshoumaru e sorri.

Assim que o garçom se retirou Sesshoumaru tomou meus lábios de forma exigente, a língua dele acariciava minha boca e saboreava meus lábios como se fosse a fruta mais doce.

- Que delícia... – Eu o ouvi murmurar enquanto ainda me beijava.

Minhas mãos estavam pousadas sobre o peito dele e eu as fiz deslizar sutilmente pelos botões abertos da camisa para tocar a pele quente sob o tecido. Eu o arranhei levemente com minhas unhas e isso o fez emitir mais um gemido.

Meus lábios deixaram os dele e passaram a beijar seu pescoço, depois a orelha onde mordi levemente o lóbulo. Eu senti os músculos dele se contraírem com a excitação.

- Rin... – Ele sussurrou meu nome.

- Que foi? – Perguntei sem deixar de acariciá-lo.

- É melhor parar com isso. – Embora ele pedisse, o tom de voz dizia que ele não queria que eu parasse.

- Mas é tão gostoso amor, não é? – Cada palavra minha era sussurrada ao ouvido dele.

- É muito bom... por isso mesmo é melhor você parar. - Dessa vez ele levou a mão ao meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

- Tudo bem eu paro. – Falei fazendo pirraça. Ele riu e me beijou levemente.

- Você não quer me provocar dessa forma aqui dentro Rin, isso é maldade.

Eu ri da carinha de menininho que ele fez ao dizer isso e o beijei levemente nos lábios.

- Eu não vou mais provocar, eu juro. – Falei pegando minha taça e levando o líquido espumante à boca.

Passamos então a desfrutar de nossos drinks enquanto observávamos a movimentação. No outro lado da mesa, o casal ainda se beijava apaixonadamente quando enfim Sango e Miroku retornaram a nossa companhia.

- Hei vocês dois! Dá pra parar com esse agarramento? – Miroku implicou.

Kagome interrompeu o beijo e voltou seu olhar para os amigos tendo a face ligeiramente rubra, não porque estivesse constrangida, mas talvez pelo pouco ar que respirara após tanto tempo com os lábios grudados aos de Inuyasha.

- Deixe-os em paz Miroku. – Sango repreendeu o noivo quando ambos se sentaram. – Estou com sede, peça alguma coisa para eu beber.

- Claro Sangozinha. – O rapaz de olhos azuis respondeu e logo fez sinal para que um dos garçons viesse, o que não tardou a acontecer.

- E então Sango, como andam os preparativos para o casamento? – Kagome perguntou.

- Estão indo bem. Tudo está dentro do cronograma e saindo exatamente como eu queria. – A jovem falou sorrindo demonstrando toda sua felicidade por estar realizando o sonho de se casar e com o homem que amava.

- Mal consigo acreditar que você vai se amarrar Miroku. – Falou Inuyasha despreocupado enquanto saboreava sua Vodka.

- É meu amigo, em breve creio que será sua vez.

O mais jovem dos Taisho apenas sorriu em resposta e depositou um beijo no rosto de Kagome que também sorriu.

- Meninas vocês foram ao toalete, não é? Podem me dizer onde fica? – Sango perguntou.

- Quer que eu vá com você Sango? – Me ofereci.

- Você iria?

- Claro.

- Ah obrigada! Não se importa se eu roubá-la por alguns minutos, não é Sesshoumaru?

- Desde que sejam apenas alguns... – Sesshoumaru falou em um tom de brincadeira, mas sua feição era séria.

- Nós voltamos logo. – Falei me levantando e pegando minha bolsa.

Sango e eu saímos e fomos ao toalete e no meio do caminho cumprimentamos alguns conhecidos.

Alguns minutos depois que as mulheres deixaram a mesa, Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo dizendo que logo voltaria. Provavelmente também iria ao banheiro masculino.

Na mesa os amigos continuavam conversando e Miroku falava sobre o quanto estava ansioso pelo grande dia em que tornaria Sango sua esposa. Eles namoravam desde o colegial e o jovem não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela era a mulher de sua vida e que era com ela que ele queria formar uma família e viver o resto de seus dias.

Quando saíram do banheiro, Sango e Rin pararam ao encontrar algumas amigas da primeira. Rin foi apresentada a elas como namorada de Sesshoumaru e todas aquelas mulheres pareciam conhecê-lo pelo que Rin pôde perceber. Ao retomarem o caminho de volta à mesa, naquele ambiente movimentado, Rin sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Ela parou para encarar quem interrompera seus passos e quando conseguiu visualizar ficou surpresa.

- Com licença senhorita, boa noite! – O homem falou.

- Boa noite! – Ela respondeu seriamente.

Era o mesmo homem que a despia com os olhos mais cedo e o fazia agora também. Os olhos dele eram profundamente negros e embora tivesse uma bela face era visível que ele não era confiável. O olhar lascivo que ele lançava sobre a jovem era nada discreto.

- O senhor perdeu alguma coisa senhor...

- Naraku. Eu me chamo Tomodashi Naraku. Eu não perdi nada senhorita, apenas queria dizer o quanto fiquei impressionado com sua beleza e que está magnífica nesse vestido.

- Obrigada pelo elogio senhor Tomodashi. Era só o que tinha a dizer? – Rin questionou não demonstrando qualquer simpatia aquele homem.

Naraku sorriu cinicamente para ela e isso a desagradou muito, mas Rin não demonstrou. Continuou firme a encará-lo.

A alguns metros dali Sesshoumaru observava toda a cena. De alguma forma que o mais velho não compreendeu, Inuyasha surgiu ao seu lado e olhava também naquela direção.

- Naraku está mostrando as garras e está dando em cima da Rin. – Falou num tom raivoso.

- Estou vendo. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente.

- Você não vai fazer nada? Vai permitir isso?

- Acalme-se Inuyasha. Naraku pode cobiçar o quanto quiser, mas não terá o que me pertence.

Sesshoumaru passou a caminhar em direção ao local onde o homem havia abordado as duas mulheres. Rin o viu se aproximar e não pôde evitar que o nervosismo a atingisse.

- Naraku? – Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção do outro, já colocando um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Rin. – Não sabia que estaria aqui.

- Pois é. Eu cheguei ontem à cidade e quando vi o convite em meio as minhas correspondências achei que seria bom vir e rever os amigos. Como você está Sesshoumaru?

- Muito bem.

Rin olhava para Sesshoumaru que mantinha sua face impassível enquanto o outro homem sorria falsamente. A tensão entre os dois era óbvia.

- Eu dizia a senhorita...

- Kawasagi. – Sesshoumaru completou.

- Eu dizia a senhorita Kawasagi o quanto a admirei por sua beleza, pensei que teria a chance de conhecê-la melhor, mas vejo que você foi mais rápido. Não sabia que ela era sua companhia.

Rin se irritou com o cinismo demonstrado por Naraku. Como ele não sabia que Sesshoumaru e ela estavam juntos, se ele os viu abraçados momentos atrás?

- Ela não está disponível para você Naraku e não estaria ainda que não estivesse em minha companhia.

- Oh é mesmo?! Será que minha má reputação chegou aos ouvidos dela? Mas e quanto ao meu velho amigo Sesshoumaru, a senhorita sabe que ele jamais foi capaz de manter sequer um relacionamento sério em toda a sua vida? Ele não é tão diferente de mim afinal.

- Isso foi antes de eu aparecer, senhor Tomodashi. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso triunfante. – Eu sou uma mulher que sabe o que quer e Sesshoumaru me oferece exatamente o que eu procuro em um homem. – A jovem completou acariciando levemente o rosto de Sesshoumaru que ainda encarava o desafeto friamente.

- Eu fico feliz por vocês. – Naraku disse. – Bom, acho então que devo circular mais por essa festa para encontrar companhia, já que meu amigo ficou, sem dúvida, com o melhor exemplar aqui. Com licença.

Naraku se retirou mantendo o sorrisinho cínico nos lábios e não deixou de lançar outro olhar para Rin, que apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru que estava em sua cintura.

- Vamos voltar para a mesa Sesshy? – Rin pediu logo que o homem se afastou.

Sesshoumaru a pegou pela mão e caminhou calmamente passando pelas pessoas e logo estavam de volta ao lugar reservado a eles.

- Naraku estava perturbando vocês? – Miroku perguntou quando a noiva se sentou ao lado dele. Já sabia que o mau caráter estava em ação pelo que Inuyasha havia lhe dito.

- Ele nos abordou, aparentemente querendo conhecer a Rin. A mim ele já conhece.

- Esse cara é muito abusado mesmo. – Miroku concluiu.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão e viu que ele estava sério e quieto, Rin também percebeu isso e se aproximou mais dele acomodando a cabeça em seu ombro de modo que sua boca pudesse alcançar o ouvido dele.

- Você está chateado Sesshy? – Ela perguntou com a voz suave o acariciando na nuca.

- Não. – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Eu só estava pensando.

Sesshoumaru a beijou e sua mão deslizava calmamente pela pele macia das costas sob os longos fios negros de seus cabelos.

O homem pensava em como se sentira quando viu Naraku perto de Rin. Ele conhecia aquele mau caráter desde o início da faculdade. Naraku era mulherengo e sem escrúpulos, tratava as mulheres como objetos e era capaz das maiores baixarias. Eles até mantinham algum tipo de contado quando eram estudantes, mas logo ficou claro para Sesshoumaru que eles eram de mundos diferentes e por isso se distanciaram.

Quando viu seu desafeto tão próximo de sua mulher, sentiu uma possessividade que jamais sentira na vida, seu instinto gritava para que ele fosse até lá e esmurrasse a cara daquele verme, retirando assim o sorrisinho cínico que ele sempre demonstrava. Se não fosse tão controlado teria cedido a tais instintos. Como ele ousara se aproximar assim de sua mulher, sua Rin? Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com os próprios pensamentos. Desde quando via Rin como sua... sua mulher? Ele fez com que a jovem desfizesse o abraço que dava nele e fitou o belo rosto dela. Sorriu. Rin de fato o havia fisgado, jamais se sentira assim em relação a qualquer outra mulher.

Quando vi Sesshoumaru sorrir para mim eu sorri também ficando aliviada. Eu estranhei o fato dele ficar tão quieto depois da cena protagonizada por aquele homem grotesco chamado Naraku.

Sesshoumaru bebeu outro gole de seu drink depois voltou a falar comigo.

- Não se preocupe Rin, está tudo bem. – Disse tentando me confortar, certamente havia percebido a minha tensão.

- Mas você mudou depois que aquele homem insuportável apareceu...

- Eu não gostei de vê-lo perto de você. – Ele disse sem dar muita importância as palavras e eu o olhei esperando que ele concluísse. – Eu senti ciúmes Rin. – Admitiu.

Nossa conversa não podia ser ouvida por mais ninguém por causa de todo o som do ambiente, eu fiquei surpresa com a confissão.

- Você sentiu ciúmes? – Indaguei o fitando diretamente nos olhos.

- Acha que só você sente isso? - Perguntou sério.

Eu voltei a abraçá-lo e o beijei no pescoço repetidas vezes até alcançar sua orelha onde continuei a beijar.

- Então meu Sesshy sentiu ciúmes... – Falei sussurrando e sorrindo.

- Senti sim. – Respondeu. – Eu devia saber o que uma mulher como você, vestida como você está causaria a todos esses homens. Naraku não é o único a admirar sua beleza aqui.

- Então a culpa é toda sua, não é? – Falei manhosa. – Você ainda merece ser punido por ter me enganado durante toda essa semana.

- Punido?? – Ele indagou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah gente vamos dançar mais?! – Ouvi Kagome dizer, mas não dei a devida importância. Não conseguia parar de fitar os olhos dourados a minha frente e o sorriso que Sesshoumaru tinha na face.

Nossos amigos deixaram a mesa e voltaram à pista de dança em busca de diversão. Eu e meu Sesshy estávamos preocupados com outra coisa.

Sesshoumaru olhou para nossos amigos enquanto eles se distanciavam e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Como é que você pretende me punir? – O tom de voz utilizado por ele e o olhar fariam qualquer mulher se derreter e eu que conhecia muito bem o significado daqueles sinais. Senti meu coração acelerar subitamente.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Eu voltei a colar meus lábios a orelha dele beijando-o.

Minha língua deslizava pela pele, o perfume masculino me deixava completamente extasiada.

Sesshoumaru apertou as mãos na minha cintura e eu o ouvi gemer mais uma vez. Ele se arrepiou quando passei a língua em sua orelha e gemi em seu ouvido, sorrindo logo depois com a reação imediata dele.

Eu senti a mão dele deslizar pela minha perna indo de encontro a minha coxa, ele apertou minha carne quando o mordi no pescoço, depois introduziu a mão discretamente por baixo do meu vestido até alcançar minha lingerie onde delineou com o dedo indicador a renda da qual era feita. Dessa vez eu gemi e ele sorriu.

- Tire a mão daí agora Sesshoumaru. – Eu falei num tom falsamente autoritário.

- Por quê?

- Porque quem tem que ser punido aqui é você.

- Ah é?

- É.

Ele me obedeceu e voltou a pousar a mão de forma comportada sobre o meu colo enquanto a outra acariciava minhas costas. Eu estava determinada a torturá-lo, porque aquilo era extremamente excitante para mim.

Pela abertura da camisa, eu depositei um beijo leve no peito dele depois subi pelo pescoço onde me demorei mais. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás relaxando no encosto do estofado e desfrutando das minhas carícias, mas seu relaxamento não durou muito. Sesshoumaru se sobressaltou quando sentiu minha leve mordida em seu queixo firme e minha mão acariciar levemente seu pênis sobre o tecido da calça.

- Você está querendo me enlouquecer? – Ele falou entre os dentes extremamente excitado. Eu sorri com a aflição dele.

- Só um pouquinho. – Respondi antes de voltar a beijá-lo com paixão.

Poucos minutos depois, Inuyasha e Kagome retornavam à mesa.

- Gente, nós vamos embora! – Inuyasha disse.

- Já? – Perguntei.

- Nós também já vamos. – Sesshoumaru anunciou.

- Vamos? – Questionei o olhando confusa.

- Vamos sim. Nós precisamos ir pra casa agora Rin. – Ele frisou o agora.

- Tudo bem, vamos pra casa. – Concordei sorrindo. Eu sabia exatamente o motivo da pressa dele.

Pegamos nossas coisas e saímos da boate depois de nos despedirmos dos amigos, inclusive o aniversariante que estava completamente bêbado dançando rodeado de mulheres.

Do lado de fora, esperávamos que os carros fossem trazidos.

- Inuyasha me dê as chaves. – Kagome pediu.

- Te dar as chaves, por quê?

- Porque você bebeu o suficiente para não estar em condições de dirigir. – Minha prima falou estendendo a mão para ele.

- Isso mesmo Inuyasha, dê as chaves para que Kagome vá dirigindo. – Sesshoumaru interveio.

- Ok mamãe! Aqui estão. – Inuyasha mesmo contrariado entregou as chaves do carro à namorada e logo depois de nos despedirmos eles entraram no carro e deram a partida.

- E quanto a nós? Onde está o seu carro? – Indaguei olhando para Sesshoumaru que nesse momento estava abraçado a mim por trás.

- Eu não vim com meu carro. Nosso transporte está ali.

Olhei para o local indicado por Sesshoumaru e vi, um elegante carro preto com vidros escuros, muito semelhante a uma limusine, mas de menor porte. Sesshoumaru desfez o abraço e me conduziu até o veículo, onde um homem devidamente uniformizado nos aguardava. A porta foi aberta para que nós entrássemos no veiculo e eu fui a primeira a entrar me acomodando no confortável assento de couro. Sesshoumaru trocou algumas palavras com o motorista depois entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.

Logo a partida foi dada e o carro entrou em movimento. Sesshoumaru se voltou para mim e eu observava o luxuoso interior do automóvel.

- Por que está sentada assim tão longe de mim? Venha aqui. – Ele pediu.

Eu me aproximei dele como solicitado e o vi se livrar do paletó branco que usava jogando-o de lado no assento. Nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar avidamente e dessa vez eu não pude conter o avanço das mãos de Sesshoumaru sobre o meu corpo. Sem qualquer discrição, ele fez seus dedos alcançarem minha calcinha e por cima do tecido passou a me acariciar entre as pernas me arrancando gemidos com isso.

- Sesshy, não é melhor esperarmos até chegar em casa?

- Nós não vamos pra casa Rin. – Falou sem interromper sua atividade.

- Não? Pra onde... nós vamos então? – Indaguei quase sem conseguir, pois minha respiração estava alterada.

- Você vai ver.

- Sesshy pare, nós não estamos sozinhos. – Falei me afastando um pouco dele.

- Rin, o motorista não pode ver nem ouvir nada do que acontece aqui. Não se preocupe, vem aqui...

A voz dele era rouca e solícita. Eu voltei a me aproximar diante da informação de que nada do que fizéssemos ali seria testemunhado.

- Quanto tempo até chegarmos a esse local? – Eu perguntei enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

- Uns quarenta minutos.

- Quarenta minutos... – Falei pensativa. - ... então eu acho que nós podemos nos distrair até lá...

Eu voltei a beijá-lo com todo o desejo que estava queimando o meu corpo naquele momento. Em questão de segundos Sesshoumaru voltou a alcançar minha calcinha e a retirou de mim, apertando-a em uma das mãos.

- O que você vai fazer com isso?

- Vou guardar comigo. – Respondeu colocando a pequena peça de cor preta no bolso da calça.

Eu sorri para ele e o beijei.

- Acho que vou querer a sua também.

- Então você terá que tirá-la de mim... – Falou malicioso.

Eu levei minha mão ao cinto dele e o abri retirando-o, depois deslizei meu dedo pelo cós da calça e abri o fecho expondo meu alvo. A cueca Calvin Klein vestia muito bem em seu corpo bem talhado e mesmo com ela era impossível não notar a excitação dele pelo membro rijo escondido sob o tecido. Eu fiquei admirando aquela forma por algum tempo e isso o fez chamar minha atenção.

- Desistiu?

- Claro que não. Eu não costumo desistir daquilo que eu quero.

Meus dedos transpuseram a barreira de tecido e alcançaram a pele quente dele, os músculos do abdômen imediatamente se tornaram tensos e ele fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque delicado. Eu o estimulei com os movimentos que fazia e os gemidos baixos dele ecoavam naquele espaço.

- Aaaaaaaaah Rin! Eu não vou agüentar isso por muito tempo. Não dá pra esperar até chegarmos... – Ele falou ofegante enquanto eu o beijava. – Eu quero você agora Rin...

Sesshoumaru olhava em meus olhos e eu sabia que ele não podia esperar, aquela altura nem eu. Me movi no assento do carro e de joelhos me posicionei no colo dele, com as pernas acomodadas na lateral de seu corpo.

Eu permiti que nossos corpos se encaixassem ali mesmo e me deliciei ao senti-lo me penetrar. Estávamos no auge da excitação e o calor que percorria nossos corpos, o fogo que nos queimava por dentro era impossível ser cessado de outra forma que não aquela.

Nossos gemidos de prazer preenchiam o silêncio daquele ambiente enquanto o torpor do prazer máximo nos fazia perder a consciência por um breve momento.

Estávamos abraçados um ao outro enquanto nossas respirações se estabilizavam. Nos beijávamos com calma saboreando o gosto um do outro e nos acariciando. Eu via o rosto lindo do meu amante agora saciado, tão sereno. Ele tinha os olhos fechados enquanto sentia meus dedos deslizarem pelo seu rosto.

- Meu lindo... – Eu pensei alto e vi um sorriso aparecer no rosto dele. – Você não vai dormir, vai?

- Não. Nós já devemos estar chegando.

- Por que tanto mistério? Me diz aonde estamos indo.

- Não seja curiosa, você já vai ver.

Enquanto falávamos o carro parou, o que me fez entender que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

- É melhor eu me recompor antes de sair daqui. – Ele falou olhando para o colo onde eu ainda estava sentada.

Eu saí do colo dele permitindo que ele se arrumasse. Logo depois Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do carro e fez menção em descer. Eu o segurei pela mão.

- Não está esquecendo nada? – Perguntei levemente constrangida e com as pernas cruzadas.

- O quê? – Se fez de desentendido.

- Sesshy!

- Pode vir, não haverá ninguém além de nós dois. – Ele falou sorrindo eu hesitei. – Venha minha Rin.

Eu cedi e aceitei a mão que ele me estendia saindo logo a seguir do carro. Olhei o local onde estávamos e identifiquei como sendo a marina na Baía de Tóquio.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Indaguei a ele quando retornava após uma conversa com um rapaz que parecia estar a nossa espera.

- Nós vamos dar um passeio. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Eu disse que seu final de semana seria esplendido, não disse?

Olhei para o céu e ainda havia estrela nele embora a lua já começasse a se esconder.

Sesshoumaru me pegou pela mão e me conduziu até o píer por onde nós caminhamos apenas alguns metros até pararmos em frente a uma enorme embarcação. Era um iate lindo e enorme. O nome gravado no casco era Príncipe do Oeste.

Nós entramos no iate e Sesshoumaru foi direto à sala de comando mexendo no sofisticado painel, repleto de botões e telas de cristal líquido. Feito isso ele me convidou para irmos até o nível inferior da embarcação.

Ao entrar no local vi que se tratava de uma suíte com uma cama grande forrada com lençóis brancos. Observei o local com cuidado, a decoração era de muito bom gosto e requinte.

Senti Sesshoumaru me abraçar por trás e aspirar meu pescoço logo após aplicar um beijo.

- Gostou? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. É tudo tão lindo!

- Ótimo! – Ele voltou a me beijar se colocando a minha frente. – Em alguns minutos o sol vai nascer e esse é um espetáculo imperdível. Tem roupas no closet pra você se trocar e depois nós vamos lá pra cima.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu já volto. – Disse me beijando levemente e saindo pela porta.

Eu caminhei até o closet conforme indicado por ele, de fato havia roupas ali, biquínis e maiôs.

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru estava de volta ao quarto e eu já havia me trocado. Vesti um biquíni preto muito bonito e coloquei por cima uma blusa de botões branca a deixando aberta. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e sorriu.

- Agora eu vou me trocar. – Falou retirando a camisa e as calças, depois a cueca.

Os sapatos ele havia retirado assim que chegamos ao barco. Sesshoumaru abriu uma das gavetas do closet e retirou um calção de banho branco e uma bermuda azul. Vestiu os dois e então nós fomos ao convés onde um futon nos esperava.

Nos deitamos ali e trocamos carícias admirando o verdadeiro show da natureza que ela aquele alvorecer em alto mar.

**Ai ai. Alguém aí está com calor?**

**O final de semana esplêndido de Rin ainda não chegou ao final e uma coisa importante vai acontecer, que vai mudar a vida de todos.**

**Beijos e até a próxima !**


	15. Insatiable

**E continua o fim de semana dos sonhos de nossa querida Rin-chan.**

**Aproveitem! **

Depois que assistimos aquele espetáculo da natureza, ainda estávamos deitados sobre o futon e eu sentia Sesshoumaru afagar meus cabelos. Eu sentia o quanto a respiração dele estava tranqüila pelos movimentos compassados do seu peito, onde minha cabeça estava apoiada.

- Rin? – Ouvi a voz serena dele chamar.

- Hum?

- Você não está querendo dormir, está?

Eu sorri com a pergunta dele. Manter-se acordada era uma tarefa difícil já que eu passei a noite em claro e com os carinhos dele isso se tornava quase impossível. Ergui minha cabeça para fitá-lo, encontrando aqueles lindos orbes dourados ainda mais brilhantes sob a luz do sol.

- Com você me acariciando assim eu vou acabar dormindo. – Falei com o queixo apoiado em seu peito.

- Nem pensar, eu quero você bem acordada senhorita Kawasagi. – Falou sorrindo e colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo desalojada pelo vento, atrás da minha orelha. – Eu sei de uma ótima forma de manter você acordada. – Falou num tom malicioso.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e após ficar de pé estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse. Eu o olhei desconfiada.

- Venha. – Ele pediu.

Entreguei minha mão a ele e me levantei. Sesshoumaru tomou meus lábios de forma voraz, o que me fez gemer. Nos beijamos por um longo tempo até não termos mais ar. Eu o senti fazer a blusa que eu usava deslizar pelo meu corpo até alcançar o chão. Os lábios dele tocaram meu ombro delicadamente.

- Vamos dar um mergulho. Está muito calor aqui...

- Está? – Indaguei sorrindo e ele correspondeu com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

- Você não está sentindo? – Perguntou provocador e passou a língua sensualmente nos meus lábios.

Logo após mais essa provocação Sesshoumaru virou as costas e mergulhou no mar de águas claras a nossa frente. O iate estava ancorado desde que chegáramos àquela área e paramos para apreciar o nascer do sol.

Ele mergulhou e emergiu logo depois. Os cabelos naturalmente claros, com os fios encharcados grudados à pele alva que cobria aquele corpo musculoso.

- Você não vem? A água está ótima.

Eu me aproximei da borda e fui ao encontro dele, mergulhando na água que de fato estava com uma temperatura agradável.

Nadamos um pouco, nos beijamos e trocamos carícias que não podiam ser observadas por ninguém. Estávamos sozinhos e fizemos bom uso disso.

Ficamos em silêncio contemplando um ao outro por alguns segundos. Sesshoumaru acariciava meu rosto e eu admirava o dele. Eu sorri.

- Você é maravilhoso, sabia? – Eu disse após beijá-lo mais uma vez e o abracei, sentindo sua respiração compassada soar no meu ouvido.

- É você quem faz isso. – Ele falou após algum tempo de silêncio.

Eu me afastei um pouco dele, o suficiente para fitá-lo e minha expressão era a de quem não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer.

Sesshoumaru tinha uma das mãos em volta da minha cintura e a outra ele levou ao meu rosto acariciando-o com ternura.

- Você me tornou um homem melhor. – Concluiu me olhando nos olhos.

Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo falar e retribuir a carícia feita em meu rosto.

- Eu espero também poder me tornar uma mulher melhor com você.

Voltamos a nos abraçar e ele me envolveu fortemente nos braços.

- Eu te amo.

As palavras ecoaram naquele lugar silencioso.

Duas horas mais tarde ancorávamos na marina de uma pequena ilha, que depois eu soube ser uma das Ilhas Izu. O lugar era absolutamente paradisíaco, Sesshoumaru e eu caminhamos até alcançar a praia e depois de mais alguns minutos avistamos uma linda construção. Era uma bela casa de praia e na entrada principal pude ver um casal de meia idade que nos sorria gentilmente.

- Ohayou Seshoumaru-sama! – Os dois o cumprimentaram.

- Ohayou Goshin-san, Miuki-san! – Sesshoumaru respondeu ao cumprimento. – Esta é Kawasagi Rin.

- Muito prazer senhorita.

- O prazer é meu. – Disse sorrindo para o simpático casal.

- Sejam bem vindos! Vamos entrar, por favor.

Nós entramos na casa seguindo o casal e eu pude ver o quanto era linda por dentro assim como no exterior. Uma grande sala com móveis de vime e decoração em tons de verde e branco.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? – Ouvi Sesshoumaru perguntar.

- Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem e tranqüilidade.

- Tranqüilo até demais eu diria. O senhor e a senhora Taisho não vieram mais aqui e nem vocês. – Miuki-san disse.

- Meus pais entraram em uma espécie de férias por tempo indeterminado. Eles resolveram viajar pelo mundo e quase nunca estão no Japão agora. Quanto a mim e ao meu irmão, estamos trabalhando demais...

- Eu imagino. Eu soube que assumiram a empresa. – Goshin-san indagou.

- É verdade.

- Está tudo em ordem Sesshoumaru-sama os quartos estão preparados e vocês encontrarão tudo o que precisarem nos banheiros.

- Obrigado Miuki-san. Nós vamos descansar um pouco antes do almoço.

- Se quiserem posso providenciar o café da manhã?

- Não é preciso. Nós comemos no caminho para cá. – Sesshoumaru disse.

- Certo. Eu as chamo quando o almoço estiver pronto.

- Ótimo. Venha Rin, eu vou levá-la até o quarto.

Sesshoumaru me estendeu a mão e eu o segui.

- Com licença. – Disse sorrindo ao homem e a mulher que me olhavam com certa curiosidade.

Andamos por alguns metros através de um corredor e logo alcançamos uma porta de madeira. Sesshoumaru a abriu e permitiu que eu entrasse primeiro no quarto.

O quarto era muito espaçoso e todo decorado em branco. A espaçosa cama era feita de um material que imitava o bambu, sobre ela havia uma colcha branca lindíssima. Um espelho grande estava colocado em uma das paredes e na direção oposta à cama ficava a porta corrediça de vidro transparente. Eu caminhei até lá e vi maravilhada que dali podia observar o mar claramente. A faixa de areia da praia estava a apenas alguns metros de distância do jardim da casa.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim e me abraçou por trás e eu senti seus lábios tocarem a pele do meu pescoço.

- Que lugar é esse Sesshoumaru?

- Essa casa é dos meus pais. Eles a compraram quando eu ainda era criança, da filha de um falecido magnata. Costumávamos passar férias aqui.

- Esse lugar é lindo. Essa paz é algo inestimável.

- É. Eu gosto desse ambiente tranqüilo também, mas não em caráter permanente.

- Sei. Só para descansos esporádicos, não é? – Indaguei sorrindo, inclinando minha cabeça para trás a apoiando no ombro dele.

- Isso mesmo... ou pra ficar sozinho com você, sem a interferência de ninguém.

Eu girei meu corpo entre os braços dele e me coloquei de frente para beijá-lo.

- Que tal nós tomarmos um banho, hum? – É impressionante como Sesshoumaru se torna manhoso quando quer algo. E isso absolutamente não me desagrada, ao contrário, eu adoro quando ele se comporta como um garotinho pedindo por um doce.

- Vamos sim tomar banho Sesshy. – Respondi sorrindo e voltei a beijá-lo.

Entramos no banheiro e Sesshoumaru ficou recostado à bancada da pia enquanto eu me despia. Ele me observava atentamente e era como se eu estivesse fazendo um strip-tease para ele. Eu sorria maliciosamente enquanto ele me encarava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Vi ele umedecer os lábios passando a língua sobre eles e os olhos brilhavam de desejo, exatamente como quando ele me viu na boate.

- Vem aqui, vem? – Eu o chamei e ele logo me atendeu.

Quando toquei a pele dele parecia que um vulcão corria em suas veias. Eu o fiz retirar a camiseta que usava e seus músculos logo se contraíram. O olhar dele estava fixo em mim e eu podia jurar que uma película modificara a cor dos orbes dourados que eu tanto amava.

Não houve palavras naquele momento, apenas a certeza do quanto desejávamos um ao outro. Nossas respirações estavam alteradas e entravam em choque uma com a outra na medida em que nos aproximávamos mais.

Eu estava completamente nua, mas Sesshoumaru ainda estava vestido com a bermuda e o calção de banho. Minhas mãos deslizaram habilmente pelo tecido livrando-o da única coisa que me impedia de sentir a pele dele na minha.

Sesshoumaru me ergueu nos braços e encostou meu corpo ao espelho sobre a bancada, logo executávamos mais uma vez aquela dança ritmada com nossos corpos movendo-se juntos para cima e para baixo. Os olhos dele continuaram fixo aos meus ainda que o prazer nos fizesse quase levitar.

Minha boca buscou a dele sedenta e um grito deixou minha garganta quando ele me fez mais uma vez alcançar os céus.

Logo depois, o som dos gemidos dele preenchia aquele ambiente. As mãos estavam apoiadas no mármore da bancada e a apertavam fortemente, enquanto minhas pernas circundavam a cintura fina e os quadris arremetiam intensamente contra o meu corpo.

Quando a tensão em seu corpo foi aliviada, Sesshoumaru me abraçou fortemente. Eu o senti morder levemente meu ombro e gemi fingindo sentir dor. Ele desfez o abraço e olhou para mim com um sorriso tão maravilhoso que aqueceu meu coração ainda mais. Levei minhas mãos ao lindo rosto do meu príncipe onde gotas de suor escorriam e o beijei com intensidade. Nos beijamos pelo que pareceram ser horas, até que finalmente entramos no box para tomarmos nosso banho.

Sob o chuveiro, sentindo a torrente de água escorrer por nossos corpos, continuamos a nos beijar e a sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. Estranhamente durante aquele tempo nada foi dito por nenhum dos dois. Nos comunicávamos pelo toque e pelo olhar, através das carícias e dos beijos expressávamos nosso amor uma pelo outro e o desejo de estarmos assim para sempre.

Minutos mais tarde, já de volta ao quarto, estávamos vestidos com roupões felpudos de banho. Sesshoumaru tocou meu rosto com carinho e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Você está cansada, não é? Quer dormir um pouco? – Indagou olhando em meus olhos que provavelmente estavam vermelhos de sono.

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça e tenho a certeza de que parecia uma criança ao fazê-lo porque ele sorriu imediatamente depois.

- Vamos descansar até o almoço, ainda faltam algumas horas. – Ele falou caminhando até a porta corrediça e a fechando, depois fez o mesmo com as cortinas fazendo com que o quarto ficasse escuro, perfeito para o sono.

Eu estava sentada na cama e Sesshoumaru logo veio para o meu lado e se deitou indicando para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Me deitei ao seu lado e logo comecei a sentir meu olhos pesarem enquanto fitava os olhos dele e o sentia acariciar meu rosto. O hálito quente dele tocava minha face, tão próximos estávamos um do outro. O sono estava me dominando, mas antes que eu me desligasse totalmente do mundo a minha volta ouvi doces palavras soarem ao meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, minha Rin...

**Tá calor aí gente??? **

**Não, né?? Imagina. **

**Vejamos... quantas pessoas aí estão achando que Sesshy vai pedir Rin em casamento?? Sei não, mas acho que Sesshy não é do tipo homem de família... **

**Aguardo reviews. **

**Beijos! **


	16. Complicity & Intimacy

**Hello people!**

**Mais um capítulo fofo para vocês e até um pouquinho engraçado, com uma discussão saudável entre o casal. **

**O capítulo não está grande porque até hoje ele não existia, acabei de pensar na idéia e comecei a escrever. Postei logo porque seu que vocês já estavam carentes de fic. rsrsrs.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura **

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Rin foi acordada por Sesshoumaru com beijos. O almoço estava pronto e por mais que ele soubesse que ela estava cansada, não deixaria que ela desperdiçasse aquele dia dormindo.

A mulher se levantou depois de desfrutar por longos minutos das carícias dele, enquanto fingia não querer despertar.

Logo depois estavam desfrutando do maravilhoso almoço preparado por Miuki-san. O almoço foi servido em uma mesa que ficava em um pátio no lado de fora da casa, onde também havia uma piscina.

O casal conversou enquanto desfrutava da refeição e Rin não se cansava de admirar aquele ambiente onde se sentia plenamente em paz. O canto dos pássaros e a dança dos galhos das árvores era algo raro na movimentada Tóquio e a brisa marítima refrescante tornava tudo ainda melhor.

Depois do almoço, os dois foram passear pela praia. Andavam de mãos dadas com os pés descalços na areia morna e úmida pelas ondas que batiam contra ela. O sol ainda brilhava majestoso no céu e Rin observava fascinada o efeito que ele causava aos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Nada... – Eu disse sorrindo. – Seus olhos... eles brilham tanto sob o sol. Ficam ainda mais lindos.

Sesshoumaru interrompeu a caminhada e parou a minha frente me encarando com aquelas duas jóias que ele tinha no lugar dos olhos. Ele acariciou meu rosto e iniciou um beijo leve e vagaroso, saboreado ao máximo por nós dois.

Finalizado o beijo eu me sentei na areia e puxei Sesshoumaru para que fizesse o mesmo. Ele se acomodou entre as minhas pernas e deitou a cabeça em meu colo. Minhas mãos deslizavam pelo cabelo macio dele enquanto contemplávamos o mar a nossa frente.

- Humm... isso é bom. – Ele disse sorrindo levemente e com os olhos fechados.

- Agora é você quem está querendo dormir?

- Não. É tão bom ficar assim. – Ele levou uma de minhas mãos aos lábios e a beijou.

- Você fala como se nunca tivesse recebido esse tipo de carinho...

- Isso é novidade pra mim. - A frase me deixou intrigada. Impossível que ele nunca tivesse vivenciado um momento assim. Logo ele concluiu.

- Eu não me refiro ao gesto, mas à sensação. Esse tipo de cumplicidade, essa intimidade, eu nunca experimentei com ninguém.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e viu o quanto sua declaração havia me surpreendido.

- Por que isso surpreende tanto você?

- Você vive me surpreendendo. Eu poderia jurar que um homem como você, já teria vivido de tudo, ou quase tudo, que certamente você já tivesse se apaixonado e se decepcionado como todo mundo.

- Eu já me decepcionei, mas não como você imagina e a única paixão de que consigo me lembrar foi na adolescência. Isso conta para o que nós estamos falando?

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. Estamos falando de relacionamentos adultos. – Ele concordou com a cabeça e levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto, acariciando minha face. Eu me inclinei para que nossos lábios se tocassem mais uma vez. – Há outra coisa em você que me deixa maravilhada sempre.

- O que é?

- Você não se esconde. Não vê problema algum em dizer o que sente e eu posso dizer que isso é novidade para mim em se tratando de homens.

- Você nunca encontrou um homem que fosse honesto com você em relação a isso?

- Não.

- Que bom.

- Por que, bom?

- Se você tivesse encontrado um cara assim, o que iria acontecer quando eu aparecesse? Eu teria que tirar você dele... isso seria no mínimo desagradável.

- Ah é mesmo?

- É. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- E o que te faz pensar que você conseguiria me tirar dele? – Provoquei.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e se virou para mim ainda sentado. Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou profundamente por longos minutos e o beijo só foi finalizado para que buscássemos ar.

- O que foi que você perguntou? – O cinismo era visível na face dele.

- Tá bom esquece o que eu disse. – Eu falei e o abracei voltando a beijá-lo.

- Está mais do claro para mim que isso tinha que acontecer. – Ele se referia a nós dois. – Nossos caminhos tinham que se cruzar e você tinha que ser minha.

- Eu estou muito feliz que isso tenha acontecido, que ainda esteja acontecendo, embora eu não esperasse de forma alguma. – Eu falei abraçada a ele e nós ficamos assim por um tempo sentindo as batidas compassadas do coração um do outro que pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo.

- E então Sesshy, me conta quem partiu seu coração na adolescência. – Ele riu da minha pergunta ainda abraçado a mim. – Aposto que foi uma mulher mais velha. Você parece ter sido o tipo de adolescente que gostava de mulheres mais velhas.

Sesshoumaru desfez o abraço e olhou para mim ainda rindo.

- O que faz você pensar que eu gostava de mulheres mais velhas?

- Bom, pelo o que seu irmão me disse... você era sério assim também na adolescência, não tinha o comportamento normal de um adolescente. Nesse caso eu acho pouco provável que você se interessasse por garotinhas do colegial.

- É verdade. As colegiais não chamavam minha atenção.

- Eu sabia.

- Depois de adulto eu comecei a me interessar por mulheres da minha faixa etária.

- Que bom, não é?

- É? É curioso o fato de que de uns tempos para cá, eu tenho me interessando por mulheres mais novas, quase garotinhas.

- Como é?

- Quem poderia dizer que eu iria me envolver com a amiga do meu irmãozinho?

- Ah Sesshy! Eu não sou tão mais nova assim que você. – Falei fazendo bico ele riu ainda mais.

- Você é sim minha Rin, mas isso não impediu que você me conquistasse completamente. – Ele respondeu voltando a me beijar com carinho.

- Ótimo! Agora estou me sentindo uma fedelha. Não é assim que você chama o seu irmão?

- Não seja boba, eu nunca tratei você como criança.

- Nem poderia, afinal uma criança não poderia fazer com você tudo o que eu faço, não é? – Meu tom foi provocativo assim como a leve mordida que dei no pescoço dele.

- Não, não poderia. – Ele confirmou com a voz hesitante por causa da forte sensação que eu sabia que essa carícia provocaria nele.

- Uma criança não poderia dar um mergulho...- falei me levantando e tirando a bata que usava sobre o biquíni branco que estava usando. - ... e fazer amor com você, ali na água. – Caminhei lentamente até o mar, deixando minha bata caída na areia.

Sesshoumaru apenas me observou enquanto eu mergulhava na água morna e nadava até onde eu sabia, o nível da água alcançava minha cintura. Ele se levantou logo depois e me seguiu, mais uma vez eu tinha atiçado o fogo que havia dentro dele. Eu sorri ao vê-lo se aproximar e logo o abracei quando me alcançou.

Não havia ninguém naquela extensão de areia. Aquela praia em frente a casa onde estávamos hospedadas parecia um propriedade particular, apenas nós dois estávamos ali, portanto não havia motivos para que eu não realizasse aquela fantasia com o homem que eu amava.

Fizemos amor ali como eu inúmeras vezes já havia fantasiado e Sesshoumaru me fez mais uma vez sentir a mulher mais desejada que já existiu. Mulher, não uma garotinha como nós brincamos enquanto conversávamos. Eu sei que Sesshoumaru não me vê como uma menina porque eu realmente não sou, minha idade me classifica como adulta, mas acima de tudo meu comportamento e minha maturidade.

É fato que eu sou mais jovem que Sesshoumaru, afinal tenho a mesma idade que o irmãozinho dele e parte da minha insegurança no início se devia a isso, mas eu jamais deixaria que apenas essa diferença de idade fosse um problema entre nós. Aliás, eu jurei a mim mesma que jamais permitira que qualquer coisa se tornasse um problema entre nós, que não deixaria nada atrapalhar nosso amor que ainda era tão jovem e estava sendo cultivado.

- Eu te amo. - Dessa vez fui eu quem disse.

* * *

**Aposto que o capítulo gerou um monte de perguntas. Estou preparada para respondê-las e farei isso no próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews no capítulo anterior, meu queridos leitores vocês sabem quem são. **

**Só uma pessoa concordou comigo que o Sesshy não parece ser um homem de família e alguém aí chegou bem perto do meu raciocínio em relação ao enlace desse casal.**

**Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Obrigada mais uma vez.**

**Beijos! **


	17. Sweet Dream

**Oi pessoal!**

**Já vi que haviam especulações sobre um possível sequestro da autora por causa do meu sumiço, mas não é nada disso. A verdade é que estou absolutamente sem tempo para escrever, meus dias têm sido muito agitados e agora só posso escrever nos finais de semana e postar só depois de estar convencida de que a história está boa. Por isso peço que desculpem a demora e estejam avisados de que nesse momento eu não poderei manter a mesma freqüência de antes, mas fiquem tranqüilos porque as histórias irão continuar.**

**Aí está mais um capítulo, fechando finalmente o final de semana mágico de nossa heroína.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

No final da tarde, naquele mesmo dia estávamos de volta à casa. Eu estava sentada na varanda contemplando o pôr-do-sol enquanto Sesshoumaru tomava banho. Estava arrumada em um vestido branco com estampas de folhas verdes longo e de tecido leve. Calçava sandálias rasteiras também brancas.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha azul marinho. Ele enxugava os cabelos enquanto algumas gotas d'água percorriam sua musculatura e eram barradas pelo tecido felpudo em sua cintura.

A pele de Sesshoumaru assim como a minha estava levemente corada pela exposição ao sol apesar de termos usado devidamente o protetor solar. Eu me virei para ele ao perceber que seu olhar estava fixo em mim e sorri.

- O que foi? – Indaguei ainda sentada na confortável cadeira estofada.

- Estava admirando você aí tão pensativa.

- Humm... esse lugar é tão maravilhoso que me dá pena ter que ir embora. – Falei me levantando e caminhando de volta ao quarto. Sesshoumaru já havia vestido a calça jeans e agora calçava os sapatos.

- Você gostou tanto assim daqui? – Ele falou com a voz suave sentado na cama.

- Adorei.

Eu parei de frente para ele e Sesshoumaru me puxou pela cintura fazendo com que eu me sentasse em seu colo. Com a mão esquerda eu passei a acariciá-lo na nuca.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos voltar aqui com mais calma, quando tivermos mais tempo disponível. – Ele falou e depois me beijou levemente.

- Seria ótimo passar alguns dias aqui com você.

- Faremos isso quando tudo estiver mais calmo na empresa. Inuyasha vai assumir a vice-presidência em breve e isso vai aliviar um pouco as coisas para mim.

- Aliviar??

- Sim. Ele é meu irmão e eu posso delegar a ele poderes e tarefas que eu não confiaria a mais ninguém. – Me explicou com a tranqüilidade habitual. Mais uma vez eu pensei na pressão a que ele era submetido todos os dias comandando aquele império.

Sesshoumaru não parecia incomodado com essa pressão, ao contrário, todas as vezes que falava sobre a empresa eu notava certo entusiasmo em sua voz. Ele gostava do que fazia e era perfeito para a função.

Eu me levantei de seu colo para permitir que ele terminasse de se arrumar e voltei para a porta que levava à varanda. Logo depois ele já havia vestido a camisa de botões em um tom azul muito claro e dobrou as mangas até a altura do cotovelo. Senti os braços dele me envolverem pela cintura e a boca tocar meu pescoço aplicando beijos seguidos.

- Vamos? – Falou ao meu ouvido. Eu apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça e me virei aplicando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

- Nós vamos voltar de barco?

- Não. Meu carro está aqui, foi trazido na sexta-feira quando eu viajei.

- Você tinha mesmo tudo bem planejado, não é?

- Tudo... – Respondeu sorrindo e voltou a me beijar.

Saímos da casa após nos despedirmos do casal que tão gentilmente havia nos recebido e após colocarmos nossas coisas no banco de trás do carro, entramos no veículo e Sesshoumaru logo deu a partida.

A viagem de volta seria relativamente longa, com cerca de duas horas de duração, então durante o trajeto ouvíamos música e conversávamos sobre assuntos diversos. Vez ou outra trocávamos carinhos rápidos para que Sesshoumaru não se distraísse da direção.

- Acha que Kagome e seu irmão chegaram bem em casa? – Perguntei depois de algum tempo ao me lembrar do estado levemente alterado do meu amigo.

- Kagome foi dirigindo para garantir isso. – Sesshoumaru me respondeu. – Eles estão bem com certeza.

Ao chegarmos à cidade logo avistamos as luzes que iluminavam as casas e os prédios, além das ruas. O trânsito estava tranqüilo naquela noite de domingo por isso não demoramos a chegar.

- Você quer ir para casa? – Ele perguntou enquanto ainda dirigia.

- Eu tenho que ir. Amanhã infelizmente nós voltamos à nossa rotina, eu trabalho você também e minhas coisas estão todas em casa. - Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado enquanto percorríamos as ruas e pouco depois chegamos.

Eram oito horas daquela noite quando Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na frente da minha casa. Ele deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco do carro, assim que este foi desligado. Eu removi o cinto de segurança e me virei para ele, sorri quando vi a cara de contrariado que ele exibia.

- Você quer que eu vá para casa com você? – Perguntei acariciando o rosto dele.

- Não. – Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados e após alguns segundos concluiu. – Você está certa. Temos trabalho amanhã e você provavelmente tem coisas para organizar. – Disse, dessa vez olhando para mim.

- É verdade. Eu tenho que ver minha agenda e preparar o material para a reunião que terei amanhã à tarde.

Saímos do carro e Sesshoumaru me ajudou a pegar minhas coisas que estavam no banco de trás. Uma bolsa de viagem em couro preta continha minhas roupas que eu usara durante aquele dia na praia, as jóias, minhas sandálias e o vestido estava em um cabide. Ele me acompanhou até a porta e eu a abri colocando a bolsa que ele me entregou em um canto no chão e o vestido eu coloquei sobre um móvel ali na entrada.

Nos abraçamos em despedida e ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

- Você cumpriu com sua promessa... meu final de semana foi realmente esplêndido.

Ele soltou o abraço para me olhar nos olhos.

- Nós teremos outros tão bons quanto esse, eu prometo.

- Promete? – Indaguei enquanto colávamos nossas testas uma na outra fazendo assim nossos narizes roçarem levemente um no outro.

- Prometo.

Nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez ali mesmo na porta de casa, sem que nos importássemos se havia algum vizinho indiscreto olhando.

- Eu vou cobrar isso, hein? - Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu já vou. Descanse, ouviu?

- Sim senhor. – Falei imitando um soldado que se reporta ao seu superior. Um sorriso discreto surgiu na face dele enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

- Boa noite Rin!

- Boa noite!

Trocamos mais um beijo e depois o vi caminhar de volta até o carro e partir dali. Apenas quando o vi desaparecer no final da rua é que entrei em casa trancando a porta.

- Ai que lindo! – Uma voz chamou minha atenção.

- Não achei que fosse encontrar você em casa.

- Eu sei, mas eu precisava finalizar um trabalho que eu devo entregar amanhã, então pedi ao Inuyasha que me trouxesse para casa à tarde. Ele ficou aqui um pouco depois foi para casa descansar.

- Hmmm... – Murmurei indicando entendimento.

- Tá com fome? – Kagome perguntou.

- Na verdade não.

- Eu estava preparando um lanche. Um sanduíche leve com um suco.

- Acho que vou tomar um suco. Se ficar sem me alimentar é provável que acorde durante a noite com fome.

- É verdade, então vamos.

Nós fomos até a cozinha e nos sentamos à mesa. Kagome acabou me convencendo a comer um sanduíche, ele estava realmente apetitoso. Depois que terminamos o lanche, cuidamos da louça e eu voltei à sala onde peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Minha prima me seguiu, aparentemente ela queria conversar mais.

- E aí como foi o final de semana? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu ajeitava algumas coisas no quarto.

- Em uma palavra? Perfeito. – Eu respondi sorrindo.

- Imaginei. Sesshoumaru aprontou mais surpresas para você, não é?

- Sim. Quando saímos da boate fomos de carro até a marina de Tóquio e lá pegamos um iate e fomos passear. Nós vimos o alvorecer em alto mar, tudo tão romântico e lindo. – Eu suspirei da forma mais clichê possível ao dizer isso. – Depois ele me levou a um lugar lindo, um verdadeiro paraíso nas ilhas Izu.

- Ah! A casa de praia dos pais deles...

- Você já esteve lá?

- Ainda não, mas Inuyasha me falou a respeito e disse que me levaria para conhecer.

- Kagome aquele lugar é o paraíso na terra. Uma paz indescritível e a natureza exuberante são de cair o queixo.

- Imagino... eu sou louca para conhecer.

- Enfim foi tudo maravilhoso e perfeito no meu final de semana. E quanto ao seu, Inuyasha não preparou nada especial?

- Hummm... nós não fomos a nenhum lugar diferente, mas ele estava tão doce comigo, tão amoroso.

- Mas isso ele é sempre, não?

- Sim. Ele é sempre um amor comigo, mas além disso... – Kagome pareceu hesitar um pouco, o que chamou minha atenção.

- O que? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Rin-chan, ele estava absolutamente insaciável. Ficou me provocando o caminho todo até a casa dele e quando chegamos, ele me arrastou para a piscina coberta. Quando percebi já estava nua.

Eu ri ao ouvir minha prima falar.

- É sério Rin! Ele estava com um fogo incontrolável.

- Desde quando isso incomoda você? Você sempre foi "foguenta" também.

- Eu sei e isso não me incomoda de jeito nenhum. Eu adorei todas as vezes que nós fizemos amor naquela casa.

- Kagome, vocês transaram pela casa toda? E quanto a Izayoi-sama e Oyakata-sama?

- Eles não estavam lá Rin, fizeram uma viagem. E nós não fizemos sexo pela casa toda, porque afinal ela é grande demais.

Nós duas gargalhamos com a idéia.

- Você é louca Kagome? E quanto aos empregados, e se alguém visse vocês?

- Nós fomos cuidadosos, mas aquela é a casa dele, nada do que ele fizer diz respeito aos empregados.

- Nesse ponto você tem razão.

- Mas ele foi maravilhoso. É sempre bom estar com ele, mas nesse final de semana meu Inu se superou. - Kagome disse suspirando. - O que esse sorriso seu significa, hein? – Perguntou ao ver a minha expressão.

- Nada.

- Nada não. Alguma coisa você tem para contar. – Ela insistiu sentada em minha cama.

- Nada de mais Kagome... só que o Sesshoumaru também estava bastante inspirado, entende?

Kagome riu com vontade e se deitou entre os meus travesseiros, enquanto eu pegava meu pijama para vestir depois do banho.

- O que será que houve com os irmãos Taisho? Será que foi a lua?

- Eu sei o que houve com eles. Nós. Nós acontecemos. – Respondi com uma confiança que certamente surpreendeu minha prima. – Eu vou tomar um banho Kagome, depois preciso preparar algumas coisas para amanhã antes de dormir.

- Tudo bem. Eu já vou indo para o meu quarto, também estou cansada e amanhã tenho que acordar super cedo. Boa noite Rin-chan.

- Boa noite Kagome.

Minha prima saiu do meu quarto indo em direção ao seu próprio e eu fui tomar um merecido banho. Minutos depois já estava vestida com meu pijama e de volta ao quarto verifiquei algumas coisas no meu computador, revi minha agenda e me joguei na cama depois de retirar a colcha.

Dormi rapidamente naquela noite, estava muito cansada. O final de semana havia sido maravilhosamente cansativo e agora terminaria com uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

**Voltei!**

**Sei que tem gente decepcionada por aí, muitos esperavam que uma proposta de casamento fosse feita. Eu entendo, mas devo dizer que ainda não vejo casamento na vida desses dois. Alguém disse e eu concordo que ainda é muito cedo. Eles se amam sim, disso não há dúvidas, mas um casamento não é feito só disso. Eles precisam conhecer melhor um ao outro e terem certeza do que querem antes de tomar essa decisão tão importante.**

**Ai, cá estou eu filosofando sobre casamento... quem sou eu para falar disso? rsrsrs**

**Vimos aqui que não foi só o final de semana de Rin que foi bom, não é? Kagome também passou momentos maravilhosos com seu Inu. Isso ainda vai dar o que falar...**

**Quero agradecer muito pelos reviews que recebi, todos foram maravilhosos e eu pude ver novas pessoas que estão se juntando a nós. Obrigada meninas!**

**Recadinhos:**

**Nathy, Nathy você é muito exigente, mas eu gosto disso. Infelizmente não vou postar dois capítulos porque eu ainda não defini se o outro está como eu quero. Vou pensar mais um pouco sobre ele antes de postar e assim eu garanto que vocês não irão se arrepender de esperar e nem eu de ter postado. rsrs**

**Vice-chan - Não tenha dúvidas de que o caso Cicarelli me inspirou um pouco para a cena na praia, mas meu personagens tiveram um pouco mais de pudor. Só um pouco.**

**Dóris - Arrumei mais uma leitora revoltada? rsrs Não creio que o Sesshy vá "cozinhar" a Rin, ele não é esse tipo de homem, mas também não é do tipo que age por impulso e precipitadamente. Ele é cauteloso em tudo e com a Rin não será diferente. Veremos a que esse relacionamento levará os dois. Quanto ao curso do texto, eu sei que o que estou fazendo não é correto, pode puxar minha orelha, mas eu me permiti fugir das regras de construção textual nesse caso porque eu quis escrever em primeira pessoa, mas em determinados momentos a Rin não aparecia nas cenas ou eu queria narrar fora do ponto de vista dela. Eu me preocupei se os leitores entenderiam o que estava acontecendo e como não recebi nenhum review com dúvidas deixei correr livremente. Mea culpa. rsrs**

**Às demais, Arice-chan, Yukiko-hime, Megumi-Legumi, Biah, Ravenclaw Witch, Kagome-chan, Lu, Pammy-sama (muito boa escritora também), Vivia, Hika456, mais uma vez obrigada pelo retorno que vocês me dão.**

**Beijos e atenção para o próximo capítulo que será emocionante e looongo.**

**Bye!! **


	18. Good News?

**Oi pessoal!**

**Voltei depois de alguns dias de afastamento. Como se já não bastasse a falta normal de tempo que me assola agora, para melhorar tudo ainda peguei uma gripe essa semana. Não tinha a menor condição de escrever nada, mas como hoje já começo a me sentir melhor, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Ele está curto, mas seu conteúdo é de extrema importância.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Dois meses se passaram e a temperatura baixa era o prenuncio do inverno que prometia ser bastante rigoroso naquele ano.

Cheguei em casa após o trabalho por volta das oito da noite e vi que Kagome estava adormecida em seu quarto. Estranhei o fato porque era cedo demais para que minha prima já estivesse dormindo, mas a deixei descansar. Caminhei até o meu quarto e depositei minha bolsa e pasta sobre a cama. Logo depois retirei a roupa e segui para o banheiro com a intenção de tomar um demorado e relaxante banho quente.

Horas mais tarde eu ainda estava em meu quarto trabalhando no computador quando ouvi barulho no corredor, o que demonstrava que Kagome havia acordado. Levantei e fui ao quarto dela, estava preocupada com esse sono fora de hora. A encontrei sentada na cama fitando o nada e assim ela continuou até que chamei sua atenção.

- Kagome você está bem? – Indaguei ao ver a estranha expressão na face dela.

Kagome voltou seu olhar para mim e respirou fundo. Eu me aproximei e parei frente a ela.

- O que está havendo com você? – Perguntei mais uma vez. – Há dias você vem agindo estranhamente Kagome. Inuyasha fez alguma coisa a você?

Ela baixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça negando que Inuyasha fosse o causador daquele comportamento.

- Estou com medo Rin... - Ela disse finalmente e eu a fitei confusa.

- Medo de que? – Kagome ergueu os olhos e me encarou, pude notar que estavam rasos d'água. – Kagome, o que foi??

Sentei ao lado dela na cama e segurei suas mãos esperando que ela me contasse o que a estava deixando daquele jeito.

- Eu estou grávida Rin.

- Grávida!?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. O choque foi inevitável para mim e eu fiquei alguns segundos calada apenas a observando.

- Meu ciclo que sempre foi certinho atrasou, eu fiquei protelando para fazer o exame com medo do resultado, mas na semana passada eu não agüentei mais a dúvida que estava me deixando louca e comprei um teste de farmácia... deu positivo.

- Por isso você estava tão quieta nos últimos dias...

- Sabe, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse um engano, que fosse alarme falso, mas aí eu fui ao hospital e fiz um exame de sangue. Está confirmado. – Ela falou soluçando.

- Kagome não fique assim.

- O que eu vou fazer agora? – Indagou se levantando e o rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

- Acalme-se.

- Me acalmar? Rin, eu não posso ter um filho agora. Como vai ficar minha vida? Eu ainda estou na faculdade, tenho um monte de planos e projetos... – Um soluço interrompeu o discurso dela. – Como eu vou contar isso para minha família? E os pais do Inuyasha, o que vão pensar?

- Kagome, por favor, tente se controlar. – Falei novamente me colocando de pé e a segurando pelo ombro. – Você pode passar mal se continuar desse jeito. Sente-se aqui.

- O que eu vou fazer Rin? O que eu faço?

- O primeiro passo é conversar com o Inuyasha. Ele ainda não sabe, não é?

- Não. Eu não tive coragem de contar a ele. Isso não estava nos nossos planos Rin, eu não sei como ele vai reagir.

- Não estava em seus planos, mas aconteceu. Essa criança está aí e a responsabilidade é dos dois.

- Eu não posso... – Kagome ainda chorava muito. - Não posso contar.

- E como você pretende esconder uma coisa dessas Kagome?

- Eu não sei.

Kagome me abraçou buscando por conforto. Uma gravidez era algo muito sério e importante, esse acontecimento mudaria de maneira drástica a vida dela e de Inuyasha. Era perfeitamente natural que minha prima estivesse com medo, ela tinha apenas vinte anos, era uma estudante universitária cheia de sonhos e planos para o futuro. No lugar dela eu também provavelmente entraria em pânico.

Procurei ao máximo confortar Kagome e lhe dar coragem para enfrentar o que vinha pela frente.

- Kagome, tente ver a situação por um outro ângulo. Você vai ter um bebê, uma vida está crescendo dentro de você.

Kagome voltou a me fitar com os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro assim como estava seu nariz.

- Você está esperando um filho do homem que você ama. – Continuei. – Eu sei que é assustador a principio, mas pense bem, tem um pedacinho do Inuyasha crescendo aqui dentro querida. – Falei colocando a mão carinhosamente na barriga dela.

Minha prima sorriu levemente ao pensar no que eu havia dito, eu a ajudei a secar as lágrimas e a vi se animar um pouco.

- É um pedacinho do meu Inu dentro de mim, não é? – Disse num tom emocionado dessa vez.

- Isso mesmo. Você precisa contar a ele o mais rápido possível.

- Eu preciso tomar coragem. Eu não consigo imaginar como encarar o Inuyasha e dizer: você vai ser pai. Logo agora... ele acabou de terminar os estudos e vai começar a assumir maiores responsabilidades na empresa, vai ter que se dedicar mais ao trabalho...

- Ele certamente terá muito mais e maiores responsabilidades para assumir, mas Kagome, eu conheço o Inuyasha, ele te ama e com certeza vai amar muito essa criança.

- Não é isso que me preocupa Rin-chan. Eu sei que ele jamais negaria esse bebê e que nunca me viraria as costas, mas não era hora disso acontecer, não era.

- Hei, não comece a chorar de novo. Fique calma. É óbvio que esse não era o momento ideal, mas aconteceu porque vocês foram descuidados ou porque Deus quis. O fato é que uma criança está vindo aí, eu vou ganhar um priminho ou uma priminha e vou adorar isso...

Kagome sorriu com minhas palavras e nós continuamos conversando, até que por volta da meia noite, ela voltou a dormir. Eu a cobri com o edredom antes de sair do quarto e sorri levemente ao vê-la tão tranqüila naquele momento.

No dia seguinte pela manhã Kagome e eu nos encontramos na cozinha durante o café da manhã. Aquele era um dia normal da semana e nós duas tínhamos compromissos.

- Dormiu bem? – Questionei.

- Dormi sim. Obrigada pelo apoio Rin-chan, significou muito para mim.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo Kagome. Já se decidiu a contar para o Inuyasha?

- Eu sei que terei que contar cedo ou tarde, mas por enquanto não. Eu preciso pensar em algumas coisas.

- Pensar em que Kagome?

- No que eu vou fazer. Como vou levar minha vida, eu vou ter que interromper a faculdade, trabalhar, não sei...

Kagome parecia muito tensa. Não adiantaria tentar argumentar com ela naquele momento e também, por mais que eu me colocasse a disposição para ajudá-la as decisões tinham que partir dela, afinal era a vida dela que seria transformada.

- Eu vou indo para não me atrasar. Se precisar de alguma coisa me ligue, está bem?

- Sim. – Ela disse com o semblante ainda desanimado.

- Bom dia Kagome. – Falei depositando um beijo na testa dela antes de me dirigir à saída.

- Bom dia.

Fui para o trabalho aquele dia e não conseguia parar de pensar em minha prima e na situação que ela estava vivendo. No caminho até a agência eu fiquei imaginando como meu amigo receberia a notícia de que seria pai em breve. Inuyasha era um bom homem e amava Kagome, mas certamente seria um choque para ele, como seria para qualquer um que não tivesse uma família formada e planejasse a paternidade.

* * *

**Então...**

**O final de semana de Kagome e Inuyasha rendeu frutos. Como esses dois jovens vão lidar com essa novidade? Inuyasha vai realmente reagir bem a isso? Como ficará a vida dos dois a partir dessa gravidez inesperada?**

**Kagome está muito assustada e teme a reação do namorado que certamente não contava em ser pai tão cedo. Inuyasha ainda é jovem e Kagome mais ainda por isso ela está com medo do futuro e vai padecer pela imprudência de não se proteger durante a relação sexual. **

**O capítulo foi curto, eu sei, mas entendam que não consegui escrever muito esses dias. **

**Aguardo seus reviews e espero muitas especulações, quero saber o que vocês acham que vai acontecer.**

**Obrigada pelo reviews anteriores, adorei cada um deles. Valeu pela força.**

**Beijos! **


	19. Tell him the truth

**Oi, voltei mais cedo!**

**Acho que o último capítulo ficou muito curto e parece que ficou incompleto já que o Sesshy não apareceu. Oohhh!**

**Dessa vez o executivo gostosão dar o ar de sua graça.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Sexta-feira à noite e eu estava em casa me arrumando para sair. Sesshoumaru e eu combinamos um jantar naquela noite.

Kagome continuava fora de seu estado normal, ela ainda não havia contado a ninguém sobre o bebê e o comportamento estranho e arredio dela começava a causar atritos com Inuyasha. Ela o estava evitando por não conseguir encará-lo sem se denunciar e Inuyasha estava frustrado com isso, não entendia a mudança súbita da namorada.

Ontem uma discussão entre eles por telefone, fez Kagome passar horas no quarto chorando copiosamente, não quis comer e não saiu da cama para nada. Naquela sexta-feira ela saiu pela manhã para ir a faculdade, mas não conseguiu assistir a todas as aulas, me disse que não conseguia se concentrar, então voltou para casa e novamente se prostrou na cama.

Saí do meu quarto após terminar de me arrumar e passei pela porta de Kagome. Bati levemente e como ela não respondeu, entrei. Kagome não estava no quarto como eu imaginava, então eu saí e caminhei até o andar de baixo.

A campainha tocou enquanto eu descia as escadas e eu fui até lá para atender já sabendo quem era.

- Oi amor! – Falei ao abrir a porta e ver Sesshoumaru.

- Oi! – Ele respondeu e me beijou levemente.

- Entra. Eu ainda preciso arrumar minha bolsa.

Sesshoumaru entrou e retirou o casado que vestia, sentando logo depois no sofá. Kagome apareceu na sala vindo da cozinha, ela tinha um copo de leite e alguns biscoitos em um prato.

- Esse é o seu jantar Kagome? – Perguntei num tom sério.

- É. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Boa noite Sesshoumaru.

- Boa noite. – Ele respondeu ao cumprimento a fitando seriamente.

Kagome estava vestida em um pijama de flanela com os cabelos presos e meias nos pés. O semblante dela estava sério de forma incomum para quem a conhecia e os olhos inchados e a feição abatida denunciava que havia algo errado.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto. – Ela falou já se dirigindo a escada.

Meu olhar a acompanhou por alguns instantes e depois me voltei para Sesshoumaru que também a observava.

- Eu já volto, vou pegar minha bolsa. – Falei subindo os degraus rapidamente.

Fui até o meu quarto e peguei minha bolsa logo depois de guardar algumas coisas que estavam sobre a cama dentro dela, depois sai fechando a porta. Mais uma vez passei pelo quarto de Kagome e dessa vez entrei sem bater.

Kagome estava sentada na cama coberta por um macio edredom e comia os biscoitos que havia levado.

- Você sabe que isso está errado, não é Kagome? No seu estado você não deve substituir refeições por lanchinhos.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu chorosa. – É só hoje. Eu não conseguiria comer outra coisa, estou enjoada.

- Não tem problema em ficar sozinha? Eu posso desmarcar o jantar e...

- Não Rin. Pode ir, eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Certo. Se precisar de alguma coisa ligue para o meu celular, ouviu?

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e eu sorri levemente vendo o quanto aquela garota forte e determinada que eu conhecia parecia tão frágil.

Saí do quarto e voltei à sala, mas ainda me preocupava com minha prima.

- Vamos? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou quando me viu.

- Vamos.

Minutos depois estávamos no carro percorrendo o caminho até o restaurante escolhido por Sesshoumaru. Durante algum tempo nós dois permanecemos calados, mas Sesshoumaru me observava e como eu estava muito pensativa, isso o intrigou.

- O que está acontecendo com a sua prima? – A voz dele me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Nada. Ela não se sentiu muito bem hoje, é isso.

- Hoje? – Ele indagou, o que me fez encará-lo. – Pelo que eu soube ela anda se sentindo mal há algum tempo...

- Quem disse isso?

- Inuyasha. Ele anda mais irritadiço que o normal na última semana, nós conversamos ontem e ele me contou que teve uma discussão com a Kagome e nem sabia bem o motivo.

- É verdade. Ela passou o dia inteiro chorando ontem.

- E hoje também pelo que pude ver no rosto dela.

Eu permaneci calada, não tinha o direito de revelar o que estava deixando Kagome daquele jeito. Ela é quem deveria contar a toda família a verdade.

- Rin?! – Sesshoumaru mais uma vez chamou minha atenção enquanto dirigia.

- Hum?

- Inuyasha acha que Kagome quer deixá-lo, que se apaixonou por outro.

- Que absurdo! – Falei com um sorriso de incredulidade. – Ela não quer deixá-lo. Kagome está com problemas sérios para resolver e precisa de tempo para pensar, só isso.

Sesshoumaru me olhou de soslaio para não desviar a atenção da pista. Ele estava sério como de costume quando me questionou.

- Kagome está grávida?

A pergunta dele me pegou desprevenida e estranhamente soou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. Eu hesitei sobre o que falar.

- Grávida? Por que você acha isso?

- Nada mais passaria pela minha cabeça que pudesse causar tanta mudança em uma garota de vinte anos com a vida estruturada e que normalmente é tão segura de si.

Eu não respondi, apenas desviei o olhar. Como poderia negar que era essa mesma a razão para Kagome estar tão nervosa?

- É isso, não é? – Ele insistiu e eu confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Vi um sorriso surgir na face de Sesshoumaru, o que me intrigou um pouco. Queria saber o significado daquilo, mas teria que aguardar até que estivéssemos acomodados no restaurante, pois ele acabava de estacionar o carro.

Logo fomos conduzidos à mesa reservada a nós e nos sentamos. Sesshoumaru pediu as bebidas e nós voltamos a conversar.

- Sesshy você não pode contar ao seu irmão, Kagome ainda não teve coragem de conversar com ele.

- Eu não vou contar. Esse assunto diz respeito aos dois e a mais ninguém. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez. – Não acredito no quanto Inuyasha é ingênuo. Como ele pôde não perceber do que se tratava?

- Ele não tem experiência no assunto e a barriga da Kagome ainda nem está visível.

- Mesmo assim. Ele a conhece, ou pelo menos deveria conhecer. Como ele pode dormir com ela quase todos os dias sem notar as mudanças, não só físicas, mas também de comportamento?

- Você teria deduzido então? – Indaguei calmamente o fitando.

- Esteja certa que se algum dia você ficar grávida, eu vou perceber. Não há a menor chance de você conseguir esconder isso de mim se nós estivermos em contato freqüentemente como acontece com aqueles dois.

A declaração de Sesshoumaru fez com que eu me imaginasse grávida de um filho dele. Como será que isso me afetaria e a ele? Eu não sabia responder.

- Por quanto tempo ela pretende esconder essa gravidez dele? – Sesshoumaru perguntou logo depois que o garçom deixou a mesa após trazer nossas bebidas.

- Eu não sei. Já falei com ela milhares de vezes para contar de uma vez, mas ela está com medo.

- Medo de que? Eles cometeram a imprudência, agora têm que arcar com isso.

- O modo como você fala me faz dar razão a ela em ter medo.

- Por que?

- Ela tem medo da reação do Inuyasha.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido. Quando eu disse que eles devem arcar com as conseqüências da própria imprudência, não quis que soasse de forma negativa. Talvez eu tenha me expressado mal. – Sesshoumaru falava em seu tom calmo habitual. – Eu quis dizer que trazer uma criança ao mundo exige muita responsabilidade, é um compromisso para a vida toda. Quanto ao Inuyasha, você o conhece Rin, ele adora crianças e com certeza vai ficar babando quando souber que a mulher que ele ama vai dar um filho a ele.

- É o que eu acho também e já disse isso a Kagome inúmeras vezes, mas ela continua preocupada em como a mãe dela vai reagir e também os seus pais. Você acha que eles vão aceitar numa boa?

- Essa deve ser a menor das preocupações dela. Meus pais não têm que aceitar nada Rin, Inuyasha é um homem adulto e responsável por seus atos, eles não podem e nem vão determinar nada.

- Mas a opinião deles é importante para ela como também é para o seu irmão, disso eu tenho certeza. No lugar dela eu também estaria preocupada. Na verdade acho que estaria em pânico.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao me ouvir dizer isso, provavelmente pela expressão que viu em meu rosto.

- Seria uma tarefa muito difícil para você esconder algo assim, não só porque sou bem mais perceptivo do que meu irmãozinho, mas porque você não conseguiria conter o nervosismo. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo e se aproximou de mim colando os lábios nos meus em um beijo cálido.

Me surpreendia a forma a qual Sesshoumaru imaginava tão tranqüilamente que nós dois reagiríamos se estivéssemos na situação de Inuyasha e Kagome. Isso me fez pensar mais uma vez em como seria.

- É bom que a Kagome tome coragem e fale logo com ele ou as coisas podem se complicar. Inuyasha é um louco impulsivo você sabe. Ele pode cometer alguma loucura.

Sesshoumaru estava exagerando é claro, mas numa coisa ele estava certo, Inuyasha era extremamente impulsivo e não deixava nada para depois. Se Kagome não conversasse logo com ele e continuasse o ignorando, meu amigo com certeza acabaria explodindo.

Terminamos o jantar e demos uma volta a pé pelo centro da cidade, onde muitas pessoas estavam na rua naquela sexta-feira à noite. As ruas bem iluminavam tornavam possível um passeio agradável passando pela calçadas onde as vitrines bem feitas exibiam os mais variados produtos.

Sesshoumaru tinha os dedos da mão direita, entrelaçados aos meus enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado e conversávamos despreocupadamente.

- Pelo visto terei que dormir sozinho hoje, não é? – Ele questionou com aquela carinha que eu já conhecia tão bem.

- Terá. – Respondi sorrindo. – A Kagome precisa de mim, do meu apoio. Não quero deixá-la sozinha.

- Eu sei e compreendo perfeitamente.

- Eu prometo compensar você depois.

- Promete? – Ele indagou parando de caminhar e me pegando pela cintura.

- Prometo.

- Vai me compensar com juros? – Ele me puxou mais para perto de seu corpo e me beijou profundamente, sem se importar de estarmos na rua. – Eu vou cobrar juros e correção.

- Ah vai?

- Vou. – me respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

- Ok! Eu acho justo.

Pegamos o carro e logo estávamos de volta a minha casa. Sesshoumaru me acompanhou até a porta e logo que eu a abri perguntei:

- Não que entrar e ficar um pouco mais?

- Não. É melhor você ir ver a sua prima e ficar com ela. Veja se consegue pôr um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha.

- Eu vou tentar.

Nos despedimos com beijos e ele foi embora enquanto eu subi as escadas para ir ao quarto de Kagome.

* * *

**O que acharam? Deixem seus reviews e me digam.**

**Beijos! **


	20. Lost of control

**Olá leitores!**

**Vocês nem sabem quanta consideração eu tenho por vocês. Nesse sábado chuvoso, estou eu aqui no meu trabalho postando fic para vocês, porque sei que na maioria dos estados está chovendo, então nada melhos do que uma boa estória para entreter. rsrs.**

**Esse capítulo está grandinho e carregado de emoções. Ele dá continuidade aosacontecimentos do capítulo anterior.Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Depois de fechar a porta, coloquei minha bolsa sobre o sofá e caminhei até a cozinha. Minha intenção era preparar um chá e levá-lo até o quarto de Kagome para que o tomássemos juntas.

Enquanto aguardava que a água para o chá entrasse em ebulição eu pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo e em tudo o que ainda estava por vir. Pensei em minha conversa com Sesshoumaru, no modo aparentemente tranqüilo com que ele recebeu a notícia sobre a gravidez e voltei a me imaginar grávida de um filho dele.

Voltei de meus pensamentos ao perceber que a água já fervia. Apaguei o fogo e coloquei o líquido quente no bule sentindo logo o cheiro agradável da infusão. Arrumei em uma bandeja o bule, e duas xícaras, caminhando logo depois para fora da cozinha e subi as escadas.

Ao chegar ao quarto de Kagome, abri a porta lentamente, ela não estava dormindo como eu imaginei, mas estava encolhida na cama e quando percebeu minha presença voltou seu olhar para mim. Logo que vi sua face percebi que ela andara chorando novamente e assim que coloquei a pequena bandeja que trazia sobre o criado mudo me sentei ao lado dela e a abracei.

Kagome voltou a chorar por longos minutos e devo dizer que aquilo parecia muito estranho a mim, porque ela sempre foi a mais forte de nós duas, sempre foi positiva e corajosa, mas agora parecia extremamente frágil e perdida. Depois de algum tempo consolando-a, vi Kagome levantar o rosto para me fitar mais uma vez.

- Inuyasha ligou. – Ela disse.

- E?

- Eu não queria atender, quando peguei meu celular vi que havia mais de vinte chamadas perdidas.

- Kagome?! – Falei com pesar – não faça isso com ele, não é justo.

- Eu acabei atendendo, do contrário ele viria até aqui.

- E o que você disse?

- Disse que estava na casa de uma amiga fazendo um trabalho importante e que iria dormir por aqui mesmo. – Kagome parecia muito triste, era óbvio que não se sentia bem em enganar o namorado. – Ele ficou furioso Rin. Brigou comigo de novo e gritou dizendo que não ia aceitar que eu o fizesse de idiota.

- Sesshoumaru me disse que ele acha que você não o quer mais, que quer terminar com ele por isso está fugindo.

- Como ele pôde pensar uma coisa dessas? – Indagou indignada.

- Ah Kagome! Você sabe o quanto Inuyasha é passional e ele está totalmente no escuro. Num momento vocês estavam bem e no outro você faz todo o possível para não ver ou falar com ele. Coloque-se no lugar dele, é bem provável que você imaginasse o mesmo ou coisa pior.

- É verdade.

Kagome ficou pensativa por um momento e enquanto isso eu nos servia de chá.

- Kagome você precisa resolver isso. Eu sei que está nervosa e com medo e não tiro o mérito disso, mas o Inuyasha tem direito de saber o que está acontecendo, você não está sendo justa com ele.

- Você acha que eu não sei disso Rin? Eu sei, mas eu não consigo criar coragem, principalmente porque não sei o que farei daqui pra frente, como vou viver minha vida.

- Kagome estar grávida não é o fim do mundo. Não é como se você vivesse em uma sociedade onde as jovens que engravidam sem planejar sejam marginalizadas ou algo assim e você tem família, não vai estar sozinha nessa.

- Eu sei que não vou ser abandonada a minha própria sorte, mas como vou prosseguir com meus planos estando grávida? – Ela parecia desalentada.

- Ouça bem Kagome. Você sempre foi corajosa e determinada, sempre encarou tudo de frente e agora mais do que nunca você precisa agir dessa forma. Você vai continuar com a sua vida, vai continuar com a faculdade até o último minuto que faltar para esse bebê nascer, daí quando ele vier ao mundo você terá apenas que dar uma pausa, adiar um pouco seus planos até essa gracinha estar mais crescida e você poder retomar tudo novamente.

Não é o fim do mundo Kagome, milhares de mulheres no mundo todo são casadas, têm filhos e nem por isso deixam de correr atrás de seus sonhos e objetivos, com você não será diferente.

- É o que eu espero Rin-chan. Eu espero ter forças para enfrentar tudo o que vem por aí, a começar pela minha mãe e meu avô.

- Tenho certeza que a tia vai ficar encantada com a idéia de ser avó. Vai se assustar no início, é óbvio, mas com certeza vai amar.

- Minha mãe é super coruja, não é? – Kagome disse esboçando um sorriso.

- É. Você também tem que ser. Kagome não dá pra você começar a ficar feliz, pelo menos um pouquinho, por ter um bebê aí na sua barriga? Imagine como será quando ela ficar maior, as compras que nós teremos que fazer, aquelas roupinhas lindas.

Finalmente consegui arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro de minha prima depois de dias sem ver um.

- Você acha que será menino ou menina? – perguntei.

- Não faço idéia. – Ela respondeu docemente acariciando o ventre. – mas não importa, será meu filho e do meu Inu, isso já é o suficiente para eu amá-lo muito.

- Assim que se fala!

- Amanhã eu vou ligar pra ele e marcar alguma coisa. Eu vou contar Rin, seja o que Deus quiser.

- Boba! Ainda acho que a reação dele vai te surpreender.

Nós duas rimos e continuamos tomando chá e conversando. Especulávamos sobre o sexo do bebê e sobre com quem ele se pareceria. Conversamos até bem tarde e depois fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordamos mais tarde que o normal já que era sábado e nenhuma de nós duas teria o que fazer tão cedo.

Por volta das 10hs00 saí do meu quarto e fui até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Ao passar pela sala vi que a luz da secretária eletrônica estava piscando, havia uma mensagem ali. Apertei o botão para ouvir e era Sesshoumaru, dizendo que estaria no escritório durante toda a manhã resolvendo problemas relativos a um contrato, soube nesse momento que só o veria no final da tarde ou à noite.

Retomei meu trajeto até a cozinha e logo depois Kagome apareceu. Ela parecia bem mais disposta naquela manhã e isso me deixou muito satisfeita. Terminei de preparar o café e nós fizemos a refeição enquanto conversávamos, Kagome fazia planos de entrar em contato com Inuyasha o mais cedo possível, mas eu a alertei sobre o problema com o contrato sabendo que com certeza meu amigo também estaria na empresa trabalhando.

Enquanto isso na Taisho Inc. Uma reunião ocorria com vários membros da diretoria e como tal os irmãos Taisho estavam presentes.

Eles discutiam algo sério podia-se perceber pelo semblante de cada um, falavam e gesticulavam enquanto Sesshoumaru observava toda a movimentação, sentado de forma imponente na cabeceira da mesa. Em dado momento o presidente da empresa que vestia o habitual terno e gravata, mesmo sendo aquele um sábado se pronunciou.

- Já chega. – Falou sem se alterar. A voz grave chamou a atenção dos presentes ali e todos se voltaram para fitá-lo. – Ter que lembrar aos senhores de que quem toma as decisões nesta empresa sou eu, é algo que está começando a me cansar.

- Eu não entendo o porque desse contrato não ter sido assinado ainda, talvez você possa me esclarecer meu jovem. – um homem de já certa idade que parecia representar a outra parte interessada no contrato questionou Sesshoumaru com extrema arrogância.

- Que parte de "o orçamento previsto não está de acordo com o empreendimento" o senhor não entendeu? – Inuyasha interveio mostrando-se estranhamente irritado. Todos ficaram em silêncio após a explosão do jovem.

Sesshoumaru se levantou de sua cadeira e passou a caminhar pela sala às costas dos homens que estavam ali. Ao passar pelo irmão levou sua mão direita ao ombro dele e o apertou levemente em um aviso silencioso para que ele se calasse, ao que o mais novo logo compreendeu e acatou, embora sua face ainda demonstrasse toda irritação que aquela discussão lhe causava.

- Senhor Takahashi, a assinatura desse contrato é tão interessante para mim quanto é para os senhores. – O executivo voltou a falar calmamente. - mas esses termos são inaceitáveis. Eu quero que um perito de minha confiança refaça os cálculos e busque alternativas para esse orçamento, se ele concordar com esse parecer, então nós fechamos o acordo. Sejamos razoáveis e vamos aguardar um curto período de tempo que poderá ser crucial para que não haja arrependimentos no futuro. Eu não sei quanto aos senhores, mas eu não estou acostumado a perder e só invisto em algo quando tenho certeza que meu retorno será elevado e garantido.

Um burburinho surgiu na sala enquanto Sesshoumaru alcançava novamente seu lugar na mesa, permanecendo de pé.

- Pois bem Sesshoumaru-sama, de quanto tempo estamos falando? – Um outro homem mais moderado perguntou.

- Duas semanas no máximo. Eu exigirei todo o empenho de meu perito para essa verificação e tenho certeza que ele fará no tempo em que eu solicitar.

Todos concordaram e após mais algumas considerações feitas por ambas as partes, a reunião foi finalmente encerrada. Os homens se retiraram restando ali apenas Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Totousai e os dois últimos ainda estavam sentados em seus lugares.

- Que diabos foi aquilo Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru questionou demonstrando irritação. – Você ficou maluco, acha que isso aqui ainda é a faculdade?

- Aquele velho já estava me irritando. Era mais do que óbvio o motivo pelo qual você não aceitou aquela porcaria de contrato.

- Não interessa que ele estivesse se fingindo de cego ou idiota, desacatando-os, você pode colocar toda a negociação a perder. Esse comportamento é inaceitável Inuyasha.

- Eu sei. Droga! – O Taisho mais novo gritou o que fez o irmão arquear a sobrancelha e apoiar as mãos sobre a mesa para fitá-lo com mais atenção.

- Acalmem-se rapazes. – a voz conciliadora do velho Totousai pôde ser ouvida. – Tudo está bem, no final vocês conseguiram o que queriam. – concluiu otimista.

- Inuyasha vá para casa agora. Eu não sou obrigado a aturar o seu mau humor quando tenho que trabalhar em pleno sábado. – Sesshoumaru disse após analisar o irmão por alguns instantes. Sabia bem o motivo da irritação dele.

Inuyasha saiu da sala bufando e batei aporta atrás de si, em segundos alcançou a garagem do prédio pegando logo seu carro e saindo em disparada dali. O irmão mais velho permaneceu por mais um tempo na empresa trocando idéias com o conselheiro Totousai e também para localizar e passar as informações ao perito de sua confiança que morava em Xangai.

Eram três horas da tarde daquele sábado quando Sesshoumaru deixou a empresa dirigindo seu carro e no caminho fez uma ligação para mim.

- Moshi moshi! – Atendi preguiçosamente deitada no sofá onde assistia tv.

- Olá minha Rin! – Ouvi a voz dele me chamando assim instantaneamente fazia um sorriso surgir no meu rosto.

- Oi! – Respondi sorridente.

- Estou saindo da empresa agora, posso passar aí ou você ainda está ocupada?

- Pode vir, eu não estou fazendo nada.

- E a Kagome?

- Ela está melhor, mais animada. Decidiu contar tudo ao Inuyasha hoje.

- Ótimo, porque suportar o humor dele estava se tornando uma tarefa impossível. – Eu ri com o que ele disse sem imaginar como meu amigo estava se sentindo realmente.

- Eu vou ficar esperando. Estou com tanta saudade e se tudo correr bem ainda posso saldar minha dívida com você hoje. – Ele sorriu com a minha sugestão eu pude perceber.

- Essa é uma excelente notícia. Eu chego em meia hora no máximo.

- Tudo bem, até mais.

- Até.

Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru já tocava a campainha da minha casa. Eu o recebi na porta com um sorriso fácil no rosto e o beijei.

- Oh coitadinho! Trabalhando em pleno sábado?!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e me abraçou fortemente enquanto eu dava passos para trás nos conduzindo ao interior da casa. Quando chegamos à sala retirei o terno dele e o depositei no encosto do sofá.

- Quer beber alguma coisa ou comer? – Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça. – Quer tomar um banho? – repetiu o gesto e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo me agarrar pela cintura e levar os lábios ao meu ouvido.

- Eu quero você. – Sussurrou.

Dessa vez eu fiz um gesto negativo com a cabeça o que fez meus longos cabelos que estavam presos em um coque frouxo se soltarem.

- A Kagome está aqui Sesshoumaru.

- E daí?

- Daí que é melhor esperarmos ela sair. – Ele bufou levemente ao ouvir isso. – Ela está tentando falar com seu irmão e assim que conseguir, eles vão sair juntos e nós ficaremos sozinhos. Não faz essa carinha Sesshy, isso é covardia.

- Covardia é o que você está fazendo comigo.

Kagome apareceu na sala com o telefone em mãos vindo da cozinha e isso fez com que nos afastássemos.

- Oi Sesshoumaru. – cumprimentou o cunhado calmamente.

- Oi Kagome.

- Eu não estou conseguindo falar com o Inuyasha, o celular está dando desligado. – Ela falou se dirigindo a mim.

- Tentou ligar para casa? – Sesshoumaru indagou da poltrona onde agora estava sentado. – eu o mandei para casa assim que a reunião terminou, estava com o humor insuportável. Ele deve estar lá.

- Não. Eu liguei e falei com uma das empregadas, ela me disse que ele não apareceu lá desde que saiu pela manhã. Onde será que ele se meteu? – Perguntou mais para si mesma.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, quando ele chegar em casa darão o recado de que você o procurou. – Eu falei e ela concordou com um aceno.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto enquanto isso.

- Tudo bem.

Kagome subiu as escadas lentamente enquanto eu fui até o sofá e me sentei ao lado de Sesshoumaru que me olhou de soslaio.

- O que foi? – Perguntei com um sorriso travesso na face e ele estreitou os olhos se virando para mim, mas seu gesto foi interrompido.

A campainha tocou uma vez, e de novo, e novamente de forma frenética.

- Kami-sama! Já estou indo. – Falei alto enquanto me levantava do sofá para ir abrir a porta cuja campainha voltava a soar incessantemente. – Pronto! – Gritei assim que abri a porta e me assustei com o que vi.

- Rin-chan, eu quero ver a Kagome agora. Onde ela está?

- Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupada ao ver o estado dele.

- Cadê ela Rin? – ele praticamente gritou. – Eu quero falar com ela agora.

A voz alterada de Inuyasha chamou a atenção do irmão mais velho que estava na sala. Sesshoumaru veio até a porta e olhou para o irmão ficando tão surpreso quanto eu com o que via.

- Inuyasha você está bêbado. – ele afirmou.

- Claro que não. – falou sério enquanto afrouxava ainda mais a gravata azul que antes estava atada ao seu pescoço. – Eu quero falar com a Kagome. Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo? Ela acha que eu sou algum idiota? – a voz dele estava alterada pelo efeito do álcool e seus olhos me pareceram tão tristes.

- Inuyasha, calma. Você não está em condições de conversar com a Kagome agora. Você precisa ficar bem, daí depois vocês conversam.

- Não Rin. Eu quero falar com ela agora. KAGOME! – ele gritou, o que chamou a atenção de minha prima e ela desceu as escadas correndo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Minha prima perguntou assim que chegou ao nível inferior da casa e seus olhos demonstraram toda a surpresa que sentiu ao fitar Inuyasha.

- O que está acontecendo? O que ... está acontecendo? Eu é que pergunto... Kagome o que você está fazendo? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Inuyasha tentou alcançá-la, mas foi impedido por Sesshoumaru e barrou sua passagem.

- Me deixe passar Sesshoumaru. Eu quero falar com ela. – A expressões de Inuyasha oscilavam entre a raiva e a tristeza.

- Você não está em condições de falar com ninguém irmãozinho.

- Ela quer me fazer de idiota e eu tenho que aturar isso é o que você está me dizendo? ELA QUER ME FAZER DE IDIOTA – gritou. – Eu não vou deixar Kagome, você não vai brincar comigo, está ouvindo? Não vai.

Kagome ficara parada no mesmo lugar durante todo o tempo e chorava. Eu fui até ela e a abracei.

- Kagome, vamos sair daqui venha. – Pedi a ela, mas Kagome não se moveu, continuava a encarar a face transtornada do namorado.

- Já chega Inuyasha, nós vamos para casa agora. – Sesshoumaru falou em um tom imperativo.

- Não, eu não vou.

- Veremos se você vai ou não. Se eu tiver que te dar uma surra pra te tirar daqui eu o farei.

Os orbes dourados do mais novo se fixaram no do irmão vendo a seriedade com que ele falava.

- Pare com essa palhaçada agora e vamos embora.

Inuyasha finalmente cedeu e Sesshoumaru ajudou o irmão a caminhar até o próprio carro e o colocou no banco do passageiro voltando logo depois para a casa. Kagome eu observávamos enquanto ele inclinava o corpo e apoiava a cabeça no painel do carro provavelmente não controlando a tontura que sentia.

- Ele veio dirigindo? – Kagome perguntou preocupadíssima.

- Não senhorita, eu o trouxe. – Disse um homem que apareceu de repente e chamou nossa atenção. – Eu o trouxe de táxi.

- Eu vou acertar com o senhor. – Sesshoumaru disse. – deixe-me pegar minha carteira. – Ele entrou novamente na casa e pegou seu terno saindo logo a seguir. Pegou o dinheiro pagando o débito com o taxista e depois olhou para minha prima e eu.

- Eu sabia que ele iria explodir a qualquer momento, só não esperava que fosse dessa forma.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Kagome perguntou com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pela face alva.

- Vai sim. Terá uma bela ressaca pela manhã, mas só isso. Eu vou levá-lo para casa, depois ligo para dar notícias. – Disse e logo depois beijou levemente meus lábios e tocou o ombro de Kagome a consolando. – Fique calma.

Os dois partiram no carro de Sesshoumaru e eu levei Kagome de volta ao quarto dela e a coloquei na cama.

- Eu nunca vi o Inu desse jeito Rin. – Falou triste.

- Ele está frustrado e triste. Você viu o olhar dele?

- Vi. – Falou chorosa.

Mais tarde, pouco antes das seis da tarde, o céu já se tornara escuro e o frio havia aumentado. Sesshoumaru me ligou para dar notícias de Inuyasha.

- Oi Sesshy! Como ele está?

- Dormindo agora. Eu o joguei embaixo do chuveiro frio e depois na cama.

- Como seus pais reagiram ao vê-lo assim? – Perguntei vendo a ansiedade no rosto de Kagome.

- Eu o trouxe para minha casa, preferi poupar os velhos do espetáculo.

– Entendo. Sesshy cuida dele direitinho, ele está precisando do irmão mais velho. – Sesshoumaru sorriu com o que eu disse depois respondeu.

- Eu estou cuidando bem dele Rin do mesmo jeito que ele cuidaria de mim.

Pensei por um momento se ele estava sendo irônico ou se realmente tinha certeza da reciprocidade do irmão.

- Ele falou mais alguma coisa com você?

- Não. Ficou quieto até chegarmos aqui, reclamou e xingou quando o fiz tomar um banho quase frio, depois chorou feito uma criança até dormir. Pode dizer a sua prima que ela fez um belo estrago no meu irmãozinho.

- Inuyasha está bem, está dormindo agora. – Avisei a Kagome e ela ficou aliviada. – Tudo bem então, qualquer coisa você me liga?

- Ligo sim pode deixar, mas ele vai dormir até amanhã com certeza.

- Rin-chan? – Kagome chamou minha atenção.

- Espera um instante Sesshy. O que foi Kagome?

- Pergunte a ele se eu posso ir até lá? Eu quero ver o Inuyasha. – Meu olhar foi compassivo ao fitar minha prima, ela estava com remorso por ter, sem querer, feito Inuyasha pensar que ela não o queria mais.

- Ela que ir até aí. Pode ser?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Certo. Eu vou arrumar algumas coisas e nós já vamos.

- Venham de táxi, não é uma boa vocês duas virem dirigindo a essa hora da noite.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Então, o que acharam? **

**Eu fiquei com pena do Inu, coitadinho está cheio de minhocas na cabeça e acabou perdendo o controle. **

**Eu notei que a gravidez da Kagome causou muitas discussões, no bom sentido da palavra, e eu gosto disso. Muita gente é da opinião de que a vida dela vai acabar por causa da gravidez, ela inclusive pelo que pudemos ver, outros pensam como a Rin e acham que ela pode sim continuar com seus planos e lutar pelo seu futuro mesmo com um bebê. **

**Eu honestamente não sei como reagiria no lugar dela. Eu penso, penso, mas não consigo saber exatamente como agiria. Enfim o capítulo foi longo, mas ainda não conteve a tão esperada conversa entre o casal, ela estará no próximo, eu prometo.**

**Agradeço a todas pelos reviews enviados e pelo debate saudável que eles suscitaram. Eu quero mais.**

**Beijos!**


	21. Happiness

**Esse capítulo contém acontecimentos que se seguiram aos do capítulo anterior. **

* * *

Algum tempo depois o táxi estacionava em frente ao edifício onde Sesshoumaru morava. Eu paguei a corrida e nós entramos pela portaria, onde logo o porteiro me reconheceu.

- Konbanwa senhorita! – Me cumprimentou da forma cortes habitual.

- Konbanwa! – respondi.

O homem saiu de trás do balcão em que ficava e foi até a porta do elevador abrindo-a gentilmente para que nós entrássemos. 

- Tenha uma boa noite. – nos disse depois que entramos.

- Obrigada. – Nós duas respondemos.

- Eu nunca estive aqui antes. – Kagome falou pensativa.

Logo a porta do elevador se abria nos revelando o hall de entrada do apartamento. Sesshoumaru apareceu para nos receber. Ele olhou para Kagome com o semblante tranqüilo e sorriu.

- Você está bem Kagome?

- Estou, mas vou me sentir melhor depois que vir o Inuyasha e depois que conversar com ele.

- Você não vai conseguir conversar hoje, ele apagou no quarto de hóspedes. Vá até lá e fique com ele, tente dormir também acho que você está precisando.

O tom utilizado por Sesshoumaru intrigou minha prima e fez com que ela olhasse para mim e depois para ele.

- Não queremos que nada aconteça a você ou meu sobrinho, não é? – Ele justificou sua atitude e Kagome imediatamente se voltou para mim.

- Eu não disse nada a ele. – me defendi. – Ele simplesmente deduziu.

Kagome sorriu levemente.

- Então você já sabia?

- Já. 

- Eu posso vê-lo agora?

- Leve-a até o quarto. – Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a mim.

- Claro. Venha Kagome.

Eu levei minha prima até o quarto e após abrir a porta para deixá-la entrar e entregar-lhe a bolsa com algumas coisas pessoais que tínhamos levado a deixei a sós com Inuyasha.

Ao entrar no quarto Kagome ficou por alguns instantes observando o homem que dormia de bruços sobre a espaçosa cama. O rosto dele estava virado para o outro lado, então ela não podia vê-lo. Inuyasha vestia apenas cuecas na cor branca naquele momento e o lençol que provavelmente o estava cobrindo momentos atrás, agora estava no chão. 

A jovem colocou a bolsa com seus pertences sobre uma poltrona que havia ali e caminhou lentamente dando a volta na cama para ir ao lado onde poderia ver o rosto dele. Ela sentou sobre os joelhos no chão quando alcançou a cama e fitou o rosto, agora sereno, mas que horas antes ela vira transformado pela raiva e frustração.

- Meu Inu... – ela sussurrou. – Seu bobo, como você pôde pensar que eu não o queria mais, que eu estava apaixonada por outro? – ela indagou em um tom baixo sabendo que pelo sono profundo em que estava, ele não ouviria.

Kagome levou sua mão delicada ao belo rosto de Inuyasha e o acariciou levemente, ele sequer se moveu.

Minutos depois Kagome se levantou e pegou sua bolsa que estava sobre a poltrona. Ela retirou dali uma roupa confortável para dormir e se trocou, logo depois caminhou de volta à cama e ajeitando o lençol e o edredom se deitou ao lado do homem encostando seu corpo ao dele em busca de calor. As mãos delicadas ficaram sobre as costas musculosas enquanto ela sentia a respiração compassada dele e embalada por esse movimento contínuo a jovem adormeceu.

Quando voltei à sala de estar não vi Sesshoumaru, mas ouvi um som e o segui até a sala de tv. Ele estava sentado no sofá com uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos e assistia algum programa ao qual eu não prestei atenção. Fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado, onde pude perceber que havia outra xícara sobre a mesa de centro, que logo foi estendida a mim. 

- Como ela está? – ele perguntou.

- Mais calma. Eu espero que eles conversem e se entendam. – respondi e logo depois sorvi o doce e cremoso conteúdo da xícara. – hum... que delícia.

Sesshoumaru depositou sua xícara sobre a mesinha e se acomodou melhor no sofá, recostando-se a um dos braços.

- Vem minha Rin. – chamou manhoso e eu atendi me colocando entre as pernas dele e repousando minhas costas em seu peito.

Senti os lábios dele, quentes por causa da bebida me tocarem o pescoço carinhosamente e os braços me envolveram.

- Eu estou louca para ver a cara do Inuyasha quando souber sobre o bebê. – comentei enquanto ainda bebia meu chocolate.

- Por que? 

- Porque eu acho que ele ficará muito feliz por saber que será pai. Aposto que será muito emocionante.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio ainda me envolvendo em seus braços, esse silêncio me incomodou então fiz uma pergunta que estava martelando em minha mente.

- Sesshy, como você reagiria se estivesse no lugar do seu irmão?

- Não sei. Eu nunca me vi casado e com filhos, nunca cogitei essa possibilidade. – a frase dita por ele tão calmamente me causou uma sensação estranha e um aperto no peito que eu não soube explicar.

- Uma vida assim para mim... seria muito solitária. – falei comigo mesma e não sei dizer se Sesshoumaru ouviu porque ele não esboçou qualquer reação.

Passados alguns minutos de silêncio em que Sesshoumaru assistia ao programa da tv e eu estava perdida em pensamentos, resolvi afastá-los da minha mente. Não havia porque ficar pensando naquelas coisas, casamento e filhos eram algo que também não fazia parte dos meus planos naquele momento. Havia muitas coisas ainda que eu queria realizar, mas certamente um dia eu quereria uma família.

- Eu estou com sono, acho que vou dormir. – Falei já me levantando.

Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio em seu pulso e depois para mim.

- É, já está tarde. – Ele pegou o controle remoto e desligou a tv, depois se colocou de pé e me seguiu até o quarto.

Nos deitamos após trocarmos de roupa e Sesshoumaru voltou a me abraçar. Eu correspondi ao gesto ainda que aquela sensação estranha permanecesse dentro de mim.

Logo ele adormeceu tendo as pernas musculosas sobre as minhas, eu observei aquele rosto lindo que eu tanto amava e tentava vislumbrar um futuro para nossa relação. Adormeci também após algum tempo sentindo o calor do corpo dele no meu.

Na manhã seguinte por volta das oito horas Kagome despertou. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que Inuyasha ainda dormia não tendo nem mudado de posição durante toda à noite, isso a deixou preocupada então passou a observá-lo com cuidado. Aliviou-se ao perceber que a respiração estava compassada e normal assim como sua temperatura.

Kagome se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro da suíte, onde tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Após escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos, ela retornou ao quarto e encontrou Inuyasha sentado na cama com o rosto escondido entre as mãos cujos braços estavam apoiados nos joelhos.

- Bom dia. – ela falou em um tom tranqüilo e logo chamou a atenção dele.

A expressão de Inuyasha era séria quando a fitou e demonstrava certa desconfiança. Ele desviou o olhar após alguns segundos e passou a fitar a porta da varanda que estava fechada, mas de onde era possível ver o céu lá fora.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele questionou em um tom amargo e dessa vez sua face demonstrou dor.

- Eu falei com seu irmão ontem e perguntei se podia vir aqui para ficar com você. – ela falou ainda observando a expressão dele. – Inuyasha você está bem? 

- Minha cabeça... está explodindo. 

Ele voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos e Kagome foi até sua bolsa onde dentro de um nécessaire havia um analgésico. Ela se aproximou dele e parou a sua frente.

- Você bebeu demais ontem, por isso está com dor de cabeça. – falou estendendo o remédio. – Beba isso, vai fazer a dor passar. – orientou docemente.

Inuyasha voltou a fitá-la com desconfiança e Kagome se sentiu mal por ver tal sentimento nos olhos dourados que tanto amava. 

- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã, quando eu voltar nós conversamos. – A jovem falou já se dirigindo à porta sobre o olhar atento dele.

Kagome deixou o quarto e Inuyasha permaneceu por algum tempo sentado na cama ainda vestindo apenas cuecas. Ele queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo, mas naquele momento não tinhas forças para interpelar a namorada. Sua cabeça estava doendo muito e ele ficaria feliz em arrancá-la naquele momento se pudesse.

Ao chegar à sala de jantar Kagome procurava por algum sinal de sua prima ou de Sesshoumaru, mas nada encontrou. O apartamento estava no mais profundo silêncio e como ainda era cedo, deduziu que os dois estivessem dormindo. 

A jovem resolveu caminhar pelo imóvel para conhecer suas dependências, afinal nunca havia estado ali e se pretendia preparar algo para o café da manhã, tinha que encontrar a cozinha. Minutos depois o encontrou e quando entrou no cômodo viu que Rin já estava ali.

- Bom dia Rin-chan.

- Bom dia Kagome. Como se sente? 

- Eu estou bem, mas Inuyasha não muito. – ela falou se sentando em uma das cadeiras ali.

- Ele já acordou?

- Sim. Está com uma dor de cabeça terrível pelo que pude perceber.

- Depois daquela bebedeira, isso já era esperado. Vocês conversaram?

- Ainda não. Eu vim com a intenção de fazer algo para o café e levar pra ele. Dei um analgésico para ele tomar, mas acho que ele precisa comer também.

- É verdade. Ele provavelmente não comeu nada ontem.

- Eu disse que conversaríamos quando eu voltasse. Eu quis dar um tempo a ele, me pareceu meio confuso e me olhou com tanta desconfiança... – Kagome falou com tristeza evidente.

- Isso vai passar assim que contar a verdade e ele souber o motivo da sua mudança de comportamento.

- É. E o Sesshoumaru, ainda está dormindo?

- Não. Ele saiu para correr.

- Ah...

- Já está quase tudo pronto. Você pode colocar em uma bandeja e levar até o quarto para vocês dois comerem e conversarem. – Rin falou retirando algumas xícaras e pratos de um armário.

- Eu não sei se conseguirei comer alguma coisa.

- Precisa se esforçar, não pode mais ficar horas sem se alimentar Kagome, isso vai fazer mal a **vocês**. – A mais velha frisou a ultima palavra o que fez Kagome sorrir levemente.

Elas arrumaram a bandeja e Kagome se levantou para retornar ao quarto e encarar a conversa séria que teria com o namorado.

- Eu ajudo você a levar até lá, depois deixo vocês dois sozinhos. – Rin disse.

Chegaram até a porta do quarto e esta foi aberta por Kagome. Rin entregou a bandeja a ela e sorriu.

- Boa sorte! – desejou falando baixo.

- Obrigada.

Kagome entrou no quarto e encontrou Inuyasha, já vestido, de pé em frente a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. 

- Eu trouxe o café da manhã. – Ela falou logo depois de depositar a bandeja, que possuía um suporte, sobre a cama.

Inuyasha se virou para fitá-la e se manteve em silêncio por um tempo. Kagome não sabia como iniciar aquela conversa, não sabia se devia disparar logo a notícia ou se devia primeiro prepará-lo.

- Você não quer comer? – Perguntou num tom tímido que nunca era utilizado por ela.

- Eu não estou com fome. – respondeu seco. 

Kagome respirou fundo e se sentou na cama mexendo os dedos das mãos nervosamente. 

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo Kagome. Quero que me diga a verdade seja ela qual for.

- Eu sei...

- Então me diz. Se você quer terminar comigo diga de uma vez, não me faça de bobo como você vem fazendo porque eu sempre respeitei você e mereço o mesmo em retorno.

- Não é nada disso Inuyasha. Eu não estou saindo com outro cara e não quero terminar com você. Eu te amo.

- Então por que? Por que você tem fugido de mim, me evitado? 

- É que... – Kagome sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos.- Ai Kami! Não tem uma forma simples de dizer isso... 

- Dizer o que? – ele questionou caminhando até ela e parando a sua frente.

Kagome mais uma vez respirou fundo como se buscasse força para falar o que precisava se dito o quanto antes.

- Inuyasha... eu... eu ... estou grávida. 

- O que? – O jovem perguntou incrédulo como se quisesse confirmar o que havia ouvido.

- Eu estou grávida. – ela repetiu com mais firmeza agora, talvez assumindo pela primeira vez com convicção o seu estado. – Por isso eu andei distante e evitando você, eu não sabia como contar.

Inuyasha levou a mão ao rosto em choque, mas logo voltou seu olhar para sua Kagome que permanecia sentada na cama e chorava. Ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela e ergueu seu rosto mirando os olhos castanhos.

- Por que está chorando Kagome? 

- Inuyasha, o que nós vamos fazer? O que vai acontecer com a gente agora? – ela chorava agora com mais intensidade.

- Kagome? – ele a chamou e quando a jovem ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo viu que ele sorria. – Nós vamos ter um filho amor, você deveria estar feliz e não chorando. Você não quer ter um filho meu?

- Não é isso Inuyasha. Eu amo você e desde que nos conhecemos eu penso em me casar com você e nos filhos que nós teríamos, mas não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer justo agora. Eu não estou preparada para ser mãe.

- Mas vai estar. – ele disse a abraçando. – Kagome, eu também não faço idéia de como ser pai, mas nós vamos aprender juntos. 

- Eu tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer. – ela permanecia agarrada a ele, buscando por segurança e conforto.

- Eu sei que é normal ter medo, mas vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou estar com você sempre, nunca vou sair de perto de vocês. – Inuyasha se afastou um pouco dela e buscou pela barriga, onde o filho crescia. 

Kagome inclinou o corpo para trás permitindo que ele tivesse maior acesso. Inuyasha ergueu a blusa que ela usava expondo a pele macia. A barriga ainda era imperceptível, mas ele acariciou e beijou o local.

- Eu vou ser pai... isso é incrível Kagome, simplesmente incrível.

- Você gostou então? – Ela perguntou ainda muito emocionada.

- Claro! O que você achou que eu ia fazer Kagome?

- Eu não sei. Eu fiquei muito assustada quando eu soube e tive medo da sua reação, afinal a gente não esperava por isso.

- Nós não esperávamos, mas não é por isso que vamos amar menos o nosso filhote. – ele ainda acariciava a barriga dela enquanto falava. – Quando você ficou sabendo? 

- Eu fiquei desconfiada há um mês atrás e fiz um exame de farmácia, mas só na semana passada fiz o exame pedido pela ginecologista.

- Devia ter me contado logo quando desconfiou. 

- Mas podia ser alarme falso e eu rezei pra que fosse...

- Quanto tempo? – Inuyasha indagou deitando na cama ao lado dela.

- Cinco semanas e meia.

- Eu sabia que você ia ser a mãe dos meus filhos. – Ele falou sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dela ainda marcado pelas lágrimas. Kagome também sorriu.

- Sabia? – Ela indagou e ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Só não achei que seria tão cedo, mas tudo bem. Eu estou feliz da mesma forma. – Ele beijou a namorada docemente e trocaram carinhos por um tempo. – Não acredito que você ficou com medo da minha reação Kagome. Parece que não me conhece.

- Desculpe por duvidar amor. Acho que o meu medo foi maior do que a minha confiança em você.

- Eu entendo. Você já contou pra sua mãe?

- Não. A única pessoa para quem eu contei foi a Rin.

- Ah então ela sabia?!

- Sabia e o seu irmão também. 

- Por que meu irmão soube antes de mim que eu seria pai? 

- Ele pressionou a Rin e ela acabou contando. 

- Hunf! – O rapaz resmungou e Kagome voltou a sorrir acariciando o rosto dele. – Nós temos que contar logo a sua mãe e aos meus pais. – Voltou a falar dessa vez em um tom sério.

- Eu não sei como farei isso.

- Fará comigo ao seu lado. Nós podemos ir até lá no próximo final de semana para dar a notícia pessoalmente. O que você acha?

- Acho ótimo. Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu também te amo minha Kagome. 

Eram nove e meia da manhã quando Sesshoumaru chegou em casa de volta da sua corrida matinal. Ele entrou pela sala e foi direto ao quarto para livrar-se da roupa suada e tomar um banho. 

Minutos depois ele retornou à sala e me encontrou sentada com as pernas esticadas sobre um dos sofás lendo uma revista.

- Bom dia! – me cumprimentou com um beijo nos lábios.

- Bom dia. - respondi.

- E aqueles dois, algum sinal de vida?

- Eles estão acordados. Kagome veio até a cozinha e levou o café da manhã para o quarto. Eles devem estar conversando agora.

- Espero que ela conte logo e acabe com esse joguinho. Eu vou até a cozinha pegar um suco. – falou já caminhando através do corredor.

Sesshoumaru voltou segundos depois e se sentou no mesmo sofá erguendo minhas pernas e as colocando sobre seu colo. Eu continuei a ler a revista calmamente e ele provavelmente me fitou por um longo tempo antes de chamar minha atenção.

- Rin, está tudo bem? 

- Está. Por que?

Ele não respondeu apenas me encarou tentando detectar se havia algo errado e eu logo desviei o olhar de volta para a revista.

- Você não vai tomar café da manhã? Vai tomar apenas suco?

- Não estou com fome no momento.

Naquele momento Inuyasha chegava à sala conduzindo a namorada pela mão. 

- Bom dia! – Eu o cumprimentei ao perceber sua entrada.

- Bom dia! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pelo visto já sabe da novidade. – Falei percebendo que o humor dele estava diferente.

- Cumprimentem o mais novo pai do pedaço. – Ele falou divertido e caminhou se sentando em um outro sofá. Kagome sorria largamente agora como era seu costume e pelo menos por aquele momento a preocupação parecia tê-la abandonado. 

- Eu disse que você estava sendo tola ao pensar que a reação dele seria negativa Kagome. 

- É verdade.

Inuyasha puxou a namorada fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo e a beijou no rosto.

Todo esse tempo Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado apenas observando a cena.

- Eu não sei como a Kagome pôde pensar que eu reagiria mal à notícia de que ela me daria um filho. – Inuyasha disse voltando a acariciar a barriga de minha prima. 

Eu sorri vendo o quanto os dois estavam felizes e torci para que tudo desse certo pra eles e essa criança pudesse trazer alegria a toda a família.

- Nós temos que contar a Inutaisho e Izayoi que eles serão avós. 

- Ah Kami-sama! Eu tremo só de pensar nisso. – Kagome falou ficando com a face apreensiva.

- Não tenha medo Kagome, meus pais vão gostar da notícia eu aposto. 

- O que você acha Sesshoumaru? – Kagome perguntou.

- Concordo. Eles vão gostar da notícia e vão se derreter todos com essa criança. – Falou simplesmente. 

- Eu vou ligar para casa agora mesmo e dizer que vamos todos jantar lá, daí nós damos a notícia.

Inuyasha pegou o telefone celular e discou o número conhecido. Esperou alguns segundos até que a chamada fosse atendida.

- Residência dos Taisho. – Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Kaede, sou eu Inuyasha. Meus pais estão aí?

- Estão sim. – A governanta respondeu. – Com qual deles você quer falar?

Inuyasha sorriu ao ouvir a mulher falar.

- Com a minha mãe Kaede, por favor.

- Eu vou chamá-la. 

Segundos depois Izayoi atendia ao telefone e sua voz doce pôde ser ouvida pelo filho.

- Oi meu filho! O que houve? 

- Oi mãe! Eu estava pensando, o que você acha de nos reunirmos num jantar hoje?

- Acho ótimo. Qual é a ocasião?

- Eu tenho uma notícia para dar e queria todo mundo reunido.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou definir o menu com a Kaede e preparar tudo. Seu irmão e a Rin-chan também virá? 

- Com certeza.

- Certo, então está combinado. Teremos um jantar hoje à noite.

- Obrigado mãe! 

- De nada querido. Até mais tarde.

- Até. – falou encerrando a chamada. – Pronto, temos um jantar marcado hoje à noite e vamos dar a notícia.

Kagome se aconchegou ao corpo de Inuyasha e foi abraçada por ele. 

Nós quatro passamos o dia no apartamento, almoçamos juntos a refeição que foi preparada por mim e Kagome e conversamos.

Mais tarde no início da noite, Inuyasha pegou emprestado um dos carros do irmão para levar Kagome em casa e eu decidi ir junto para se preparar para o jantar. Ele se prontificou a ir nos buscar mais tarde para nos levar à mansão Taisho. 

Sesshoumaru e eu nos despedimos com um beijo leve e eu senti o olhar inquisidor dele sobre mim. Talvez fosse verdade que eu não conseguia esconder nada dele, ele conseguia ler minha alma e sabia que eu não estava bem.

Fomos para casa e logo ao chegar eu fui até o meu quarto deixando Inuyasha e Kagome na sala. Ao chegar lá me sentei na cama tentando entender porque estava me sentindo daquele jeito. Que droga! Por que diabos eu estou me sentindo desse jeito?

Logo Kagome apareceu na porta do meu quarto sorrindo. Eu a fitei e ri também ao ver a face dele tão tranqüila e feliz.

- Ah, o meu Inu é tão fofo! – ela disse se sentando em minha cama.

- Eu não falei que ele ia ficar feliz com a notícia? 

- É. Ele está sendo um amor comigo. 

- E então, vamos nos preparar para o jantar?

- Vamos sim. O Inu vai voltar para nos buscar daqui a pouco.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e você deve fazer o mesmo.

Kagome se levantou e caminhou até o próprio quarto para se aprontar. Eu me dirigi ao banheiro e tirei as roupas entrando logo depois no chuveiro quente. 

Depois do banho voltei ao meu quarto e vestida com o roupão procurei em meu closet por uma roupa adequada para o jantar com a família do meu namorado.

* * *

** Olá meninas!**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Longo esse também, não é?**

**Finalmente Kagome tomou coragem e contou sobre o rebento para o mais novo papai do pedaço. Alguém aí tinha dúvidas de que o Inu ficaria babando com a notícia? Acho que a Kagome era a única. rsrs.**

**As coisas parecem que vão se tranqüilizar a partir de agora para o casal secundário, mas e o casal principal? Rin ficou um desapontada com o comportamento de Sesshoumaru em relação a toda essa coisa de casamento e filhos. Ele realmente nunca havia pensado em tal coisa, mas será que isso atrapalhará o relacionamento dos dois? Dêem suas opiniões.**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer aos vários reviews que recebi. Essa coisa de falar sobre gravidez não planejada rendeu bastante. É um assunto polêmico e eu esperava as mais variadas opiniões a respeito o que de fato aconteceu.**

**Adorei todos os reviews que recebi. Todo mundo conhece um caso como esse e cada um segue um caminho diferente, acho que varia de acordo com o caráter de cada indivíduo. Algumas pessoas tem força para enfrentar tudo o que vier pela frente, outras não, mas isso não vem ao caso, o importante é que tivemos uma boa discussão sobre o tema.**

**Recadinhos:**

**Vice-chan - Você é terrível, né? Depois dizem que eu é que sou má rsrs. A única criatura aqui que não sentiu nem um pouquinho de pena do Inu, coitado. **

**Carlinha - Minha xará. Eu adorei o seu review, acho que seu exemplo serve de lição para todos que lerem esse capítulo, exemplo de que não se deve desistir de seus sonhos e objetivos e de que é possível alcança-los mesmo com um bebezinho à tira colo. Obrigada pelos elogio, apesar de não está sendo muito pontual ultimamente, eu tento postar sempre com pelo menos uma semana de intervalo. Beijo no seu filhote.**

**Nathy - Até você minha leitora revoltada, teve pena do Inu, só a Vice-insensível-chan que não. Adoro homens que choram, adoro vê-los chorar kkkk, por isso coloquei o Inu chorando. Ele ama a Kagome de verdade e estava achando que ia levar um fora, tadinho. Que bom que consegui alegrá-la naquele dia chuvoso. Obrigada pelo review.**

**Obrigada Arice-chan, Ravenclaw, Acdy-chan, Lu, Yukiko-hime, Yasmiin e Hinata-chan, adoro todas vocês.**

**Beijos!**

**PS: Não deixem de usar camisinha, pelo amor de DEUS. **


	22. Don t judge

**Os eventos desse capítulo são a continuação do capítulo anterior. O Taisho receberão a notícia sobre a vinda de mais um membro para a família.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde eu já estava na sala de estar esperando que Kagome terminasse de se aprontar

Uma hora mais tarde eu já estava na sala de estar esperando que Kagome terminasse de se aprontar. Eu estava vestida com uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e com caimento no ombro. Ela tinha aplicações brilhantes no decote do ombro e na ponta das mangas que vinham até o antebraço. Nos pés eu calçava um sapato também preto de verniz com salto alto e fino.

Kagome desceu as escadas vestindo também calças jeans azul escuro e uma blusa vermelha de botões na frente bem marcada à cintura, as mangas eram curtas e fofas com um pequeno laço em cada lado o que dava um ar romântico à peça. Ela trazia um casaco também vermelho nas mãos porque fazia frio lá fora e nos pés tinha botas de salto alto e cano longo pretas assim como a bolsa.

- Estou pronta - ela falou ao me ver – e extremamente nervosa.

- Não fique, vai dar tudo certo.

Ouvimos o som da campainha e Kagome foi abrir a porta e logo deu de cara com o sorriso animado de Inuyasha.

- Oi minha Kagome! – Ele disse a envolvendo pela cintura e tocando os lábios dela com os seus.

Eu sorri vendo a cena. Inuyasha estava tão feliz como eu nunca havia visto. Como esperado ele adorara a idéia de ser pai desde o primeiro momento e já amava imensamente aquela criança.

- Você é a mãe mais linda que eu já vi. – Ele falou olhando para ela de cima a baixo.

- Sei. Quero ver você dizer isso quando eu estiver com a barriga imensa e pesando uns vinte quilos a mais. – Kagome disse.

- Eu vou continuar achando você linda mesmo com vinte quilos a mais.

- É melhor irmos, está começando a chover. – Falei.

- Vamos.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois chegamos à mansão Taisho. Fomos recebidos pelos pais de Inuyasha que estava na sala e conversavam enquanto desfrutavam de aperitivos.

- Konbanwa! – Inuyasha disse.

- Konbanwa! – O senhor e a senhora Taisho responderam sorridentes.

- Rin, Kagome é sempre um prazer recebê-las. – Izayoi disse se aproximando de nós e nos cumprimentando com beijos no rosto. – Fiquem à vontade.

- Obrigada. – respondemos e nos sentamos nos confortáveis sofás.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – perguntou o senhor Taisho. – Kagome eu sei que não bebe nada alcoólico, mas Rin, você aceita alguma coisa, um vinho?

- Aceito vinho, por favor. – respondi sorrindo.

Logo meu "sogro" me trouxe uma taça de vinho tinto e eu o agradeci. Provei a bebida que tanto gostava e pude sentir o quanto era maravilhosa.

Uma das empregadas trouxe suco para Kagome e nós continuamos conversando na sala.

- Onde está o Seshoumaru mãe?

- Ele ainda não chegou meu filho. Na verdade achei que ele viesse junto com vocês.

- Não. Eu disse a ele que iria buscá-las. Ele estava em casa.

- Ele deve estar a caminho. – Izayoi concluiu.

Continuamos falando sobre assuntos banais naquele ambiente sempre aconchegante e agradável que havia naquela casa. Aquele era um lar de verdade, com uma família estruturada e eles se amavam tanto. Eu adorava tudo aquilo, sentia-me muito bem naquela casa e na companhia dos Taisho.

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru entrou pela porta da sala. Belo e elegante como sempre ele cumprimentou a todos e beijou a mãe na testa com carinho depois veio até mim e tocou meus lábios levemente.

- Vocês não começaram sem mim, não é? – Ele perguntou ainda de pé olhando para o irmão.

- Claro que não.

- Nós não começaríamos o jantar sem você aqui Sesshoumaru, você sabe. – Izayoi disse e o filho sorriu pelo fato da mãe não saber que ele não se referia ao jantar.

- Eu sei mãe.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao meu lado e sua mão tocou a minha levemente.

- Tudo bem? – O ouvi perguntar baixo para mim. Respondi que sim com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso leve no rosto.

- E então Inuyasha, do que se trata esse jantar? Normalmente somos sua mãe e eu que os obrigamos a comparecer a essas reuniões. – O senhor Taisho falou bem humorado como normalmente era.

- É que eu tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês e queria que todos estivessem juntos.

Os pais o olharam intrigados e mantiveram-se atentos ao que o filho caçula dizia. Inuyasha se levantou de onde estava e Kagome o olhava visivelmente tensa.

- Pai, mãe, o que eu tenho a dizer é que vocês serão avós em breve. – Disse sorrindo e aguardando por uma reação dos pais.

- Kami-sama! Kagome, você está grávida? – Izayoi indagou olhando para minha prima que parecia ter diminuído de tamanho tão encolhida e quieta estava no sofá. Ela apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Oh querida, que notícia maravilhosa!

Izayoi se levantou do local onde estava sentada ao lado do marido e foi até Kagome. A mulher a abraçou carinhosamente e a cumprimentou.

- Parabéns minha querida.

- Obrigada Izayoi-san. – Minha prima disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava certamente muito aliviada pela reação positiva de Izayoi.

- Querido, nós vamos ter um neto. – Ela se voltou para o marido que sorria sentado no sofá.

Inutaisho foi até o filho e o abraçou também o cumprimentando pela novidade. O homem ao meu lado continuava quieto apenas observando toda a cena, eu sorria vendo a alegria estampada na face de cada um deles.

- Nós temos que comemorar esse acontecimento. – falou o senhor Taisho. – Kaede, traga champanha, precisamos brindar a isso.

Logo o champanha havia sido trazido e nos foi servido em belas taças de cristal.

- Um brinde ao mais novo membro dessa família que está para chegar e que certamente será muito bem vindo. – O homem falou.

Todos nós estávamos de pé e levamos nossas taças ao encontro umas das outras em um brinde. Ao terminarmos o brinde voltamos a nos sentar e toda a conversa girou em torno do bebê e do que a chegada dele representaria para o futuro dos jovens pais.

- Kagome estava com medo da reação de vocês. – Inuyasha disse.

- Por que? – Izayoi indagou. - Nós ficamos surpresos obviamente, mas não havia motivos para temer nossa reação Kagome. Vocês são adultos, jovens para a paternidade talvez, mas são adultos.

- Eu fui uma tola, mas não consegui evitar a preocupação. – Minha prima respondeu.

- Pois não se preocupe mais. Agora você deve se concentrar em manter-se bem e saudável para que esse bebê nasça forte e lindo como os pais. – A mulher disse sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu docemente e teve o rosto acariciado por Inuyasha.

- Ela vai se cuidar direitinho mãe, pode ter certeza. – ele falou.

- E quanto a sua mãe Kagome, ela já sabe da novidade. – Inutaisho indagou.

- Ainda não. Inuyasha e eu vamos a casa dela no próximo final de semana para contarmos pessoalmente.

- Tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz por vocês. – Izayoi disse.

- Vocês dois estão muito quietos hoje, o que houve? – Inutaisho se dirigiu ao filho e a mim.

- Nós somos meros co-adjuvantes nessa história, pai. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente e se levantou pegando mais champanha da garrafa que estava sobre a mesa. – Você quer mais? – ele me perguntou e eu aceitei.

Minutos depois Kaede anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Nós fomos para a mesa e desfrutamos de mais uma deliciosa refeição preparada pela cozinheira da casa.

Após o jantar retornamos à sala e enquanto os homens bebiam conhaque, nós tomávamos chá. Kagome e eu ouvíamos Izayoi falar divertida sobre o neto ou neta que viria. Ela já fazia planos de arrumar um dos quartos da casa para que o bebê ficasse quando viessem visitá-los.

- Prepare-se para fazer muitas compras Kagome. Um bebê precisa de muitas coisas, fora aquelas das quais ele não precisa, mas nós fazemos questão de comprar porque são lindas. – Ela disse e nós duas rimos.

- Eu vou me preparar. Provavelmente vou exagerar e muito nas compras para o meu filho, já que normalmente já faço isso. – Kagome falou.

- É verdade. – eu concordei.

No outro lado da sala, em uma área um pouco afastada de onde estávamos e onde havia um conjunto belíssimo de estofados, os homens conversavam.

- Essa é uma responsabilidade e tanto Inuyasha. – Inutaisho falava ao filho.

- Eu sei pai. Não estava nos meus planos ser pai agora, mas aconteceu e eu não vou fugir a essa responsabilidade.

- É claro que não. – o pai afirmou. – Além do mais é uma das responsabilidades mais prazerosas que se pode ter. – completou sorrindo antes de levar o copo de conhaque à boca.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão que permanecia calado, depois fitou o pai significativamente no que foi correspondido.

- Sesshoumaru, o que houve com você? – o mais novo perguntou e viu o irmão voltar seus olhos para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Comigo, não houve nada. – respondeu simplesmente sorvendo o líquido escuro do copo.

- Você está quieto demais desde que chegou.

- Estava pensando só isso.

- Pensando em ter um filho também? – Inuyasha indagou sorrindo.

- Engraçadinho. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com sarcasmo.

Inutaisho apenas observou o filho mais velho, também estranhava o comportamento dele.

- O que você e Kagome pretendem fazer agora Inuyasha?

- Nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso pai. Mas eu quero me casar com ela. – ao ouvir isso Sesshoumaru encarou o irmão se nada dizer e ficou surpreso ao ver a certeza nos olhos do mais novo. – Se ela me aceitar, nós vamos nos casar e dar uma família ao nosso filho.

- Você tem dúvidas de que ela aceite? – o pai perguntou.

- Não, mas pode ser que ela não queira isso agora.

- Estou certo de que vocês farão o que é certo para vocês e para essa criança.

- Se me dão licença vou voltar para a companhia de minha futura esposa.

Inuyasha voltou à companhia das mulheres e se sentou ao lado de Kagome a abraçando. Sesshoumaru e o pai acompanharam os passos dele enquanto continuaram ali.

- Você está com algum problema Sesshoumaru?

A pergunta fez o executivo desviar os olhos para o pai que o fitava diretamente.

- Não tenho problema algum pai.

- Você está surpreso não é? Eu também estou. Não me passou pela cabeça que seu irmão fosse ter um filho tão cedo. Você talvez, mas ele...

- Eu? – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e seu pai sorriu.

- É você, afinal é o mais velho seria a ordem natural das coisas.

- Não comece a imaginar coisas senhor Taisho. – as palavras proferidas pelo filho e a forma séria com a qual foram proferidas fizeram o homem sorrir ainda mais.

- Eu acho que isso não está muito longe de acontecer. – Sesshoumaru riu com escárnio.

- Você está delirando pai.

- Sabe, há cerca de um ano atrás quando você vivia naquele joguinho estranho com a Kagura eu sequer cogitava a possibilidade de vê-lo se assentar, construir um relacionamento sério e maduro, mas agora...

- O que tem o agora?

- Agora as coisas mudaram e muito você sabe disso.

Sesshoumaru viu o olhar do pai se voltar para a bela jovem que estava em companhia de seu irmão, cunhada e de sua mãe. Ela sorria graciosamente enquanto conversava com eles.

- É cedo demais... – o jovem falou pensativo.

- É verdade, mas em algum momento deixará de ser.

Um tempo depois eu me levantei e fui até a porta de vidro de onde se podia ver o jardim da casa. Observei que ainda chovia embora com pouca intensidade naquela noite fria.

Senti Sesshoumaru se aproximar de mim e o observei pelo reflexo do vidro.

- Já podemos ir se você quiser. Kagome e Inuyasha ficarão aqui. – Ele falou baixo.

- Vamos sim. – Respondi me voltando para ele.

Voltamos à sala e após nos despedirmos de todos, Sesshoumaru me conduziu até a porta e me ajudou a vestir o casaco depois abriu a porta para que eu saísse. O carro dele já estava estacionado ali na porta, provavelmente fora levado até ali por um dos empregados. Ele abriu a porta para que eu entrasse como normalmente fazia e depois foi para o outro lado sentando-se no assento do motorista.

Sesshoumaru deu a partida no carro e nós saímos dali em direção a casa dele pelo que pude perceber.

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo agora Rin? – Eu estava observando a rua a nossa frente quando o ouvi perguntar e virei meu rosto para ele.

- Não há nada acontecendo. – respondi calmamente e o vi respirar profundamente sem desviar a atenção do trânsito.

Eu senti que ele não havia ficado satisfeito com a resposta, mas por alguma razão não insistiu na conversa e eu também deixei quieto.

Levamos pouco mais de vinte minutos para chegarmos ao apartamento dele. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e entrou no imóvel caminhando logo depois pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Me avisou enquanto andava sem dar tempo para réplicas.

Eu fiquei na sala por um tempo e depois de alguns minutos fui ao quarto atrás dele. Sesshoumaru me cobrava dizendo que algo havia de errado e que eu não conversava com ele, mas naquele momento eu estava pensando o mesmo em relação a ele. Não era apenas o meu comportamento que estivera diferente durante o jantar.

Quando entrei no quarto o encontrei saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha. Eu me sentei na cama e fiquei o observando enquanto ele procurava por roupas no closet.

- Por que você está chateado Sesshoumaru? – Perguntei calmamente.

- Eu me chateio todas as vezes que você está pensando ou sentindo alguma coisa que a incomoda e você não fala comigo sobre isso. – Ele respondeu sem olhar para mim.

- E você acha que tem alguma coisa me incomodando?

- Eu sei que tem. – ele foi direto.

- Você está certo, mas eu não vejo motivo para conversarmos sobre isso. Nós temos opiniões contrárias sobre o tema e nesse caso falar sobre isso pode ser pior.

- Eu sabia... – ele disse. – Isso é por causa do que eu disse ontem à noite.

Eu me mantive calada olhando para ele enquanto o vi vestir a roupa intima e depois uma calça de pijamas. Como ele não disse mais nada eu caminhei até ele e o abracei.

- Não vamos por isso Sesshoumaru. – Falei depois de aplicar um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Eu prefiro discutir o assunto a ver você agindo dessa forma distante em relação a mim.

- Eu não fiz de propósito. É só que eu não pude deixar de pensar... eu amo muito você e não vou mentir... eu imaginei inúmeras vezes como seria se nós nos casássemos e tivéssemos filhos. Ouvir você dizer que nunca pensou nisso me assustou.

Sesshoumaru se livrou do meu abraço e caminhou até a cama se sentando nela.

- Acho que eu merecia um pouco mais de crédito Rin. – disse sério.

Eu fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado o fitando. Levei minha mão ao belo rosto e o acariciei, depois o beijei. Ele aceitou a carícia por um tempo, mas depois interrompeu.

- Você foi precipitada no seu julgamento.

- Eu não estava julgando você Sesshy, essa é uma opção sua. Você tem direito a não querer ter filhos mesmo que seja no futuro.

- Eu nunca pensei em ter filhos ou me casar e não estou pensando nisso agora, mas muita coisa mudou depois que você entrou na minha vida – os olhos dourados me fitavam intensamente naquele momento – você fez com que muita coisa sobre as quais eu tinha plena convicção mudassem de uma hora para outra e tenho quase certeza de que ainda fará mais. – ele permanecia sério, mas eu não pude conter o sorriso.

- Isso quer dizer que existe uma chance ínfima de você não se negar a dar netos ao senhor Taisho? – Indaguei num tom divertido e vi a expressão dele se suavizar e as sobrancelhas arquearem. – O seu pai me disse que gostaria de ter muito netos, então você deve reconsiderar sua decisão e atender ao pedido dele, mesmo que não seja comigo. – falei inocente.

Sesshoumaru se colocou sobre mim e fez com que eu me deitasse na cama.

- Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo. – falou me fitando. – Quer dizer que meu pai e você andam conversando?

- Claro! Nós sempre conversamos, eu adoro conversar com seu pai. – mais uma vez me fiz de inocente.

- Acho que devemos esclarecer ao senhor Taisho que ele poderá contar apenas com o filho caçula para realizar esse desejo. – eu voltei a ficar séria com o que ele disse. – pelo menos por enquanto. – concluiu e me beijou de forma intensa fazendo com que eu perdesse o fôlego.

- Você é um homem muito mal sabia... – falei com a voz falha enquanto o sentia morder meu pescoço.

- Eu não sou mal, apenas estou cobrando uma dívida. – As mãos hábeis já desabotoavam minhas calças enquanto a boca sugava minha pele. – Só para constar Rin, se eu resolver atender ao pedido do meu pai para lhe dar netos, eles com certeza virão de você.

A declaração dele me causou choque, será que eu estava ouvindo bem? Não houve tempo de pensar muito a respeito. Sesshoumaru retirou minha calça jeans e a jogou para longe depois ergueu minha blusa para que eu a despisse e fez o mesmo. Ele admirou meu corpo por alguns segundos e sorriu voltando a colocar o corpo sobre o meu e a me beijar intensamente.

Minha mão fez com que a calça que ele usava deslizasse sobre as nádegas e o mesmo eu fiz com a cueca acariciando o músculo rijo que havia ali enquanto o sentia pressionar o membro contra meu quadril.

- Eu estava com saudade Sesshy... – falei em sussurro.

- Não parecia. Você me evitou essa semana tanto quanto Kagome evitou Inuyasha – Respondeu sem deixar de saborear minha pele.

- Exagerado... – ele me calou com mais um beijo ardente aplicado em meus lábios.

A carícia se estendeu ao meu pescoço e meu colo enquanto meus seios eram acarinhados pelas mãos dele.

- hmmm... – um gemido deixou minha garganta e ele sorriu. – Achei que era eu quem estivesse em dívida com você, mas sou eu quem está recebendo o prêmio.

- Bem lembrado. – ele disse e dessa vez eu sorri maliciosamente.

Eu inverti as posições e fiz com que Sesshoumaru se deitasse de costas na cama, me coloquei sentada sobe os quadris dele e já podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Abri o fecho do meu sutiã e o retirei lentamente sob o olhar atento dele, depois me inclinei para alcançar seus lábios e os beijei suavemente.

Sesshoumaru levou suas mãos a minha cintura e eu as retirei colocando-as sobre a cabeça dele e as prendendo com as minhas.

- Sem tocar meu amor. – falei e ele me fitou compreendendo o que eu queria. – fique quietinho.

Ele me obedeceu e manteve as mãos afastadas de mim. Eu voltei a beijá-lo dessa vez com muito mais volúpia, percorri o corpo dele com beijos e com a língua passando pelo peito, barriga e umbigo até alcançar o cós da calça que ainda o vestia. Eu arranhei a pele dele levemente naquele local e vi com prazer os músculos se contraírem. Lentamente eu livrei o membro da roupa que o apertava e minhas mãos percorreram a pele sensível arrancando um gemido baixo de Sesshoumaru. Ele me observava atentamente com os olhos dourados brilhando mais do que o normal e se extasiou ao sentir o contato da minha língua com sua pele. Os gemidos emitidos por ele eram intensos e me dava extremo prazer ouvi-lo. Uma das mãos dele voltou a tocar meus cabelos e eu o olhei num claro sinal de que aquilo não era permitido em nosso joguinho e a mão logo voltou ao lugar de origem. Meus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e intensos enquanto eu o saboreava, as mãos de Sesshoumaru agarraram os lençóis enquanto ele sentia o prazer queimar todo o seu corpo.

- Aaaaahhhh! – Ele gemeu e repetiu meu nome incontáveis vezes – Rin...

- Isso é bom?

- É... é muito bom amor. – A voz dele estava completamente alterada, nem sombra do tom tranqüilo e impassível habitual.

Não demoraria, se eu continuasse naquele ritmo, para que ele chegasse ao clímax. Retirei minha calcinha e voltei a me sentar sobre os quadris dele. A ereção potente chegara ao ápice, o fiz deslizar para mim colocando-o profundamente no interior do meu sexo. A sensação de tê-lo dessa forma era deliciosa e me causava arrepios que percorriam todo o meu corpo enquanto eu me movimentava sobre ele.

O prazer era intenso para ambos e apesar do frio o suor escorria por nossa pele quente. Meus quadris arremetiam contra os dele potencializando a penetração e nos dando ainda mais prazer. Minhas mãos estavam sobre o abdômen dele agora e percorriam a musculatura rígida pela tensão. Ele ainda gemia assim como eu enquanto nossos corpos moviam-se na mesma cadência. Não agüentando mais se segurar, Sesshoumaru me pegou pela cintura e novamente inverteu as posições colocando seu corpo musculoso sobre o meu e se colocando mais e mais dentro de mim a cada movimento que fazia. Nem tentei evitar o grito que escapou pela minha garganta ao ter aquela sensação, ele era uma amante formidável e por mais que eu conduzisse boa parte do nosso ato de amor, no final ele tinha que tomar as rédeas era sempre assim.

Eu logo alcancei o orgasmo diante da intensidade com que ele me amava naquele momento e segundos depois foi a vez dele. Eu podia sentir o líquido quente, que denunciava seu êxtase me invadir e isso era ainda mais prazeroso.

Nossos lábios buscaram um ao outro mais uma vez e nossas línguas cúmplices se acariciaram. O tremor de prazer ainda percorria o corpo dele enquanto eu acariciava suas costas úmidas de suor. Um último gemido deixou sua garganta quando ele olhou para mim de forma intensa.

- Acho que você precisa de outro banho. – gracejei e ele sorriu.

- Você vem comigo? – perguntou.

- Claro que sim. – respondi acariciando o rosto perfeito do meu príncipe.

Sesshoumaru se retirou lentamente de mim e se colocou de pé estendendo a mão para que eu a pegasse. Eu atendi ao chamado e o segui até o banheiro onde ele ligou a ducha quente e nós logo nos colocamos sob ela.

* * *

**Alguém esperava uma reação diferente do casal Taisho? Eu não. Tinha certeza que eles amariam a idéia de serem avós.**

**A tensão entre o casal principal era perceptível e pudemos ver que não era apenas Rin que estava se sentindo estranha. Nosso Sesshy pareceu confuso em relação a algumas coisas e mesmo achando graça das palavras do pai no fundo acho que ele pensava exatamente naquilo.**

**Um momento quente para vocês ficarem felizes.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem muitos reviews mesmo se não tiver agradado.**

**Agradeço a todos os reviews encaminhados inclusive aqueles me cobrando um capítulo maior e mais emocionante. Valeu meninas!**

**Beijos!**


	23. Naked

**Oi gente!**

**Demorei para atualizar essa fic, eu sei. Não estava gostando do que tinha escrito por isso preferi esperar até conseguir algo satisfatório.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

O resto da semana passou rapidamente e naquela sexta-feira, Kagome arrumava suas coisas para a viagem até a casa da mãe onde contaria a ela sobre o bebê. Inuyasha iria com ela como haviam combinado e eles passariam o final de semana lá.

Kagome estava tensa eu podia dizer só de olhar para ela, ainda tinha medo da reação de tia Mizuki e do vovô, que era bastante rígido embora sempre se comportasse como uma criança boba fazendo gracinhas.

A campainha tocou e nós sabíamos que era Inuyasha. Eu informei que iria abrir a porta enquanto ela terminava de arrumar a bolsa e desci as escadas rapidamente.

- Konnichiwa Rin-chan! – ele me cumprimentou assim que eu abri a porta.

Indiquei que ele entrasse e o cumprimentei de volta fechando rapidamente a porta para evitar que o frio lá fora entrasse. Estava nevando naquele dia, ainda com pouca intensidade, mas a temperatura estava muito baixa.

- Kagome está terminando de arrumar a bolsa. – Informei a ele.

- Tudo bem. Ela ainda está muito nervosa?

- Está.

- Eu tive pouco contato com a mãe e o avô dela Rin, você acha que eles reagirão mal à notícia?

- Eles vão ficar surpresos, mas acho que apenas isso. A tia Mizuki é uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma mãezona, tenho certeza que ela vai apoiar vocês.

- Eu espero, pela felicidade da Kagome, que sim.

- Você não vai dirigindo até lá com esse tempo, não é Inuyasha?

- Não. Nós vamos até a estação central e de lá pegamos um trem. É mais rápido e seguro.

- É verdade.

Minutos depois Kagome desceu as escadas e sorriu ao ver o namorado que também lhe sorria. Ela o abraçou assim que se viu próxima o suficiente.

- Podemos ir? O trem sai às 19h00. – Inuyasha disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Vamos.

- Tchau Rin, deseje-nos sorte. – Ela falou.

- Tchau. Façam uma boa viagem e me liguem quando estiverem lá.

Kagome me abraçou e Inuyasha também, depois ambos saíram pela porta, entraram rapidamente no carro e partiram.

...

Quando minha prima e Inuyasha saíram de casa eu me sentei no sofá e observei o relógio na parede, eram 18hs15min. Peguei o telefone que estava na mesa de centro e disquei para o celular do Sesshoumaru. O telefone tocou apenas duas vezes antes dele atender.

- Olá pequena Rin! – atendeu sorrindo.

- Oi! – respondi sorrindo também, ele adorava provocar me chamando de pequena. – Onde você está Sesshy?

- No escritório.

- Ainda? Seu expediente, se você tivesse um, já deveria ter terminado, não?

- Teoricamente sim, mas eu ainda tinha alguns assuntos para resolver, por isso ainda estou aqui.

- E você vai demorar? Está tão frio e eu estou em casa sozinha... – eu disse manhosa com a intenção de instigá-lo.

- Não faz isso Rin...

- Não fazer o que?

- Você sabe bem. Eu ainda terei que ficar aqui por pelo menos mais uma hora e ficar ouvindo você dizer que está sozinha em casa e o quanto está precisando ser aquecida é algo que beira a tortura.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com as palavras dele e fiquei imaginando a carinha que ele estava fazendo naquele momento. Essa manha do Sesshoumaru me deixava louca e ele sabia muito bem disso, por essa razão vivia me atiçando com essa estratégia.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou mais perturbar você com a minha carência, mas você virá pra cá quando terminar aí, não é? Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha.

- Não se preocupe, eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixar você sozinha. Vou passar em casa quando sair daqui e depois sigo pra aí.

- Ainda vai passar em casa?

- Vou, eu preciso de roupas.

- Tem roupas suas aqui Sesshoumaru, não precisa ir em casa.

- Tudo bem quando eu sair vou direto pra aí. Tenho que desligar agora, eu tenho outra chamada. Beijo!

- Beijo amor.

...

Cerca de duas horas depois, eu estava na sala deitada no sofá assistindo tv, quando Sesshoumaru chegou. Ele tocou a campainha e eu me levantei para abrir a porta. Estava vestida com um conjunto de moletom vermelho e meias brancas nos pés por causa do frio.

Sesshoumaru estava com um sobretudo preto e seu habitual terno e gravata, nas mãos havia uma garrafa de vinho e um pacote que eu sabia ser de comida que ele comprara no caminho. Antes de sair do escritório ele havia me ligado perguntando se queria que eu levasse alguma coisa para jantarmos e eu concordei.

- Oi amor! – Eu o beijei docemente e peguei a sacola da mão dele. – Entra está muito frio aí fora.

Ele entrou e caminhou até a sala, onde eu peguei a garrafa de vinho para que ele retirasse o sobretudo. Eu me voltei para ele e o abracei sentindo os braços me envolverem carinhosamente.

- Está feliz agora? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, estou muito feliz. – respondi sorrindo. – O que você trouxer pra nós?

- Fettuccini ao molho branco.

- Humm.. adoro massa.

- Eu sei. – Disse antes de me beijar de forma intensa.

Eu sentia a língua dele invadir minha boca e acariciar a minha. Os lábios finos e quentes colados aos meus e os dentes pressionarem levemente minha carne. Sesshoumaru adorava me dar mordidas leves e isso me excitava ao extremo.

- Eu quero tomar um banho. – ele disse interrompendo abruptamente a carícia que já estava deixando meu corpo mole e em brasa. Eu olhei para ele meio atônita e ele sorriu sabendo exatamente o que tinha feito.

- Vai Sesshoumaru. Tem toalhas no banheiro para você e suas roupas estão no lado esquerdo do closet. – Eu disse séria e ele riu mais ainda, depois me puxou para mais um beijo e caminhou até alcançar a escada subindo logo depois os degraus.

Eu fiquei na sala e preparei a mesa para o nosso jantar. Peguei os pratos e talheres assim como as taças e coloquei sobre a mesa arrumando-os conforme manda a etiqueta.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru voltou ao andar inferior e eu estava de volta à sala assistindo tv. Ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros e os massageou levemente chamando minha atenção.

- Vamos comer?

- Vamos. – concordei.

Durante o jantar, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, inclusive sobre o trabalho de ambos e sobre Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Eles ficaram de ligar quando chegassem ao templo.

- Sua prima ainda estava preocupada? – Indagou antes de levar a taça de vinho a boca.

- Estava. Kagome está agindo como se tivesse cometido um crime, acho que ela está exagerando, minha tia não é uma pessoa intransigente.

- Em muitas culturas isso é considerado crime.

- Sesshoumaru?! - eu o repreendi.

- É verdade.

- Às vezes você é tão terrível Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estou brincando Rin, não fique chateada. Eu não sou insensível ao que a Kagome está sentindo.

- Não? Pois parece.

Ele exibiu mais um daqueles sorrisos lindos que só ele sabia dar e que eram destinados apenas a mim. Sesshoumaru não sorria com freqüência e normalmente o fazia apenas quando estava com pessoas mais próximas a ele como a família e amigos mais íntimos, mas aquele sorriso aberto e espontâneo era meu apenas e de mais ninguém.

Após o jantar nós ficamos na sala abraçados um ao outro assistindo a um filme de terror. Eu sempre adorei esse tipo de filmes e estava concentrada nele quando o telefone tocou. Eu sequer me movi do sofá e vendo que eu não atenderia a chamada, Sesshoumaru pegou o aparelho sem fio depositado sobre a mesa e atendeu.

- Moshi, moshi.

- Ah oi! Sesshoumaru??

- Sim?

- Sou eu Kagome. Estou ligando apenas para avisar que nós já chegamos a casa da minha mãe.

- Certo. E correu tudo bem?

- Sim. Nós já contamos a novidade e como esperado a minha mãe ficou surpresa, mas passado o susto ela se mostrou muito feliz.

- Isso é ótimo. Você quer falar com a Rin?

- O que ela está fazendo?

- Assistindo "O Grito". – ele disse olhando para mim e acariciando meus cabelos.

- Então deixa, nada consegue desviar a atenção dela de um filme de terror. – Kagome disse divertida.

- Ah é mesmo?!

- É. Não adianta tentar falar com ela ou o que for, ela simplesmente não presta atenção.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto me observava.

- Bom eu desligar. Avise a ela que eu liguei e que está tudo bem.

- Pode deixar. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Como Kagome havia dito eu fico absolutamente entretida ao ver um filme de terror e não vi a forma com que Sesshoumaru olhava pra mim. Eu estava deitada com as costas recostadas ao corpo dele e mesmo que naquele momento não estivesse dando a devida atenção, eu o senti afastar meus cabelos e beijar meu pescoço levemente.

- Rin... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mas ainda assim eu não dei atenção.

As mãos fortes entraram por baixo do meu moletom acariciando minha barriga enquanto os lábios ainda tocavam a pele do meu pescoço. Eu não reagi à provocação dele porque naquele momento eu nem a estava percebendo.

Sesshoumaru lambeu meu pescoço e depois o mordeu levemente e isso fez com que eu me encolhesse. As mãos dele subiram mais indo de encontro aos meus seios transpassando a lungerie que eu usava. Ele massageou o local enquanto a língua penetrou meu ouvido de forma provocante deslizando suavemente com movimentos que insinuavam o que ele queria.

A carícia me fez gemer e arquear o corpo enquanto Sesshoumaru o pressionava de forma possessiva.

- Você quer parar de ver esse filme Rin. – ele falou num tom sussurrado e com a respiração alterada no meu ouvido, eu sorri.

Aquela altura eu não estava realmente prestando atenção ao filme, mas fingi que sim apenas para provocá-lo. Sesshoumaru voltou a me morder, dessa vez no lóbulo da orelha e eu gemi mais uma vez.

- Você não consegue ficar parado, não é? – perguntei me virando para ele.

- Para que ficar parado? – Indagou antes de tomar meus lábios com desejo excessivo.

Sesshoumaru me ajudou a retirar o moletom e acariciou minha pele quente, eu também o ajudei a retirar a camisa que usava e depois as calças. Nos beijamos avidamente enquanto a paixão tomava conta de nossos corpos e fazíamos amor ali, na sala com a tv ainda ligada. Por mais que eu fosse quase fanática por filmes de terror, meu fascínio por aquele homem era infinitamente maior e era impossível resistir às carícias dele e às demonstrações do quanto ele me desejava, cada dia mais.

Depois de saciados voltamos a assistir tv e conversávamos enquanto nossas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Na semana que vem temos um casamento para ir. – ele disse.

Eu fiquei pensativa por alguns instantes, mas logo depois me lembrei do casamento de Sango e Miroku que ocorreria no próximo final de semana. Sesshoumaru seria um dos padrinhos pelo que eu sabia, ele e Miroku eram muito amigos então o noivo não pensou duas vezes antes de convida-lo assim que lhe deu a notícia de que havia pedido sua amada Sango em casamento.

Antes de sabermos sobre a gravidez e tudo o que aconteceu, eu e Kagome já havíamos providenciado nossos vestidos para o casamento, nossa única preocupação naquela semana seria irmos ao salão da Yuria para nos aprontarmos.

- A Sango e o Miroku namoram há muito tempo? – perguntei.

- Eles flertavam desde a época em que eram calouros na faculdade, mas como o Miroku era um mulherengo compulsivo, Sango nunca dava uma chance a ele. Com o tempo, Miroku passou a se comportar melhor e eles acabaram se envolvendo.

- Mulherengo compulsivo?

- É. Miroku deve ter saído com pelo menos metade das mulheres daquela universidade. – ele disse sorrindo.

- E você com a outra metade. – Minha frase o fez me encarar.

- O que faz você pensar isso?

- Nada. Estou apenas especulando. – respondi simplesmente.

- Eu posso ter saído com várias delas, mas certamente não foi a metade. – falou sorrindo cinicamente.

- Ah! Quer dizer que foram várias? – Eu frisei bem a última palavra e o apertei no abdômen fazendo ele gemer e depois rir ainda mais.

- Não seja possessiva minha pequena Rin. Eu nem sabia de sua existência naquela época.

- E se soubesse provavelmente não me notaria. – falei emburrada.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não notava as garotinhas que viviam atrás de você, não é mesmo?

- É verdade e talvez tenha sido esse o motivo pelo qual elas nunca chamaram minha atenção. Você fez alguma coisa para que eu me interessasse por você? – ele me perguntou alisando meus cabelos que estavam soltos e espalhados sobre seu peito.

- Não. – respondi simplesmente.

- Foi exatamente por isso que você me chamou a atenção. – Disse e beijou minha testa.

- O fato de não ter me insinuado para você te chamou a atenção?

- Você é o tipo de mulher que atrai sem fazer o menor esforço para isso, você seduz sem perceber.

Eu ouvi isso com um certo grau de satisfação e o beijei no peito docemente. Eu realmente não tinha certeza sobre todo esse encanto que Sesshoumaru dizia que eu possuía, apesar de sempre receber elogios de homens e até de mulheres. Eu reconhecia minha beleza apesar de não dar importância a ela, mas essa tal sedução involuntária parecia muito estranha para mim.

- Rin, vamos pra cama. Eu estou cansado. – Ele falou após algum tempo e eu via que ele estava com sono.

Me levantei do sofá, peguei a camisa dele que estava em um canto e a vesti.

- Vai você primeiro para o quarto, eu vou pegar essas roupas espalhadas e arrumar aqui. – Falei estendendo a mãos para que ele a pegasse.

- Você vai arrumar a sala há essa hora? – indagou preguiçoso.

- Só vai levar um minuto. – falei enquanto ele se levantava. – daqui a pouco eu vou pra lá esquentar você. – brinquei e toquei os lábios dele com os meus rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru caminhou pela sala até alcançar a escada e subiu comigo ainda o observando. Admirar o corpo nu dele nunca fora uma tarefa sacrificante e eu adorava fazer isso.

Depois que ele saiu do meu campo de visão, me voltei para a rápida arrumação da sala. Na verdade eu iria apenas recolher nossas roupas e ajeitar as almofadas que ficaram fora do lugar enquanto nos divertíamos.

Minutos depois eu fui para o meu quarto onde encontrei Sesshoumaru dormindo como um anjo. A beleza dele era exacerbada pela tranqüilidade em seu semblante enquanto estava adormecido. Ele parecia tão frágil e desprotegido assim como se precisasse realmente de alguém, como se precisasse de mim bem diferente da imagem intimidadora e altiva que normalmente tinha. Me deitei ao lado dele e continuei a observar seu rosto sereno. Sorri com meus pensamentos, apenas eu o via dessa forma ou pelo menos era nisso que eu gostava de pensar.

* * *

**O Capítulo não foi muito grande, mas está fofo. Eu gosto de escrever capítulos em que os personagens entregam seus pensamentos e este é um desses.**

**Como vocês puderam ver na próxima semana teremos casamento e veremos o que acontecerá nessa festa.**

**Beijos!**


	24. Wedding

**Oi gente!**

**O dia do casamento de Sango e Miroku finalmente chega e é aqui que eu começo a contar tudo o que aconteceu e não foram poucas coisas.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Sábado à tarde, Kagome e eu estávamos no salão da Yuria nos aprontando para o casamento. A cerimônia estava marcada para as 20h00 em um templo local e a festa seria em um grande e nobre salão. Perdemos horas ali fazendo as unhas, arrumando os cabelos e a pele, num momento totalmente feminino e descontraído.

- Nós vamos encontrar muita gente nesse casamento, pessoas importantes. – Kagome disse enquanto suas unhas dos pés eram pintadas pela manicura.

- Pelo que a Sango disse naquele dia, será uma festa grandiosa.

- É verdade e não poderia ser de outra forma. O pai do Miroku é um importante político, membro do parlamento e com influência até mesmo junto ao imperador.

- Eu soube. Ele pertence a uma família nobre, não é?

- Sim. Os antepassados dele eram muito importantes e tiveram uma participação ativa na corte.

...

Kagome e eu continuamos conversando e eu ria do fato de a cada cinco minutos, Inuyasha ligar para ela querendo saber onde ela estava, como estava e o que estava fazendo.

- Inuyasha, eu já disse que está tudo bem. Você quer parar de agir como se eu estivesse doente? – Ela falou ao telefone tentando manter-se paciente diante da preocupação exagerada dele.

- Eu estou apenas sendo cuidadoso Kagome. – foi a resposta dele.

- Eu sei amor, mas não é necessário ficar desse jeito. Eu ainda estou no início da gravidez, não há a menor chance de eu entrar em trabalho de parto no momento e eu estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Tudo bem. Você ainda está no salão?

- Estou, mas já estamos terminando e quando sair daqui nós vamos para casa.

- Certo, nos vemos mais tarde então.

- Até mais tarde. Beijo meu Inu!

- Beijo!

Quando Kagome se voltou para mim eu ria e muito, ela também sorriu enquanto depositava o aparelho celular sobre a mesa que lado.

- Você está rindo? Quero ver quando for sua vez...

- É engraçado ora.

- O Inuyasha está tão ansioso, estou começando a ficar preocupada com isso. Imagine quando eu estiver com aquela barriga imensa?

- Ele ficará imensamente mais preocupado. – Eu voltei a rir.

- Sesshoumaru não vai se comportar assim com você... ele é...

- Seguro demais. – concluí.

- É, isso aí.

- Por que você acha que Sesshoumaru teria a chance de se comportar dessa forma em relação a mim? – Indaguei fitando os olhos divertidos de minha prima.

- Eu sei que terá.

- Ele não quer ter filhos Kagome, eu já lhe disse isso.

- Mas ele vai mudar de idéia. – disse com convicção – e eu aposto que será um paizão.

- Ah Kami! Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Tá bom.

Meu telefone tocou naquele momento e quando o retirei de dentro da bolsa olhei no visor e vi que era Sesshoumaru. Eu sorri e olhei para Kagome sabendo que ela não deixaria essa passar.

- Oi amor!? – Eu disse e Kagome riu.

- Oi! Você pode falar?

- Posso sim.

- Quando você acha que estará pronta para eu passar e pegar você?

- Não sei... você não pode chegar tarde, já que é um dos padrinhos. Em quanto tempo você calcula que chegamos lá?

- Cerca de trinta minutos a partir da sua casa.

- Então às 19h00 eu já estarei pronta esperando você.

- Ótimo! Eu estarei lá às 19hs então. O que você está fazendo agora?

- Estou com a Kagome, fazendo aquelas coisas de mulher... – disse rindo.

- Eu vou gostar do resultado disso? – indagou malicioso.

- Veremos. – ele riu com a minha resposta.

- Até mais tarde pequena Rin.

- Até mais tarde Sesshy.

Eu pensei uma segunda vez antes de chamá-lo pelo apelido na frente de outras pessoas, mas não resisti ao apelo de devolver a provocação dele ao me chamar de pequena.

- Ah! Então o Sesshy também anda controlando seus passos?

- Claro que não. Ele ligou apenas para saber a que horas poderia ir me buscar. – respondi fingindo irritação.

- Ah claro.

Saímos do salão por volta das 16h00 e ao chegarmos em casa insisti com Kagome para que ela fizesse um lanche mais nutritivo, já que até que o jantar fosse servido após a cerimônia, ela ficaria tempo demais sem se alimentar, o que não era recomendável segundo o médico dela.

Kagome fez o lanche após eu ameaçar ligar para Inuyasha caso ela não o fizesse e eu também comi alguma coisa antes de subir ao meu quarto para tomar um banho. Ao chegar ao meu quarto, eu fui direto ao banheiro onde liguei a torneira da banheira e deixei que a água quente a enchesse. Adicionei alguns sais e voltei ao quarto onde meu vestido já estava sobre a cama, assim como as sandálias e a bolsa.

Me coloquei na banheira com a água quente aquecendo meu corpo e os óleos perfumados amaciando minha pele. Desfrutei daquela sensação maravilhosa enquanto ouvia ao cd pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado quando ouvi na casa de Sesshoumaru. Eu adorava aquelas músicas e a voz daquela mulher, ouvia sempre que possível, em todos os momentos.

Meia hora depois eu já estava de volta ao quarto e vestida com um roupão aplicava hidratante no corpo. A música ainda ecoava no ambiente e eu a acompanhava cantando baixo. Coloquei a lingerie preta que estava sobre a cama e deslizei minha mão pelo tecido do vestido sentindo sua maciez.

Kagome veio ao meu quarto pedindo ajuda para fechar o vestido. Era um modelo discreto, mas belíssimo na cor azul marinho, frente única e com uma faixa que formava um lindo laço nas costas. O modelo era soltinho, adequado a uma gestante, marcava o corpo apenas na parte superior do tórax abaixo do busto e o decote valorizava os seios, que mesmo sendo tão cedo já pareciam mais bonitos por causa da gravidez. Eu a ajudei a erguer o fecho e a formar o laço nas costas. Ela estava linda.

- Ficou bom? – Me perguntou olhando a si mesma.

- Você está linda Kagome. Esse vestido parece ter sido feito sob medida para você.

Kagome olhou para mim sorrindo e agradeceu.

- Eu vou terminar de me arrumar se precisar de ajuda avise. – ela disse já saindo do quarto.

- Pode deixar.

Fui até o espelho onde iniciei minha maquiagem passando a base e o corretivo. Depois foi a vez do blush, da sombra, rímel, delineador etc... Eu me maquiava todos os dias, embora de forma discreta, então era fácil para mim fazê-lo, mesmo se tratando de uma maquiagem mais glamourosa como a usada em um casamento. Voltei a me arrumar e logo coloquei também meu vestido, sentindo a seda deslizar pelo meu corpo.

Ainda de frente para o espelho coloquei os brincos no estilo chandelier em ouro branco que pendiam graciosamente em minha orelha e os braceletes de mesmo material passaram a adornar meus pulsos.

Terminados os detalhes eu calcei as belas sandálias prateadas que tinham uma única tira fina sobre os dedos e outras envolvendo o tornozelo de forma harmoniosa conferindo um ar delicadamente sensual.

Caminhei até o grande espelho que havia em meu quarto e me olhei mais uma vez, sorri satisfeita com o resultado da minha composição. Estava elegantemente vestida e sensual também, na medida certa, sem exageros exatamente como eu queria.

Minutos depois ouvi a campainha tocar e Kagome passou pela porta do meu quarto em direção à escada dizendo que iria atender. Momentos depois ela retornou para terminar de ajeitar os cabelos que estavam presos e pegar a bolsa.

- Rin-chan, o Inuyasha já chegou. Você quer que esperemos até que o Sesshoumaru chegue?

- Não precisa Kagome, ele deve estar chegando. – Falei ao fitar o relógio sobre a minha escrivaninha.

Meu celular que estava sobre o móvel tocou e eu logo o atendi.

- É ele. – informei a Kagome que ficou aguardando para ver o que ele queria. – Moshi, moshi?

- Oi minha Rin!

- Oi, tudo bem?

- Sim. Eu vou me atrasar um pouco. Estou perto daí, mas houve um acidente e o trânsito está horrível.

- Tudo bem.

- Devo levar mais uns vinte minutos para chegar.

- Não tem problema, eu estou terminando de me arrumar e quando você chegar, já estarei pronta e é só sairmos.

- Certo. Ja ne

- Ja ne. – respondi e depois me voltei para Kagome. – Ele vai se atrasar um pouco está preso em um engarrafamento.

- Nós podemos esperar. – ela disse.

- Não precisa Kagome, é uma questão de minutos e ele estará aqui. Nós iríamos em carros separados de qualquer forma. Podem ir e nós nos encontramos lá.

- Tudo bem então. Até mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde.

Kagome voltou a descer as escadas indo ao encontro do namorado e eu me voltei para o espelho colocando o celular sobre a cama onde estava a bolsa em formato carteira que eu levaria e que fazia par com as sandálias. Passei a arrumar meus cabelos que estavam com cachos soltos e levemente desalinhados feitos no salão. Prendi parte dos fios com uma presilha discreta deixando a metade deles solta deslizando suavemente sobre meus ombros e costas.

Retoquei a maquiagem aplicando mais batom na cor da pele e por cima um gloss. Apliquei meu perfume favorito e analisei mais uma vez meu visual para verificar se tudo estava bem.

...

Quinze minutos depois...

Desci os degraus lentamente com meus saltos altíssimos e carregando minha carteira. Caminhei pelo hall até alcançar a porta de entrada abrindo-a, me deparei com a personificação da elegância ao fitar Sesshoumaru vestido em um smoking específico para padrinhos de casamento. Eu sorri ao vê-lo virar-se e seu olhar encontrou o meu, mas não se concentrou nele por muito tempo. Logo ele me analisou e sorriu.

- Entre. Eu ainda preciso fechar a porta dos fundos. – informei.

Ele atendeu ao convite e antes que eu pudesse caminhar para fazer o que havia dito ele segurou minha mão de forma delicada fazendo com que eu me virasse para ele.

- Você está deslumbrante minha Rin. – Disse fascinado.

- Obrigada amor. Você também está lindo.

Sesshoumaru observava atentamente meu vestido. O modelo era romântico e sensual de forma equilibrada e harmoniosa. Foi confeccionado em seda pura num tom vermelho escuro levemente metalizado, com um decote em formato de meia-taça no busto e ajustado ao corpo até a altura do quadril onde o tecido se desprendia gradativamente formando uma saia solta que fluía conforme eu caminhava. A saia tinha duas camadas e uma fenda na frente na camada superior e decorada com uma espécie de babado dava um ar romântico. As alças com cerca de 1cm de espessura, surgiam no meio do decote no colo separando-se e encontravam-se nas costas.

Ele finalmente me liberou para ir aos fundos da casa e segundos depois eu retornei. Sesshoumaru me beijou levemente nos lábios e me conduziu como um cavalheiro até a porta que foi aberta para que eu passasse. Depois ele pegou as chaves em minha mão e trancou a porta e nós então caminhamos até o carro dele que estava estacionado em frente à casa.

- Se esse não fosse o casamento de dois dos meus melhores amigos, eu pensaria uma segunda vez em ir. – ele falou enquanto dirigia e eu me virei para fitá-lo.

- Por que? – Indaguei intrigada e vi um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele.

- Não estou muito certo se devo dividir essa beleza toda com outras pessoas.

- Bobo! – exclamei sorrindo.

Minutos depois chegamos ao templo onde Inuyasha e Kagome já estava há algum tempo em companhia do senhor e da senhora Taisho. Sesshoumaru caminhou comigo até eles e no caminho cumprimentou algumas pessoas.

- Konnichiwa Rin! – A senhora Taisho me cumprimentou.

- Konnichiwa!- respondi com uma leve reverencia à bela e elegante mulher a minha frente.

- Sesshoumaru, os padrinhos já estão se posicionando querido, você precisa ir para lá. – a mãe o alertou.

- Eu estou indo.

Sesshoumaru me beijou no rosto levemente e caminhou até o local onde outros homens estavam assim como algumas mulheres. Eu logo vi uma face feminina familiar dentre aquelas estranhas a mim. Kagura era uma das madrinhas e fazia par com Sesshoumaru naquele momento. Eu sabia disso, sabia que ela assim como Sesshoumaru era amiga dos noivos e se conheciam desde a faculdade.

Sesshoumaru ofereceu o braço a ela que o aceitou sem pestanejar e sorrindo graciosamente. Eles conversavam com os outros casais que provavelmente eram amigos de longa data.

Não demorou para que o clérigo que celebraria o casamento surgisse e junto com ele estava Miroku, vestido em um traje ocidental de noivo. Ele se colocou de pé no que poderia ser chamado de altar e esperou pacientemente pelo entrada da noiva.

Sango estava lindíssima em seu vestido branco. Parecia uma princesa e sua face estava carregada de emoção enquanto seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. A mesma emoção podia ser vista no rosto de Miroku que a fitava intensamente. Quando ela o alcançou teve sua mão esquerda beijada delicadamente pelo futuro marido ao qual foi entregue por seu pai.

A cerimônia foi muito bonita e emocionou a todos arrancando lágrimas daqueles mais sensíveis. Vi em diversas ocasiões Inuyasha falando ao ouvido de Kagome, provavelmente fazendo alusão ao casamento dos dois que não demoraria a acontecer.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Esse é apenas o início, esse casamento deve durar mais um dois capítulos carregados de emoção. Esperem e verão.**

**Se alguém tiver curiosidade, pode me mandar um e-mail, que eu encaminho o link com a foto do vestido no qual me inspirei para descrever o vestido da Rin. Apenas mudei a cor. Eu colocaria o link aqui , mas parece que esse site não aceita.  
**

**Aguardo seus reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	25. Jealous

**Oi!**

**Segue mais um capítulo. Divirtm-se!**

* * *

Algum tempo depois estávamos em um nobre salão de festas da cidade que estava todo decorado com flores a candelabros de cristal que imitavam aqueles à vela.

Inúmeras mesas espalhavam-se pelas laterais do salão para receber as centenas de convidados que vieram felicitar os noivos. Logo que chegamos fomos recebidos por uma hostess que nos conduziu â mesa reservada a nós. Nos sentamos e logo um garçom veio nos servi de champanha ou que mais desejássemos.

Os noivos logo chegaram ao salão e foram ovacionados por todos os presentes, os dois sorriam visivelmente felizes pelo que haviam conquistado juntos. Eles circularam pela festa sendo cumprimentados por todos e depois de algum tempo vieram até nós, descontraídos como sempre.

- Olá! – Sango disse sorridente.

- Olá! – respondemos em uníssono.

- Meus parabéns, querida. – Izayoi se levantou para cumprimentar e abraçar a noiva, depois fez o mesmo com o noivo.

- Obrigada Izayoi-san. – Miroku agradeceu também.

- Estão se divertindo, está tudo bem? – Miroku perguntou enquanto apertava a mão do amigo e agora padrinho.

- Está tudo perfeito. – Sesshoumaru disse.

- Minha Sango organizou tudo. Ela é maravilhosa, não é?

- É sim. – o homem ao meu lado concordou sorrindo.

Eu também me levantei como todos os outros para cumprimentá-los e os abracei ternamente no que fui correspondida.

- Não sejam tímidos e divirtam-se. Isso é uma festa. – Sango disse antes de sair em companhia do marido voltando a circular pela festa ainda em seu vestido de noiva.

...

O jantar foi serviço e desfrutado pelos convidados enquanto uma música suave ecoava pelo salão. Em várias ocasiões flagrei Sesshoumaru me observando e sorrindo levemente.

- O que foi? – perguntei baixo enquanto ainda jantávamos.

- Nada. – ele respondeu sussurrando e beijou meu pescoço de forma discreta.

Inuyasha durante todo o tempo em que estivemos ali, manteve-se atento e cuidadoso com Kagome. Eu os via trocando olhares apaixonados e minha prima sorria ao vê-lo acariciar sua barriga de tempos em tempos.

...

Terminado o jantar o centro da festa passou a ser a pista de dança onde os noivos foram anunciados e iniciaram uma dança romântica sendo observados por todos os convidados. Eles deslizavam pelo salão enquanto os holofotes recaíam sobre eles destacando-os naquele balé.

- Isso me faz ter vontade de me casar novamente. – Izayoi disse chamando nossa atenção.

- Querida? – o senhor Taisho a indagou.

- É claro que seria com você... novamente. – ela concluiu e beijou o marido.

Nós todos rimos ao ver a cena, os pais de Sesshoumaru tinham uma relação linda. Eles se amavam muito dava pra sentir.

Quando a música dançada pelos noivos terminou, as outras pessoas foram convidadas a também irem dançar e logo a pista estava cheia.

Kagome e eu conversávamos enquanto observávamos o ambiente e os irmãos faziam o mesmo. Depois de algum tempo sem vê-la e sem ter me dado conta disso até aquele momento, vi Kagura aparecer no salão. Ela estava acompanhada de um casal e eu notei que ela havia trocado de roupa, deixara o vestido de madrinha por um outro muito mais sensual e provocante.

- Nossa! – Kagome disse ao vê-la e olhou para mim.

Eu me mantive séria e de forma automática me voltei para ver se Sesshoumaru a tinha notado, mas ele continuava a conversar com o irmão distraidamente.

- Você vai querer um casamento como esse Kagome? – Indaguei tentando não pensar no que não devia.

- Não sei. Ainda não parei para pensar bem no assunto. Eu não terei muito tempo para organizar as coisas como Sango...

- É, mas você terá Izayoi-san para ajudá-la, além da sua mãe e de mim. Eu ajudarei no que eu puder.

- Eu sei prima. – Ela disse sorrindo e apertou minha mão.

- Sesshoumaru? – Ouvi o senhor Taisho chamá-lo. – Os Nagami chegaram. – falou indicando algum ponto do salão.

Voltei meu olhar e vi que ele se referia ao casal que acompanhava Kagura.

- Eu vou falar com eles. – Sesshoumaru disse. – eu já volto. – ele falou ao meu ouvido e me beijou novamente.

Eu o vi caminhar placidamente até o outro lado do salão onde o casal conversava com algumas pessoas e os noivos. No caminho ele foi parado e cumprimentado por várias pessoas, sorriu ao falar com todas elas e logo alcançou aquele grupo enquanto eu apenas observava.

...

- Konbanwa Naga-san, Imani. Sesshoumaru os cumprimentou.

- Konbanwa Sesshoumaru! Como está? – o senhor Nagami indagou apertando a mão do jovem que estava estendida para ele.

- Estou muito bem e os senhores?

- Também. Muito felizes por esses dois. – O homem disse referindo-se ao casal.

- Kagura nos disse que talvez não conseguissem chegar a tempo e Sango e eu lamentávamos por isso.

- Felizmente tudo deu certo e pudemos vir. – finalmente a senhora Nagami se pronunciou. Era uma mulher tão elegante e altiva como a filha.

- Eles me ligaram e eu fui buscá-los após a cerimônia. – Kagura informou.

- Ah, então por isso você sumiu? – Sesshoumaru questionou.

- Exatamente. – respondeu sorrindo. – Infelizmente no caminho, meu vestido sofreu um pequeno acidente, então eu demorei mais um pouco porque tive que passar em casa e trocá-lo.

- Bom, sentem-se, por favor. Há uma mesa reservada para vocês. – Miroku disse e chamou uma das hostess para que os conduzisse ao local.

O casal Nagami acompanhado da filha e de Sesshoumaru caminhou até a mesa reservada a eles e logo se acomodaram e foram servidos de alguma bebida. Ao caminhar pelo salão Kagura exibia toda a sua sensualidade latente, tendo seu corpo emoldurado por um vestido prata comportadíssimo na frente sem qualquer decote e de mangas cumpridas, mas ao virar-se de costas o decote absolutamente provocante que deixava toda a costa nua podia ser visto. Ela caminhava despreocupada com sua elegância e altivez naturais enquanto conversava com o homem igualmente elegante e altivo ao seu lado.

- Você tem agido como se mal me conhecesse desde que nos encontramos... – Sesshoumaru falou com ela. Eles estavam de pé, próximos a mesa ocupada pelos pais dela que não resistiram ao apelo da bela música que tocava e foram dançar.

Kagura os observava sorrindo quando a voz do homem chamou sua atenção.

- Eu achei melhor não me aproximar demais para não aborrecer a Rin, eu sei que ela sente ciúmes.

- É verdade, mas ela precisa aprender a lidar com a nossa amizade. Portanto você não só pode, como deve agir naturalmente em relação a mim. – ele falou sério a encarando.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. Eu não agüento mesmo ficar muito tempo longe de você.

A ultima frase dela o fez sorrir e Kagura o abraçou sendo correspondida por ele, o que causou uma dor lancinante a jovem que os observava atentamente à distância.

Kagome observava a prima e sabia que ela não estava nada satisfeita com aquilo. Rin levantou subitamente e caminhou sem nada dizer. A prima se levantou e disse aos sogros que elas iriam ao banheiro, depois seguiu Rin, que caminhou pelo corredor e após falar alguma coisa com uma das funcionárias ali seguiu para onde Kagome descobriu depois ser o banheiro.

- Rin? – Kagome a chamou quando entrou no local.

- Oi. – a outra respondeu de dentro de uma das cabines.

- Por que não me disse que queria vir ao banheiro? Eu estava com vontade, mas não queria vir sozinha.

- Desculpe. – ela disse após abrir a porta.

Rin foi até o maravilhoso espelho sobre as pias brancas de decoradas. Retirou da bolsa um batom e retocou os lábios bem desenhados.

- Rin, fala comigo. – a prima pediu.

- Deixe pra lá Kagome. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – respondeu séria agora retocando o pó. – Você vai ao banheiro?

- Ah! Vou espere um instante. – A jovem gestante disse entrando em uma das cabinas.

Ao sair ela também se colocou frente ao espelho e após lavar as mãos decidiu que também precisava retocar.

- Me empresta seu batom?

- Claro. – Rin disse e retirou a pequena embalagem de dentro da bolsa entregando-a a prima.

Terminados os retoques as jovens voltaram ao salão e Rin caminhou com seu vestido esvoaçante, os olhares de várias pessoas ali se voltaram para ela que mantinha a expressão séria. Notaram que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estavam agora de pé conversando com um grupo de amigos. Elas se aproximaram deles e Inuyasha logo abraçou Kagome. Sesshoumaru colocou a mão delicadamente na cintura de Rin por trás.

As duas foram apresentadas aos amigos como namoradas dos irmãos Taisho. E Inuyasha anunciou com orgulho que logo seria pai, o que arrancou um sorriso de Kagome e vários cumprimentos dos amigos.

Sesshoumaru observava sua acompanhante enquanto bebia champanhe e a mulher não o encarava.

Logo o grupo se dissipou e Sesshoumaru falou ao ouvido de Rin:

- Está tudo bem? – indagou a voz suave.

- Está. – ela respondeu friamente. – vamos voltar para a mesa. – disse já caminhando e deixando um Sesshoumaru bastante irritado para trás.

Kagome seguiu a prima de volta à mesa e Inuyasha ficou para trás com o irmão, que o fitou de forma indagativa.

- Ela está fazendo de novo. – Sesshoumaru disse com notável irritação no tom de voz.

- Eu disse pra você ter cuidado com ela Sesshoumaru.

- E o que eu devo fazer, me privar da companhia de pessoas que conheço há anos e as quais respeito porque ela não consegue lidar com a própria insegurança? Isso é ridículo.

Sesshoumaru estava com raiva e frustrado naquele momento. Ele achava que Rin havia amadurecido o suficiente para conviver com Kagura, mas agora tinha certeza de que estava enganado. Ele não voltou para a mesa, caminhou para longe do irmão ainda segurando a taça com bebida.

Na mesa Rin mantinha-se quieta, mas sua mente trabalhava incessantemente. Ela queria sair dali, correndo se possível, mas não faria esse papel ridículo e infantil na frente dos Taisho e não faria desfeita aos noivos.

- Rin, querida você está bem? – a voz doce de Izayoi chamou sua atenção.

- Sim, é apenas uma dor de cabeça que surgiu de repente. – ela se desculpou e sorriu levemente.

- Talvez seja melhor não ingerir nada alcoólico daqui para frente. – a mulher orientou.

Izayoi lançou um olhar significativo para o marido e logo depois se levantou dizendo que logo voltaria. A mulher caminhou pelo salão, até encontrar o filho que já se mantinha longe da mesa há um período razoável de tempo. Ela o encontrou no bar, pegando mais uma bebida.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela o chamou parando ao seu lado.

- Mãe, o que foi? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Vim lhe fazer companhia. Pode pedir um champanhe para mim?

Sesshoumaru virou-se para o homem no bar e pediu champanhe para a mãe. Virando-se logo depois para entregar-lhe a taça.

- Obrigada! – A mãe sorriu para ele. – O que está acontecendo meu filho?

- Eu acho que estou me metendo em uma enrascada. – ele disse sem fitá-la e a mulher esperou pacientemente que ele terminasse seu raciocínio. – Quando eu comecei a me relacionar com a Rin, eu sabia que estava experimentando algo totalmente diferente do que eu já tinha vivido até ali, mas não esperava que fosse tão difícil.

- Relacionamentos são sempre difíceis meu filho. Requer paciência e cessão de ambas as partes, além de amor é claro.

- Eu fui paciente mãe, ou pelo menos tenho tentado ser...

- Sua paciência tem que ter a mesma medida do amor que você sente por ela. – A mulher disse após tomar um gole de sua bebida. – Você a ama? – Questionou buscando os olhos dele.

- Amo. – ele disse sem hesitar fitando os olhos castanhos da mãe.

Izayoi sorriu e levou a mão ao rosto do filho de forma carinhosa.

- Então lute por ela. Rin é muito jovem ainda meu filho, ela não tem a mesma experiência que você. Ao se deparar com uma mulher como Kagura, que manteve um relacionamento com você, ainda que não convencional, é normal que ela sinta ciúmes.

- Não é o ciúme dela que me incomoda mãe, eu sinto ciúmes dela também. A insegurança da Rin e a falta de maturidade dela em lidar com isso é que me deixam irritado e imensamente frustrado.

- É aí que você precisa exercitar sua paciência.

- E toda vez que ela se sente insegura, ela se tranca e se mantém afastada. Não quer discutir o assunto, prefere agir como uma criança emburrada.

- Ela tem que amadurecer sem dúvida, ao menos nesse aspecto, porque tenho certeza que ela não é infantil, do contrário você não se interessaria por ela. Você precisa trabalhar a confiança dela Sesshoumaru, precisa fazê-la se sentir segura.

- Mais? Depois de tudo o que nós já vivemos mãe, mesmo em tão pouco tempo, ela deveria saber como eu me sinto e que eu não desejo nenhuma outra mulher que não seja ela.

- Quantas vezes você já disse a ela o que sente? Com que freqüência você diz que a ama?

- Isso importa? – o homem indagou arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto a mãe sorria.

- Claro que sim. Vocês homens nunca vão entender por completo uma mulher. Alguns chegam perto, mas nunca entenderão completamente.

Sesshoumaru continuou fitando a mãe que sorria docemente para ele.

- Meu filho, a melhor forma de dar segurança a Rin é fazê-la ver o quanto você a ama todos os dias. Diga a ela, olhe-a nos olhos e diga simplesmente que a ama. Não é preciso muita coisa, é simples. Seu pai faz isso todo o tempo e eu adoro.

A última frase fez um pequeno sorriso surgir na bela face de Sesshoumaru que vinha se mantendo muito séria a tempo demais na opinião da mãe.

- Que tal dançarmos? – ela indagou.

- Mãe! – ele falou parecendo um garotinho e isso a fez sorrir.

- Vamos meu filho. Eu quero exibir com orgulho o filho lindo que eu tenho. Venha – ela chamou mais uma vez e dessa vez retirou o copo de uísque que estava na mão dele o colocando sobre a bancada de mármore do bar.

Izayoi caminhou em companhia do filho até a pista de dança, onde uma bela música de Frank Sinatra estava tocando. Eles moviam-se naquele ritmo lento e romântico e Izayoi sorria intensamente.

- Relaxe Sesshoumaru. Tire essa nuvenzinha negra de cima de sua cabeça, você fica muito mais bonito quando não está com essa expressão preocupada.

Rin observava mãe e filho dançarem e via a cumplicidade entre os dois. Em momentos assim de medo, ela desejava ter sua mãe por perto para confortá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

- Concede-me esta dança senhorita? – ela ouviu uma voz grave se pronunciar ao seu lado e ao voltar os olhos encontrou os orbes dourados do senhor Taisho a fitando com um sorriso nos lábios.

Rin sorriu também diante da gentileza dele e lhe concedeu a mão, sendo conduzida logo depois para a pista de dança. A jovem depositou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro do homem que a condizia e o sentiu colocar a sua sobre suas costas de forma delicada e cavalheiresca.

* * *

**Não vou falar nada, já que acho que as opiniões serão as mais diversas a respeito do que acontece a nossa Rin-chan.**

**Aguardo reviews queridas.**

**Beijos!**


	26. Still Jealous

**OI!**

**Estou postando esse pedacinho.. digo pedacinho porque é exatamente o que é uma parte do capítulo anterior que não havia sido finalizada. **

**Pretendo postar um capítulo de verdade em breve, muito breve.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

O senhor Taisho conduziu a nora pelo salão ao ritmo daquela melodia envolvente e lenta.

- Estou sentindo falta de ver um sorriso nesse belo rosto, Rin. – ele disse com a voz suave a fitando. – Não é uma dor de cabeça que está causando isso, não é mesmo?

Rin desviou o olhar por um instante encontrando os orbes dourados de Sesshoumaru que a fitava enquanto dançava com a mãe.

- Não. – ela confirmou voltando seu olhar para o sogro. – é uma bobagem que infelizmente ainda não consegui deixar de lado. – concluiu.

- Hmmm. – o homem murmurou. – Essa bobagem, a está impedindo de ser feliz?

- Sim.

- Então você deve não apenas deixá-la de lado, como também retirá-la de sua vida o quanto antes.

- Eu tento, mas ... não é fácil senhor Taisho.

- Nunca é querida, mas nós precisamos lutar por aquilo que queremos, não é? – Rin sorriu mais uma vez para o sogro. Ela gostava muito dele.

Os dois continuaram dançando e Sesshoumaru voltou a fitar a mulher que dançava com o pai e cuja beleza chamara a atenção de muitos ali. Ele se impressionava com a falta de segurança de Rin, como ela não tinha consciência da própria beleza, do próprio valor.

- Ele ama você menina. – A voz grave do homem mais uma vez chamou a atenção de Rin e ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. Ele sorria. – Acredite, eu o conheço. E não será Kagura ou qualquer outra mulher que desviará a atenção dele de você.

Rin sentiu lágrimas teimosas querendo fugir por seus olhos, mas ela fez um esforço quase sobre humano para contê-las. Gostaria tanto de confiar plenamente naquelas palavras, ela se sentia estúpida por se sentir tão insegura, mas não conseguia evitar e isso doía muito.

Enquanto pensava a jovem não percebeu que os passos de dança a conduziram para perto de Sesshoumaru e da mãe.

- Podemos trocar nossos pares? – ela ouviu Oyakata dizer e só então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. – eu gostaria de dançar com minha linda esposa. – disse sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru interrompeu o passo e entregou a mãe ao pai, tomando logo depois Rin pela cintura e voltando a mover-se no ritmo da música. Eles mantiveram-se calados por um tempo e Rin o fitava com firmeza e uma leve irritação. Sesshoumaru ao contrário havia suavizado a expressão tão logo a recebeu nos braços.

- O que eu faço com você Rin? – indagou de forma suave encarando os olhos castanhos. – o que eu faço, me diz?

A mulher manteve-se calada sem deixar de fitá-lo.

- Rin? – ele tentou mais uma vez.

- Você pode desistir de mim. – ela se pronunciou finalmente.

- Desistir?

- É. Talvez eu não seja a mulher certa pra você Sesshoumaru... talvez... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, precisou respirar fundo para conter-se.

- Talvez...

A música romântica seguia, tocava agora The Way You Look Tonight, uma belíssima canção ainda na voz de Frank Sinatra.

- Olhe para mim Rin. – ele pediu e ela voltou para ele seus orbes castanhos que tinham um brilho de tristeza naquele momento. – Desistir de você não é uma opção para mim. Eu te amo. Por que não consegue enxergar isso? O que eu preciso fazer para você confiar no que eu sinto por você?

O coração de Rin batia acelerado naquele momento e ela novamente sentiu vontade de fugir correndo dali, não de raiva como há momentos atrás, mas de vergonha. Ela sentia-se envergonhada por não conseguir controlar-se e por se comportar daquela forma infantil, todas as vezes que sentia ciúmes, pondo em risco a relação com o único homem que amou na vida.

- Fale comigo, por favor. – Sesshoumaru tentava ao máximo manter-se paciente e fazer a mulher que amava se abrir. Ele tinha consciência de que Rin não agia assim de forma premeditada e que isso também a fazia sofrer. Estava disposto, em nome do amor que sentia por ela, a passa por cima de seu conhecido orgulho.

- Eu... também amo você. – ela disse chorosa, mas não permitiu que as lágrimas maculassem seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru a trouxe mais para junto de si e a abraçou. Os dois eram embalados pela música e observados pelos pais dele, por Inuyasha e Kagome, por Kagura que sorria levemente e por outras pessoas que viam o belo par que parecia flutuar no belo assoalho, naquela atmosfera incrivelmente romântica.

Rin voltou a fitá-lo e Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios dela com os seus de forma delicada e gentil.

- Eu amo você. – ele repetiu colando sua testa à dela, após finalizar o beijo.

A música terminou e os dois caminharam juntos para um local afastado onde podiam conversar sem a interferência de ninguém. Sesshoumaru conhecia bem aquele lugar, já havia freqüentado vários eventos ali, por isso conduziu a amada com a mão em sua cintura até o belíssimo jardim de inverno local. Nele havia uma fonte ricamente iluminada e mesas e cadeiras arrumadas de forma estratégica.

****

Olá!

Como eu havia dito, essa foi apenas a conclusão do capítulo anterior.

Segui aqui a sugestão de fazer o casal ter um momento romântico ao dançarem juntos, embora não tenha sido puro amor e paixaõ. Há um clima de tensão entre os dois que não terminou com a declaração de amor mútua.

Nossa heroina tem que resolver certas coisas, na verdade os dois têm que aparar as arestas ou esse relacionamento irá fracassar.

O ciúme é um veneno.

Aguardo reviews.

Beijos!


	27. Serious Talk

**Oi pessoal!**

**Estou postando mais um pedacinho dessa história para vocês, mais emoções ainda no casamento de Sango e Miroku.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru puxou uma das cadeiras para que eu me sentasse e logo depois puxou outra para si, se sentando a minha frente. Ele me encarou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Você ficou zangado? – Perguntei parecendo uma criança sendo repreendida por um adulto.

- Fiquei. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu também. – falei seriamente - Não gostei nem um pouco do que eu vi Sesshoumaru. – demonstrei toda a minha insatisfação.

- Nós precisamos resolver isso Rin. Você precisa perder essa insegurança sem sentido.

- Eu sei... eu sei... - disse impaciente. Estava irritada não só pelo que ele tinha feito, mas pela minha reação a isso.

- Do contrário – ele continuou - isso vai nos destruir e eu não quero perder você. Está me ouvindo?

Eu me recostei ao encosto da cadeira ainda sentada, voltei a fitar o belo rosto que eu tanto amava e vi a expressão de apelo dele.

- Eu também não quero perder você. – Falei baixo tendo minhas mãos pousadas em minhas pernas cruzadas.

- Então como nós vamos resolver isso? Você vai continuar a se comportar desse jeito, a sofrer desse jeito, todas as vezes que encontrarmos com a Kagura? Porque ela não vai desaparecer da minha vida... – ele disse num tom baixo e tranqüilo.

Eu desviei o olhar ao ouvir aquilo num claro sinal de desagrado e Sesshoumaru percebeu.

- Kagura e eu somos amigos desde que eu consigo me lembrar Rin e você... você é a mulher que eu amo. – falou e segurou meu queixo delicadamente me fazendo encará-lo. – Já imaginou como seria se eu me sentisse inseguro diante da relação que você tem com o meu irmão? – ele indagou depois de algum tempo me olhando nos olhos. - Vocês são íntimos, há coisas que você compartilha com ele e que eu nem sonho saber.

- É diferente. Eu nunca dormi com seu irmão. – Respondi prontamente.

- Ah, graças da Deus! – Sesshoumaru exclamou colocando a mão no peito.

Eu olhei para ele espantada e com os olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Espere um pouco! Você achou que algum dia eu já tivesse dormido com seu irmão? – perguntei com um misto de incredulidade e indignação.

- Claro que não. – ele disse sorrindo. – Eu saberia se você tivesse dormido com Inuyasha. Ele teria me dito.

- Não acredito que me fez pensar isso... – Reclamei fazendo a cara emburrada que em situações como essa ele adorava.

- Mas eu poderia pensar isso, não poderia? Coloque-se no meu lugar. Acharia tolice que essa idéia me passasse pela cabeça?

Fiquei por algum tempo pensativa encarando-o, depois voltei a falar.

- Eu já estou me sentindo mal e tola o suficiente Sesshoumaru, não é preciso que você reforce essa idéia.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez olhando pra mim e buscou se aproximar se inclinando, ainda sentado na cadeira.

- Por que você abraçou a Kagura Sesshoumaru? – Perguntei alguns instantes depois olhando nos olhos dele.

- Por que não? – indagou sério como se nada fosse e isso quase me fez explodir.

- Você está realmente querendo me tirar do sério, não é? – minha irritação era evidente pelo meu tom de voz.

- Foi ela quem me abraçou. – ele, ao contrário, continuava calmo enquanto me fitava.

- E você deixou. – conclui exasperada.

- É claro que eu deixei. Você não costuma abraçar seus amigos?

- Eu não tenho amigos que são meus ex-amantes Sesshoumaru.

- Certo. Você então não mantém contato e nem se relaciona com nenhum dos seus ex-namorados?

- Não.

- Eu não acredito nisso Rin. Eu sei que com pelo menos um dos seus ex-namorados você tem contato e vocês se dão muito bem.

Honestamente eu me surpreendi com o que Sesshoumaru disse de forma tão segura. Eu tinha uma relação amistosa com um ex-namorado sim, mas nos víamos muito pouco e eu não fazia idéia de como Sesshoumaru poderia saber sobre aquilo.

- Não é verdade? – Ele indagou.

- Nos falamos por telefone às vezes, mas o Kohako está em outro país, ele tem namorada e não tem a menor intenção de tentar me seduzir.

- Mas poderia, não? Ele poderia querer ter você de volta e eu certamente não daria espaço para ele sequer tentar.

Nos mantivemos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu estava extremamente nervosa e Sesshoumaru parecia um mar de serenidade, embora por dentro ele estivesse muito chateado com tudo aquilo. Ele me olhava nos olhos enquanto eu estava recostada a cadeira fitando um ponto qualquer daquele belo jardim.

- Sabe, eu considerei que você tivesse superado sua insegurança – voltou a falar chamando minha atenção – Por isso eu disse a Kagura que não precisava agir como se não me conhecesse, que poderia agir naturalmente em relação a mim.

- E agir naturalmente para ela é ficar agarrada a você? – Indaguei aproximando o rosto do dele com um olhar que ele com certeza nunca tinha visto antes. – só eu posso agarrar você Sesshoumaru mais ninguém.

- É?

Sesshoumaru provavelmente estranhou minhas palavras, acho que eu jamais havia demonstrado tamanha possessividade em relação a ele. Na verdade eu nunca fui tão possessiva, mas alguma coisa naquela mulher me fazia agir de forma quase irracional.

- Você lembra daquela festa que aconteceu na piscina lá em casa, logo no início em que começamos a sair?

- Sim. – respondi naturalmente.

- Você lembra daquela garotinha que ficou dando em cima de mim de forma nada discreta?

- Lembro.

- E o que foi que você fez? - indagou tranqüilamente com o rosto ainda muito próximo ao meu.

- Eu... eu mostrei a ela que você tinha dona. – Respondi.

- Exatamente. – falou sorrindo. – Por que você não consegue mais agir assim?

Eu fiquei calada por um momento olhando para ele enquanto tentava saber aonde ele queria chegar.

- Seria natural que você me considerasse mais seu agora do que naquela época.

- É ... seria...

- E eu sou seu Rin e de mais ninguém. – Ele me disse e logo depois me beijou no rosto carinhosamente enquanto eu ainda o fitava de forma severa. – Quantas vezes eu terei que dizer, eu te amo, até você acreditar? – ele indagou acariciando meu rosto.

- Até eu acreditar. – respondi, agora com os lábios praticamente colados aos dele.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, te amo, te amo... – Sesshoumaru começou a dizer repetidas vezes de forma lenta e sussurrada, alternando com os beijos que dava em meu rosto, mas eu me mantive firme. – Por favor, Rin não faz assim.

- Eu devo ficar satisfeita e desculpar facilmente o que você fez?

- Não. – ele disse após dar um suspiro, mas não se afastou de mim. – Você tem razão em estar chateada, mas não era minha intenção magoar você.

- Mas magoou. Eu posso não ter o melhor comportamento diante dessa situação, eu posso ser infantil e imatura ao lidar com esse ciúme incontrolável que eu tenho da sua "amiga" e eu sei que tudo isso é um problema pra nós dois. Isso por si só já me machuca Sesshoumaru, eu sei que é uma bobagem e você não faz com que eu me sinta melhor me provando isso.

Sesshoumaru ouviu atentamente ao que eu falava, sua expressão era séria enquanto ele ainda acariciava meu rosto que com certeza exprimia tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Você tenta provocar reações em mim deixando que ela se aproxime de você com a intimidade que vocês possuem, mas isso só faz me machucar. Por mais que eu queira enxergar isso como natural, eu não consigo. Talvez um dia eu consiga, mas agora não. Então por favor, não faça mais isso.

Ele concordou com um aceno e me abraçou, eu cedi a carícia, porque sentia muita falta do calor dele e naquele momento tudo o que eu precisava era de colo.

- Me desculpe. – ele falou enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados e depois de algum tempo segurou meu rosto olhando diretamente em meus olhos. – Eu cometi um erro, me perdoe.

Eu levei meus lábios aos dele e o beijei lentamente sentindo o gosto e o calor.

Ainda ficamos por um bom tempo naquele local com pouca luz e em silêncio, de mãos dadas apenas trocando pequenas carícias, enquanto a música no salão principal ainda podia ser ouvida.

- Há quanto tempo nós estamos aqui? – Eu indaguei.

- Eu não sei. Você quer ir para casa?

- Não. Eu quero uma bebida, vamos voltar para a festa. - Sesshoumaru olhou para mim certamente estranhando minha atitude. Eu me levantei e olhei para ele. – Vamos?

Ele se levantou e após fechar o paletó do smoking, pegou minha mão e nós caminhamos pelo grande corredor até alcançar o salão onde a festa de casamento ainda acontecia tão animada ou mais do que no começo. Durante o caminho eu fitei aquele elegante ambiente, era realmente belíssimo.

Antes que voltássemos à mesa eu apertei a mão de Sesshoumaru chamando a atenção dele. Ele se virou para mim.

- Eu vou até o banheiro. – Avisei.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer beber? Eu vou pedir enquanto isso.

- Vinho tinto. – Ele concordou com um aceno. – Pode pedir a Kagome para me encontrar no banheiro?

- Posso.

- Obrigada. – eu o beijei no rosto antes de seguir para o banheiro e tenho certeza que ele ficou me observando até que eu alcançasse a porta de madeira.

...

De volta a mesa.

Sesshoumaru chegou e Inuyasha e Kagome o fitaram preocupados.

- Kagome, Rin pediu para você encontrá-la no banheiro. – ele disse calmamente.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Nada. – se defendeu. – ela está bem, não se preocupem.

- Eu vou até lá. – Kagome disse se levantando e após pegar a própria bolsa e a da prima, caminhou até o banheiro.

- Que cara é essa Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou ao irmão vendo que agora ele não parecia bem.

- A de alguém que reconhece ter cometido um erro. – ele disse simplesmente antes de tomar mais um gole do uísque recém-servido por um garçom.

...

No banheiro...

- Rin? – Kagome a chamou encontrando a prima se olhando no espelho. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. Trouxe minha bolsa?

- Trouxe. O que aconteceu? O Sesshoumaru não está com uma cara muito boa, vocês brigaram?

Eu suspirei pesadamente antes de responder enquanto revirava a bolsa em busca de um delineador.

- Nós brigamos, depois fizemos as pazes e tivemos uma conversa séria. – respondi finalmente e passei o delineador nos olhos retocando a maquiagem.

- Mas vocês estão bem?

- Vamos ficar, se eu conseguir controlar meu ciúme e ele parar de testar meus sentimentos. – eu disse séria ainda me olhando no espelho. – É melhor não falarmos sobre isso aqui Kagome, depois eu e você conversamos.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou de forma carinhosa. – a festa está muito mais animada agora. Aqueles senhores importantes e formais, em sua grande maioria, já se retiraram, então agora o Miroku mandou colocarem outros ritmos e é quase como se estivéssemos em uma boate.

- Isso é bom, não é? – Indaguei sorrindo enquanto reaplicava o batom.

- É. Certamente muito mais divertido.

- O senhor e a senhora Taisho já foram?

- Não. Estão conversando com amigos. – Minha prima hesitou um pouco ao falar.

- Estão conversando com os pais da Kagura? Aqueles são os pais dela, Sesshoumaru me disse.

- É, eu soube.

- Vamos voltar?

- Espere, eu preciso fazer xixi antes.

- Grávidas urinam demais... – falei implicando com Kagome.

- E olha que estou apenas no início.

* * *

**Aguardo seus reviews meninas e espero muitas discussões sobre o que está contecendo com nosso casalzinho. Dúvidas, sugestões e críticas são bem vindas.**

**Ainda estou sem pc, por isso o capítulo está curto. Sorry.**

**Beijos!**


	28. More Jealous and Pain

**Esse capítulo trás uma continuação do anterior. Ele ainda se passa no casamento.**

**Estou tirando o atraso das postagens viram? **

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

Minutos depois nós retornamos à mesa, eu me sentei ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Kagome ao lado de seu futuro marido.

Sesshoumaru olhou para mim e eu sabia que minhas palavras durante a nossa conversa o haviam atingido em cheio. Ele me entregou a taça de vinho que eu havia solicitado e eu sorri levemente para ele antes de tomar o líquido.

Voltei minha atenção para a pista de dança e esta estava cheia, de jovens em sua maioria e parecia de fato a pista de uma boate com jogo de luzes e música dançante. Eu sorri ao ver os noivos totalmente descontraídos dançando sem parar.

- A Sango é maluca! – Disse Inuyasha vendo a amiga rebolar de forma sensual segurando a saia volumosa do vestido enquanto provocava o marido que ria muito.

- Ah Kami-sama! – eu falei também rindo. – Imagine se todos aqueles políticos que estavam ali momentos antes vissem aquilo.

- Se houvessem repórteres aqui, amanhã haveria uma foto deles em todos os jornais. – Kagome disse também fitando o casal.

Eu olhei para Sesshoumaru, ele estava recostado à cadeira diferente de mim que tinha meus braços apoiados na mesa.

- Eles estão se divertindo muito e isso é ótimo. – falei.

- Sem dúvida. – Inuyasha concordou.

Enquanto conversávamos distraídos, o casal de noivos veio até nossa mesa e puxou Kagome e Inuyasha para dançarem também.

- Vamos! Vocês estão parecendo monges sentados aí. – Miroku disse divertido. – Eu já disse que isso aqui é uma festa.

- Venha Kagome, a gravidez ainda não impede você de dançar, não é? Basta não abusar. – Sango disse.

- Se você diz doutora. – minha prima falou aceitando a mão que a amiga, que é médica pediatra, lhe estendia.

- E vocês dois? – Miroku perguntou e Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado.

- Nós já vamos. – eu respondi sorrindo – Eu vou tentar convencer o seu amigo.

- Tá bom.

Eles seguiram para a pista de dança e eu me movi na confortável cadeira em que estava para encarar Sesshoumaru que tinha o olhar perdido entre os amigos.

- Você vai ficar assim a noite toda?

- Acho que essa noite já acabou pra mim... – o tom de voz dele pareceu estranho a mim, nunca o tinha o visto daquele jeito.

- Você não está acostumado a ser confrontado com seus erros, por isso está se sentindo mal.

- Cometer erros não é algo que eu considere natural.

Eu me aproximei mais dele e ajeitei sua gravata.

- Mas deveria, porque todos cometemos erros, uns mais do que os outros, mas todos cometemos. Tire essa nuvenzinha negra de cima de sua cabeça, você fica muito mais bonito quando não está com essa feição preocupada.

Eu vi um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto dos lábios dele, tímido, mas ainda assim me trouxe certo alívio. Eu não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Eu já ouvi essa mesma frase hoje.

- De quem? – perguntei enquanto pegava minha taça para tomar mais um gole de vinho.

- Minha mãe.

- Sua mãe é uma mulher extremamente sábia, devia ouvir o que ela diz.

- É? - Ele estava fazendo de novo, usando a manha que imediatamente fazia meu coração derreter com aquela carinha triste e cativante.

Sesshoumaru acariciou meu rosto ternamente e vendo que eu não o repelia, aproximou o rosto do meu e me beijou. Eu correspondi ao beijo com intensidade, amava aquele homem demais e como havia prometido a mim mesma, não o perderia facilmente. Não deixaria que nada me afastasse dele, nem mesmo aquela "amiga" oferecida, que como ele bem disse, infelizmente não desapareceria da vida dele.

Depois de um tempo nos levantamos e passamos a circular pela festa. Sesshoumaru cumprimentou várias pessoas e me apresentou a todas elas como sua namorada. Paramos próximo à pista para admirar a festa que estavam fazendo, todos se divertiam. Aquele com certeza seria um dia inesquecível para Miroku e Sango.

- Quer outra bebida? – Ele falou ao meu ouvido e eu movi a cabeça de forma negativa. - Eu já volto.

Olhei rapidamente para trás e vi que ele fora até o bar que estava logo atrás de nós. Miroku me viu parada ali e veio me puxar pela mão para dançar. Forçadamente eu fui e sorri quando ele me fez girar. Logo depois eu olhei e Sesshoumaru já havia voltado ao lugar de antes com outra dose de uísque nas mãos e me olhava intensamente. Os amigos o chamaram e ele recusou com apenas um gesto. Eu caminhei em direção a ele e Miroku me chamou de volta.

- Volta Rin!

- Depois, não posso deixar meu acompanhante sozinho. – Eu disse e voltei a ficar em frente a Sesshoumaru. Ele logo enlaçou minha cintura com a mão livre e beijou meu pescoço, me dando a sensação boa de costume.

- Você está linda nesse vestido Rin.

Eu apenas sorri ao ouvir a voz rouca no meu ouvido. Ele continuou agarrado a mim e eu me virei para ele o abraçando. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e tive minha atenção chamada por uma voz feminina familiar.

- Meninos! – Era a voz doce de Izayoi.

Eu imediatamente desfiz o abraço que dava em Sesshoumaru e me virei vendo que ela estava em companhia do senhor Taisho. Eu sorri para os dois enquanto Sesshoumaru voltou a enlaçar minha cintura.

- Nós já estamos indo, meu filho sua mãe está cansada. – o senhor Taisho disse.

- Tudo bem pai.

- Os Nagami também estão indo e gostariam de se despedir de você. – foi a vez de Izayoi falar.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo antes de me soltar e depois pegou minha mão direita, eu o fitei querendo entender o que ele pretendia.

- Venha Rin-chan, você precisa conhecer os Nagami, são ótimas pessoas. – Izayoi me incentivou percebendo a minha relutância com o característico sorriso abrilhantando sua face.

Eu acabei cedendo e Sesshoumaru apertou minha mão, talvez numa tentativa de me transmitir apoio. Nós caminhamos então até o local, onde os Nagami já estavam de pé e conversavam com a filha.

- Sesshoumaru! – O homem exclamou ao nos ver.

Sesshoumaru sorriu a estendeu a mão para apertar a dele. O homem pareceu realmente satisfeito ao vê-lo.

- Já estão indo Nagami-san?

- Sim meu rapaz, nós estamos indo.

- Imani, foi um prazer revê-la. – ele se dirigiu à bela mulher que eu sabia ser a mãe de Kagura com intimidade.

- E quem é essa bela jovem com você? – O homem alto e de expressivos olhos escuros se referiu a mim sorrindo de forma simpática.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente ao olhar para mim e com o braço ao redor da minha cintura que foi mantido ali durante todo tempo, me apresentou.

- Essa bela mulher é Kawasagi Rin, minha namorada.

- Oh! É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita. – O homem disse de forma gentil.

- O prazer é meu Nagami-san. – Eu sorri e fiz uma breve reverência.

- E com esse sorriso radiante torna-se ainda mais bela. – falou galanteador, o que conseguiu me deixar encabulada.

- Papai?! – Kagura o repreendeu. – Por Kami comporte-se. O que a Rin e o Sesshoumaru vão pensar do senhor?

- Não fique sem jeito querida, meu marido por vezes perde a medida de seus galanteios. – A senhora Nagami se pronunciou. – mas ele tem razão, você tem um sorriso lindíssimo.

- Obrigada! – agradeci ainda sem jeito e senti o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre mim.

- Bom, nós já vamos. Viemos para cá assim que chegamos de viagem, nem tivemos tempo de descansar, mas não poderíamos deixar de prestigiar o casamento desses jovens que vimos crescer.

- É verdade. Quando Kagura nos disse que estavam viajando, nós achamos realmente que não conseguiriam chegar. – Izayoi disse.

- Mas graças a Kami, tudo deu certo. A cerimônia foi lindíssima assim como todo o resto, e nós ficamos muito satisfeitos em ver o quanto eles estão felizes. – Imani disse. – Vamos querido? Já é hora de irmos.

- Vamos sim. Até mais Sesshoumaru, foi um prazer revê-lo e conhecer sua graciosa Rin. Tome conta dela meu rapaz, moças bonitas assim costumam dar trabalho.

- Eu cuido dela sim. Até mais Nagami-san. – respondeu.

- Nós estamos indo também Sesshoumaru. – O senhor Taisho disse.

- Tudo bem pai, acho que nós vamos ficar mais um pouco, não é? – Sesshoumaru indagou se dirigindo a mim e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Até mais Rin, Sesshoumaru. – Kagura disse de forma educada e sorriu para Sesshoumaru, depois ela o abraçou novamente tendo seu gesto correspondido, o que me irritou profundamente.

Logo nós voltamos à companhia de Inuyasha, Kagome e dos noivos que estavam conversando e bebendo algo depois de dançarem por mais de uma hora sem parar. Conversamos por algum tempo e por volta das três da manhã, a festa já ia sendo finalizada.

- Ai, eu estou morta! – Sango exclamou, mas o sorriso no rosto dela evidenciava sua felicidade.

- Depois de tudo o que nós fizemos hoje isso é perfeitamente natural meu amor. – Miroku disse e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Eu também estou cansada.

- Nós já podemos ir se você quiser Kagome. – Inuyasha disse ao acariciar o rosto de minha prima.

- Acho que quero sim.

- Nós também já vamos. – Eu falei. – Está tarde e os noivos têm que ir para sua lua de mel, não é?

- Nós vamos descansar um pouco, nosso vôo sai amanhã no final da manhã. – Miroku disse.

...

Os irmãos Taisho e suas acompanhantes despediram-se de Miroku e Sango e caminharam para a saída após pegarem seus casacos. Os carros já estavam estacionados na frente do prédio a espera deles.

Entraram nos carros, onde logo Sesshoumaru ligou o aquecedor por causa do frio intenso daquela madrugada. Ele deu a partida no carro e o conduziu de forma cautelosa pelas ruas cujo asfalto estava escorregadio pela água da chuva. Continuaram em silêncio durante o trajeto e enquanto Sesshoumaru dirigia, Rin observava a rua através da janela.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – a mulher disse antes que ele seguisse o caminho contrário ao do carro de Inuyasha que estava logo a frente.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente sem desviar a atenção da rua.

Ele não discutiu, o clima já estava tenso o suficiente, manteve-se calado até que chegassem até a casa dela, o que aconteceu cerca de trinta minutos depois.

Desceram do carro assim como Inuyasha e Kagome. O telefone celular de Sesshoumaru tocou e ele o atendeu. Rin pôde perceber pela conversa que era o pai dele falando, queria certificar-se de que chegavam bem em casa diante da chuva e da pista escorregadia.

Quando Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone para atender a chamada, Rin retirou a chave do carro de sua mão e travou as portas acionando logo depois o alarme. Caminharam pelo jardim e Kagome abriu a porta de entrada da casa após retirar as chaves da bolsa entrando rapidamente sendo seguida por Rin e Sesshoumaru que veio logo atrás.

- Boa noite gente, eu estou louca pra cair na cama. – Kagome disse pegando a mão de Inuyasha e subindo as escadas enquanto a prima e Sesshoumaru permaneceram no pequeno hall.

Inuyasha também desejou boa noite aos dois e Rin os observou até que sumissem depois do último degrau pelo corredor.

Sesshoumaru estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos da calça olhando para a jovem lindamente arrumada naquele vestido, ela se virou para ele. Ficaram encarando um ao outro por um tempo, até que ele disse:

- Você não vai dormir, não está cansada?

- Vou sim, mas antes vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes pra você.

- O que? – ele indagou incrédulo.

- O quarto de hóspedes – Rin respondeu como se ele não a tivesse ouvido, mas logo percebeu que ele a ouvira bem, apenas não entendera o motivo ou não acreditara no que estava ouvindo. A jovem voltou seu olhar para ele e continuou - Eu ainda estou zangada Sesshoumaru, não quero dormir com você hoje.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça positivamente indicando que compreendia seus motivos.

- Ok. Eu mereço isso. Me dê as chaves. – Pediu e pôde perceber a expressão de dúvida na face da mulher. - Me dê as chaves Rin. – ele repetiu calmamente.

- Pra quê?

- Eu vou pra casa. Não há razão para que eu passe a noite aqui se não vamos dormir juntos. – Disse olhando para ela de forma direta enquanto lhe estendia a mão querendo receber a chave.

- Isso quer dizer que você só passa a noite comigo se formos pra cama? Se eu não estiver disposta a fazer sexo, então você vai embora, é isso?

- Como é que é? – Sesshoumaru indagou com evidente indignação expressa em seu rosto e no tom de voz.

Rin pareceu imediatamente se arrepender do que havia dito e tentou desviar o foco daquele tema, mas era tarde.

- Eu não quero que você dirija alcoolizado até sua casa, sozinho e com essa chuva. – Disse nervosa.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um canalha Rin. – Ele iniciou com a voz alterada. – Eu nunca desrespeitei você, sempre a tratei com o carinho e o cuidado que uma mulher deve ser tratada. Nunca enxerguei você como um objeto pra satisfazer minhas vontades. Como você... como pode dizer isso? – a face transtornada de Sesshoumaru assustou Rin, a indignação dele e a raiva eram algo que ela jamais havia visto. O coração batia acelerado e apertado no peito e ela ficou atônita sem saber o que dizer.

- Me dê as chaves. – Sesshoumaru falou num tom imperativo tentando controlar-se.

- Não! – Ela respondeu escondendo a chave entre as mãos e apertando-a contra o peito num gesto infantil e tentativa desesperada de impedir que ele fosse embora naquele estado.

Rin não obteve êxito. Sesshoumaru virou as costas e abriu a porta com violência para deixar a casa. O vento frio que soprava lá fora juntamente com a chuva fina que caía adentraram a casa e ele saiu de forma intempestiva caminhando a passos decididos.

Rin caminhou até o batente da porta sentindo o vento frio e cortante atingirem sua pele nua naquele vestido. Ela o viu se distanciar, caminhando no frio e na chuva sem hesitar ou olhar para trás.

Ao perdê-lo de vista a jovem voltou a entrar na casa e as lágrimas já escorriam por seu belo rosto. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e deixou-se cair ao chão chorando de forma contida sentindo a uma dor imensa no coração.

- O que eu fiz?...

* * *

**Também não farei comentários aqui.**

**Beijos!**


	29. Two Broken Hearts revisado

**Depois da tempestade vem a bonança? Nem sempre.**

**Esse capítulo vai mostrar os momentos imediatamente após a dura discussão que Seshoumaru e Rin tiveram e na qual pela primeira vez, ele realmente perdeu a paciência com ela.**

**Será que depois disso ainda tem volta?**

**O capítulo foi repostado porque eu achei necessário fazer alguns ajustes. Algumas coisas no texto não estavam me agradando e eu incluí mais dramaticidade dessa vez.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Eram quase duas da tarde daquele domingo frio e cinzento, quando Kagome e Inuyasha acordaram. A jovem se moveu na cama e sorriu ao receber um beijo carinhoso dele, logo depois se levantou seguindo para o banheiro, vestida em seu pijama de flanela rosa.

A campainha de um telefone celular soou baixo no quarto e o volume foi aumentando gradativamente na medida em que o toque se repetia. Inuyasha identificou o toque como sendo o de seu telefone, então se levantou e caminhou até a poltrona onde estavam as roupas usadas por ele na noite anterior. Ele pegou o paletó do smoking retirando o aparelho do bolso e pelo visor identificou quem o chamava.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Inuyasha, você ainda está na Kagome? – Perguntou de forma direta e impassível.

- Estou, por quê?

- O motorista está indo aí para buscar o meu carro, entregue as chaves a ele, por favor.

- O que? – Inuyasha pareceu confuso. – Achei que você também estivesse aqui.

- Não, eu estou em casa.

- O que aconteceu Seshoumaru? - O mais jovem perguntou preocupado.

- Você pode fazer isso, por favor?

- Claro. – Inuyasha respondeu e não ousou mais fazer questionamentos, percebeu pelo tom de voz do irmão que algo estava errado.

- Obrigado. – Sesshoumaru disse e logo desfez a chamada, deixando Inuyasha pensativo.

- Quem era Inu?

- Sesshoumaru. – O jovem respondeu voltando seu olhar para a namorada. – Ele ligou para avisar que o motorista está vindo buscar o carro dele.

- Como assim, ele não passou a noite aqui?

- Eu também não entendi, podia jurar que ele estava aqui com a Rin.

- Eles devem ter brigado de novo. – Kagome disse em um tom de pesar ao se sentar na cama.

- Pode ser, mas isso não explica porque o carro dele ficou aqui, a menos que tenha dado algum problema.

- Provavelmente.

- Eu vou descer porque o motorista já deve estar chegando e eu tenho que entregar as chaves.

- Eu também vou descer e preparar algo pra gente comer, eu estou com fome e você também deve estar, não é?

- Estou sim. – O jovem disse se aproximando de Kagome e a beijando no rosto.

Inuyasha foi até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene, depois os dois desceram e foram para a cozinha.

Minutos depois enquanto Kagome preparava o almoço, a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada de alguém. Inuyasha foi atender à porta.

- Boa tarde senhor Inuyasha!

- Boa tarde Hinten.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru me pediu para vir buscar o carro.

- Sim, ele me avisou. Entre, eu vou buscar as chaves.

O homem entrou na casa após o convite e a porta foi fechada por Inuyasha, que caminhou até a sala sendo seguido por Hinten.

- O carro está com algum tipo de problema, Sesshoumaru disse alguma coisa?

- Não senhor. Ele apenas disse que o havia deixado aqui e pediu para que eu o pegasse e levasse até a casa dele.

- Certo. Espere um instante, eu vou ver onde ele deixou as chaves.

- Sim senhor.

Inuyasha seguiu para a cozinha onde Kagome cozinhava.

- Kagome eu não estou encontrando as chaves do carro por aqui, acha que podem estar com a Rin?

- Você olhou no aparador e na mesa da sala?

- Sim, olhei em todos os lugares possíveis.

- Então deve estar com ela. Eu vou ver. – Kagome abaixou a chama do fogão onde ela preparava algo e saiu da cozinha. – Bom dia! – Ela cumprimentou o homem que viu parado em sua sala.

- Boa tarde senhorita. – Ele a reverenciou de forma educada.

Kagome subiu os degraus da escada indo em direção ao quarto da prima. Inuyasha se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala de estar e indicou que Hinten fizesse o mesmo, mas o homem respeitosamente declinou da oferta.

Quando alcançou o quarto de Rin, Kagome pôde perceber antes mesmo de abrir a porta que o cômodo estava mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio. Ela levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta lentamente supondo que pelo silêncio a prima estivesse dormindo. Olhou para a cama e viu que Rin estava deitada de bruços com o rosto escondido entre os travesseiros.

- Rin-chan? – ela resolveu chamar a prima depois de olhar superficialmente pelo quarto e não avistar o que procurava.

- O que foi Kagome? – Rin indagou sem se mover.

- Onde estão as chaves do carro do Sesshoumaru?

- Ele veio buscá-lo? – Ela se virou subitamente e encarou a prima com visível ansiedade.

- Não. Ele ligou para o Inu e disse que o motorista viria para pegar.

Rin voltou a se deitar na cama e a se encolher sob os cobertores.

- Ele está em casa? – Indagou baixo à prima.

- Acho que sim.

- As chaves devem estar na poltrona junto com as minhas roupas. – Indicou voltando a esconder o rosto entre os travesseiros.

Kagome foi até a poltrona e não demorou a encontrar o que queria, voltou a olhar a prima sabendo que algo estava muito errado ali. Ela saiu do quarto para entregar as chaves ao motorista e fechou a porta atrás de si depois de lançar mais um olhar sobre a prima.

- Aqui estão as chaves. – Kagome disse tão logo alcançou a sala de estar e estendeu o objeto a Hinten.

- Obrigado senhorita! Eu vou indo então.

- Tudo bem. – Inuyasha se levantou da poltrona para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Ele viu o motorista ligar o carro sem qualquer problema e dirigi-lo pela rua até desaparecer de vista. Depois voltou para o aquecido interior da casa e para a cozinha onde Kagome estava mexendo a panela no fogo.

- A Rin disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao se sentar em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa.

- Não, mas alguma coisa séria aconteceu. A Rin não está nada bem.

- Estou começando a me arrepender de ter dado força pra esses dois...

- Não diz isso Inu.

- É verdade Kagome. A Rin está sofrendo e no fundo eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu sabia que ela não conseguiria lidar com meu irmão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Inuyasha?

- Nós dois sabemos o quão ciumenta a Rin é, certo?

- Sim.

- Então. Sesshoumaru não vai deixar de ser quem é, de se relacionar com as pessoas mesmo as mulheres, para evitar que a Rin tenha ciúmes. Ela não vai superar isso e só vai sofrer se insistir nesse relacionamento.

- Nossa Inuyasha! Isso está me soando muito amargo. E o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro, não conta? Você não acha que em nome desse sentimento os dois podem superar esses problemas para ficarem juntos?

- Eu quero acreditar que sim.

- Pois eu acredito. A Rin ama o Sesshoumaru de verdade e é por isso que ela sente tanto medo de perdê-lo.

...

No andar de cima da casa, Rin ainda estava escondida sob os cobertores como se pudesse fugir da realidade e se proteger das consequências de seus atos. Ela se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada ao saber que Seshoumaru estava em casa e bem. Seu coração doía com o remorço pelo que acontecera na noite passada e ao vê-lo sair daquele jeito no meio da noite, com aquela chuva e frio estando desprotegido como estava, quase a fez entrar em desespero.

Quando voltou ao quarto depois de vê-lo partir, Rin não pôde controlar o choro desesperado que se apossou dela. Ela queria gritar, tamanha dor que sentia, retirou as roupas que usara no casamento e se jogou embaixo do chuveiro tentando se acalmar com o efeito relaxante da água quente, mas isso só a fez chorar mais por pensar que ele estava agora em algum lugar da cidade molhado, com frio e sentindo raiva, muita raiva dela.

Minutos mais tarde, Rin saiu do banho e vestida com seu roupão voltou ao quarto. Olhou o celular em cima da escrivaninha e o pegou em um gesto impensado. Discou o número dele gravado na memória, mas antes que a chamada fosse iniciada desligou o aparelho. O que faria se ele não atendesse? Ou pior, o que faria se ele dissesse que nunca mais queria vê-la? Isso seria demais, ela não aguentaria. A jovem respirou fundo tentando controlar as emoções que começavam a deixá-la tonta. Rin colocou o celular novamente sobre a mesa e se deitou na cama cobrindo o corpo com os grossos cobertores para proteger-se do frio que a fazia tremer. Ela adormeceu sem perceber, após longas horas remoendo aqueles sentimentos, enquanto as lágrimas ainda fugiam de seus olhos castanhos.

...

De volta ao presente, Rin continuava pensativa e embora ainda se sentisse muito mal por tudo o que aconteceu, não mais chorava. O pensamento ainda estava concentrado em Sesshoumaru e no que aconteceria com eles depois de tudo. Ela tinha quase certeza, após pensar por longas horas, que tudo estava acabado entre eles, Sesshoumaru não a perdoaria pela pequeno show protagonizado por ela quando chegaram em casa, não perdoaria a ofensa quase velada feita a ele de forma tão direta.

Rin voltou a suspirar ao se mover na cama, agora Kagome sabia que algo estava errado e certamente, cedo ou tarde, apareceria ali para fazer perguntas que ela não estava disposta a responder. Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém. Sua única vontade era de permanecer ali quietinha, longe de tudo e de todos com seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

...

Na manhã seguinte, eu me levantei cedo e segui para a cozinha com a intenção de preparar um chá. Coloquei a água no fogo e peguei uma xícara no armário antes de caminhar até a porta e verificar que o jornal do dia já havia sido entregue e estava colocado no degrau de entrada. Eu peguei o pacote que continha o jornal e entrei rapidamente em casa para fugir do frio que fazia lá fora. A casa estava em total silêncio, o único som que eu ouvia era o do vapor saindo pelo orifício da chaleira enquanto eu observava as chamas.

Depois de fervida a água eu a coloquei em um bule onde já estavam os saquinhos com chá de canela e maça. Ao colocar a água sobre o chá, imediatamente o cheiro agradável e envolvente se espalhou, eu o aspirei com vontade.

Estava sentada na mesa da cozinha e enquanto tomava meu chá, tentava me distrair lendo o jornal, munida de meus óculos de grau, mas nada parecia conseguir penetrar minha mente que já estava cheia demais. Ouvi barulho de passos, ao erguer os olhos vi Inuyasha aparecer na porta da cozinha. Ele estava vestido com um terno e gravata, traje típico usado por ele para o trabalho.

- Bom dia. – ele me cumprimentou. Eu apenas o fitei. – Você está bem?

- Estou. - Respondi simplesmente. - Estou apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Já tomou algum analgésico?. – Perguntou pegando uma das xícaras no armário e enchendo-a com o chá.

- Já, daqui a pouco passa.

- Rin-chan? – Ouvi a voz de Kagome muito próxima me chamando.

- Oi. – respondi erguendo o rosto para fitá-la e minha prima certamente viu a tristeza em meus olhos, embora eu tentasse contê-la.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje?

- Vou. Não tenho motivo nenhum para ficar em casa em plena segunda-feira. - Não era minha intenção usar um tom tão amargo ao falar, mas foi inevitável. Amargura era o que eu estava sentindo.

Inuyasha continuou de pé rescostado à bancada da cozinha e enquanto tomava seu chá, lançava olhares para Kagome e para mim. Eu podia sentir. Logo ele teminou o chá e colocou a xícara dentro da pia.

- Eu tenho que ir ou chegarei atrasado à empresa. - Falou e se aproximou de Kagome que estava preparando torradas para beijá-la.

- Você não quer comer alguma coisa Inu?

- Não, eu como mais tarde no escritório. Você vai para a faculdade, não é?

- Vou mais tarde, não tenho as primeiras aulas na segunda-feira.

- Certo. Está muito frio aí fora, se proteja tá?

- Tá bom. - Ela respondeu rindo da preocupação dele. - Mais tarde eu te ligo.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e Inuyasha deixou a cozinha após se despedir com um beijo em meu rosto. Eu permaneci por algum tempo fitando o conteúdo no fundo da minha xícara, meu pensamento voava por milhares de lugares e assuntos, mas todos eles levavam a apenas uma direção.

- Rin... Rin? - Kagome me chamou pelo que deve ter sido a décima vez sem que eu ouvisse, já que ela havia aumentado consideravelmente o tom de voz.

- O que foi Kagome? - Questionei voltando a realidade.

- Não quer torradas? - Eu neguei com um aceno. - Coma alguma coisa Rin-chan. - Ela pediu.

- Não estou com fome Kagome. Coma você, é você quem deve se preocupar com a alimentação. Eu vou me arrumar para sair.

Saí da cozinha e caminhei até meu quarto onde comecei a me arrumar para o trabalho. A roupa já havia sido separa por mim antes de descer para o café. Caminhei até o banheiro e tirei minhas roupas, depois prendi os cabelos e entrei embaixo da água quente e vi o vapor tomar conta do lugar.

Minutos depois já estava de volta ao quarto vestida com uma calça de lã fria preta e uma blusa de mangas cumpridas da mesma cor com a gola alta. As botas de salto fino também pretas, combinavam com a bolsa e a pasta onde eu carregava meu laptop e alguns projetos. Me dirigi ao espelho onde apliquei uma leve maquiagem e pentiei meus cabelos, naquele momento percebi que por alguma razão não conseguia encarar o meu reflexo no espelho, não me olhava nos olhos, talvez por medo do que pudesse encontrar. Todas as vezes em que começava a pensar em como eu estava me sentindo, me forçava a pensar em outra coisa, a deixar aquilo de lado.

Após terminar de aplicar o batom, guardei meu celular na bolsa, peguei as chaves, meu sobretudo e a pasta saindo logo depois deixando para trás a escuridão do meu quarto, rumo a mais um dia de trabalho que pudesse preencher o vazio que eu estava sentindo no momento.

...

Eram oito da manhã quando Inuyasha entrou no elevador que levava ao último andar do edifício onde funcionava a sede da Taisho Incorporações. O jovem executivo, que em breve seria empossado como vice-presidente da companhia, foi cumprimentado pelos funcionários da maneira respeitosa habitual em seu trajeto até ali e logo apertou o botão da cobertura.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, ele saía pelo corredor principal e alcançava o hall da presidência onde as mesas, de sua secretária e da secretária da diretoria convergiam. As duas moças o cumprimentaram e o jovem olhou de forma analítica para o final do corredor onde ficava a sala da presidência.

- Bom dia Inuyasha-sama! - Sua secretária o cumprimentou quando o viu caminhar e olhar para o final do hall.

- Bom dia Hikari! Você sabe se meu irmão já chegou?

- Sim senhor. Pelo que nos foi dito, Sesshoumaru-sama está aqui desde as seis da manhã.

Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso com o que ouvira, pensou por um instante se deveria ir falar com ele, mas achou mais prudente deixá-lo em paz por enquanto. O jovem caminhou até sua sala e foi seguido pela secretária que trazia em mãos sua agenda para informá-lo sobre os compromissos do dia.

A manhã passou rapidamente para Inuyasha, ele analisou relatórios, reviu contratos, falou com Kagome pelo menos cinco vezes ao telefone para saber como ela estava e quando olhou no relógio era quase meio dia. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e deixou a sala caminhando pelo corredor até o outro lado do andar e logo avistou a secretária de seu irmão distraída com seu trabalho na tela de um computador.

- Boa tarde!

- Ha! Boa tarde Inuyasha-sama!

- Meu irmão está aí, Nazuna?

- Sim senhor. Ele não saiu da sala desde que chegou.

- Eu vou falar com ele. - Inuyasha comunicou já se encaminhando a porta dupla que levava à sala de Sesshoumaru.

- Hai. - A mulher apenas pôde concordar, não podia impedir o vice-presidente de entrar na sala do presidente, ou um irmão de ver o outro.

Inuyasha bateu à porta uma única vez apenas para anunciar que estava entrando. Ele entrou logo a seguir fechando a porta atrás de si e avistou o irmão sentado de forma imponente atrás daquela mesa, mas este não pareceu perceber sua presença ali ou simplesmente preferiu ignorá-la.

Sesshoumaru digitava algo no computador, os olhos dourados refletiam as luzes da tela e em momento algum ele desviou sua atenção do que estava fazendo, nem mesmo ao questionar o irmão.

- O que você quer Inuyasha? - A voz era impassível assim como a feição que fez o mais novo lembrar-se de como ele era há apenas alguns meses atrás.

- Vim saber se está tudo bem. - O mais jovem disse se aproximando mais e parando ainda de pé de frente para o irmão. Sesshoumaru nada disse. - Sesshoumaru? - Insistiu depois de algum tempo vendo que o irmão não reagia.

Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para ele por apenas alguns segundos antes de continuar o que estava fazendo, mas foi o suficiente para Inuyasha entender o recado. O mais novo, porém não se intimidou com o aviso silencioso do irmão e continuou parado ali, olhando para ele.

- Você está bem?

- Não quero conversar Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru disse secamente.

- Tem certeza?

- A menos que seja algum assunto relativo a essa empresa, tenho sim.

- Não quer sair pra almoçar comigo?

- Não. – Inuyasha suspirou derrotado, Sesshoumaru estava irredutível e extremamente arredio.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de alguma coisa. - Disse antes de sair da sala deixando o irmão.

Sesshoumaru abandonou sua atividade ao ser ver sozinho novamente, se acomodou ao encosto da confortável cadeira e se virou para a grande janela onde podia encarar a neve que caia lá fora e cobria a cidade com seu manto branco. O homem ficou perdido em pensamentos que ninguém podia prever, tomando decisões que cabiam apenas a ele e que determinariam seu futuro.

* * *

**Alguém aí está triste? Ha!Eu estou!**

**Algumas vezes em momentos de raiva e confusão dizemos coisas que podem magoar profundamente o outro. Isso é muitíssimo comum em pessoas dominadas por um ciume incontrolável. Elas dizem coisas sem pensar na explosão e às vezes é tarde demais para remediar, as feridas causadas, por vezes são profundas demais e aí não há reparar o erro.**

**Alguém tem que ceder nessa história, mas alguém precisa amadurecer sob pena de perder aquilo que é mais valisoso para ela. Ninguém consegue viver num suspense como esse eternamente, sem saber quando será a próxima explosão ou crise de ciumes. **

**Vejamos o que irá acontecer.**

**Dúvidas, Sugestões, estou aberta a todos. **

**Obrigada pelos reviews encaminhados, muitas opiniões divergentes sobre o tema, mas eu gosto disso.**

**Quero aproveitar que repostei o capítulo para responder a uma pergunta que já me fizeram várias vezes, mas eu sempre esqueço de responder.**

**Todo mundo quer saber a diferença de idade entre o Sesshy e a Rin, para algumas pessoas esse anos não fazem diferença, mas para outros faz muita. Na verdade acho que depende muito de cada indivíduo porque a maturidade nem sempre tem a ver com a idade. No caso do nosso casalzinho especificamente tem. O Sesshoumaru tem 33 anos e logo fará aniversário e a Rin tem 23 aninhos.**

**Satisfiz a curiosidade de vocês? Ótimo! RSRS**

**Beijos!**


	30. Mr & Ms Lonely

**Olá pessoal!**

**Essa estória está cada vez mais emocionante e ainda muita emoção vai acontecer. Espero que estejam preparadas.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

As semanas passaram rapidamente, mas não para Kawasagi Rin. Ela voltou a sua vida metódica e monótona, acordando todos os dias cedo, cumprindo sua rotina e indo para o trabalho onde concentrava toda sua criatividade para desenvolver as campanhas de seus clientes.

No trabalho tudo ia bem, o número de contas aumentando e a cartela de clientes sendo ampliada a cada dia. Sua saúde estava em perfeita ordem, ela recebia elogios freqüentes de pessoas que diziam o quanto estava bonita e parecia diferente. Mas maldição, por que então não conseguia se sentir bem? Por que diabos não podia simplesmente esquecer?

Estava tudo acabado, era o fim, àquela altura, exatamente um mês depois de tudo, estava mais do que claro que o casal Sesshoumaru e Rin não mais existia. Ela havia parado de chorar a muito tempo atrás, parara de se lamentar pelo que não tinha mais jeito, estava conformada com o fim do relacionamento. Não era pra ser, certo? Um homem como Sesshoumaru não nasceu para uma mulher como Rin. A quem ela estava tentando enganar afinal? A si mesma era óbvio.

Há um mês ela não via Sesshoumaru, ouvia falar dele por causa das conversas de Inuyasha com sua prima e embora eles evitassem falar do executivo na frente dela, era impossível evitar que o assunto surgisse vez ou outra, principalmente quando falavam do casamento, pois Sesshoumaru seria padrinho de Inuyasha na cerimônia.

As reuniões para falar sobre o tão esperado evento eram freqüentes e Rin participava de todas aquelas que não aconteciam na mansão dos Taisho. Ela pensava com freqüência em como seria a cerimônia, não só porque ajudava a prima em tudo o que podia referente a detalhes como as flores, cores das toalhas, convites e etc, mas porque ela também seria madrinha do casamento e inevitavelmente teria que se encontrar com Sesshoumaru e dividir o pequeno espaço do altar com ele. Como seria após tanto tempo estar frente a frente com ele? Rin não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, mas sua determinação fez com que ela colocasse em mente que tudo estaria bem, ela conseguiria encará-lo sim e se comportaria de forma digna diante dele ainda que isso lhe custasse muito.

- Rin-chan, venha jantar querida? – A jovem foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz da tia chamá-la. A senhora Higurashi viera a Tóquio para ajudar nos preparativos para o casamento que aconteceria dali a exatos dois meses e ainda havia muita coisa a ser providenciada.

- Estou indo tia. - Ela se levantou do sofá da sala onde estava com amostras de tecido nas mãos, pois escolhia junto com Kagome os tecidos para decoração das mesas para a recepção.

Rin se sentou à mesa onde já estavam Kagome e a tia e elas passaram a desfrutar do jantar preparado pela mais velha enquanto conversavam.

- Rin, você precisa ir provar seu vestido depois de amanhã.

- Eu sei Kagome, está marcado na minha agenda. Não se preocupe eu não vou esquecer.

- O vestido está ficando tão bonito, não é mãe?

- Está sim. Você ficará linda nele Rin-chan, ainda mais linda do que é. - As palavras da senhora Higurashi fizeram Rin corar levemente.

O telefone tocou na sala e Kagome se levantou para atendê-lo já prevendo quem era.

- Oi meu Inu!

- Oi minha princesa! Está tudo bem? - O jovem perguntou sorrindo.

- Está sim. Nós estamos jantando.

- Nós quem?

- A mamãe, Rin, eu e nosso filhote. - Ela disse de forma carinhosa enquanto acariciava o ventre já bastante visível, embora a barriga não fosse grande ainda. Estava caminhando para o quarto mês de gestação.

- Certo. Eu não vou conseguir passar aí hoje, estou atolado de trabalho.

- Ah amor, é sério?

- É. Não faço idéia de quando vou terminar aqui.

- Seu irmão está te explorando, não é?

- Está. Ele me explora de todas as formas possíveis. - Inuyasha falou fingindo-se de sofrido e rindo ao fitar o irmão que o encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Precisa ver a forma como ele está me olhando agora.

- Eu imagino. - Kagome disse. - Tudo bem Inu, nos vemos amanhã então. Talvez possamos almoçar depois que eu sair da faculdade.

- Ótima idéia. Eu passo lá pra buscar você por volta das 13h00.

- Ok, eu vou esperar. Um beijo amor.

- Beijo.

Kagome voltou à mesa após encerrar a chamada e se sentou voltando a fazer sua refeição.

- O Inu não poderá vir hoje, está preso no trabalho.

- Há essa hora? - A senhora Higurashi indagou verificando que já passava das 20h00.

- É, parece que eles estão com um grande contrato para ser fechado e por um atraso na expedição, eles não tiveram tempo hábil de revê-lo. O Sesshoumaru é muito metódico, ele exige que os contratos sejam revisados pessoalmente por ele e pelo Inu antes de serem assinados.

- Essa é provavelmente a razão dele ser tão bem sucedido.

Rin ouvia calada a conversa entre mãe e filha e à menção do nome de Sesshoumaru foi inevitável pensar nele. Pensar em como ele estaria sem ela, se estaria vendo alguém. Talvez já tivesse conhecido outra mulher e nem lembrasse mais da pequena Rin como ele costumava chamá-la.

A jovem se perdeu mais uma vez em pensamentos e segurava os hashis sobre o prato enquanto mantinha o olhar perdido em um canto qualquer. As duas mulheres em sua companhia a observavam e Kagome olhava para a mãe de forma significativa. Ambas sabiam ou pelo menos podiam imaginar no que Rin estava pensando.

- Que tal sobremesa? - A senhora Higurashi resolveu quebrar o clima.

- Eu quero.

- Eu também. - Rin respondeu esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

...

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado e conforme combinado na noite anterior, Inuyasha deixou a empresa no horário do almoço e dirigiu seu Lexus IS-F prata até o Campus da Universidade de Tóquio onde Kagome cursava arquitetura. Ele estava parado no estacionamento em frente ao prédio. Inuyasha conhecia bem aquele local, pois cursara ali todo o curso de administração e a pós-graduação.

Kagome surgiu através do grande portal acompanhada de algumas amigas e elas conversavam animadamente. A jovem futura mamãe sorriu lindamente ao ver o futuro marido recostado ao carro com os cabelos soltos levemente agitados pela brisa. Ela se despediu das amigas e uma delas fez carinho em sua barriga como em uma despedida também ao bebê. A cena arrancou um sorriso de Inuyasha.

- Oi meu amor! - Kagome disse ao alcançá-lo.

- Oi! - Ele respondeu ao recebê-la para um abraço. - Esse garoto já está fazendo sucesso com as mulheres...

- Hummm... nós não sabemos se é um menino.

- Eu acho que é.

- Mas nós decidimos não saber o sexo até o nascimento, não foi?

- Foi, mas isso não impede que eu acredite que seja um menino. - Falou antes de beijá-la.

- Está bem. Vamos?

- Sim.

Inuyasha deu a volta no automóvel e abriu a porta permitindo que a noiva entrasse no veículo e se acomodasse confortavelmente após colocar seu material no banco de trás. Logo depois ele voltou ao assento do motorista e deu a partida seguindo para um restaurante tipicamente japonês que Kagome adorava. Eles chegaram não muito tempo depois e foram conduzidos por um homem gentil até uma das mesas.

- Está com fome?

- Faminta. Tenho sentindo muita fome no último mês.

- É normal, não é? Você está comendo por dois. - Inuyasha disse abrindo o cardápio para verificar o que pediria.

- É, mas eu não posso abusar, senão não vou conseguir entrar no meu vestido de noiva. - Kagome disse rindo

- Que isso Kagome!? Você quase não ganhou peso nesses quatro meses.

- Isso porque estou me cuidando, me policiando para não exagerar. Se eu fosse atender aos apelos do seu filho, já estaria pesando uns dez quilos a mais.

Inuyasha não pôde deixar de rir com o comentário da futura mamãe. Ele se inclinou na mesa aproximando o rosto do dela e a beijou docemente.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu também te amo Inu. - Respondeu sorrindo.

Logo os pratos pedidos foram servidos e eles passaram a desfrutar da refeição enquanto conversavam.

- Você vai ficar no escritório até tarde hoje de novo?

- Espero que não. Se tudo der certo termino a revisão antes do horário. Sesshoumaru faz questão de que tudo seja revisado e ele não confia essa tarefa à outra pessoa.

- Nós falávamos sobre isso ontem, sobre como o seu irmão é metódico e cuidadoso.

- Nós?

- Sim. A mamãe, eu e a Rin. Quer dizer, a Rin apenas nos ouvia, você sabe.

- Sei. Como é que ela está? Eu nunca mais consegui ter uma conversa de verdade com a Rin, nem parece que somos amigos.

- Ela ainda é sua amiga Inu, mas acho que está se sentindo desconfortável para conversar com você, afinal você é irmão do ex-namorado dela.

- Eu sei, mas eu não queria que isso mudasse as coisas entre nós.

- Apenas dê tempo a ela, aos poucos ela vai voltar a ser como antes.

- Ela está bem? - Inuyasha insistiu.

- Aparentemente sim. Ela conversa conosco, está me ajudando com os preparativos do casamento, está trabalhando, enfim agindo normalmente na medida do possível. Outro dia ela apareceu em casa com uma roupinha linda para o bebê, eu fiquei toda feliz. Mas... - Kagome iniciou.

- Mas, o quê?

- Quem a conhece bem percebe a tristeza no fundo dos olhos dela por mais que tente disfarçar. Ela não o esqueceu Inu, a Rin ainda ama o Sesshoumaru.

- É uma pena que os dois sejam tão cabeças-duras.

- Também acho. Ela ainda não me falou o que aconteceu entre eles naquela noite, apenas disse que discutiram, mas deve ter sido algo muito grave pra tirar o seu irmão do sério assim. Eles já haviam brigado antes e o Sesshoumaru sempre amenizava as coisas, conseguia fazer a Rin se acalmar e voltar a usar a razão, mas dessa vez ele sequer tentou.

- É. Sesshoumaru também não me disse nada. Ele se recusa a falar no assunto, sempre que eu tento, ele se esquiva, mas no pouco que ele fala eu não sinto nenhuma raiva em relação a ela. Ele também está triste Kagome, por isso voltou a se afundar no trabalho como antes, esse é o refúgio dele é aonde ele se sente bem.

- Seria ótimo se eles se acertassem. Eu queria saber como ajudá-los.

- Nós não podemos fazer nada Kagome, a iniciativa tem que partir deles. De um deles pelo menos.

...

Duas semanas depois...

Sesshoumaru dirigia pelo centro da cidade em direção a empresa, havia almoçado com executivos interessados em se associar a Coorporação Taisho. A lucratividade obtida pela empresa, encabeçada pelo jovem, no último ano chamou a atenção de investidores no mundo todo, interessados em ter uma participação na empresa que estava em franca expansão desde que Sesshoumaru assumira a presidência.

O executivo estava distraído, enfastiado com o trânsito intenso daquele horário. Tentava controlar-se e não pensar no tempo precioso perdido ali, quando poderia estar em sua sala revendo contratos, negociando ações ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa útil. Praguejou mentalmente quando o trânsito andou míseros vinte metros obrigando-o a parar novamente.

O dia estava frio embora o sol brilhasse no céu, Sesshoumaru respirou fundo sentindo-se muito irritado por estar ali. Olhou para o lado e seu olhar se deteve ao que acontecia no outro lado da rua na calçada a alguns metros à frente. Ele mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe apresentavam naquele momento. Através do vidro protegido por filme, Sesshoumaru avistou alguém que há muito não tinha o prazer de ver, Rin.

A jovem estava parada na calçada usando um sobretudo claro e óculos escuros, tão linda como ele achava que nunca tinha visto antes. Há mais de um mês seus olhos não vislumbravam a beleza daquela mulher, que por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecer e agora ela estava ali diante de seus olhos.

O executivo manteve-se incógnito e apenas nesse momento sentiu-se beneficiado pelo engarrafamento que há segundos atrás ele considerava infernal. Ele continuou naquela contemplação por algum tempo, mas seu devaneio logo foi interrompido. A imagem perfeita que ele admirava com tanta atenção foi corrompida. Nesse momento Sesshoumaru via alguém se aproximar de Rin, um homem, jovem como ela própria. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e o abraçou com vontade exibindo aquele sorriso que um dia, não muito tempo atrás, fora só dele.

Difícil saber que tipo de sentimento atingiu Sesshoumaru naquele momento. A bela face permaneceu inalterada enquanto ele via aquela cena acontecer, não deixou de observá-los em momento algum, seus olhos sequer piscaram. O homem com ela, também sorria largamente e acariciou seu rosto enquanto conversavam. Segundos depois, ele chamou um táxi e os dois entraram no veículo, que tomou a direção contrária a dele onde o trânsito estava livre, finalmente saindo de seu campo de visão.

Um sorriso cínico surgiu no canto dos lábios finos de Sesshoumaru, ele voltou seus olhos para o espelho do carro e se encarou por alguns instantes voltando a ficar sério logo depois. Precisava sair daquele maldito engarrafamento imediatamente.

...

Oito da noite e na casa das meninas o jantar estava sendo servido pela senhora Higurashi. Na mesa estavam Inuyasha e Kagome além da própria senhora Higurashi. Eles conversavam animadamente, sobre o assunto mais comentado do momento para a família, o casamento que aconteceria em alguns dias.

Higurashi Mizuki admirava o carinho e a atenção que seu futuro genro dispensava a sua filha. Ela estava muito tranqüila e satisfeita ao ver a felicidade imensa estampada no rosto de Kagome, que estava radiante com a gravidez e os planos para o futuro.

Terminado o jantar as mulheres retiraram a mesa e cuidaram da louça com o auxílio de Inuyasha. Quando tudo estava arrumado, a senhora Higurashi informou que iria se recolher e se despediu do casal deixando-os na sala.

- Você vai passar a noite aqui não é? - Kagome indagou com manha evidente na voz.

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Quero Inu. Já faz um tempinho que nós não dormimos juntos, eu sinto sua falta.

- Eu sei que tem sido complicado Kagome, mas com a sua mãe aqui eu não me sinto tão à vontade e lá em casa também está difícil com toda aquela agitação e o trabalho...

- Eu sei amor, eu sei que está difícil agora. – Ela concordou.

- Mas isso vai acabar. Logo não haverá mais a minha casa ou a sua casa, depois do casamento haverá a nossa casa.

- É verdade. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. - Por falar nisso eu tenho que ir ao apartamento amanhã para ver como está ficando a pintura.

Kagome estava acompanhando de perto a reforma do apartamento que compraram e que seria seu lar depois de se tornarem marido e mulher. Ela estava colocando em prática todo o conhecimento adquirido com a faculdade e nos cursos que fizera, experimentando coisas enquanto comandava a equipe de obras.

- Vamos pra cama? - Kagome convidou.

- Vamos. - O jovem disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

O casal subiu os degraus da escada indo em direção ao quarto e logo se aconchegaram um ao outro na cama de casal de Kagome.

...

Três e meia da manhã e Inuyasha estava sentado na escrivaninha do quarto de Kagome. Ele abria seu laptop fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar a mulher que agora dormia profundamente na cama. Apenas a luz do monitor e uma pequena luminária para leitura colocada sobre a mesa iluminavam o quarto. O jovem olhou para Kagome, ele a viu se mover levemente resmungando algo e sorriu.

...

Num outro local, outro monitor estava ligado e diferentemente do quarto de Kagome, todas as luzes desse cômodo estavam acesas e seu proprietário estava sentado no sofá da sala tentando manter-se ocupado.

Um som característico pôde ser ouvido e Sesshoumaru viu surgir em sua tela uma janela que exibia uma mensagem instantânea.

- "O que está fazendo acordado?" - Era o que dizia a mensagem.

- "Eu posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta".

- "Kagome acordou no meio da noite com um desejo louco de comer torta de nozes com recheio de abacaxi. Eu tive que atravessar metade da cidade para conseguir essa coisa. E você, qual é a sua desculpa?"

Inuyasha ficou por algum tempo aguardando pela resposta e esta só veio alguns segundos depois.

- "Não consigo dormir."

- "Por que, tem alguma coisa errada?"

- "Eu estou trabalhando. Metade do mundo está acordada há essa hora, há muito que fazer."

Era óbvio para Inuyasha que o irmão estava mais uma vez se esquivando e o caçula não fazia idéia de como alcançá-lo. Por mais que ele e o irmão tivessem um bom relacionamento, Sesshoumaru sempre fora muito reservado e não falaria sobre sua vida pessoal ou seus sentimentos e Inuyasha lamentava por isso.

- "Eu estou apenas respondendo alguns e-mails, vou voltar pra cama daqui a pouco."

- "Tudo bem".

- "Não passe a noite inteira aí Sesshoumaru, você precisa dormir".

- "Não se preocupe comigo".

Aquela parecia ser a frase preferida do irmão mais velho, dizia isso a todas as pessoas que demonstravam o mínimo de preocupação com ele e isso era bastante recorrente.

Inuyasha despediu-se após alguns minutos e desligou o computador voltando a se deitar ao lado de Kagome, que logo buscou aconchego nos braços dele.

* * *

**Alguém aí aceita um lencinho? É muito triste ver esses dois separados quando é óbvio que se amam, mas a vida é assim. Resta saber se o amor é o suficiente para fazê-los voltar e ficarem juntos. **

**Será que é o suficiente? As feridas de ambos poderão ser curadas? Vamos esperar para ver. **

**Estou escrevendo sem parar nessa fic. Isso acontece às vezes, um monte de idéias surge e eu não posso freá-las, mas não se preocupem porque eu não abandonei a Destino, ok? Logo ela voltará com força total.**

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e a quem não mandou também. Eu sei que nem sempre dá tempo.**

**Beijos!**


	31. So Sad & Lonely

**Olá!**

**Eu queria ter postado antes, mas não pude e esse capítulo também não é grande. Tenho mais escrito, mas não acho que esse seja o momento ainda de postar. Vocês terão que esperar rsrs. Mas não é maldade eu juro! Só acho que alguns ajustes ainda precisam ser feitos.**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha estava sentado na mesa da cozinha tomando o café que fora preparado pela sogra quando Kagome surgiu na porta.

- Bom dia Inu! – Ela o cumprimentou, cheia de disposição.

- Bom dia Kagome! Bom dia filhote! – O jovem disse ao se inclinar para beijar a barriga dela que se aproximara dele parando ao seu lado. Kagome exibia um enorme sorriso. – Está de bom humor, não é?

- Estou por quê?

- Deveria mesmo, depois de ter devorado aquela torta.

- Ah nem me fale! Eu devo ter engordado uns cinco quilos, mas ela estava deliciosa, amor. Obrigada por cuidar tão bem de mim. – A jovem disse sorrindo e viu o noivo bocejar. - Você não dormiu bem depois que te acordei, não é?

- Eu fiquei por um tempo acordado. Como não conseguia voltar a dormir entrei na internet para ver meus e-mails e você não imagina quem encontrei on-line.

- Quem? – Indagou despreocupada enquanto se servia de suco.

- Sesshoumaru. Eram três horas da manhã e ele me disse que estava trabalhando, você acredita?

- Em se tratando do seu irmão, eu acredito sim.

- Perguntei o que ele fazia acordado e ele me disse que não conseguia dormir. Não sei por que fiquei com a impressão de que aquela não era a primeira vez.

- Todo mundo sente insônia vez ou outra... – Kagome comentou vagamente e Inuyasha continuou pensativo.

Os dois ainda conversavam quando Rin surgiu na cozinha e os cumprimentou. Kagome viu com estranheza o fato de a prima estar usando a mesma roupa com a qual saíra ontem à tarde.

- Rin-chan, você está chegando em casa agora? – Kagome questionou sem cerimônias.

- Sim. – A outra respondeu simplesmente.

- Onde você esteve? – Kagome não se conteve e Rin pensou por um momento antes de responder vendo que os olhos de Inuyasha estavam sobre si, também ansiosos por uma resposta.

- Eu dormi na casa de amigos. Passei a tarde com eles e não vi o tempo passar, quando me dei conta já era muito tarde então decidi dormir lá.

- Hummm..

- Bom, eu vou subir e tomar um banho. Tenho que ir para o trabalho. – Rin disse logo depois de pegar alguns biscoitos e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam e a jovem se mostrou intrigada com o comportamento da prima. Inuyasha voltou a se concentrar em saciar a sua fome matinal.

Terminado o café da manhã o casal deixou a casa após se despedir da senhora Higurashi que estava no jardim regando as plantas. Inuyasha deixaria Kagome na Universidade antes de ir para o trabalho e eles combinaram de sair para jantar naquela noite.

Rin tomou um banho como havia dito e após se trocar desceu para tomar um café decente antes de ir para o trabalho, daria uma desculpa qualquer pelo atraso. A senhora Higurashi havia retornado a cozinha e guardava algumas louças no armário quando viu a sobrinha se aproximar.

- Bom dia Rin-chan! - Disse sorridente.

- Bom dia tia Mizuki! - Respondeu depositando um beijo no rosto da mulher.

- Você está indo trabalhar?

- Sim. Estou atrasada, mas isso nunca acontece, então acho que não fará tão mal.

- Está certo, tome café com calma. – Recomendou. - Você não dormiu em casa essa noite, não é?

- Não. Eu estive com Kohako, fui até a casa dele e nós ficamos conversando nem percebi o tempo passar. Ele insistiu para que eu passasse a noite lá e eu resolvi ficar.

- Ah sim! E como está o Kohako?



- Ele está muito bem. Está trabalhando com aquilo que gosta e ficou noivo recentemente. - A informação surpreendeu positivamente à tia. - Foi por isso que ele voltou a Tóquio. Ele vai apresentar a noiva à família, ela chega nesse final de semana.

- Fico feliz por ele. Kohako é um bom rapaz.

- É sim. - Rin disse pensativa enquanto levava a xícara com chá à boca.

Minutos mais tarde ela voltou ao quarto onde escovou os dentes, aplicou batom nos lábios e depois de pegar sua bolsa e pasta desceu a escada saindo logo depois.

Como de costume Rin caminhou até a estação do metrô que era o meio mais rápido de chegar ao trabalho. Ela foi cumprimentada pelo dono da banca de jornal, onde vez ou outra comprava revistas ou parava para ler as manchetes quando não tinha tempo de ler os jornais. O senhor de idade era muito simpático e sorria largamente toda vez que via Rin.

Não demorou mais do que trinta minutos para que chegasse à estação desejada após pegar o trem e ela subiu pela escada rolante até a superfície, onde sentiu o sol aquecer levemente sua pele alva. Rin aspirou o ar da manhã e tomou seu caminho até o edifício onde trabalhava que ficava a duas quadras dali.

A jovem publicitária chegou ao trabalho e logo iniciou suas atividades. Ligou o computador em sua mesa, verificou seus e-mails e sua agenda de compromissos. Falou com departamentos, clientes e colegas de trabalho. Tudo estava bem ou parecia bem.

...

Na sede da Corporação Taisho o presidente estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa. Mais uma reunião importante, onde importantes decisões foram tomadas terminara há poucos minutos. Os executivos que ali estavam saíram satisfeitos e Sesshoumaru cumprira mais uma vez com o que havia prometido ao assumir a presidência. Ali provavelmente ele arrecadara mais alguns milhões de dólares para a empresa, mas isso parecia não conseguir lhe dar qualquer satisfação, nada parecia ser capaz de preencher aquele vazio.

- Hei?! Você devia estar feliz, o crescimento que a empresa tem demonstrado é surpreendente. Nosso pai ficará orgulhoso.

Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos para o irmão, não havia notado, até aquele momento, que ele havia permanecido na sala depois que todos os outros se retiraram. A expressão livre de emoções era quase irreconhecível, não havia sequer sombra da felicidade que ele exibia meses atrás.

- Eu vou ligar para ele e contar as novidades. - O executivo disse se levantando para sair da sala.

O senhor Taisho ficou muito satisfeito com as notícias e decidiu que aquela ocasião deveria ser comemorada. Ele intimou os filhos a saírem para jantar com ele e a esposa, e orientou que Inuyasha levasse Kagome e a mãe dela. O jantar seria num dos mais nobres restaurantes da capital, o senhor Taisho informou que se encarregaria das reservas.

Sesshoumaru bufou contrariado, não estava com a menor disposição para reuniões sociais, tudo o que queria era ir para casa no final do dia e descansar. Infelizmente não havia como fugir do compromisso, seus pais já estranhavam e muito o seu afastamento de casa e da família nos últimos tempos.

- Eu estou indo pra casa Inuyasha, nos vemos mais tarde. - Ele disse ao pegar sua valise e deixar o escritório. Inuyasha concordou com um aceno e também se retirou voltando para a própria sala de onde pretendia ligar para Kagome e contar que teriam um jantar com seus pais.

Kagome sentiu o telefone celular vibrar dentro da bolsa enquanto chegava à entrada do edifício onde ficava o apartamento que seria em breve seu lar. Ela atendeu a chamada sorrindo tão logo identificou quem chamava pelo visor.

- Oi amor!



- Oi Kagome! Onde você está?

- Acabei de chegar ao apartamento para ver como anda a pintura, por quê?

- Você não vai ficar muito tempo aí, vai?

- Não sei, mas acho que não.

- Nós fechamos um grande contrato hoje e depois que soube, meu pai decidiu nos convidar para jantar. Ele quer que todos nós estejamos reunidos, inclusive a sua mãe.

- Que legal! Onde será esse jantar?

- No Les Lui. Um restaurante requintado que meus pais adoram.

- Hummm.. eu já ouvi falar. É um local de alta classe, então eu preciso me arrumar. A que horas você passa para nos buscar?

- Às 19h00.

- Tudo bem, nós estaremos esperando.

- Certo. Te vejo mais tarde princesa. Cuidado com o trânsito na hora de ir embora.

- Pode deixar.

...

Horas mais tarde, o grupo já estava reunido no elegante ambiente do restaurante francês. Eles tomavam champanhe enquanto conversavam. O senhor Taisho deixava claro o quão orgulhoso estava dos filhos, ele disse mais de uma vez que nunca teve dúvidas ao nomear Sesshoumaru para a presidência da empresa e Inuyasha para a vice-presidência. Toutousai que estava também presente concordava com o velho amigo.

- A atuação dos rapazes superou todas as expectativas do conselho, agora todas as dúvidas deles caíram por terra. - O velho amigo da família disse sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado a maior parte do tempo respondendo apenas a perguntas que lhe eram diretamente endereçadas. A mãe percebeu que o filho parecia não estar realmente ali, ela o fitou por longos segundos antes de levar sua mão ao encontro da dele que estava depositada sobre a perna. O contato da pele quente e macia chamou sua atenção e ele se virou para ela que exibiu um sorriso. Izayoi se aproximou dele e o beijou levemente no rosto com a discrição que lhe era tão característica e a cumplicidade daquele olhar que trocava com o filho era inegável.

O jantar prosseguiu de forma agradável, com todos conversando e se deliciando com o menu. Todos menos Sesshoumaru, que se mantinha quieto e não via a hora daquilo acabar.

Minutos mais tarde, eles se despediam na saída do restaurante. Inuyasha beijou a mãe e apertou a mão do pai antes de sair para levar Kagome e Mizuki em casa. Toutousai havia se despedido minutos antes e já dirigia seu carro em direção a própria casa.

Ainda na entrada do restaurante, o carro já estava à espera deles e Izayoi se virou para o filho depois de vê-lo despedir-se do pai:

- Ah meu filhote. - Ela disse enquanto o abraçava apertado querendo confortá-lo, pois sabia que ele estava sofrendo, embora jamais fosse admitir.

- Eu estou bem mãe, não se preocupe. - Falou com calma quando se separaram. Izayoi acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou antes de entrar no veículo e seguir para casa com o marido.

O executivo pegou o próprio carro e saiu dali dirigindo rapidamente pelas ruas da cidade até seu apartamento, onde ele pretendia tomar alguma coisa e tentar dormir.

* * *

**Deixarei os comentários a cargo de vocês.**

**Quero apenas agradecer pelos reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	32. I still love

**Oi pessoal!**

**Viu como eu não sou tão má assim? Voltei com mais um capítulo, dessa vez mais longo e carregado de fortes emoções.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Alguns dias depois...

Estavam todos agitados naquela casa. Naquele final de semana fariam o que era chamado de ensaio para o casamento. Na realidade era uma desculpa para reunir as pessoas queridas, tomarem um bom vinho e desfrutarem de momentos agradáveis durante um almoço delicioso enquanto comemoravam aquela união.

Todas as pessoas diretamente envolvidas com o casamento iriam comparecer ao ensaio, a família, os amigos mais íntimos, os padrinhos, as damas e etc. Todos ficariam sabendo suas posições na cerimônia.

O almoço estava sendo realizado nos jardins da mansão Taisho. Mesas decoradas foram colocadas no local iluminado pela luz brilhante do sol. O dia estava bonito e sem qualquer nuvem no céu, mas não estava calor, ao contrário, a temperatura era amena.

Quase todos os convidados estavam ali, mas a noiva ainda não havia chegado e com ela sua mãe e Rin. Inuyasha estava super relaxado e conversava de forma descontraída com os amigos, dentre eles Sango e Miroku.

- Onde está a Kagome? - Sango perguntou.

- Está a caminho. Eu falei com ela minutos atrás, está atrasada, mas está vindo.

- Imagine como será no dia do casamento. Prepare-se para tomar um chá de cadeira meu amigo. - Miroku disse divertido e arrancou risos da esposa e do próprio Inuyasha.

Izayoi circulava pelo local cumprimentando as pessoas e se certificando de que todos estavam confortáveis e sendo bem servidos. Ela se aproximou do marido depois de ver um gesto dele a chamando.

- O que foi querido?

- Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Em casa provavelmente.

- Ele não virá?

- Eu espero que sim. Falei com ele ontem à noite pelo telefone e ele não me pareceu muito empolgado, mas disse que viria. Ele sabe a responsabilidade que tem como irmão e como padrinho de Inuyasha.

- Será difícil para ele encontrar a jovem Rin depois de tanto tempo. – O homem falou pensativo. – Eu não me envolvi nessa história porque não cabe a nenhum de nós resolver isso, mas eu sei que ele está sofrendo.

- Ela também meu amor. – Izayoi interou. – Tenho conversado muito com Mizuki e ela me falou a respeito do comportamento de Rin. Ela, assim como nosso Sesshoumaru, está tentando viver fingindo que nada aconteceu, está evitando contato com a família e os amigos a fim de evitar que percebam quão infelizes estão.

- Pelo visto eles são mais parecidos do que podem imaginar. – O senhor Taisho disse antes de levar a taça de champanhe que tinha em mãos à boca.

- É verdade. – A esposa concordou.

- É uma pena que o relacionamento dos dois não tenha dado certo. A jovem Rin é uma boa moça e eu nunca havia visto nosso filho tão envolvido assim. Ele estava feliz.

- Talvez ainda haja uma esperança meu querido. O mais importante ainda está lá. Amor. – A bela mulher falou e exibiu um sorriso ao ver surgir pela entrada Kagome acompanhada da mãe e da prima. – Elas chegaram.

Izayoi caminhou até as três mulheres e lhes deu as boas vindas sorrindo alegremente.

- Que bom que chegaram!

- Boa Tarde Izayoi! – Kagome cumprimentou a sogra com um beijo no rosto.

- Boa tarde querida! E como está esse bebê?

- Ah, hoje ele está calminho. Não tive enjôos, nem náuseas e ele está quietinho.

- Que bom! Como vai Rin-chan? – Se dirigiu a ex-nora que não via já há algumas semanas.

- Estou bem senhora Taisho.

- Ótimo! Então por favor, fiquem à vontade. Kagome seus amigos estão todos aqui, inclusive os da faculdade.

- Eu vou falar com eles. Obrigada Izayoi.

- Por nada.

As três mulheres caminharam pelo jardim até a mesa onde Inuyasha estava e este logo se levantou para receber a noiva e beijá-la.

Rin e sua tia foram conduzidas à mesa, ficando em companhia de Miroku e Sango. A jovem cumprimentou os amigos e exibiu um sorriso, mas para qualquer um que a conhecesse minimamente, era visível seu desconforto por estar ali. Ela tentou distrair-se daquela sensação puxando conversa com os amigos.

- E então, como anda a vida de casados?

- Está ótima. Ainda estamos na fase de lua de mel. – Miroku respondeu prontamente.

- É. Estamos curtindo a nossa casa, nem temos saído muito. Preferimos programas a dois e geralmente em casa mesmo com tudo cheirando a novo ainda. É uma sensação tão boa. – Sango demonstrava toda a sua felicidade ao falar.

- É preciso mesmo aproveitar essa fase, logo virão os filhos e aí vem outra fase também maravilhosa. – A senhora Mizuki disse com sua sabedoria e experiência.

- É verdade, mas nós ainda não queremos ter filhos, não é amor? – Houshi concordou. – Vamos esperar um tempinho ainda.

- Isso mesmo, não há porque ter pressa. Vocês são jovens ainda, têm muito que aproveitar. – A mais velha dentre eles aconselhou sorrindo.

Um garçom se aproximou da mesa e ofereceu drinques a eles. Rin achou por bem não tomar nada alcoólico naquela ocasião, optou por um coquetel de frutas, bebida preferida por Kagome.

- E você Rin, o que anda fazendo?

- Trabalhando ... muito. Eu tenho assumido cada vez mais responsabilidades na Agência. É bom porque isso significa que estão reconhecendo meu trabalho. Eu fui promovida recentemente e isso também exige muito de mim.

- É. Eu também estou galgando meu espaço no hospital. Agora no meu retorno peguei firme no trabalho, estou na disputa pelo cargo de chefe da pediatria.

- Que ótimo Sango! – Rin disse. – Você logo-logo vai ganhar um novo paciente, não é?

- Ah sim! Eu faço questão de ser a pediatra do bebê do Inuyasha e da Kagome, assim como de todos os meus amigos que tiverem filhos. – A jovem disse sorrindo. – Mas falando sério, Kagome e eu conversamos e ela já havia me questionado sobre a possibilidade de acompanhar o bebê. Já estou escalada para participar do parto. – Falou orgulhosa.

O grupo manteve a conversa e Rin pôde enfim se desligar por um momento da tensão que sentia, embora não quisesse admitir ou demonstrar.

Kagome já havia cumprimentado a todos e agora conversava animadamente com as amigas da faculdade. Ela era muito querida pela turma e depois que descobriram sobre a gravidez, passou a ser o xodó de todos inclusive dos professores que se comprometeram a ajudá-la a recuperar as matérias caso ela precisasse se ausentar das aulas por qualquer motivo relacionado ao bebê. A aceitação por parte de todos foi muito melhor do que a jovem estudante poderia imaginar. Antes ela achava que a olhariam de forma diferente por exibir aquela barriga pelos corredores da Universidade sendo tão jovem, achou que seria recriminada, mas nada disso aconteceu.

...

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Sesshoumaru chegou finalmente à festa. Tão logo cruzou a porta dos fundos da casa que levava ao jardim, foi abordado por pessoas que o cumprimentaram e sua presença causou furor como sempre. Dessa forma Rin, mesmo que não tivesse se virado para olhar, percebeu que ele havia chegado.

O coração da jovem imediatamente bateu em disparada como se fosse saltar do peito e ela respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Mizuki a observou por alguns instantes e por dentro lamentava pelo que a sobrinha estava sentindo.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a mãe e a cumprimentou com um beijo, depois ao pai.

- Pensei que não viria mais filho. – O senhor Taisho disse.

- Eu não poderia faltar, não é? – Ele disse fitando a mãe.

- Que flores lindas Sesshoumaru! – Izayoi referiu-se às lindas rosas que ele trazia nas mãos. Rosas amarelas.

- São para a Kagome. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e mantinha a feição séria, comum nos últimos tempos. – Onde ela está?

- Ali. – Izayoi indicou sorrindo. Ela adorava o fato do filho ser capaz de pequenos gestos tão significativos.

O jovem caminhou em direção a cunhada e ao irmão. Ela estava de pé nesse momento conversando com uma de suas amigas. Inuyasha chamou a atenção dela para a presença de Sesshoumaru e ela se virou para vê-lo se aproximar.

- Finalmente! – Disse assim que ele a alcançou.

- Desculpe o atraso, eu perdi a hora. – Ele falou serenamente e estendeu o buquê para ela. Kagome sorriu mais intensamente e se mostrou emocionada com o gesto aceitando o presente e retribuindo com um abraço ao cunhado.

- São lindas. Obrigada Sesshoumaru, eu adorei.

- Por nada. Você as merece. – Um sorriso leve surgiu no rosto dele ao ver a felicidade da quase menina a sua frente.

- Isso serve muito bem para desculpar seu atraso. – Kagome disse divertida ao voltar a fitar o cunhado.

Inuyasha fitava o irmão também sorrindo. Ele ficara surpreso com o carinho demonstrado por Sesshoumaru a Kagome. Sabia que os dois se davam bem e que ele gostava muito dela, mas honestamente não esperava por aquele gesto tão delicado.

- Hei, vamos beber alguma coisa? – O mais novo disse ao colocar uma das mãos no ombro de Sesshoumaru e com a outra apertar a dele em cumprimento.

Sesshoumaru concordou com o convite e os dois caminharam até uma das mesas onde estavam concentradas as bebidas e estas eram servidas por um garçom. Kagome voltou a circular pela festa exibindo com orgulho o lindo buquê que havia recebido e contando a todas as amigas que o presente havia sido dado a ela pelo cunhado.

- Obrigado. – Inuyasha disse assim que se viu sozinho com o irmão.

- Pelo quê? – Sesshoumaru indagou enquanto via o garçom encher uma taça com champanhe para ele.

- Você sabe. A Kagome ficou muito feliz.

- Não foi nada de mais. – Respondeu calmamente. - Eu mal tenho falado com ela ultimamente, não tenho sido o melhor dos cunhados e achei que essa seria uma boa forma de me desculpar.

- É. Você acertou em cheio como sempre. – O mais novo falou também tomando uma taça para si.

Da mesa em que estava Rin observou toda a cena. Ela viu Sesshoumaru entregar as flores a Kagome e o sorriso imenso que surgiu no rosto dela com o presente.

O coração ainda batia acelerado e nesse momento ele apertou fazendo a jovem sentir uma dor que achou que não mais sentiria àquela altura. Era difícil ver Sesshoumaru depois de tanto tempo. Ele estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

A presença da jovem no local também não passou despercebida por Sesshoumaru. Ele identificou sua localização tão logo alcançou o jardim e seus olhos se voltaram para ela apenas por alguns instantes, mas foi o suficiente para ver o quanto estava linda.

Rin usava um vestido na cor verde folha que contrastava com sua pele. Era um modelo simples, porém elegante ajustado ao corpo apenas na parte dos seios que era composta por um bojo e logo abaixo havia bordados em um tom mais escuro de verde. Abaixo o modelo era soltinho e o tecido leve conferia uma delicadeza que combinava totalmente com ela. Nos pés ela trazia sandálias de tiras finas na cor marfim, assim como a pequena bolsa que carregava. Não usava jóias, apenas um pequeno brinco figurava em sua orelha e estava a mostra por causa do penteado que mantinha seus cabelos presos deixando apenas a franja que se dividia ao meio recair levemente sobre os olhos.

Sesshoumaru se viu mais uma vez encantado, mas lutou contra a vontade de prender-se mais tempo na observação a ela, voltando sua atenção para os convidados e para o irmão que agora lhe fazia companhia. Inuyasha não deixou de perceber o olhar do irmão sobre Rin e então o encarou de forma indagativa.

- Ela veio sozinha? – O mais novo se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Sim. – Respondeu sabendo exatamente a quem o mais velho se referia. – Com quem você achou que ela viria?

- Um novo "amigo" talvez.

- Que eu saiba a Rin não está saindo com ninguém e mesmo que estivesse não acho que ela traria essa pessoa aqui.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado por algum tempo observando o ambiente ao redor e evitando olhar para a mesa onde Rin ainda estava em companhia da tia. Ele sabia que estava sendo grosseiro não indo lá para cumprimentá-las e ao casal de amigos que as acompanhava, mas por hora achou melhor assim.

- Eu a vi há duas semanas com um homem. – Sesshoumaru voltou a falar e mais uma vez prendeu a atenção do irmão.

- Onde?

- No centro da cidade. Eu estava preso em um engarrafamento quando a vi na calçada esperando por ele. – Falou com a expressão tão impassível que era quase inacreditável que ele amasse aquela mulher, como Inuyasha sabia que amava.

- Como era esse cara?

- Jovem, da mesma idade que vocês provavelmente. – Ele voltou a tomar o líquido em sua taça. – Ela parecia feliz. – Disse por fim em um tom soturno que ele provavelmente não tinha intenção de deixar escapar.

- Kohako. – Inuyasha informou.

- O ex-namorado... é claro. – Sesshoumaru disse ironia triste em sua voz.

- É ele mesmo. Segundo a Rin ele voltou ao Japão para apresentar a noiva à família. -Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha diante do que o irmão disse.

- Então eles não estão...

- Juntos? Não. Ele veio na frente para organizar algumas coisas e a noiva chegou no final de semana seguinte. Parece que ele quer apresentar as duas antes de ir à casa dos pais. - Você achou que ela voltaria pra ele?

- Por que não? Ela não acha que eu posso voltar a ter um caso com a Kagura a qualquer momento?

Inuyasha não replicou, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando quão teimosos seu irmão e amiga eram.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu pensativo naquele local por algum tempo, mas logo algumas pessoas apareceram para falar com ele. Alguns amigos de seu pai que ainda não o haviam encontrado e queriam cumprimentá-lo pelo sucesso da empresa, que fora largamente divulgado até mesmo na imprensa.

Ainda sentada à mesa, Rin tentava manter-se firme. Ela também lutava para não olhar, mas em alguns momentos perdia a batalha e seus olhos buscavam pelo belo homem de cabelos prateados. Ele estava elegante como sempre em um terno escuro e camisa social azul sem gravata.

O almoço foi servido momentos mais tarde, um brinde aos noivos foi proposto pelo senhor Taisho e aceito por todos. O clima era amistoso e Kagome estava radiante.

Rin mal tocou na comida, não conseguia comer quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa, ao contrário do que acontecia com a grande maioria das pessoas.

- Querida você está bem? – A tia perguntou discretamente e Rin apenas confirmou que sim com um aceno de cabeça.

Após a sobremesa todos voltaram a circular. Sesshoumaru foi ao interior da casa por alguns instantes voltando logo depois. Quando caminhava de volta à festa, ele viu que não podia mais adiar o cumprimento aos amigos e nem o encontro com Rin. Aproximou-se da mesa em que estavam e desejou boa tarde a todos de forma educada.

- Oi Sesshoumaru! – Sango o cumprimentou. – Achei que não viria falar conosco, você anda muito requisitado. – Ela falou divertida enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la no rosto.

- Requisitado eu? Impressão sua Sango. – Falou com uma modéstia nada comum a ele. – Olá Rin. – Um simples inclinar de cabeça foi o que ele usou para cumprimentá-la e ela mal conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos, mas pelo breve instante em que se voltou para ele, o vazio que encontrou a frieza a fez ter vontade de chorar. Rin não conseguiu respondê-lo, desviou o olhar imediatamente e mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa sentia que sua voz lhe faltaria.

- Miroku como está? - O homem perguntou voltando-se para o amigo.

- Estou bem aqui, cercado por tão belas damas. – Disse galanteador como sempre e as mulheres sorriram à exceção de Rin que se manteve calada enquanto ninguém poderia calcular a tensão que fazia com que seus músculos internos se contorcessem.

- A senhora deve ser a mãe de Kagome? A semelhança é inegável. – Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a ela com uma leve reverência.

- Sim sou eu, Higurashi Mizuki. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo Sesshoumaru.

- O prazer é meu, senhora. - Respondeu educado.

- Desde que cheguei apenas ouvi falar de você, muito bem a propósito. Esperava pela oportunidade de encontrá-lo. – A mulher disse sorrindo.

- De fato eu tenho andado afastado ultimamente. Tenho tido muito trabalho.

- Eu imagino. Inuyasha nos fala sempre sobre sua dedicação ao trabalho e à empresa.

- É o que eu faço melhor, acredito. Bom, eu vou indo. – Disse segundos depois. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la senhora Higurashi.

- Igualmente.

- Miroku depois eu gostaria de falar com você, pode ser?

- Claro.

- Eu ligo e nós marcamos alguma coisa. Com licença. – Ele disse finalmente se afastando dali.

Sesshoumaru manteve seu comportamento gentil e educado como um verdadeiro lord, mas era inegável a distância que ele procurava manter. Não havia qualquer expressão de sentimentos em sua face, embora um turbilhão o agitasse por dentro.

- Se não se importam, eu vou ao toalete. – Sango disse se levantando momentos depois de ver o amigo se distanciar. – Já volto amor. – Falou depositando um beijo leve nos lábios do marido.

Sango saiu da mesa e logo depois Rin se levantou subitamente.

- Eu também vou ao toalete tia. – Ela disse caminhando apressada para fora dali.

Cada centímetro do corpo da jovem tremia. O ar lhe faltava aos pulmões e o coração parecia que ia explodir. Ela tentava se acalmar e controlar a respiração, mas estava tão difícil. "Meu Deus, o que eu vim fazer aqui?" Pensou. "Eu preciso ir embora, preciso sair daqui."

Rin estava apoiada em uma das pilastras de sustentação da escada, nem sabia como havia chegado ao interior da casa, não conseguia pensar e suas pernas tremiam vertiginosamente.

- Rin? – Uma voz feminina soou atrás de si e ela sentiu o toque em seu ombro. – Rin você está se sentindo mal? – Indagou preocupada. - Meu Deus, você está trêmula!

Kagome fitava a prima com apreensão sem saber o que ela estava sentindo exatamente, até que Rin ergueu o rosto para que seus olhos encontrassem os dela. Lágrimas impertinentes brotavam dos olhos castanhos.

- Eu... - o soluço interrompia sua fala. – Sinto muito Kagome, eu não consigo... eu pensei que conseguiria, que poderia suportar, mas não posso... – ela chorava. - Eu preciso ir embora... me desculpe.

- Calma Rin, por favor. – Kagome tentava consolá-la e ao tocar a prima sentiu o quanto ela estava gelada. – Venha até aqui.

- Não Kagome, por favor, me deixe ir embora. – Ela pediu em tom de súplica. – Por favor, eu não quero ficar aqui.

- O que houve? – Inuyasha surgiu de repente.

- A Rin não está se sentindo bem. – Kagome resolveu amenizar. - Ela quer ir embora Inu.

Inuyasha olhou para a amiga e viu as lágrimas em seus olhos e o pedido quase desesperado para sair dali. Rin estava visivelmente transtornada.

- Rin? – Ele a chamou com a voz suave e se aproximou dela tocando seu belo rosto e depois a abraçando.

- Por favor, Inuyasha eu só quero ir embora. – Ela repetiu enquanto era envolvida pelos braços quentes dele.

- Calma Rin-chan. Respira, tente se acalmar primeiro. Eu vou chamar o motorista para levar você.

- Não precisa. Eu pego um táxi.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ele foi taxativo enquanto segurava o rosto dela com as mãos. – Ele vai te levar sim, espere só alguns segundos.

Inuyasha viu mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto delicado da amiga e a deixou em companhia da noiva seguindo pelo corredor até a cozinha onde provavelmente encontraria o motorista da família. O homem foi facilmente encontrado e logo foi buscar o carro para fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

Logo Inuyasha e Kagome estavam na entrada principal da mansão se despedindo de Rin.

- Fique bem Rin-chan. Daqui a pouco vou ligar para ver como você está. – Kagome disse.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse aos dois e logo depois entrou no carro que imediatamente entrou em movimento para sair dali.

Kagome abraçou o noivo depois de perder o carro de vista. Ela ficara preocupada com a prima, nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kagome, a Rin é forte, ela só estava muito nervosa. – Inuyasha disse tentando acalmá-la. – Vamos entrar.

Os dois voltaram para a festa e resolveram não contar a ninguém o que havia acontecido. Diriam apenas que Rin não se sentia muito bem e por isso voltou para casa.

...

Quando se viu sozinha dentro do carro, Rin se entregou ao que estava sentindo e chorou, chorou como apenas havia chorado quando os pais e os irmãos morreram.

Os soluços dela certamente podiam ser ouvidos pelo motorista que olhava pelo retrovisor preocupado, mas não disse sequer uma palavra.

Ela apertava os olhos com força tentando conter aquele aperto que fazia seu coração doer, mas era inútil. A angústia e a mágoa eram grandes demais. Como fora tola por achar que estaria bem na presença dele. Como poderia estar bem na presença dele sem estar com ele? Como poderia se comportar normalmente, sabendo que ele não era mais seu, que agora tudo não passava de lembranças? Ilusão era isso, essa idéia não passava de uma ilusão. A quem Kawasagi Rin estava tentando enganar? Como uma criatura boba e insegura como ela conseguiria manter-se firme diante do homem que amava e que sabia, nunca mais teria de volta? Como manter a integridade da alma e do coração diante do grande amor perdido?

A jovem chorava cada vez mais intensamente enquanto essas perguntas martelavam sua mente. Ela rezava para chegar logo em casa e poder se trancar no quarto onde ninguém poderia incomodá-la, onde ninguém veria o quanto era tola.

Minutos depois o carro estacionava em frente à casa da jovem. Ela sequer esperou que o motorista lhe abrisse a porta e saiu rapidamente por conta própria.

- Obrigada. – Disse antes de caminhar até a entrada e procurar a chave na bolsa para abrir a porta.

Assim que entrou em casa, Rin correu para o quarto e se jogou na cama agarrando o travesseiro e voltando a chorar compulsivamente. Ela continuou assim por longas horas até que se acalmou um pouco e resolveu se levantar. Talvez um banho a fizesse se sentir melhor.

Embaixo do chuveiro com a água escorrendo por seu corpo ela voltou a chorar dessa vez de forma mais contida, mas a dor em seu peito permanecia a mesma de antes. Quando terminou, Rin vestiu uma roupa qualquer e voltou para a cama cobrindo-se com o edredom e mantendo-se encolhida.

* * *

**Estou morrendo de pena... ou quase. Esse é um momento muito difícil para nossa Rin. Ela quase teve um colápso tadinha.**

**Bom aguardo seus reviews. Críticas, sugestões e etc.**

**Adoro todas vocês.**

**Beijos!**


	33. I Lost Him forever

**Oi gente!**

**E as fortes emoções continuam rolando soltas...**

**Nossa heroína ainda está sofrendo muito, mas veremos aqui um bom exemplo de como pessoas queridas podem nos ajudar nos momentos mais difíceis.**

* * *

Por volta das 18h00 na casa dos Taisho, a maioria dos convidados já havia partido. Kagome se aproximou do noivo e ele a envolveu com um dos braços.

- O que foi amor? - Ele indagou.

- Eu quero ir para casa agora Inuyasha, estou preocupada com a Rin. Eu conversei com a mamãe, ela me disse que iria ficar com ela, mas eu também quero ir.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou levar vocês.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu depositando um beijo nos lábios dele.

Inuyasha se levantou da poltrona em que estava e foi com Kagome até o local na sala onde os pais estavam com alguns amigos, para se despedir.

- Mãe, pai eu estou indo levar Kagome e a senhora Higurashi em casa.

- Tudo bem filho. - O senhor Taisho disse. Izayoi se levantou e abraçou a nora rapidamente e depois à mãe dela.

- Eu vou acompanhá-los até a porta. - A dona da casa disse e após se despedirem de todos os que estavam ali, os três caminharam com ela até a porta de entrada.

- Boa noite Izayoi.

- Boa noite Mizuki. Por favor, liguem para mim se precisarem de alguma coisa. Eu espero que a Rin esteja bem. - A mulher disse em um tom preocupado sabendo o que havia acontecido através de Mizuki.

- Ela vai estar bem sim mãe. A Rin é forte. – Inuyasha assegurou.

- Bom, é melhor irmos. Eu também estou preocupada com ela. - Mizuki disse.

Entraram no carro e logo Inuyasha deu a partida saindo dali. A preocupação de Kagome e da mãe se devia ao fato de que a mais nova ligara inúmeras vezes para casa e para o celular de Rin e ela não atendia à chamada. Kagome teria saído da festa muito antes, mas não podia fazer a desfeita de deixar todas aquelas pessoas ali.

Não demoraram muito a chegar a casa. Kagome saiu logo do carro e caminhou rapidamente até a porta abrindo-a logo a seguir. Inuyasha e a senhora Mizuki entraram atrás dela.

- Eu vou ao quarto pra ver a Rin. - Kagome disse e subiu os degraus correndo sob o protesto de um preocupado Inuyasha, que não queria que ela fizesse esforço.

A jovem alcançou o quarto da prima e abriu a porta devagar, viu que Rin estava deitada na cama coberta com um edredom branco e parecia dormir. Kagome se aproximou e tocou os cabelos da prima carinhosamente. A fronha do travesseiro estava molhada denunciando as lágrimas que ela havia derramado provavelmente durante horas antes de adormecer.

Kagome a observou por mais alguns instantes e a cobriu melhor com o edredom antes de sair dali caminhando lentamente de volta à sala de estar.

- Ela está dormindo. - Disse ao pisar no último degrau da escada. - Parece bem, mas esteve chorando e muito.

A jovem se sentou ao lado do noivo em um dos sofás e acomodou a cabeça em seu peito buscando por seus afagos. A senhora Higurashi que também estava ali se levantou.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa e preparar um chá. Vamos deixar que Rin descanse, ela estará bem melhor depois de algumas horas de sono. - Disse já caminhando até a escada.

- Será que ela vai ficar bem? - Kagome perguntou e ergueu a cabeça para fitar o noivo. - Eu nunca vi a Rin-chan daquele jeito Inu, nem quando a família dela morreu. Ela ficou arrasada na época, mas aquele desespero que vi nos olhos dela hoje me assustou.

- Ela vai ficar bem sim, eu tenho certeza. – Inuyasha respondeu acariciando o rosto da noiva.

Ficaram em silêncio apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro e minutos depois Inuyasha voltou a falar.

- Você tem razão Kagome, esses dois não podem ficar separados.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. O Sesshoumaru também me pareceu muito chateado e triste, mas o que nós podemos fazer?

- Eu não sei.

- Temos que dar tempo ao tempo. - A voz madura de Mizuki-san que voltava a sala soou. - A Rin precisa refletir sobre as escolhas dela e saber se vale à pena lutar por esse relacionamento. - Falou voltando a se sentar na poltrona.

- Mãe, a Rin ama o Sesshoumaru isso é inegável.

- Sim eu concordo, mas esse amor é recíproco? - A mulher indagou voltando seu olhar para o genro. - O que você acha Inuyasha?

- É sim. O Sesshoumaru sempre foi um cara reservado, vivia mais para o trabalho do que para amigos ou família. Ele estava sempre viajando e se ocupando do que quer que fosse relacionado à empresa, mas isso mudou depois que ele conheceu a Rin. – O jovem passou a explicar. - Como meu pai diz, ele deu mostras de que queria se assentar, ele comprou um apartamento aqui, criou raízes, se tornou muito mais maleável e acessível do que jamais foi. Conhecer a Rin despertou nele a vontade de se relacionar com alguém de verdade, algo que ele nunca havia feito antes.

- Eu pude perceber, pelo pouco que conversamos que seu irmão é um homem bastante sério. Também não acho que ele estivesse apenas procurando uma aventura ao se envolver com a nossa Rin-chan.

- Mas a Rin não confia nele mãe, ou não confia no amor que ele sente por ela. Perece que não consegue acreditar que um homem como ele possa amá-la.

- A insegurança de sua prima é normal, ela é jovem demais e inexperiente. Mas seu erro está em se deixar dominar por essa insegurança, por isso ela está sofrendo. O que nós podemos fazer no momento é esperar que ela se conscientize disso e admita estar cometendo um erro ao se deixar levar por esse sentimento. Acho que talvez isso possa ser conseguido com uma boa conversa.

- A senhora vai falar com ela? - Kagome sorriu diante da possibilidade, talvez a prima se abrisse com a mais velha que sempre teve um jeitinho especial de lidar com elas, desde a adolescência.

- Sim, eu pretendo conversar com ela depois.

Kagome sorriu ainda mais e se voltou para Inuyasha que observava a sogra.

- Bom, eu vou fazer o chá. Vocês aceitam?

- Eu aceito. - Inyasha disse prontamente.

- Eu também mãe.

- Está certo. Eu volto em alguns minutos. Vocês deveriam ir se trocar enquanto isso. - Sugeriu.

...

Era noite e Sesshoumaru estava em casa sozinho como de costume. Acabara de falar ao celular com um de seus amigos que o convidava para uma festa numa das boates mais badaladas da cidade. Ele declinou do convite educadamente, apesar da insistência de Hideki. Não havia sequer uma célula do corpo dele inclinada a buscar por diversão.

Desde que voltara a Tóquio, Sesshoumaru retomara o contato com várias pessoas com as quais ele não convivia desde que se formara e passara a viajar pelo mundo todo representando a Coorporação Taisho. Muitas dessas pessoas eram amigos da faculdade ou ainda da infância, alguns eram apenas contatos que ele adquiriu durante o trabalho e pessoas de influência na cidade. Freqüentemente o executivo recebia convites para eventos, festas ou apenas para uma noitada como agora, mas naquele momento Sesshoumaru não queria nada, ou melhor, queria, mas era atormentado pelo fato de não poder ter.

Ele estava sentado na sala de estar, na confortável poltrona que agora já não parecia mais tão confortável. O silêncio no apartamento era quebrado apenas pelo vento que entrava através da porta de correr aberta da varanda e balançava os galhos das plantas que ornamentavam o local. O céu lá fora estava estrelado e a cidade fervia naquele sábado à noite.

Sesshoumaru tinha um copo de uísque na mão e naquele momento enquanto estava sozinho, o semblante sério e indiferente dava lugar a um triste, quase melancólico. Rin estava, invariavelmente, em seu pensamento. Ele pensava em como se sentiu ao encontrá-la há poucas horas atrás durante a festa. Ela estava tão linda, uma vontade dolorosa de abraçá-la recaiu sobre ele quando se aproximou da mesa para cumprimentar os amigos, ela e à tia.

Rin mal o olhou nos olhos e aquilo doeu mais do que o executivo poderia imaginar. Mas o que ele podia esperar depois de tanto tempo? Achou que ela não superaria que não conseguiria seguir em frente depois de terem se separado? Você está pagando por sua prepotência Sesshoumaru. Rin é jovem, não se manteria presa a um relacionamento sério por muito tempo. Ela ainda tem muito que viver o que experimentar. Por que motivo ela ficaria presa a você, apenas por essa ser a sua vontade?

Esses pensamentos preenchiam a mente de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele tentava relaxar e quem sabe dormir. Mas esta se tornara uma tarefa extremamente difícil para ele nos últimos tempos.

...

Por volta das dez da noite, naquele mesmo sábado Rin despertou de seu sono povoado com sonhos. Ela se moveu no ambiente quente de sua cama e fitou o teto sentindo a vontade de chorar voltar a sobrepujá-la. Não conseguiu contê-las e as lágrimas desceram pelo canto dos belos olhos castanhos molhando o travesseiro mais uma vez.

Minutos depois Rin ouviu batidas na porta, pensou por um momento em ignorar e fingir estar dormindo, mas lembrou-se de que não havia trancado a porta, então logo esta se abriu revelando a face terna de sua tia.

- Rin-chan? – Mizuki chamou e a jovem a fitou com o olhar que exprimia toda a sua tristeza. - Querida, como está se sentindo? - Indagou se aproximando da cama e ao ver a face de Rin se transformar pelo choro a recebeu nos braços carinhosamente.

- Tia... está doendo tanto. – Confessou chorando.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei. - A mulher disse a acariciando nas costas.

Rin soluçou nos braços da tia, sentindo depois de muito tempo o conforto de ter alguém a afagando. Um colo protetor onde buscar abrigo. Sua tia era o mais próximo de uma mãe que ela poderia ter. Mizuki era irmã de sua mãe afinal e amava a sobrinha como amava a própria filha.

Aos poucos Rin foi se acalmando e a tia segurou seu rosto fazendo-a encará-la.

- Que tal conversarmos, hã? - Rin recostou-se a cabeceira da cama e fitou a tia. - Não quer me dizer o que está te afligindo tanto, desabafar o que está aí machucando esse coraçãozinho?

Rin respirou fundo e desviou o olhar da tia fitando as próprias mãos pousadas sobre o colo. Uma lágrima solitária ainda fugiu de seus olhos antes que ela pudesse começar a falar.

- A senhora sabe que eu e o Sesshoumaru estamos separados... - Iniciou.

- Sei. Eu percebi isso desde o dia em que cheguei aqui quando não o vi vir visitá-la e você sequer falava nele.

- É. Antes era muito comum vê-lo aqui. Ele sempre vinha me ver, mesmo quando eu estava atolada de trabalho e vinha apenas pra me fazer companhia pra ficar perto de mim. – Rin disse saudosa e triste.

- Você sente falta dele, não é?

- Muita tia. Foi tão difícil encontrar com ele hoje...

- Com licença? - Outra voz pôde ser ouvida no quarto e chamou a atenção das duas mulheres para a presença de Kagome ali. - Vocês querem chá?

- Entre Kagome. - Rin autorizou e a jovem caminhou até elas com uma bandeja nas mãos contendo um bule e três xícaras. Ela colocou o objeto sobre a cama e começou a servir a bebida.

- Onde está o Inuyasha filha?

- Está no quarto assistindo a um filme. - Kagome respondeu enquanto entregava uma das xícaras já cheia à prima que agradeceu.

- Você estava dizendo Rin, que você e Sesshoumaru se separaram... – Mizuki a induziu a continuar e viu a jovem confirmar com um aceno.

- Nós brigamos por causa do ciúme que eu sinto dele.

- Eu consideraria normal sentir ciúmes de um homem como aquele. - A senhora Higurashi disse de forma tranqüila. - Afinal, ele é atraente, bem sucedido. Tenho certeza que Kagome também sente ciúmes de Inuyasha, não é?

- Com certeza. - A mais nova confirmou.

- Mas a Kagome consegue lidar com isso, eu não. Não é a primeira vez que nós brigamos e é sempre por causa daquela mulher... - Rin disse magoada.

- Que mulher?

- Kagura. - Kagome respondeu à indagação da mãe. - Ela e Sesshoumaru são amigos há anos, mas antes de conhecer a Rin, o Seshoumaru tinha um relacionamento meio estranho com ela.

- Estranho como?

- Eles não namoravam, nem assumiam um compromisso com o outro, mas dormiam juntos.

- Oh! - A senhora Higurashi mostrou-se surpresa. Kagome continuou.

- Quando o Sesshoumaru começou a ver a Rin, ele terminou esse "acerto" dele com a Kagura, mas a Rin parece não acreditar nisso. - Disse olhando para prima.

- Eles continuam sendo amigos então?

- Sim. - Dessa vez Rin respondeu exasperada. - Eles são amigos desde a infância, as famílias são amigas e sócias. Os dois nunca vão perder o contato. Kagura está sempre por perto, sempre rondando.

- E você não acredita que eles possam ser apenas amigos?

- Ele diz que sim, mas...

- Você não acredita nele?

- Quando nós conversamos a esse respeito eu acredito nas palavras dele, mas quando eu os vejo juntos, a intimidade que eles compartilham... Eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça a imagem dos dois juntos como um casal.

- Ele já deu alguma mostra de que possa estar enganando você com ela? - A tia perguntou calmamente tentando fazer a jovem refletir.

- Não. Eu acho que não... – Rin disse de forma hesitante.

- Querida, eu estive conversando com o Sesshoumaru na festa depois que você foi embora e até comentei com Kagome e Inuyasha. Ele pareceu um homem sério e íntegro.

- Mesmo os homens sérios estão sujeitos a deslizes tia.

- Deslizes certamente, mas não algo como o que você está caracterizando. Para namorar você e da forma mais cínica manter um relacionamento com essa mulher, que como você mesmo disse vive próxima a vocês e à família, ele teria que ser um canalha e eu não consigo acreditar que ele seja esse tipo de homem minha querida. Você acredita? - Rin negou com um gesto.

A jovem voltou a chorar ao ouvir a tia proferir aquele termo, canalha, imediatamente lhe veio à mente a discussão com Sesshoumaru. O modo furioso com que ele reagiu àquele infeliz comentário dela. Não era sua intenção classificá-lo como tal, sabia que ele não era assim e como o próprio disse sempre a tratara com respeito e carinho, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

- Eu sei que ele não me trairia dessa forma, não faria nada para me magoar intencionalmente. Mas sempre que os vejo juntos, ela parece tão mais adequada a ele do que eu. Parecem ter sido feitos sob medida um para o outro.

- Rin, pára com isso. Você fala como se a Kagura fosse melhor do que você e ela não é. - Kagome disse séria.

- Sua prima tem razão. Essa mulher pode se parecer mais com Sesshoumaru, ela pode ser linda e elegante, mas você também é linda Rin. Olhe-se no espelho, você é uma das mulheres mais lindas e graciosas que eu já vi e tem uma vantagem absoluta em relação a essa Kagura... - A mulher falou encarando a sobrinha. – Você tem o amor dele.

- Isso mesmo mãe. - Kagome reiterou. - Só a Rin não enxerga o quanto aquele homem é apaixonado por ela.

- Vocês não entendem. Não tem mais volta não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Se você quiser tem volta sim. - A prima afirmou com convicção.

- Você não viu a forma como ele me olhou Kagome, a frieza que eu senti naqueles olhos. Nós discutimos várias vezes pelo mesmo motivo, ele me acha infantil por não conseguir controlar meu ciúme, por me sentir ameaçada pela Kagura. Sesshoumaru insiste em ficar perto dela na minha frente mesmo sabendo que isso me machuca...

- Eles são amigos Rin. Você e Kohako também não são amigos? – Kagome disse usando um tom mais sério com a prima. - Numa boa, você acha mesmo que ainda pode rolar alguma coisa entre aqueles dois? – Rin manteve-se calada diante das indagações da prima. - Honestamente Rin, eu nunca vi a Kagura se insinuar para o Sesshoumaru, nunca a vi dar em cima dele.

- Eu também não. - Admitiu.

- E ainda que ela se insinuasse, pense bem, conhecendo o Sesshoumaru como nós conhecemos você acha que ele seria capaz de corresponder?

- Não. – Rin respondeu chorosa, após pensar por alguns instantes. - Mas agora ele não me quer mais. Não depois das coisas que eu disse. Eu estraguei tudo Kagome e o perdi, o perdi pra sempre.

- Rin-chan ouça bem o que eu vou lhe dizer. Eu sou sua tia e a amo como se fosse minha própria filha. Quando sua mãe morreu, eu prometi que cuidaria de você e faria tudo ao meu alcance para vê-la feliz, por isso nesse momento me dói ver você desistir desse jeito de algo que é tão importante para você. Onde está aquela menina forte e corajosa que eu conheci a vida inteira? Você sempre foi uma lutadora Rin, uma guerreira que suportou grandes tribulações e agora está se deixando abater assim. Não pode querida, você não pode permitir que isso aconteça.

- O que eu posso fazer tia? Sesshoumaru provavelmente se cansou do meu comportamento, se cansou das minhas crises e eu não posso culpá-lo.

- Está em suas mãos mudar esse quadro, essa atitude precisa partir de você. – Mizuki continuou. - Um homem como Sesshoumaru sempre irá atrair outras mulheres Rin. Ele é bonito, rico, inteligente e apesar de toda aquela seriedade é extremamente carismático. Uma mulher teria que ser cega ou louca para não interessar por ele. É você que precisa crescer e aprender a lidar com isso. Você é a mulher que ele escolheu, é você que ele quer ter ao lado. Não pode se deixar intimidar por Kagura ou qualquer outra mulher minha querida, reafirme o seu lugar ao lado dele faça essas mulheres entenderem que Sesshoumaru é seu e que elas podem tentar o quanto quiserem, mas não conseguirão tirá-lo de você.

Kagome sorriu largamente com as palavras da mãe, jamais imaginou ouvi-la falar assim. Não poderia ter dito melhor, sua prima precisava assumir o controle da situação, precisava mostrar que era uma mulher segura, linda e inteligente, mostrar a todos porque o cobiçado Sesshoumaru Taisho se apaixonou por ela.

- A mamãe está certa Rin. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu a quantidade de mulheres que dão em cima do Inuyasha, que o querem, mas eu não dou espaço pra elas se aproximarem não. Eu deixo bem claro que o Inu é meu e ai de quem tentar tirar ele de mim. - O modo como Kagome falou fez um sorriso tímido surgir nos lábios de Rin e ela sentiu a tia levar a mão ao seu rosto enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Eu quero que pense bem no que conversamos Rin-chan, reflita e pense se não vale a pena você lutar pelo homem que você ama. Talvez tudo o que vocês precisem seja uma boa conversa, sem reservas ou restrições para aparar todas essas arestas que se formaram com o tempo. Eu quero ver minha sobrinha agir como sempre agiu, com força e coragem. Converse com ele e diga como se sente.

Rin pareceu pensar nas palavras de sua tia. Será que ainda havia uma chance para ela e Sesshoumaru? Ela não sabia dizer, mas podia sentir o conforto que as palavras da tia e de Kagome trouxeram ao seu coração. Ela não o sentia mais tão apertado, um fio de esperança nasceu bem lá no fundo, mas ainda havia medo. Medo da rejeição, medo de ouvi-lo dizer que estava cansado dela, que não a queria mais em sua vida. Pensar nessa possibilidade fez seu corpo estremecer levemente. Precisava pensar, como sua tia disse, precisava refletir e era isso que faria.

* * *

**Voltei!**

**Pobrezinha, a Rin está sofrendo muito. Mas vimos aqui que ela não é a única. Nosso Sesshy também nao está nada bem e parece está começando a adquirir um pouco da insegurança de Rin. Será? Acho que ele está tentando encontrar razões pra se manter afastado dela. Daí todas aquelas perguntas e pensamentos na cabeça dele.**

**A senhora Higurashi teve uma conversa séria e importantíssima com a sobrinha, na tentativa de fazê-la reagir. Ela já percebeu que Rin não quer deixar Sesshoumaru e que mesmo com a distância e o tempo não deixou de amá-lo. Então resolveu dar uma forcinha. É bom ter pessoas por perto para abrir seus olhos. Muitas vezes não enchergamos o óbvio.**

**O que será que Rin fará agora e Sesshoumaru?**

**Vamos esperar para ver.**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos que vocês me enviaram. Eles significam muito para mim e eu adorei o fato de ter conseguido colocar bem a atmosfera e o desespero de Rin ao se ver no mesmo ambiente que o homem que ela ama tão desesperadamente.**

**Um pequeno recadinho:**

**Eu sei que a maioria de vocês aqui acompanham a fic a Batalha Perdida de Sesshoumaru. Aviso que ainda não atualizei porque ainda não estou satisfeita com o que escrevi. Sei que vocês estão ansiosas, mas espero que entendam. Não consigo postar antes de ler e ficar plenamente satisfeita com o resultado.**

**Meu pc está na manutênção e eu estou de férias no trabalho então fica difícil escrever ou postar. Espero que até o início da próxima semana eu consiga atualizar, já que estou de partida amanã para São Paulo , pra curtir o Anime Friends.**

**Beijos e até a volta!**


	34. How could she did this to me?

**Oi gente voltei!**

**Para aqueles que estão curiosos em saber, o Anime Friends foi tudo de bom. Me diverti muito com minhas amigas Vice-chan e Yukiko-hime.**

**Eis aqui mais um capítulo para agradar vocês. Espero que realmente agrade.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

A semana começou muito rápida e nos dias que se seguiram, em meio aos preparativos para o casamento, Rin pensava na conversa com a tia e Kagome e em sua situação com Sesshoumaru. Ela sentia cada dia mais a falta dele, de sua presença, da voz grave soando ao seu ouvido, aquele sorriso raro e absolutamente apaixonante, o calor do corpo dele ao envolver o seu. Pelos deuses, como sentia falta dele!

Num dia normal de trabalho, no meio da semana, Rin recebeu um telefonema e o atendeu com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Olá Rin!

- Oi Kohako! E aí como você está?

- Estou ótimo. Já consegui organizar tudo no meu apartamento, nem parece que fiquei fora por mais de dois anos. – O rapaz disse também sorrindo.

- Que bom. E como está a Lisa?

- Ela está muito bem, adorando revisitar Tóquio.

- Então ela já conhecia a cidade?

- Sim. Ela passou férias aqui há alguns anos atrás.

- Ah sim!

- Bom, eu estou ligando para convidar você para jantar. Eu quero que conheça a Lisa e ela também está ansiosa para conhecer você.

- É mesmo? – Rin indagou ligeiramente constrangida.

- Sim. E então você topa?

- Claro. – Aceitou. - Onde encontro vocês?

Kohako deu todas as coordenadas a Rin e eles combinaram o jantar para aquela noite em um restaurante aconchegante no centro da cidade.

Embora não estivesse com ânimo para sair, Rin não via como recusar o convite do amigo. Kohako já havia mencionado antes sobre o desejo de sua noiva de conhecê-la e ele prometera que as apresentaria antes de irem a Kobi para visitar os pais dele.

Após o trabalho naquele dia, Rin seguiu para casa recorrendo ao metrô como habitualmente fazia. Quando chegou viu Kagome e a tia sentada na sala vendo catálogos contendo arranjos de flores. Ela cumprimentou as duas, mas não ficou na sala. Informou que tinha um jantar marcado com Kohako e a noiva dele e que não podia se atrasar.

As duas mulheres confirmaram com um aceno e voltaram suas atenções à atividade anterior enquanto Rin subiu os degraus rapidamente até chegar ao seu quarto.

...

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde Rin saía do quarto, arrumada para ir ao jantar. Ao alcançar a sala, despediu-se da tia e da prima e saiu da casa tomando um táxi para ir ao encontro com o ex-namorado e sua noiva.

O restaurante escolhido por Kohako era de fato muito aconchegante. O ambiente era familiar e tranqüilo com várias mesas espalhadas pelo salão, estas forradas com toalhas de cor azul claro e com lindos e delicados arranjos de flores sobre elas.

Rin falou com a recepcionista do local e informou quem procurava. A funcionária logo indicou a mesa onde Kohako já estava com a noiva. Ela se aproximou deles com um sorriso no rosto e Kohako, agindo como um cavalheiro se levantou para recebê-la.

- Boa noite! – Rin cumprimentou.

- Boa noite! – A mulher sentada ao lado de Kohako respondeu também sorrindo.

- Que bom que chegou Rin. – Kohako disse puxando a cadeira para que Rin se sentasse. – Bom, deixe-me apresentá-las. Rin está é minha noiva Lisa e querida esta é a Rin.

- É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente. Kohako fala muito em você. – A mulher de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos claros disse e sem saber exatamente porque, Rin 

sentiu-se desconfortável ali, mas nada demonstrou.

- Eu digo o mesmo Lisa.

Lisa sorriu docemente e voltou seu olhar para o noivo ao seu lado. Eles pareciam de fato muito apaixonados e Rin se sentia feliz pelo amigo.

Os três conversaram e Kohako contava à noiva sobre a época em que conhecera Rin, quando eram calouros na faculdade. Contou como começaram a namorar e sobre como a amizade continuou mesmo após o término do relacionamento e a partida dele para outro país.

- Sabem, é raro um casal manter uma amizade após o fim do relacionamento. – Lisa disse. – Eu admiro muito essa capacidade. Infelizmente em meus relacionamentos anteriores não sobrou muito que pudesse ser transformado em amizade.

- Realmente é difícil algo assim, mas eu e Kohako não tivemos problemas em manter a amizade, porque sempre fomos amigos, mesmo antes de namorármos. – Rin respondeu.

- Eu acho isso muito admirável! – Reiterou a sorridente Lisa.

- Você não se incomoda, então? – Rin perguntou receosa.

- Com a amizade de vocês? Claro que não Rin. Eu confio totalmente no meu Kohako, eu sei o quanto ele me ama e não vejo problema nenhum que ele tenha amigas, mesmo que sejam ex-namoradas. Eu também tenho muitos amigos do sexo masculino e você não se importa, não é meu amor?

- Não. – Kohako respondeu tranquilamente enquanto a mulher acariciava seu rosto.

De repente o sorriso que antes estava estampado no rosto de Rin desapareceu e ela ficou pensativa. A jovem olhava para o casal a sua frente quando de repente caiu em si e se viu na mesma situação de Sesshoumaru. Era a mesma coisa, não? Ela estava ali jantando com o ex-namorado e a noiva dele. Estavam conversando sobre como eles se mantiveram próximos, como mantiveram a amizade mesmo depois de anos e aquilo não parecia absolutamente incomodar a Lisa.

- Está tudo bem Rin? – Kohako perguntou.

- Ah! Está sim Kohako. Me desculpem é que estava pensando em algo. – Ela respondeu voltando a sorrir.

- Kohako me disse que você é publicitária. – Lisa continuou a conversa.

- Sim. Eu me formei em publicidade a cerca de três anos e depois fiz pós-graduação. Agora eu trabalho numa agência e estou indo muito bem.

- Que bom! É ótimo fazer aquilo que se gosta.

- É verdade. – Kohako concordou. – Eu contei a Rin sobre o nosso escritório amor. Disse a ela para nos visitar quando for à Nova Iorque.

- É uma ótima idéia. Você vai adorar o ambiente. É bem descontraído, diferente do que costumamos ver por aí em termos de escritórios.

Kohako era designer gráfico assim como Lisa, foi trabalhando juntos que se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Eles tinham a própria empresa e cerca de um ano atrás conseguiram montar um espaço próprio do jeito que sempre sonharam. Logo depois dessa fase atribulada, Kohako a pediu em casamento e o pedido foi aceito imediatamente, mas só se casariam no próximo ano, pois naquele período estavam cheios de trabalho.

O jantar terminou de forma agradável e Kohako se ofereceu para levar Rin até sua casa, mas ela recusou dizendo que pretendia andar um pouco. Despediram-se ali na porta do restaurante e Lisa demonstrou mais uma vez sua simpatia ao se despedir de Rin com um abraço e ao dizer que fazia questão de sua presença no casamento dos dois. A jovem respondeu dizendo que jamais perderia o casamento do amigo.

O casal entrou no carro logo a seguir e deixou o local. Rin, com sua bolsa preta pendurada no ombro passou a caminhar despreocupada pelas ruas movimentadas da capital japonesa. Ela precisava pensar. Novas realizações a encontraram naquela noite durante aquele simples jantar com amigos e estas precisavam se pensadas.

Rin sentiu a brisa fria em sua face e se encolheu no belo casaco preto que usava. 

Os cabelos soltos também se agitavam levemente fazendo alguns fios tocarem a pele fria. Ela olhou o céu estrelado e sorriu levemente, a lua brilhava imponente lá em cima e seu coração se sentiu aquecido pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

A jovem voltou a caminhar pelas ruas até alcançar um café onde comprou chocolate quente para distraí-la e aquecê-la durante o caminho para casa.

...

Na região metropolitana de Tóquio em um dos bairros nobres, Sesshoumaru alcançava o edifício em que morava. Entrou com o carro pelo portão até alcançar a garagem e logo tomou o elevador para chegar à cobertura. No caminho afrouxou a gravata de seda Versage que acompanhava o elegante traje de trabalho. Olhou-se no espelho por alguns instantes e suspirou cansado após mais um dia exaustivo.

Ele entrou em seu apartamento e seguiu diretamente até o quarto deixando sua valise sobre uma das poltronas e seguindo logo depois para o banheiro onde pretendia tomar um banho relaxante.

Minutos mais tarde o executivo já vestia roupas mais confortáveis e voltava à sala de estar de casa. Procurou no bar por alguma bebida, não sentia fome já que havia se reunido com amigos para o jantar antes de vir para casa. Ele se serviu de uísque e se sentou em uma das confortáveis poltronas enquanto observava o ambiente deserto e silencioso a sua volta. Ficou ali por longos instantes até que o som da campainha chamou sua atenção e ele se levantou intrigado e aborrecido. Quem poderia ser?

Logo que alcançou a porta, verificou pelo sistema de segurança a bela silhueta feminina. Apertou alguns botões e abriu a porta permitindo a entrada da visitante.

- Oi! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou sem qualquer emoção.

- Nossa! Que recepção. Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Desculpe. – Ele pediu. – Não estou no meu melhor dia. Entre.

Sesshoumaru deu espaço para que a mulher entrasse e depois fechou a porta seguindo-a até a sala onde a encontrou já sentada.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Indagou.

- O que você estiver bebendo.

O homem foi até o bar para preparar a bebida depois voltou estendendo o copo a ela. Ele voltou a se sentar mantendo o semblante sério e inexpressivo.

- Eu vim ver como você está, saber como andam as coisas.

- Está tudo maravilhosamente bem. Você não viu as notícias? Eu sou um gênio no mundo dos negócios, faturei milhões de dólares no último trimestre. Enfim, está tudo perfeito. – Respondeu em um tom ácido.

- Ah! Isso não é exatamente uma novidade para mim. Você sempre foi genial nos negócios.

- É e vou continuar sendo. Aliás, eu recebi uma proposta hoje que talvez possa interessar a você. Mas eu não estou com cabeça para tratar disso no momento.

- Tudo bem, nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois. Se você está considerando, é porque deve ser bom.

- Parece que sim. – Ele respondeu sem dar muita importância e inclinou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio por um bom tempo e a mulher o observava com atenção.

- Eu sabia que você estaria chateado, mas não esperava vê-lo tão abatido... – Ela voltou a falar.

- Eu não estou abatido. – Respondeu irritado.

- É claro que está. Por que não admite de uma vez?

- Admitir o que Kagura?

- Você sabe muito bem.



Sesshoumaru se manteve calado e mostrou-se ainda mais irritado com o tom usado por Kagura. Respirou fundo antes de tomar mais um gole de seu uísque e voltou sua atenção para a mulher ao ouvi-la se pronunciar mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto muito Sesshoumaru. – Dessa vez ela demonstrava pesar e seriedade. – Sinto muito mesmo. Eu detesto saber que nossa amizade tenha provocado a separação de vocês.

- Não é culpa sua é minha. – Afirmou. - Eu devia ter percebido antes. Eu devia saber que era melhor ter continuado com minha vida do jeito que ela era, sem envolvimentos emocionais, sem me prender a nada.

- Humm... Você devia ter continuado a dormir comigo, sem qualquer compromisso, sentimento ou culpa, é isso?

Sesshoumaru a fitou surpreso depois de ouvi-la.

- Não me olhe assim Sesshoumaru. Eu não me sinto usada por você, nunca me senti. Nós tínhamos um acordo mútuo e silencioso que satisfazia aos dois, ou pelo menos satisfez por um tempo. Eu aproveitei cada momento que tivemos com a mesma intensidade que você, eu senti tanto prazer quanto você, mas não creio que faria isso de novo se pudesse voltar atrás. – A mulher disse antes de voltar a sorver o líquido do belo copo de cristal.

- Minha vida era mais simples naquela época. – O homem voltou a falar. - Eu tinha controle sobre ela, tudo estava certo e organizado, eu tinha tudo necessário para me satisfazer, para me sentir pleno...

- Tinha mesmo? Eu andei pensando e entendi que naquela época, nós não tínhamos uma vida Sesshoumaru. – Ele a fitou espantado. – Não tínhamos. Vivíamos para o trabalho e estávamos tão cegos, preguiçosos ou com medo de viver de verdade, que recorríamos um ao outro buscando sabe-se lá o que.

- Ao menos eu tinha paz. – Disse amargurado. – Tudo era simples e prático.

Kagura se acomodou melhor ao confortável sofá e colocou os pés agora descalços sobre ele.

- Parece que essa paz deixou de ser suficiente para você meu amigo e acho que para mim também. – Ela disse fitando a tristeza agora evidente nos olhos dele. - Confesso que nunca pensei em vê-lo assim.

- Assim como? – A seriedade dele não intimidou Kagura que o conhecia muito bem.

- Sofrendo por amor. Ela dobrou mesmo você.

- Aposto que muita gente se divertiria com isso. – Falou com fio de sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Taisho Sesshoumaru, o executivo frio e implacável que intimida a todos, vencido. – Ele falava fitando um ponto qualquer na sala como se pensasse alto. O álcool já nublando seus sentidos e fazendo-o revelar mais do que jamais ousara. – Como eu pude me deixar dominar desse jeito por uma pirralha de vinte e três anos? Como ela conseguiu fazer isso comigo?

Indagou baixo a si mesmo e por isso se surpreendeu quando ouviu Kagura responder.

- Eu não sei como ela fez isso, mas é inegável que fez. – Um sorriso aparecia no belo rosto da mulher. Sesshoumaru não sorria. – Você não pensa em procurá-la, conversar com ela?

- Não consigo pensar em nada mais a ser dito. Não dá pra levar adiante uma relação quando não se tem confiança e a Rin simplesmente não confia em mim.

Kagura ouvia atentamente às palavras do amigo e estava realmente chateada e sentida por ele. Via claramente como Sesshoumaru estava sofrendo porque amava aquela "pirralha", pensou no termo utilizado por ele. Não a tinha mais por um mal entendido, tudo porque Rin não conseguia compreender a natureza da relação dos dois. Se fosse mais forte e menos egoísta, talvez se afastasse para sempre dele, nunca mais o procurasse ou falasse com ele, mas não podia enganar a ninguém ou a se própria. Kagura não podia viver sem Sesshoumaru, ele sempre estivera com ela, mesmo quando estavam a milhares de quilômetros de distância em continentes diferentes, ela sempre pôde contar com as orientações dele, com os conselhos, a 

troca de idéias, o apoio que sabia que sempre poderia encontrar nele. Kagura esperava apenas que Rin, um dia, pudesse compreender o erro terrível que estava cometendo ao desperdiçar o amor daquele que podia ser o mais devotado dos homens, por causa daquele ciúme sem sentido.

...

Horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru já havia bebido mais do que o suficiente para comprometer seu julgamento. Ele ainda estava sentado no sofá pensando e remoendo lembranças que gostaria de apagar quando Kagura se levantou após calçar seus belos sapatos italianos.

- Já é tarde Sesshoumaru, eu vou indo. Tenho trabalho amanhã e você também.

- Pode ficar aqui se quiser. – Ele disse baixo sem voltar os olhos para ela.

- Posso, mas não vou. Eu preciso ir.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou levá-la até a porta.

Sesshoumaru se levantou do sofá e colocou o copo que estava em suas mãos sobre a mesa de centro. Depois caminhou acompanhando a mulher até a saída.

- Cuide-se, ok? – Ela pediu assim que alcançaram a porta e esta foi aberta por ele.

- Você também.

- Pobrezinho. – Ela disse sorrindo levemente e o abraçou.

- Pára com isso. – Ele ordenou correspondendo ao gesto dela.

- Eu queria confortar você, mas acho que esse poder não está em minhas mãos. – Kagura falou ao se separarem.

- Vai embora daqui Kagura, você está começando a me irritar com essa sua condescendência. – Ela riu diante da frase dele.

- Estou indo seu mal-humorado. Se precisar de mim você sabe como me achar.

- Sei.

- Boa noite! – Ela desejou antes de tomar o elevador.

Sesshoumaru voltou ao interior do apartamento e apagou as luzes antes de seguir para o quarto. Ele se deitou na cama e rezou para que conseguisse dormir àquela noite.

* * *

**Não tenho comentários sobre esse capítulo, deixarei isso para vocês.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews anteriores. Vocês são d+.**

**Beijos!**


	35. I Want My Love Back!

**Olá pessoal!**

**Uffa! Acho que esse é o capítulo mais longo que eu já postei. Mais de cinco mil palavras!!**

**Bom, eu tinha em algum momento que dar uma conclusão para essa fase, não é? Então vamos lá. Espero que vocês apreciem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Era uma manhã de sol, mas fazia frio lá fora. Na casa das meninas Kagome estava na cozinha preparando-se para tomar o café da manhã. A senhora Higurashi havia preparado tudo e deixado um bilhete na geladeira informando que iria ao mercado e não demoraria.

A jovem ainda vestia seus pijamas e um robe de cor rosa por cima da roupa. Ela pegou o bule de chá e encheu a xícara que já estava sobre a mesa com a bebida.

A campainha tocou e Kagome moveu-se preguiçosa para abrir a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem chamava e sorriu.

- Oi amor! O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? Achei que estava no escritório a essa altura.

- Eu estava com saudade e vim ver vocês. – Inuyasha disse já a envolvendo pela cintura e a beijando. Depois se voltou para o filho ainda no ventre e o cumprimentou acariciando a barriga de Kagome.

- Você estava com saudade, é? – Kagome indagou enquanto o conduzia até a cozinha.

- Estava. Cada dia fica mais difícil passar um dia longe de vocês e como não nos vimos ontem, eu já estava morrendo de saudades.

- Bom, já que está aqui tome café comigo. – Ela convidou, já colocando uma xícara para ele na mesa e servindo-lhe chá. - Hoje você vai chegar tarde ao trabalho...

- É, mas tudo bem. Eu tenho uma reunião às 11h00 e é a única coisa importante que tenho para hoje.

- Você vem pra cá mais tarde?

- Venho, não vou perder mais uma noite longe de vocês. A casa estará vazia de qualquer forma. – O jovem falou descontraído enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

- Por que vazia?

- Meus pais viajaram. Foram encontrar com uma amiga que está com alguns problemas de sáude. Vão ficar até domingo em Yokohama.

- Hummm. Inu e o seu irmão?

- Continua arredio e mantendo distância de todo mundo.

- Ele já tem planos para amanhã? – Kagome perguntou enquanto acariciava a barriga.

- Eu falei com ele, perguntei se queria sair, fazer alguma coisa, um jantar quem sabe.

- E?

- Ele disse não tinha motivo algum para comemorar. – Kagome exibiu um semblante tristonho ao ouvir isso e Inuyasha também.

Rin que descera a escada calmamente segundos antes ouvira tudo. Ficou pensativa por alguns instantes depois entrou na cozinha cumprimentando os dois que ali estavam.

- Bom dia Rin-chan! – Kagome respondeu sorridente.

- Bom dia Rin!

- Por que você está aqui há essa hora Inuyasha, não deveria está no trabalho? – Rin perguntou ao amigo assim que se sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente a ele.

- Resolvi passar aqui antes de ir. – Respondeu. – Eu posso fazer a mesma pergunta a você. Nesse horário você também não costuma já está no trabalho? -Rin sorriu levemente antes de responder.

- É, mas ontem eu fiquei até muito tarde na Agência. Por isso hoje, vou chegar um pouco mais tarde. – A jovem explicou.

Os três continuaram conversando e por vezes Rin perdia-se em pensamentos e era tirada deles pelas perguntas de sua prima que tentava fazê-la participar da conversa.

Rin pensava no que ouvira antes de entrar na cozinha entre sua prima e Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru estava cada vez mais se isolando das pessoas e isso a fazia sentir-se triste. Ela o amava demais e saber que ele não estava bem lhe doía muito, mas a jovem ainda tinha medo, medo do que poderia acontecer se tentasse uma reaproximação.

- Rin-chan? – A voz de Kagome chamou sua atenção e ela voltou seus olhos lacrimosos para a prima. – Está tudo bem?

- Uhum. – Ela murmurou e acenou com a cabeça. – Eu tenho que ir, não posso chegar tão tarde ao trabalho. A gente se vê mais tarde.

Rin deixou o cômodo em que estava e seguiu para o quarto retornando logo depois e saindo pela porta da frente. Ela caminhou pelas ruas sentindo o vento gelado atingir sua pele. Andava pensativa como sempre estava nos últimos dias, mal percebeu que já havia chegado à estação do metrô. Apenas se deu conta quando ouviu a voz do velho senhor da banca de jornal cumprimentando-a sorridente.

- Oh, bom dia senhor Tadashi! – Ela respondeu ao cumprimento dele com um leve sorriso antes de tomar a escada rolante que levava até a estação.

...

Na sede da Coorporação Taisho, o presidente da instituição estava trancado em sua sala concentrado no trabalho desde as sete da manhã. Acordou naquela manhã irritado e com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Quando chegou ao escritório se trancou na sala sem falar com ninguém e lá permaneceu até aquele horário, onze da manhã, horário marcado para uma reunião.

O executivo abriu a porta de sua sala subitamente assustando a secretária, que já não esperava vê-lo naquele dia. Ela se levantou rapidamente e se colocou de prontidão para atender a qualquer solicitação de seu chefe.

- Nazuna, leve uma aspirina para mim na sala de reuniões. – Ordenou seriamente.

- Sim senhor. – A mulher respondeu prontamente e pegando suas pastas com documentos necessários para a reunião e seguiu pelo corredor para providenciar o que Sesshoumaru havia pedido.

Quando Nazuna chegou à sala de reuniões o presidente e todos os outros membros da diretoria já estavam acomodados em seus devidos lugares na enorme mesa. Ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e entregou a ele o comprimido que logo foi engolido com o auxílio de um copo de água.

Inuyasha observava o irmão atentamente, conhecia-o bem e pelos sinais sabia dizer que ele estava irritado. Sesshoumaru não dissera uma palavra desde que entrara na sala, apenas fitava os papéis a sua frente e parecia nem tomar conhecimento das pessoas que estavam ali.

A reunião foi iniciada e assuntos importantes foram discutidos sob a batuta de Sesshoumaru que mesmo querendo não estar ali, não deixava de agir com o profissionalismo e responsabilidade característicos dele.

Cerca de uma hora e meia mais tarde a reunião foi encerrada. Sesshoumaru deixou aquela sala e seguiu diretamente para a sua. O executivo pegava alguns papéis e colocava dentro de sua valise o semblante permanecia sério pelo que o irmão que estava parado na porta da sala observando-o pôde perceber.

- Vai sair? – Inuyasha indagou chamando a atenção do mais velho.

- Vou para casa. Não estou com paciência para nada hoje. – Sesshoumaru respondeu secamente e logo após pegar seu sobretudo caminhou até a porta e seguiu pelo corredor sem dizer uma palavra sequer à secretária que ficou atônita enquanto via o belo homem se afastar.

- Se houver alguma coisa importante vá até minha sala Nazuna. Acho melhor não incomodar Sesshoumaru hoje. – O vice-presidente disse de forma tranqüila enquanto mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fitava a mulher.

- Sim senhor. – Nazuna respondeu voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira.

...

Rin saiu do escritório às 13h00 com a intenção de almoçar. Foi convidada pelas colegas de trabalho, mas queria ficar sozinha, então deu uma desculpa qualquer e recusou o convite.

Ela deixou o edifício e caminhou pela calçada por alguns quarteirões até ver um café, onde entrou e se sentou em uma das mesas no canto. Logo uma garçonete se aproximou com um bloquinho na mão e indagou o que ela queria. A jovem pediu croissant e chá verde para acompanhar.

Após o lanche que substituiu o almoço, Rin voltou para o trabalho. Ela tinha que finalizar os esboços do novo projeto em que estava trabalhando e que tinha que ser apresentado em breve aos clientes.

A jovem trabalhava em seu computador. Os óculos de grau colocados sobre o nariz pequeno e arrebitado a ajudavam a se concentrar nas imagens e informações exibidas na tela.

- Rin? – Uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção e ela voltou seus olhos castanhos para a jovem recostada à sua mesa.

- Oi Tatsuki! O que foi?

- Eu e as meninas vamos a uma happy hour mais tarde, você não quer vir conosco?

- Humm.. Não Tatsuki obrigada, mas eu não estou com ânimo para sair.

- Ah Rin, vamos lá! Nós todas precisamos relaxar e nos divertir vez ou outra. Não dá pra ficar só se matando no trabalho. – Rin sorriu levemente diante da colega de trabalho que estava sempre pronta para algum agito.

- Eu sei, mas realmente eu não estou no clima.

- Você vai ficar parada perdendo tempo? Rin o seu príncipe encantado, o homem da sua vida está lá fora em algum lugar sozinho e carente só esperando você aparecer.

Rin ficou surpresa com as palavras de Tatsuki. Elas lhe diziam tanto, talvez não o que a jovem tencionava exatamente, mas diziam muito.

- E então? - Tatsuki voltou a falar.

- Não Tatsuki, não vai dar mesmo. Vamos deixar para a próxima.

- Ok então. Mas aviso que você vai perder uma noite e tanto.

Tatsuki deixou o local e uma Rin pensativa para trás. As palavras da jovem ecoavam na cabeça dela. "Você está perdendo tempo... ele está sozinho esperando por você..."

Rin apertou os olhos com força tentando livrar-se daqueles pensamentos. Precisava parar de pensar naquilo, precisava se concentrar ou jamais terminaria a tempo seu trabalho.

...

Algumas horas mais tarde Rin se despedia das amigas na porta do prédio em que trabalhavam. Como todas haviam feito hora extra naquela semana foram liberadas mais cedo do trabalho naquele dia para que pudessem descansar, mas essa não era a intenção de nenhuma delas. Tatsuki perguntou mais uma vez a Rin se ela não queria acompanhá-las e a jovem confirmou que não.

Logo depois elas seguiram em direções contrárias, com as quatro mulheres indo em busca de um táxi que as levassem ao seu destino e Rin seguindo a pé para a estação do metrô.

Algum tempo depois Rin chegava em casa e logo percebeu que não havia ninguém lá. Ela caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira em busca de algo para beber. Encontrou suco de morango seu favorito e sorriu sabendo que a tia o havia preparado pensando nela.

Rin encheu um copo com suco e devolveu a jarra à geladeira antes de sair dali e seguir para o seu quarto.

Abrigada em seu doce refúgio, a jovem retirou suas roupas e seguiu para o banheiro onde tomaria um gostoso banho quente enquanto sua mente não parava de trabalhar pensando no quão vazia estava se sentindo e no único capaz de livrá-la daquela angústia.

...

Ficar naquela casa sozinha naquele momento parecia uma tortura para Rin. Ela não fazia idéia de quando sua tia ou Kagome retornariam e sentia que ficaria louca se continuasse naquela estagnação.

A jovem foi ao closet que encarava incessantemente há alguns minutos e decidiu agir. Escolheu roupas, se trocou, pegou uma de suas bolsas colocando nela alguns objetos indispensáveis e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

...

Dentro do táxi, Rin mal conseguia conter seu nervosismo. Ela mordia os lábios e esfregava as mãos repetidamente enquanto observava a paisagem pelo lado de fora da janela. Contava os segundos para chegar ao seu destino e embora o medo estivesse presente, era a determinação que dominava seu estado de espírito. Ela resolveria aquela questão. De um jeito ou de outro tudo se resolveria naquela noite.

O táxi estacionou em frente ao edifício. Rin pegou o dinheiro e entregou ao motorista para pagar a corrida e orientou que ele ficasse com o troco. Ela caminhou até a entrada do prédio e seguiu decidida até a portaria. Após falar por alguns segundos com o porteiro, tomou o elevador e assim que viu as portas se fecharem encarou seu reflexo na parede espelhada e respirou fundo tentando manter-se controlada.

Ao sair no corredor, a bela jovem caminhou com seus saltos altos até a porta e tocou a campainha aguardando que viessem atendê-la enquanto seu coração batia tão freneticamente, que o som parecia ecoar por todo ambiente. A porta se abriu.

- Boa noite senhorita Kawasagi! - Disse a mulher que surgiu.

- Oh, boa noite Mizumi-san! - Respondeu soltando o ar dos pulmões, já que havia prendido a respiração inconscientemente no momento em que viu que a porta se abriria. - Sesshoumaru está em casa? - Indagou recuperando o fôlego.

- Ele está na academia senhorita. Por favor, entre.

- Obrigada. - Rin deus passos lentos em direção ao interior da casa e alcançou a ampla e bem decorada sala de estar, que estava vazia.

- Eu já terminei meu serviço e estava indo avisá-lo da minha saída. Já que está aqui, a senhorita pode avisá-lo por mim?

- Sim claro.

- Obrigada! Eu estou indo então. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Boa noite Mizumi-san!

Rin despediu-se da senhora que trabalhava para Sesshoumaru. Mizumi mantinha aquele apartamento organizado, cuidava das roupas dele e da limpeza. Apesar de aquele ser um apartamento muito grande, por ter apenas um único morador e este ser extremamente organizado, ela não tinha muito trabalho a fazer, por isso não ia todos os dias a casa de Sesshoumaru. Havia dias específicos para a presença dela ali e Rin parecia ter esquecido isso.

Após ver a empregada ir embora fechando a porta atrás de si. Rin depositou seus pertences sobre uma das poltronas da sala e seguiu a passos lentos, mas determinados pelo longo corredor até alcançar uma das salas que havia ali. Ela podia ouvir ruídos lá dentro e quanto mais se aproximava mais alto eles ficavam.

No interior, em uma ampla sala equipada com os melhores aparelhos de ginástica e musculação, Rin viu Sesshoumaru aplicar socos em um saco de areia. Aquela era uma das atividades físicas preferidas dele além da corrida, não só porque o mantinha em forma, mas porque ele conseguia aliviar suas tensões e descarregar as emoções que costumava conter tão bem no dia-a-dia.

O som dos punhos dele atingindo aquele enorme saco de areia e o ruído da respiração pesada e intensa ecoava pelo ambiente silencioso. Sesshoumaru estava absolutamente concentrado naquele exercício, os olhos dourados estavam fixos na superfície negra do oponente que ele espancava sem piedade com as luvas também negras. Os músculos trabalhavam intensamente e tornavam-se rígidos a cada movimento, as veias dos braços visíveis pelo esforço e o suor escorria pela testa fazendo com que os fios prateados aderissem à pele.

Ele vestia uma calça de malha específica para a prática de esportes e uma camisa sem mangas na cor branca que estava molhada de suor. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e balançavam no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas contra aquele saco.

Rin permaneceu por algum tempo apenas o observando, mas viu que ele não percebia sua presença ali e a agressividade de seus movimentos, dos socos aplicados no saco de areia começavam a perturbá-la. Ela piscava os olhos a cada batida, o ruído entrando em seu ouvido e era como se ela sentisse aquelas batidas no próprio coração.

O ritmo foi aumentando tornando quase impossível para ela conseguir agüentar. Rin respirou fundo buscando se livrar daquela angústia e não soube de que forma isso chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que os olhos dourados dele se cravassem nela.

Demorou alguns segundos para que a jovem recuperasse o senso e percebesse que ele a encarava em silêncio com a respiração ainda ofegante pelo exercício. Sesshoumaru estava apoiado no grande saco de areia e nada disse, mas isso já era esperado por Rin. Ela estava ali com um objetivo específico e seria ela a tomar a iniciativa.

- Mizumi-san me deixou entrar. - Disse para que ele soubesse que ela não havia utilizado as chaves do apartamento que ainda estavam em seu poder. - Nós podemos conversar? - Indagou também encarando a face bela e séria dele. A voz saiu em um tom audível e ao contrário do que pensou que aconteceria nada trêmula.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e respirou fundo. Deu alguns passos até sair do tatame e quando alcançou uma bancada que havia ali, começou a retirar as luvas que protegiam suas mãos. O silêncio dele causava agonia a Rin, mas ela manteve-se firme e aguardou pacientemente por uma resposta. Ela o viu pegar uma garrafa de água mineral e levá-la a boca, sorvendo alguns goles. Ao terminar finalmente a voz normalmente calma e em tom grave pôde ser ouvida.

- Vamos conversar como adultos que somos? - A pergunta foi feita de forma direta e ele a olhava nos olhos. Rin apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e ele aquiesceu.

Sesshoumaru se sentou na bancada longe pelo menos dois metros de onde Rin estava. Utilizando uma das toalhas alvas que estava ali ele enxugou o rosto e o pescoço sem deixar de fitá-la e aguardou que ela iniciasse.

- Eu... - Iniciou e respirou fundo buscando a força necessária para continuar. - quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Sobre nós dois. – Deu uma pausa tentando talvez captar alguma reação dele, mas esta não veio. - Acho que por tudo o que nós vivemos juntos, nós devemos um ao outro essa conversa. As coisas não podem simplesmente ficar assim no ar como vem acontecendo. Nós nos afastamos um do outro sem qualquer diálogo, sem uma conclusão para a nossa história.

- Nós perdemos a capacidade de dialogar. - Rin o ouviu dizer e não soube precisar se sentia-se aliviada ou não por ouvi-lo dizer alguma coisa. - Ela parece ter sido substituída pela capacidade de ferir um ao outro. – Ele concluiu.

- Eu quero recuperar essa capacidade.

- Acha que isso é possível depois de tudo o que aconteceu e depois do que foi dito? - A pergunta foi feita em um tom sério, mas sem qualquer agressividade. Ainda assim o coração de Rin apertou dentro do peito.

- Nós magoamos um ao outro sim e muito. Eu lamento por isso. Os últimos meses foram os mais confusos e difíceis da minha vida Sesshoumaru. Eu tive tanto medo, me senti tão frágil e insegura... Eu tentei lutar contra esses sentimentos, mas não consegui. Acabei agindo de forma impulsiva e dizendo coisas que eu não pretendia. - Sesshoumaru continuava a ouvi-la e em momento algum desviou o olhar dela.

- Eu sei que parece loucura... - A jovem continuou sua argumentação e mordia os lábios como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. - ...mas no dia do casamento quando eu o vi abraçado a ela, eu só conseguia enxergar vocês dois juntos como homem e mulher, não como amigos e eu me senti jogada de lado Sesshoumaru, me senti insignificante.

- Isso é absurdo Rin. Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda pense que eu mantenho o mesmo envolvimento íntimo de antes com a Kagura. - Sesshoumaru disse balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto a fitava diretamente nos olhos. - Se eu quisesse a Kagura como mulher, eu teria ficado com ela e sequer teria me aproximado de você. Eu poderia ter me casado com ela há anos atrás se quisesse, pressão por parte da família e dos amigos não faltava. Todos julgavam que nós formávamos um casal perfeito e que deveríamos nos unir, mas não era o que nós dois queríamos naquela época e continua não sendo agora.

- Minha parte racional sabe disso. - Rin estava trêmula e demonstrava impaciência com a própria fraqueza. - Sempre soube, mas por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar eu me sinto ameaçada por ela. - As palavras estavam carregadas de emoção assim como seus belos olhos castanhos. - A imagem da Kagura, desde a primeira vez em que a vi tão altiva, linda e inteligente me intimidou já naquela época. E quando tudo aconteceu, quando nós ficamos juntos essa sensação ficou pior, eu passei a vê-la como um fantasma que ficaria sempre nos assombrando. Eu morria de medo de que algum dia você caísse na real de que ela era a mulher certa pra você e não eu.

- Eu achei que tinha dado a você todas as provas de que a nossa relação era séria de que os meus sentimentos por você eram verdadeiros, mas eu me enganei, nada do que eu fiz foi suficiente. - A voz permanecia serena e ele falava pausadamente.

- Eu acredito nos seus sentimentos por mim.

- Acredita? Não parece. Você age como se eu fosse capaz de traí-la a qualquer momento, como se pudesse usar você e ao mesmo tempo me comportar da forma mais sórdida saindo com outra mulher debaixo do seu nariz.

- Eu não acho que você me trairia assim e nem que você estivesse me usando.

- Mas... e o que você disse naquela noite? Ouvi-la dizer que eu ficava com você apenas por sexo Rin, não só me enfureceu, mas doeu, doeu muito. - A mágoa era visível no semblante antes impassível dele. – Eu amava você e sempre procurei demonstrar isso. Eu me dediquei a esse relacionamento e a você como nunca havia feito na vida. Eu não merecia ouvir aquilo Rin.

- Eu sei. Eu estava com raiva e irritada naquela noite, falei sem pensar. – A jovem já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele disse que a amava, amava, no passado. " Isso quer dizer que ele não me ama mais?" Pensou enquanto lutava para se manter calma.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. A respiração de Rin estava bastante alterada e ela tentava se controlar para não ceder ao desespero. Após alguns segundos ela voltou a falar.

- Eu posso parecer uma mulher forte e independente na maior parte do tempo, eu tento ser assim, mas parte de mim ainda é apenas uma garota medrosa e insegura. Eu tenho consciência de que preciso crescer e amadurecer sob muitos aspectos. Já você Sesshoumaru, você é um homem experiente, seguro de si e que tem total controle sobre a sua vida. A minha insegurança pode ser absolutamente surreal, uma bobagem para você, mas para mim ela é real muito forte e presente. Eu preciso que você tente entender isso e que me ajude...

- Ajudar você?

Ela confirmou com um aceno sentindo a vontade de chorar começar a subjugá-la. Eles estavam tão próximos agora, mas ela jamais o sentira tão distante. Era difícil conter a vontade de correr para os braços dele em busca daquele calor que fazia tanta falta a ela.

- Você me disse uma vez que havia se tornado um homem melhor por minha causa. Lembra-se? - Recordou-o do fato. - É isso o que eu quero. Eu quero me tornar uma mulher melhor Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, isso não pode dar certo se você não confia em mim. Se não confia no que eu sinto, nós viveremos em uma tensão eterna porque eu nunca vou saber quando você terá outra explosão como aquela, quando você terá outra crise de ciúmes e agirá da mesma forma impulsiva outra vez.

- Eu sei que preciso superar isso. – Rin disse convicta. - Eu quero me tornar a mulher que você merece que eu seja e eu quero fazer isso estando ao seu lado. – O olhar dela demonstrava toda sua sinceridade enquanto falava e o homem a sua frente não deixou de fitá-la um momento sequer. - Se você acha que existe a mínima chance da gente fazer isso dar certo, eu quero que me diga agora. Se você não tiver dúvidas quanto a isso eu também não terei e vou estar aqui disposta a agir de forma diferente e a restaurar o que nós tínhamos. Nos últimos dias eu entendi que não posso simplesmente seguir com a minha vida deixando pra trás aquilo que é mais importante pra mim. Eu quero você de volta Sesshoumaru, quero meu amor de volta.

Rin fechou os olhos e se deixou dominar pelo choro que ela continha até aquele momento. Não dava mais para conter a enxurrada de emoções que se apoderavam dela e estavam sendo contidas a tanto custo.

Ela não pôde perceber a aproximação de Sesshoumaru alguns segundos depois. Ele havia se levantado de onde estava e caminhou até ela rapidamente, mal contendo o desespero que sentia em abraçá-la.

- Rin, não chore, por favor. - Ele disse num sussurro enquanto segurava o rosto delicado dela entre as mãos. Rin abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos quentes em sua pele por onde as lágrimas escorriam.

Sesshoumaru a fitou intensamente por alguns instantes e depois a envolveu em um abraço apertado que fez com que Rin chorasse ainda mais.

- Meu Deus que saudade... - A voz masculina soou ao ouvido dela e Rin estremeceu sentindo naquele abraço o quanto ele também estava tenso e com a respiração alterada.

- Me perdoe Sesshy. - A voz saiu abafada pelo contato com o corpo dele.

- Shiii...

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo até que ambos se acalmassem. O choro de Rin foi cessando aos poucos e sua respiração se tornando mais serena enquanto a força utilizada para abraçá-lo permanecia inalterada.

Quando finalmente o abraço foi desfeito, Sesshoumaru a fitava de forma doce. Os olhos e a ponta do nariz, vermelho por causa do choro, davam um ar infantil à mulher. Ele acariciou o rosto delicado dela e viu uma última lágrima fugir pelo canto dos belos olhos castanhos quando ela piscou.

- Minha garotinha tola. Por que não enxerga que enquanto eu tiver você, não preciso e nem quero nenhuma outra?. – Disse com suavidade.

Sesshoumaru a fitou por um bom tempo em silêncio até que Rin tomou a iniciativa de colar seus lábios aos dele em um beijo intenso e profundo. Ambos fecharam os olhos entregues aquela maravilhosa sensação que não tinham há tanto tempo.

- Diz que você me perdoa Sesshy. - A voz suave de Rin chamou a atenção dele.

- Perdôo se você também me perdoar. - Respondeu. - Acho que você não foi a única a cometer erros nessa história e a ter problemas para lidar com certas emoções. Eu lamento que minhas ações tenham feito você sofrer. Não era minha intenção. - Rin voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez levemente.

- Nós dois cometemos erros e devemos superá-los juntos.

- Você está certa.

Os lábios se tocaram mais uma vez sedentos um do outro.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho. - Ele disse ao finalizarem o beijo utilizando um tom de voz suave e a viu envolvê-lo mais uma vez com os braços delicados não se importando nem um pouco com o suor que cobria o corpo dele. – Rin? – A chamou mais uma vez e finalmente ela o soltou e o fitou.

- Eu espero. – Respondeu finalmente. - Posso ir até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água?

- Claro que pode. - Respondeu e após depositar um beijo na testa dela a conduziu para fora da sala em que estavam caminhando pelo corredor.

Já no quarto Sesshoumaru se livrou das roupas que usava e foi até o banheiro onde logo depois de ligar a ducha se colocou debaixo da água quente. Seus músculos estavam enrijecidos não só por causa do exercício, mas pela tensão que a conversa com Rin causara a ele. Tê-la ali em seu apartamento depois de tanto tempo e querendo conversar, foi algo totalmente inesperado para ele. Seu coração disparou no exato momento em que a viu ali olhando para ele com aqueles vivos e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

Sesshoumaru pensava em todas as novas sensações que sentira naqueles minutos de conversa. Era impressionante o poder que Rin exercia sobre ele e ela sequer tinha consciência disso.

O homem pegou um dos frascos depositados nas prateleiras de vidro ali e despejou parte de seu conteúdo nas mãos levando-o logo depois aos cabelos. O cheiro agradável se espalhou pelo ambiente enquanto ele esfregava os longos fios. Ele ensaboou o corpo sentindo os músculos ainda tensos ao deslizar as mãos sobre eles.

Minutos depois o homem desligou a ducha, retirou o excesso de água dos cabelos e saiu do box embaçado pelo vapor. Pegou a toalha e secou o corpo e com outra secou os cabelos. Logo ele retornou ao quarto e viu Rin de pé olhando a paisagem noturna da cidade através da porta da varanda. Ela estava linda como sempre, vestindo calças jeans ajustadas ao corpo, uma blusa romântica de manga curta e botões na cor vermelha e um cinto grosso preto estava colocado sobre a peça acima da linha da cintura. Os sapatos de salto alto também eram pretos e davam um ar elegante ao conjunto.

Sesshoumaru foi até o closet onde escolheu roupas confortáveis e as vestiu, quando voltou Rin já havia saído da porta da varanda e em seus olhos ainda era possível ver certa tensão. Ela viu Sesshoumaru voltar ao banheiro e parar frente ao espelho sobre a pia, então se aproximou dele com passos lentos parando à suas costas.

- Posso ajudar? - Ela indagou após vê-lo pegar um dos pentes sobre a bancada de mármore branco. Em resposta Sesshoumaru entregou o pente a ela sabendo o que ela queria e Rin o pegou pela mão seguindo de volta ao quarto.

A mulher retirou os sapatos utilizando uma das mãos livres e os deixou cair displicentemente no chão, subiu na cama indicando que ele se sentasse a sua frente, ao que ele logo atendeu. Com as mãos delicadas Rin passou a pentear a longas madeixas prateadas que tinham um perfume maravilhoso. Ao mesmo tempo em que o penteava, Rin o acarinhava e Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação.

Quando a tarefa foi finalizada, a jovem voltou a abraçá-lo por trás tão apertado como se não quisesse se separar dele nunca mais. Sesshoumaru a puxou com delicadeza fazendo-a deixar suas costas e se sentar em seu colo. Ele a beijou de forma calma e minuciosa, sugando os lábios rosados e carnudos.

O homem se deitou de costas sobre a fina roupa de cama e a trouxe junto a seu corpo sentindo o calor dela. Continuaram se beijando matando a saudade do gosto um do outro, mas sem desespero ou pressa, apenas sentiam um ao outro. Finalizado o beijo os dois se encararam, o dourado e o castanho refletidos um no outro.

- Eu quase enlouqueci de saudades... – Ele declarou. - Você me deixou sem chão. - Rin verteu novas lágrimas ao ouvi-lo falar e ver a verdade na profundeza daqueles orbes dourados. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela secando aquelas que não caíram sobre seu peito. - Eu quero muito que você entenda o quanto significa pra mim.

Rin deitou o corpo sobre o dele e sentiu seu abraço. A boca estava colada ao ouvido dele, dessa forma ele podia ouvir sua respiração entrecortada por baixos soluços.

- Eu te amo... eu te amo muito Sesshy. Eu não quero nunca mais me separar de você, nem por um minuto, nem um segundo sequer. - Disse extremamente manhosa e ainda chorando.

- Isso quer dizer que nós vamos viver grudados um ao outro vinte e quatro horas por dia? Como vai ser isso? - Rin não conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvi-lo ainda com o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço. Sesshoumaru ouviu o ruído familiar e que lhe agradava muito mais que o do choro. Ele a fez erguer o rosto para fitá-lo e o encontrou tímido, permeado por lágrimas ainda, mas estava lá.

- Eu já disse que prefiro vê-la sorrindo, não disse?

- Disse. - Ela confirmou.

- Então pare de chorar, por favor. Vai ficar tudo bem agora minha Rin.

- Você sabe que sou uma boba que chora por tudo.

- Sim eu sei. - Respondeu tocando o rosto dela. - Por que não vai tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa? Assim vai se sentir melhor.

- Eu vou. - Disse o beijando levemente e se movendo para sair da cama. Sesshoumaru permaneceu deitado enquanto viu a mulher caminhar até o banheiro já retirando o cinto que atava a blusa.

- Tem roupas suas no closet. – Ele falou.

- Tem? - Ela indagou voltando a aparecer na porta do banheiro ao ouvi-lo. Ele apenas confirmou com um aceno.

Rin voltou ao banheiro e sentiu um alívio tremendo ao se colocar debaixo da água quente que fez todo o seu corpo relaxar. Deus sabe como ela precisava daquilo após todas as emoções daquele dia. Naquele momento sentia o alívio por ter conseguido finalmente se reaproximar de Sesshoumaru, finalmente teria a chance de recuperar o tempo perdido com o amor de sua vida, quase desperdiçado por atitudes infantis e impensadas. Agora a jovem estava decidida a fazer tudo a seu alcance para mantê-lo no lugar de onde ele jamais deveria ter saído ao seu lado.

Momentos depois Rin voltava ao quarto, vestindo um top rosa e um shortinho da mesma cor próprio para dormir que de fato estavam dobrados em uma das gavetas do closet. Provavelmente esquecera-o ali durante uma de suas visitas. Ela apagou a luz do banheiro e caminhou até a cama se deitando logo depois ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Sente-se melhor? - Ele indagou enquanto se movia indo ao encontro dela.

- Eu estou bem agora que estou aqui com você. - Rin viu Sesshoumaru buscar seu colo como um garotinho indefeso. Ela o recebeu nos braços e o viu deitar a cabeça em seu peito, acariciou o rosto dele e os cabelos vendo-o fechar os olhos.

- Que bom. - Ele respondeu depois de algum tempo demonstrando estar sonolento.

Rin ficou admirando aquele homem. Ela o amava tão profundamente como jamais achou que fosse possível. Ele era o dono do seu coração, ela se entregara por completo a ele, corpo e alma e naquele momento, pensava, faria isso mil vezes se fosse preciso.

Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru adormeceu no colo dela, sob as carícias dela. Ele respirava tão tranqüilamente e ronronava como um gatinho quando a mulher o acariciava na orelha. Ela sorriu e ajeitou-se de forma confortável na cama. Olhou para o relógio digital sobre o criado mudo e viu que era 00h05, voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru sorrindo mais uma vez ao ver a face serena dele.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor. - O beijou levemente no rosto e depois apagou a luminária deixando o quarto completamente escuro de forma que ambos pudessem dormir confortavelmente.

* * *

**Ok! Eu sei que algumas de vocês, ou melhor, todas esperavam um belo hentai nesse capítulo, mas eu optei por algo diferente.**

**Não fiquem decepcionadas. Lembrem-se, naquela madrugada se iniciava o dia do aniversário do Sesshy. Depois de tanto tempo de afastamento e visto que sempre é ele quem faz as coisas mais legais por ela, acho razoável pensarmos que nossa heroína pode fazer alguma coisa para surpreendê-lo, vocês não acham? Estou aceitando sugestões, apesar de já ter o próximo capítulo escrito.**

**Diante de tantos protestos resolvi acabar logo com o sofrimento dos dois, mas eles ainda terão conversar sérias sobre esse relacionamento que para ambos se tornou muito mais sério do que esperavam. Essa briga e o tempo separados serviu para alertá-los quanto a isso. Viram o quanto um é importante para o outro.**

**Agradeço muito a todos os comentários que foram feitos durante essa fase "ruim" da fic. Ela gerou bastante polêmica e eu adorei isso. Vou tentar causar mais polêmica de agora em diante.**

**Muito abrigada mesmo a todos os que estão acompanhando e aos novatos que surgiram durante o percurso. **

**Nossa! Agora me liguei que isso está parecendo uma despedida rsrsrs. Não se enganem ainda falta um pouco para a fic terminar e muitas emoções ainda irão ocorrer.**

**Beijos queridos!**


	36. Happy Birthday Baby!

**Olá pessoal!**

**Eu demorei, mas estou aqui com mais um capítulo e espero que vocês gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

O sol entrou pela janela iluminando o amplo aposento e acordando o homem que até alguns segundos atrás dormia profundamente. Ele ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e fitou o relógio sobre o criado mudo. Onze horas da manhã era o que marcava o visor digital. Ele se moveu na cama lembrando-se subitamente de que algo estava faltando ali, tateou a superfície macia constatando que estava sozinho. Quando se virou viu sobre o travesseiro uma folha de papel em um tom claro de rosa e dobrado. Esticou o braço para alcançar o alvo e logo o trouxe a altura de seus olhos de forma que pudesse ler as linhas bem escritas e uniformes. Logo reconheceu a letra.

_"Eu precisei sair. Assim que estiver livre eu ligo pra você e explico. Te Amo. Sua pequena Rin"_

Sesshoumaru estranhou a ausência da mulher ali, mas sorriu ao ler o bilhete. Logo depois ele se levantou julgando já ter descansado o suficiente e caminhou até o banheiro em busca de um banho que pudesse melhorar sua disposição. Há muito tempo não dormia tanto assim, sequer lembrava quando fora a última vez, mas essas longas horas de sono serviram para compensar a insônia que sentira ultimamente.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, ele estava vestido e entrava na cozinha de seu apartamento em busca de algo que pudesse aplacar sua fome. Abriu a geladeira retirando de lá uma embalagem com suco de laranja, queijo cremoso e geléia. De um dos armários retirou um saco com pães e colocou duas fatias na torradeira.

Um som que ecoou pelo ambiente chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru e ele logo reconheceu como sendo o interfone. Alcançou o aparelho que ficava em uma das paredes ali e atendeu ao chamado.

- Sim?

- Oh, bom dia senhor Taisho!

- Bom dia Kazuo! - Respondeu calmamente reconhecendo a voz do porteiro do edifício.

- Eu esperei ficar mais tarde para ligar porque não queria acordá-lo. Estão chegando muitas entregas aqui para o senhor.

- Ah, eu imagino.

- Eu posso mandar alguém levar até aí se o senhor quiser.

- Por favor, Kasuo, faça isso.

- Sim senhor. Já estou mandando então.

- Obrigado!

- Por nada senhor.

Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para as torradas que estavam quase prontas ao encerrar aquela chamada. Ele sorriu levemente enquanto colocava suco em um copo. Havia esquecido completamente que fazia aniversário naquele dia, apenas quando o porteiro mencionou entregas é que ele lembrou.

Cinco minutos depois a campainha tocava. Sesshoumaru foi até a porta para atender e viu que estava ali o filho de Kazuo, Sai, um menino muito esperto de onze anos de idade e outro funcionário do condomínio. Eles traziam nas mãos várias sacolas e caixas além de flores. Sesshoumaru retirou algumas das sacolas das mãos de Sai para ajudá-lo e pediu que o outro rapaz colocasse as coisas sobre um dos móveis da sala e foi logo atendido. O executivo deu gorjetas aos dois que se despediram agradecendo muito e depois de fechar a porta voltou à cozinha para continuar com seu café da manhã.

Logo já passava do meio dia e Sesshoumaru estava na sala falando ao telefone com um de seus amigos que havia ligado para parabenizá-lo.

- Não vai fazer nada hoje? - O homem do outro lado da linha perguntou.

- Não hoje não. Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver.

- Negócios até no seu aniversário, isso é a sua cara mesmo. - Kenjiro falou sorrindo. - Bom, se você resolver sabe onde pode nos encontrar.

- Pode deixar. Eu acho vocês se resolver.

- Certo. Ja ne.

A ligação foi encerrada e Sesshoumaru fitou a base do aparelho telefônico, vendo que havia vinte recados na caixa postal. Não se sentiu inclinado a ouvir tantas mensagens e não o fez. Voltou a se sentar no sofá e passou a ler alguns dos cartões que recebeu naquele dia.

...

No centro da cidade, Rin acabava de entrar apressada no banheiro feminino. Ela carregava na mão o aparelho celular e tão logo se viu no recinto de frente para o grande espelho, apertou uma das teclas de atalho para chamar o número de Sesshoumaru. A chamada não demorou a ser atendida.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Oi amor sou eu.

- Oi! Fugiu de mim pequena Rin? – Ele indagou num tom sereno.

- Não - Respondeu sorrindo. - Eu não fugi amor. Com tudo o que aconteceu ontem eu acabei não contando que eu tinha que trabalhar hoje. Tenho um almoço de negócios e uma apresentação para fazer.

- Devia ter me acordado...

- Ah, você tão estava dormindo tão gostosinho que eu não quis interromper seu sono.

- É, eu estava precisando mesmo dormir.

- Então.

- Está certo. Você vem pra cá mais tarde?

- Claro. Não deixaria você sozinho por nada hoje é um dia especial. Só terei que passar em casa antes pra pegar algumas coisas e não sei exatamente quando tudo vai terminar aqui, mas com certeza vou ficar com você. Quer fazer alguma coisa, jantar ou algo assim?

- Eu não sei, não pensei sobre isso. Vou deixar para decidir quando você chegar aqui.

- Está bem então. Eu preciso ir agora, estão me esperando. Até mais tarde Sesshy.

- Até mais tarde pequena Rin. – Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo e desfez a chamada saindo logo depois do banheiro indo ao encontro das pessoas que a aguardavam para o almoço.

...

Em seu apartamento Sesshoumaru voltou a se sentar em um dos sofás da sala e a ler os cartões que recebera. Eram muitos cartões, mas ele só deu atenção àqueles remetidos por seus amigos e familiares. Todos faziam votos de felicidade, saúde e prosperidade para o executivo que completava trinta e cinco anos naquela data e ele refletia sobre sua vida até ali.

Sesshoumaru era um homem adulto, bem resolvido e que alcançara o sucesso muito cedo através de trabalho e dedicação. Os que pensavam que por ser herdeiro de um império, ele ganharia tudo de mão beijada se enganaram, pois Oyakata Taisho primava pela educação e formação do caráter dos filhos. Sesshoumaru teve que estudar muito e mostrar seu valor e competência antes que o controle da Coorporação fosse entregue às suas mãos.

Não fora uma tarefa fácil, a responsabilidade envolvida, as milhares de vidas que dependem das decisões do presidente da empresa é algo em que poucas pessoas param para pensar. Mas essa realidade sempre fora muito clara para Sesshoumaru desde a mais tenra idade, quando o pai já sinalizava que deixaria tudo em suas mãos tão logo ele estivesse pronto e se mostrasse capaz de levar os negócios adiante como o pai fez durante anos.

Ainda hoje ele encontra resistência por parte de alguns dos velhos membros da diretoria, que tinham uma confiança cega em Oyakata e não aceitavam sua aposentadoria precoce. Queriam continuar a sentir a segurança de ter o brilhante executivo comandando tudo aquilo o que lhes garantiria um futuro abastado. Os "velhos" como eram chamados pelos irmãos Taisho, no entanto, foram surpreendidos pela capacidade de Sesshoumaru, seu desempenho como presidente da Coorporação rendeu lucros jamais vistos anteriormente e eles tiveram que admitir que seus medos eram infundados, que Oyakata Taisho sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando nomeou seu filho mais velho presidente.

Sesshoumaru sempre teve tudo o que quis, alcançou todos os seus objetivos. Viajou por todo o globo, conheceu pessoas importantes, falava quatro idiomas com perfeição, era culto, educado e de caráter irrepreensível, o que orgulhava profundamente aos seus pais e ao próprio.

Naquele momento pensando sobre sua vida até ali, o executivo sentia-se satisfeito e realizado. Mas nada disso teria significado ou importância naquele momento se não fosse pelo retorno de Rin à sua vida. E pensar que há apenas algumas horas ele achou que teria o dia mais infernal de sua vida naquele aniversário, desesperado com a falta que aquela mulher lhe fazia e com a solidão que sua ausência o fazia sentir.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente ao pensar em Rin. Quando foi que ele se tornara tão sentimental? Não conseguia lembrar, mas as transformações que a jovem operara nele eram notáveis e ele não se arrependia nem um pouco de tê-las permitido.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez, dessa vez era o celular. Sesshoumaru esticou o braço para pegar o aparelho sobre a mesa de centro e pelo visor identificou quem o chamava.

- Boa tarde meu amor!

- Oi mãe! – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário meu filho! Que os deuses o abençoem sempre com muita saúde e felicidade. – A mulher disse no tom carinhoso habitual.

- Obrigado mãe!

- Eu tentei ligar para você pela manhã, mas chamou várias vezes até cair na caixa postal.

- Eu dormir até mais tarde hoje. Acordei por volta das onze.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou apreensiva.

- Está mãe...

- Você não costuma dormir até tão tarde. Não está doente, está?

- Não. Estava cansado apenas isso.

- Que bom. – Izayoi disse com notável alívio. – E o que você pretende fazer hoje?

- Nada. Vou ficar em casa.

- Oh querido, eu gostaria que estivéssemos em casa para passarmos o seu aniversário com você. Por que não aceita o convite do seu irmão e sai para jantar?

- Oh não obrigado. Não estou nada inclinado a ficar com Inuyasha e Kagome que só falam no casamento e do bebê... – Ele respondeu e a mãe suspirou resignada.

- Eu não gostaria que você passasse a noite sozinho no seu aniversário meu filho. Essa é uma data para ser comemorada.

- Quem disse que vou passar a noite sozinho? – A indagação do filho chamou a atenção de Izayoi. Sesshoumaru sorria já imaginando a expressão da mãe do outro lado da linha.

- Não vai?

- Não. – Respondeu e o fato de estar sorrindo era perceptível em sua voz.

- A Rin-chan vai passar a noite com você?! – Izayoi questionou animada e exibindo um sorriso travesso ao observar o marido que estava ao seu lado em uma poltrona.

- Por que você acha que é a Rin, não pode ser outra mulher?

- Não, não pode. Outra mulher não deixaria você feliz assim meu filho. – Sesshoumaru riu ao ouvir a mãe falar e Izayoi continuou. – Quando isso aconteceu?

- Ela me procurou ontem, veio até aqui e disse que queria conversar. Foi uma conversa difícil, mas no fim tudo se resolveu.

- Oh isso é ótimo querido! Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, porque sei que você a ama e ela a você.

- É. Acho que ainda há pontos a serem acertados, mas o primeiro passo já foi dado.

- Que bom.

- E como está Sayoko-san? – Sesshoumaru mudou de assunto querendo notícias da amiga de seus pais a qual eles foram apoiar em um momento difícil.

- Ela está ansiosa e assustada. Os resultados dos exames ficam prontos amanhã e é quando saberemos se o tumor é benigno ou não.

- Mas fisicamente ela está bem?

- Sim. Olhando para ela ninguém suspeitaria que está com um tumor. O grande problema é o emocional, por isso seu pai e eu viemos para cá. Ela precisa de apoio, já que não tem família e mais ninguém que possa acompanhá-la.

- Sim claro. Dê lembranças a ela por mim.

- Dou sim. Agora seu pai quer falar com você querido. Um beijo!

- Parabéns filho! – A voz de Oyakata soou ao ouvido de Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigado pai! – Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

Pai e filho conversaram por um tempo e Oyakata não deixou de demonstrar mais uma vez o amor e o orgulho que sentia de seu primogênito.

...

O dia passou rapidamente e durante todo ele Sesshoumaru recebeu telefonemas, telegramas, e-mails, cartões, presentes e até flores. As caixas e sacolas foram se acumulando na sala na medida em que eram entregues pelo porteiro do edifício. Nelas havia desde gravatas de seda às garrafas de uísque e vinho das mais raras safras. O gosto do aniversariante pela bebida era conhecido por todos e muitas pessoas viam essa como uma bela opção de presente, apresentando-as em embalagens requintadas acompanhadas por taças de cristal e outros acessórios ligados à apreciação dessa bebida.

Muitas das caixas enviadas ao aniversariante foram abertas por ele, mas ainda havia uma grande parte que estava ainda intacta. Os cartões foram lidos e depois colocados de forma organizada sobre o aparador. Sesshoumaru pretendia responder à pelo menos alguns deles.

...

A noite já chegara à Tóquio. Naquele sábado como de costume, as ruas estavam cheias de gente indo e vindo e o trânsito era intenso nas avenidas.

Em sua cobertura na região metropolitana da cidade Sesshoumaru estava em seu escritório e sentado em sua cadeira atrás da magnífica mesa, tinhas os olhos cravados na tela do computador portátil. Estava concentrado no que fazia e alheio a tudo a sua volta.

O silêncio no local foi quebrado e a atenção de Sesshoumaru chamada pelo barulho na porta de entrada do escritório. Ele se voltou para lá e viu a bela face de sua Rin surgir. Ela parou onde estava ao vê-lo.

- Você demorou. – Ele disse sério e ela sorriu.

- Eu sei, desculpe. – Disse com suavidade começando a caminhar ao encontro dele.

Sesshoumaru a observou com cuidado. Rin usava um vestido preto de alças finas e decote em v. As curvas do corpo foram acentuadas pelo modelo ajustado e cujo cumprimento ia até a altura dos joelhos. Era um modelo clássico e absolutamente sensual aos olhos do homem.

Rin se aproximou dele à passos lentos enquanto Sesshoumaru a observava sem se mover da cadeira onde estava sentado. Ela tinhas as mão escondidas atrás do corpo e sorriso faceiro ainda enfeitava sua face angelical adornada com uma maquiagem leve e cintilante.

- Você está trabalhando na noite do seu aniversário? – Ela indagou parando a cerca de um metro de distância dele e balançava o corpo levemente como uma menina travessa.

- Não estou trabalhando, apenas respondendo alguns e-mails.

- Humm...

Rin voltou a caminhar e deu a volta na mesa até alcançá-lo. Ela parou frente a ele o fitando de forma misteriosa.

- O que você está escondendo aí Rin? – Ela o obrigou a perguntar.

- Ah isso?! – Indagou revelando uma caixa quadrada de cor vinho assim como sua tampa e que fora decorada com uma fita dourada. – Esse é o seu presente de aniversário. – Ela disse estendendo o pacote para ele que o recebeu com um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e antes de abri-la levou seu braço à cintura de Rin enlaçando-a e fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo. Ela passou seu braço direito pelo pescoço dele e indicou que ele abrisse o presente.

O homem desfez o laço dourado com delicadeza e abriu a caixa. Lá de dentro retirou outra caixa, esta confeccionada em madeira e revestida com couro. Ele fitou a caixa e depois o rosto da mulher a sua frente antes de abri-la e se deparar com seu presente. Era um lindo modelo Calibre S de relógio da linha Link de Tag Huer. Um modelo sofisticado e elegante como o próprio Sesshoumaru.

Rin o fitava ansiosa enquanto ele admirava a peça. Ela não sabia ao certo o que dar de presente a um homem que teoricamente tinha tudo. Queria que fosse algo especial e ao mesmo tempo funcional, que tivesse utilidade para ele e que o fizesse se lembrar dela sempre que usasse.

Sesshoumaru retirou o relógio do suporte em que estava e como se adivinhasse o que havia ali o virou para examinar a caixa na parte de trás. Havia uma inscrição ali, gravada sobre o titânio. "_**Ao meu amor hoje e sempre**_."

- É lindo. – Ela o ouviu dizer e sorriu.

- Então você gostou?

- Não. – Ele disse antes de voltar seus olhos para ela. – Eu adorei.

A mulher sorriu mais largamente e o abraçou.

- Feliz aniversário meu príncipe. – Ela disse ainda abraçada a ele.

- Obrigado minha pequena. O relógio é lindo, você escolheu bem.

- Achei que ele combinava com você. – Rin disse voltando a fitar o rosto lindo dele que exibia um sorriso.

- Achou?

- Uhum. – Ela disse antes de beijá-lo de forma apaixonada.

- Isso mostra que você me conhece bem.

- Bem, mas não todo. Pelo menos ainda não. – Falou tocando a ponta do nariz dele com o dedo. – Agora se levante e vá se arrumar.

- O quê? – Ele indagou confuso.

- Quero que se levante e vá se arrumar. Nós vamos sair.

- Sair? Ah não Rin...

- Ah sim. Nós vamos sair para comemorar o seu aniversário.

- Mas eu não quero sair. Eu quero ficar com você. – O jeito manhoso de sempre, mas não funcionaria dessa vez. Rin precisava tirá-lo de casa ainda que aquela carinha fosse irresistível. Valeria à pena, depois ele concordaria.

- Você vai ficar comigo amor, a noite inteirinha eu prometo. Mas nós temos que sair. – Rin disse e saiu do colo dele cruzando os braços na frente do corpo como um ar autoritário e divertido. – Vamos Sesshy, seja bonzinho.

- É você quem deveria ser boazinha comigo. – Ele disse ainda sentado a fitando, mas viu que não haveria forma de dissuadi-la. – Está bem, eu vou.

Rin sorriu e ao vê-lo de pé se aproximou dele e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo, viu?

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha diante do olhar que a mulher lhe lançava e depois caminhou para fora do escritório sendo seguido por ela. Rin ficou na sala de estar aguardando até que ele terminasse de se aprontar e lá pôde ver a grande quantidade de presentes e cartões que ele havia recebido, o que a fez sorrir por saber o quanto ele era querido.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, Sesshoumaru voltou à sala. Ele vestia calças de um cinza escuro, uma blusa social também cinza, mas de um tom claro e o terno era grafite numa perfeita harmonia tom sobre tom.

Rin o admirou dos pés a cabeça e ele percebeu isso embora não estivesse olhando diretamente para ela. Sorriu. A loção deliciosa e comum nele invadia as narinas da mulher deixando-a extasiada e ela exibiu um lindo sorriso ao constatar que ele usava o presente que ela havia dado.

- E então, vamos? – A voz grave a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos. – Ela respondeu e pegou sua bolsa e casado.

- Vamos para onde? – Sesshoumaru indagou a enlaçando pela cintura e aproximando os corpos. – Tem certeza de que você quer sair? – A malícia era evidente no olhar dele.

- Tenho. – Rin disse se desvencilhando da pegada dele. Ela caminhou até a porta de saída e a abriu, depois esperou que ele a seguisse o que aconteceu segundos depois.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou antes de seguir pelo hall até alcançar o elevador. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Rin e a viu sorrir da forma mais inocente possível. "O que você está aprontando pequena Rin?" Era no que ele pensava.

**Para as desesperadas de plantão informo que o clímax do aniversário do Sesshy ainda não é esse. Aguardem e confiem.**

**Eu quero dizer uma coisa. Estou decepcionada com meus leitores. Vocês sempre são opinativos, interagem comigo dando sugestões e palpites, mas quando eu peço sugestões ninguém se manifesta? Vocês acharam que eu estava brincando quando pedi sugestões? Ou será que não levaram a sério porque eu disse que o capítulo já estava pronto?**

**Bom, talvez eu tenha me expressado mal. O fato é que eu já tenho o capítulo escrito, mas ainda não estou muito certa sobre ele, por isso pedi que vocês dessem sugestões de como nossa Rin poderia surpreender nosso Sesshy. Eu esperava muita participação de vocês, que fossem encher as páginas de sugestões, mas ninguém disse nada. Que coisa! rsrs Vou continuar esperando, hein? Eu quero a participação de vocês.**

**Agradeço muitíssimo a todos que deixaram seus reviews no capítulo anterior e que manifestaram seu endendimento pelo fato de eu não ter colocado hentai naquele momento. Minha intenção era a de que eles tivessem um momento completamente romântico, doce e assexuado kkkkk. Consegui.**

**Obrigada mesmo. Vocês são maravilhos!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	37. Whatever You Want

**Oi pessoal!**

**Aqui estou eu em mais um Domingo de trabalho, é isso mesmo eu estou no trabalho, postando mais uma capítulo ppara vocês.**

**Esse capítulo é uma continuação do anterior e já aviso que este também terá uma continuação.**

**Espero que apreciem a leitura.**

* * *

...

Ao chegarem à garagem do edifício, Sesshoumaru destrancou o carro, mas não entrou.

- Você vai dirigir? – Ele perguntou a Rin que o olhou surpresa antes de responder.

- Não.

- Como você quer que eu dirija se não sei para onde vamos? – Sesshoumaru estava apelando, queria arrancar dela alguma informação.

- Eu vou lhe indicar o caminho amor. – Ela respondeu sorrindo vitoriosa e o viu sorrir também.

Entraram no carro e Sesshoumaru deu a partida. Conforme havia dito Rin indicou o caminho a ele quando se afastaram do bairro onde Sesshoumaru morava até que chegasse ao distrito de Morunouchi.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro em frente ao The Península Tokyo de acordo com as instruções de Rin. Ele a fitou com curiosidade e esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas Rin não o fez.

A porta do carro foi aberta por um dos funcionários elegantemente vestidos e Rin saltou do veículo sem dar chance a Sesshoumaru de fazer qualquer pergunta. O homem saltou logo depois e deu a volta no carro para ir ao encontro da mulher que o aguardava. Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente, Rin enlaçou os dedos da mão direita nos dele e sorriu docemente lhe dando logo depois um beijo no rosto.

- Você vai ter uma noite maravilhosa, eu prometo. – Ela sussurrou e depois começou a caminhar para o interior do estabelecimento.

O The Península Tokyo era um dos mais sofisticados e românticos hotéis da capital japonesa. Sua decoração, seu serviço e dedicação a proporcionar romantismo aos encontros de seus hóspedes e clientes eram reconhecidos mundialmente.

No maravilhoso lobby, o casal foi recepcionado por um funcionário que lhes sorriu.

- Sejam bem vindos ao The Península Tokyo.

- Obrigada. – Rin respondeu. – Nós temos uma reserva para o jantar.

- Por gentileza, me acompanhem. – O homem disse de forma educada e os conduziu.

O hostess do hotel os conduziu até o restaurante que era magnífico em sua atmosfera romântica acentuada pela bem projetada iluminação.

- Boa noite senhores. – Uma jovem muito bem vestida os cumprimentou sorrindo tão logo os viu se aproximar.

- Boa noite. – O casal respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles têm uma reserva Mayako-san. – O hostess informou.

- Em nome de quem? – Indagou de forma educada.

- Kawasagi Rin. – A própria informou.

A jovem funcionária do hotel olhou em seu livro colocado sobre uma pequena bancada e logo encontrou a reserva.

- Pois não senhorita, senhor, me acompanhem, por favor. Vou levá-los a sua mesa.

O hostess despediu-se do casal desejando uma ótima noite e os dois seguiram Mayako até a mesa reservada a eles. Esta ficava próxima a uma das enormes janelas que proporcionavam uma vista maravilhosa da cidade que àquela hora da noite tinha todas as suas luzes brilhantes acesas.

Sesshoumaru puxou a cadeira para que Rin se sentasse como sempre fazia e logo depois se acomodou em seu lugar. Ele olhou para a linda mulher a sua frente e ela sorria.

- Esse lugar é lindo, não é? – Perguntou com sua característica voz doce.

- É sim. – Ele concordou e acariciou a mão dela sobre a mesa. – Obrigada por tentar fazer dessa uma noite especial para mim. – Os dedos se entrelaçaram de forma cúmplice enquanto fitavam um ao outro.

- Você vive me proporcionando momentos especiais, eu quero apenas retribuir. Estou me saindo bem?

- Oh está sim! – Sesshoumaru respondeu sorrindo. – Está com certeza.

Logo a refeição originária da cozinha européia foi servida acompanhada por um excelente vinho. Os dois desfrutaram daquelas iguarias e conversaram sobre assuntos amenos. Sesshoumaru contava a Rin histórias de seus trinta e quatro anos de vida, histórias ainda não conhecidas por ela e que em certos momentos a fizeram rir.

Momentos mais tarde, após a sobremesa, Sesshoumaru terminava de tomar uma espécie de licor que Rin não se sentiu inclinada a saborear e, portanto apenas o observava. Quando o viu depositar o copo sobre a mesa após sorver o último gole ela ingadou.

- Pronto para ir?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu despreocupadamente.

- Então vamos.

Rin se levantou e estendeu a mão para Sesshoumaru que estranhou o gesto, visto que eles ainda não haviam pagado a conta. O olhar de dúvida dele a obrigou a dizer algo.

- Eu tenho tudo sob controle, não se preocupe Sesshy. Venha. – Insistiu e ele atendeu.

Os dois seguiram para fora do restaurante e antes de cruzarem a porta Mayoko lhes sorriu docemente e lhes desejou uma boa noite.

Rin seguiu pelo lobby do hotel até alcançar a recepção onde os dois foram cumprimentados por uma das funcionárias que pareceu reconhecer Rin.

- Boa noite senhorita! – A jovem falou.

- Boa noite! – Rin retornou o cumprimento e viu a funcionária buscar no computador pelo nome dela. Apenas uma formalidade já que foi a própria quem recebeu a reserva feita por Rin.

- Senhorita Kawasagi aqui está o cartão-chave da suíte. Tudo está como especificado pela senhorita.

- Ótimo! Obrigada Tieme.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava o comportamento no mínimo surpreendente de Rin. Ela parecia estar completamente no controle da situação e ele via isso com extrema satisfação enquanto mantinha suas mãos nos bolsos e a olhava atentamente.

Rin pegou a chave e se voltou para Sesshoumaru encontrando a intensidade do olhar dele.

- Vamos? – Perguntou e o viu concordar com um aceno. Ele ofereceu o braço a ela de forma cavalheiresca e os dois seguiram para os elevadores.

Pelo caminho era possível ver a beleza do lugar que era considerado um dos hotéis mais românticos do mundo.

O casal entrou no elevador e quando se viu a sós com ele, Rin se aproximou cruzando os braços ao redor da cintura dele e aproximando os rostos enquanto o elevador seguia para o vigésimo oitavo andar.

- Você já esteve aqui antes? – Ela perguntou e ele pôde sentir o hálito quente e doce em seu rosto.

- Já, mas nunca como hóspede. – Respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Que bom... então nós iremos explorar as dependências juntos. – A mulher disse e logo depois lhe deu um beijo intenso nos lábios, sendo correspondida imediatamente.

Momentos depois chegavam ao andar em que ficava a suíte reservada por Rin. Ela inseriu o cartão no local indicado tão logo alcançou a belíssima porta de mogno e a abriu.

A belíssima e espaçosa suíte possuía móveis de designer arrojado confeccionados em mogno. Os estofados tinham um tom claro de creme e pareciam muito convidativos.

Sesshoumaru observou tudo a sua volta e ficou bem impressionado com o que viu. Havia arranjos de lírios brancos decorando o ambiente e a iluminação dava um toque a mais de romantismo àquela atmosfera.

Enormes janelas se estendiam pelo quarto nos lugares onde deveria haver paredes, o que proporcionava uma visão panorâmica magnífica da cidade. Próximo a uma delas uma bela mesa estava posta e sobre ela havia uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde de gelo, duas taças e um recipiente de prata recheado com apetitosos morangos de um vermelho intenso e apaixonante.

Depois de observar bem o local e se perder por alguns instantes na vista da cidade, Sesshoumaru se voltou para Rin que estava parada ao lado dele observando suas reações. Ele exibiu um sorriso lindo antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura e beijá-la de forma intensa e apaixonada.

Rin podia sentir uma onda de calor enlouquecedora percorrer seu corpo, mas tinha que impedir Sesshoumaru de continuar com suas carícias se quisesse por em prática tudo o que havia planejado para aquela noite.

- Amor... – Ela o chamou sentindo-se ainda zonza com as carícias dele. – Sesshy? – O chamou mais uma vez, agora segurando seu rosto para que a fitasse.

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou num tom sôfrego.

- Me dê apenas um minuto. Eu já volto. – Ela disse acariciando o rosto dele e depois caminhou até o quarto deixando um homem cheio de expectativas para trás.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo tentando controlar-se e se voltou para a janela de onde podia observar ao fundo as luzes da cidade e o canal que cortava o famoso jardim do imperador localizado ali.

Pouco tempo depois Rin voltou a aparecer e trazia em mãos um bolo pequeno decorado com algumas velinhas. Ela o colocou sobre a mesa e sorriu para Sesshoumaru quando ele se virou para fitá-la.

- Um aniversário não está completo se não houver um bolo. Você precisa pensar em um desejo e depois apagar as velas para que ele se realize. – Disse acendendo as pequenas velas sobre a superfície de chocolate.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da mesa onde o bolo estava depositado e se sentou ao lado de Rin. Ele parou por alguns instantes observando as chamadas e atendendo a tradição soprou as velas.

- E então, o que foi que você pediu Sesshy? – Ela perguntou de forma quase infantil.

- Ora, se eu disser meu desejo não vai se realizar, certo?

- Humm... certo. Você quer provar o bolo? O recheio é de licor de cereja. – Ela disse já cortando uma pequena fatia e colocando-a em um prato.

Sesshoumaru a viu retirar uma pequena porção do doce e levar à boca de forma extremamente provocante. Ele a fitava intensamente.

- Humm... está uma delícia amor. Experimente.

Rin retirou mais uma pequena porção do bolo de chocolate com o garfo e o ergueu para levá-lo a boca de Sesshoumaru. O homem aceitou a oferta e sentiu o gosto doce e licoroso invadi-lo.

- Não me pareceu tão bom... – Ele disse segundos depois para espanto de Rin.

- Não?

- Não, mas sei de uma forma melhor de degustá-lo.

Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios de Rin, que havia acabado levar outro pedaço de bolo à boca, de forma faminta e quase feroz. O gosto doce e a maciez dos lábios dela, a língua hesitante pela surpresa respondendo timidamente aos estímulos da sua o enlouqueciam de desejo.

Quando o beijo intenso foi finalizado por falta de ar de ambos, a voz grave pôde ser novamente ouvida.

- Me pareceu muito melhor dessa vez. – Disse malicioso enquanto seu rosto ainda estava muito próximo ao dela e Rin sorriu feliz.

A mulher tinha as pernas cruzadas enquanto estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Sesshoumaru e sentia as mãos dele deslizarem por sua coxa. Ela pegou a garrafa de champanhe e serviu a bebida para ambos depois levou a taça de cristal à boca sorvendo o líquido espumante sem deixar de fitar o homem a sua frente que continuava a acariciá-la com as mãos firmes.

Subitamente Rin se levantou surpreendendo mais uma vez Sesshoumaru.

- Eu já volto. Não se mova. – Ela disse misteriosa e o beijou no rosto antes de deixar a sala onde estavam.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente não acreditando no quão ansioso estava. Rin estava agindo de forma diferente da usual. Ela estava sendo misteriosa e provocante de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto, parecia querer jogar com ele, deixá-lo inquieto, excitado como um adolescente e estava alcançando seu intento. Ele se levantou da cadeira ainda com a taça de champanhe em uma das mãos e caminhou até uma das poltronas da sala de estar se sentando nela e ficou aguardando o retorno da mulher enquanto tomava a bebida.

Minutos depois Rin surgiu a sua frente e Sesshoumaru teve que controlar-se muito quando a viu. Ela vestia um lindo kimono branco e rosa com estampas representando as árvores de sakura e este foi atado com um obi da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem feito expondo o belo rosto e o pescoço fino e delicado.

O kimono era de um tecido fino, o que delineava o corpo perfeito que ele tanto amava tocar e sentir. Naquele momento ela exalava uma sensualidade ingênua e misteriosa, que nada mostra e que instiga a imaginação e o fascínio. Ela parecia uma gueisha.

Rin se aproximou dele, que ainda estava sentado, lentamente e com gestos delicados se sentou sobre os joelhos a sua frente. Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos fascinados dela e isso a fez sorrir.

- Uma gueisha... – Ele disse baixo e a viu concordar com um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto retirava os sapatos dele. – Isso quer dizer que você fará tudo o que eu quiser?

- Humm... – Ela pareceu ponderar antes de responder com um sorriso. – Sim.

- Tudo? – Indagou enquanto Rin se acomodava entre suas pernas e alcançava os botões de sua blusa social abrindo-os um a um.

- Tudinho. – A mulher respondeu em um sussurro dito ao pé do ouvido dele enquanto deslizava a mão suavemente pelo peito musculoso sob a camisa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com a notícia e sentiu seus lábios serem tocados de leve pelos dela. Rin o fez retirar camisa para logo deixá-la de lado. Depois levou suas delicadas mãos ao cinto dele o abrindo lentamente e o puxando para retirá-lo da cintura do homem. Dava-lhe imenso prazer ver os músculos do abdômen masculino se contraírem em antecipação ao que viria a seguir.

Rin abriu o botão da calça e neste momento ergueu os olhos antes concentrados na tarefa para fitar o belo rosto de seu amado. A respiração dele já estava alterada e isso a divertia. Ela fez deslizar o fecho-éclair revelando o tecido branco da roupa intima dele e sob o qual sua ereção já se pronunciava.

Sesshoumaru se moveu permitindo que Rin fizesse suas calças deslizarem através de suas coxas torneadas até que fossem despidas completamente. Ele sentia as unhas de Rin o arranharem levemente no processo e isso fazia descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo.

Agora apenas o pequeno tecido branco impedia que ele estivesse completamente nu. Rin permanecia ajoelhada entre suas pernas e com as mãos acariciava as coxas musculosas enquanto o fitava.

- O que quer que eu faça Sesshy? – Perguntou com a voz suave. – Não há nada que eu não faça para deixá-lo satisfeito essa noite.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se do encosto da poltrona e aproximou-se de Rin segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. Ele mirou os expressivos olhos castanhos dela, os lábios bem desenhados e cobertos com batom de um rosa claro quase transparente. Sua Rin era tão linda, tão perfeita.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse ainda a encarando e de forma tão natural e espontânea que quase trouxe lágrimas aos olhos da mulher, mas aquela não era ocasião para choro mesmo que esse fosse de felicidade então Rin sorriu abertamente em retribuição.

- Eu também te amo Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru colou seus lábios aos dela sentindo a urgência de tê-la para si mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo. Gemidos leves deixavam a garganta dela enquanto suas línguas executavam uma dança harmônica uma com a outra.

- Você ainda não me disse o que quer que eu faça. – Ela falou uma vez que o beijo foi finalizado.

Sesshoumaru voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez no rosto e percorreu o caminho pelo pescoço e depois até a orelha dela repetindo a carícia.

- Eu quero... – Disse sussurrando. - eu só quero que me deixe te amar como antes minha Rin.

A mulher sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvi-lo falar e depois mordiscar sua orelha. Outro gemido escapou pela garganta dela antes de virar o rosto de encontro ao dele.

- Hoje você pode fazer tudo o que quiser... – Disse de forma significativa e com um sorriso maroto na face.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da poltrona e a ergueu nos braços seguindo logo depois para o quarto. Lá ele encontrou o ambiente iluminado apenas pelas luzes das dezenas de velas espalhadas ali. Romantismo e sensualidade pairavam no ar e sobre a enorme cama de casal que os aguardava pétalas de rosas repousavam.

- Você pensou em tudo, não é? – Ele indagou com suavidade enquanto olhava para a mulher ainda em seu colo e ela pôde ver a luz das velas refletidas nos olhos dourados.

Rin voltou a beijá-lo e Sesshoumaru a liberou de seus braços lentamente. Uma vez no chão a mulher o fez dar passos para trás enquanto com a mão sobre seu peito nu o empurrava para a cama.

Sesshoumaru se deitou na superfície macia e manteve-se imóvel apenas observando a movimentação dela. Ele a viu desfazer o laço do obi que atava o kimono e quando ela o abriu lentamente pôde vislumbrar a lingerie branca que adornava o belo corpo feminino. A calcinha diminuta era um convite tentador à exploração enquanto o sutiã rendado sustentava os seios firmes.

Rin retirou completamente o kimono e o deixou cair ao chão antes de subir na cama e engatinhar sensualmente como um felino até colocar-se sobre o corpo dele. Ela se sentou sobre seu abdômen e acariciou o rosto dele repetidas vezes ao mesmo tempo em que aplicava beijos leves na região.

- Já que você não tem nenhum pedido específico a fazer, vai me deixar conduzir dessa vez? – A voz de Rin já soava diferente do normal, estava carregada de desejo e volúpia enquanto ela o encarava aguardando por uma resposta que veio através de um sorriso malicioso dele.

A mulher o fez erguer os braços sobre a cabeça e prendeu as mãos dele com as suas por um momento enquanto o beijava de forma intensa.

- Eu quero que você fique imóvel. – Ela voltou a falar. – E não tire suas mãos de onde elas estão agora ou eu paro o que estiver fazendo, não importa o que seja. Você entendeu Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha mal reconhecendo sua Rin, mas aquele era um jogo bastante excitante e ele estava disposto a participar dele.

- Você entendeu? – Ela voltou a questionar.

- Entendi.

- Ótimo!

Rin tomou os lábios dele novamente e com as mãos acariciava seu corpo sentindo seus músculos contraírem com o toque. Os lábios dela deixaram os dele em direção ao pescoço cobrindo-o com beijos, mordidas e sucções.

Como instruído Sesshoumaru se mantinha imóvel enquanto a sentia provocá-lo ao percorrer seu corpo com aqueles lábios doces. Logo a boca de Rin alcançou o peito dele e com a língua ela acariciou seus mamilos fazendo com que eles ficassem rígidos pela excitação. O peito musculoso movia-se de forma irregular conduzido pela respiração tensa dele enquanto as unhas dela o arranhavam com leveza.

Um gemido baixo foi emitido pelo homem que fitava o teto e fazia o possível para manter o controle e não quebrar as regras do jogo enquanto sentia o fogo que queimava dentro de si tentar consumi-lo.

Sesshoumaru estava sendo um bom menino, não havia retirado a mão do lugar e nem tentado tocá-la, mas Rin estava ansiosa para saber quanto tempo mais ele agüentaria quando ela alcançasse a parte mais sensível do corpo dele, o que não demoraria a acontecer já que ela, naquele momento, deslizava a língua pelos músculos do abdômen e pelo umbigo dele. Ela o fitou sorrindo com gosto ao ver suas reações e o brilho intenso de desejo em seus olhos dourados.

O toque delicado dos dedos femininos alcançou o tecido da cueca e ela o arranhou percorrendo a faixa do tecido, o que fez Sesshoumaru erguer a cabeça para observá-la. Rin desceu apenas um pouco o tecido expondo parte da virilha dele onde aplicou um beijo demorado e gentil antes de olhar nos olhos dele. Ela fez o mesmo no outro lado para então colocar os dedos leves dentro do tecido e encontrar o calor e a potência da ereção dele. Ela umedeceu os lábios ao fazer com que o membro se revelasse retirando-o de dentro da peça. Sesshoumaru gemeu alto e Rin sorriu.

Não demorou muito mais e Sesshoumaru estava livre da pequena peça branca ficando completamente nu sobre a cama permanecendo ainda imóvel e fazendo um esforço sobre humano para isso.

Rin tocou a parte interna das coxas dele com os lábios e com a língua provocando sensações indescritíveis no homem sob si. Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos fechados agora, as carícias de Rin o estavam enlouquecendo e ele repetia o nome dela entre os gemidos que ele não mais conseguia conter. O ápice das sensações ocorreu quando Rin tocou seu falo gentilmente com a língua, saboreando-o como a um sorvete. Dessa vez ele se moveu e levou suas mãos aos cabelos dela. Rin imediatamente interrompeu sua ação e o fitou de forma travessa.

- Eu disse para não se mover Sesshy ou eu pararia.

- Achei que quisesse me satisfazer e não me torturar... – Disse com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Acho que sou uma gueisha muito má então. – Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não está gostando do nosso joguinho, não está sendo bom pra você?

- Está... – Respondeu gemendo mais uma vez quando ela tocou seu membro com a mão. – está sendo muito bom.

- Então vamos continuar Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru voltou à posição anterior e agarrou-se aos lençóis quando os lábios de Rin mais uma vez tocaram a pele sensível de seu membro já completamente ereto. Ela o sugou e lambeu avidamente fazendo Sesshoumaru quase gritar de prazer. Cada músculo do corpo dele estava tenso, ela podia sentir enquanto o saboreava e o ouvia gemer com intensidade. Ele logo chegaria ao orgasmo, ela podia sentir pelos espasmos musculares no corpo dele, então antes que acontecesse Rin retirou a pequena calcinha de renda que usava e se colocou sobre ele e fez o membro pulsante deslizar para o seu interior, o que fez Sesshoumaru gemer ainda mais.

Finalmente o homem pôde se movimentar livremente então ele levou as mãos firmes às nádegas dela orientando os movimentos sobre seu membro sentindo-se envolvido pelo calor dela. Segundos depois a explosão que ele controlara até aquele momento ocorreu, um gemido intenso deixou sua garganta e Sesshoumaru sentiu seus sentidos se esvaírem pelo breve momento em que se derramava no interior dela.

Rin o observava com visível satisfação, adorava vê-lo assim enlouquecido de prazer e totalmente entregue a ela. Os olhos ainda estavam fechados e o corpo masculino estremecia de prazer. Ela ainda o sentia dentro de si enquanto ele ia se acalmando.

Alguns minutos depois Rin saiu da posição em que estava e ainda o observando se deitou ao lado dele. Sesshoumaru permaneceu imerso naquela sensação de prazer por mais alguns segundos até que abriu os olhos e respirou profundamente fitando o teto. Depois ele virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou a face sorridente de Rin muito próxima a sua.

- Oi. – Ela disse em um tom doce e o viu erguer a mão para tocar seu rosto.

- O que foi que você fez comigo? – Ele indagou baixo aproximando ainda mais os corpos para beijá-la.

- Eu? – Disse inocente. – Nada. Quer dizer... nada de anormal.

Sesshoumaru a trouxe para junto de si e a envolveu com uma das pernas musculosas colocada sobre as dela.

- Nada de anormal... – Ele repetiu as palavras dela, os narizes quase se tocavam. – Eu nunca a vi agir de forma tão ousada como hoje Rin, e eu não falo apenas da cama.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não, não é ruim. É surpreendente.

- Mas essa era realmente a minha maior intenção, surpreender você. – Rin falou enquanto sua mão esquerda percorria as costas dele até as nádegas. – Essa minha atitude diferente excitou você?

- Muito. – Respondeu antes de beijar o pescoço dela.

- Engraçado porque eu sempre achei que você gostasse de estar no controle...

- E gosto, mas a variação se mostrou muito excitante e prazerosa também. Você conseguiu tirar o meu controle.

- Que bom! – Ela disse sorrindo e as mãos ainda estavam pousadas e acariciavam as nádegas dele.

- É foi muito bom... – Sesshoumaru se moveu colocando o corpo sobre o dela e passou a beijá-la no rosto e na curva do pescoço. – Foi muito... gostoso... minha Rin. E eu acho que é preciso haver reciprocidade.

- Aaah! – Ela gemeu ao sentir a mordida dele em seu pescoço. – Eu sempre adorei essa palavra... – Concluiu sorrindo.

Em poucos minutos Sesshoumaru estava pronto para amá-la novamente, mas dessa vez, ela seria o alvo de toda a atenção dele.

Rin se extasiou com cada beijo, cada toque dele. Seu corpo se eletrizava apenas por vê-lo a observando com aquela intensidade e paixão. Sesshoumaru explorou o corpo dela exatamente como ela esperava que ele fizesse, como desejara durante todos aqueles meses de afastamento enquanto passava as noites sozinha em sua cama fria. As mãos dele a seguravam com firmeza e ainda assim delicadamente enquanto a posicionava para invadi-la de forma vigorosa a fazendo gritar de prazer.

Sesshoumaru não havia esquecido, ele ainda sabia exatamente como, quando e onde tocá-la para infligir o máximo de prazer. Ele ainda a conhecia como ninguém jamais conheceu e o mais importante ainda a amava como ninguém jamais amou ou amaria.

As chamas de algumas das velas que decoravam o quarto já se extinguiam quando o último gemido de ambos soou no quarto. Exaustos e satisfeitos eles se deitaram e abraçados sentiam o calor um do outro e trocavam carícias doces enquanto se recompunham.

...

Durante a madrugada Rin despertou e se moveu para sair da cama. O braço firme que a envolvia se estreitou e a voz de Sesshoumaru foi ouvida.

- Aonde você vai Rin? – Ele estava sonolento.

- Eu já volto – respondeu o beijando levemente e vendo-o de olhos fechados ainda. - Vou fechar as cortinas.

Rin se levantou e caminhou ainda nua até as enormes janelas. Só agora ela percebera que chovia intensamente lá fora, o que era uma surpresa visto que a noite anterior estava linda e o céu absolutamente estrelado. Conforme havia dito ela fechou as cortinas e voltou para a cama sendo logo envolvida novamente pelos braços dele.

- Está chovendo. – Ela comentou.

- Ótimo. É uma boa desculpa para não sair da cama amanhã. – Sesshoumaru disse antes de beijar o ombro dela e Rin sorriu para logo depois fechar os olhos e adormecer embalada pela respiração suave de seu amado ao seu ouvido e pelos pingos de chuva que ocasionalmente iam de encontro à janela.

Continua...

**Bom, eu vou dizer porque existe um continua. Nãso sei quanto a vocês, mas pessoalmente eu achei pouco o que rolou entre eles depois de tanto tempo separados. Por isso a última frase dita pelo Sesshy.**

**Eu recebi algumas idéias depois da minha pequena reclamação rsrs. E usei partes delas, usei principalmente a fantasia de uma das minhas amigas (vc sabe quem é) e pretendo usar mais coisas, já que eles não vão sair desse hotel tão cedo kkkkk.**

**Agradeço a todas as que responderam ao meu apelo e as que não puderam responder também. Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a estória e por contribuírem com seu apoio e incentivo.**

**Obrigada ao meu motivado grupo de novas leitoras. Vocês são d+.**

**Aviso: Eu não abandonei minhas outras fics não, a questão é que ainda não consegui terminar os capítulos e como esse já estava pronto eu só precisei fazer algumas poucas mudanças e daí senti que devia continuar em outro capítulo.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	38. Strawberry Kiss

**Olá meninas!**

**Trouxe mais um capítulo para vocês dessa fic que eu adoro tanto. Este não é um capítulo longo porque na verdade ele é a conclusão do anterior, mas mesmo assim está muito interessante.**

**Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Rin ainda dormia e pensou estar sonhando ao sentir seu corpo ser agraciado pelas carícias e beijos de Sesshoumaru. Ela estava deitada de bruços e o sentia percorrer a pele de suas costas com as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dele a tocavam.

- Humm ... – Ela gemeu preguiçosa e com um sorriso nos lábios ainda sem abrir os olhos. – Sesshy você não estava dormindo?

- Não. – Ele respondeu sem interromper as carícias. – Estava apenas descansando minha Rin.

- Descansando?... – Rin permanecia com os olhos fechados como se de fato tentasse dormir.

- Acorde pequena... – Os lábios dele alcançaram a orelha dela onde ele sussurrava as palavras e aplicava leves mordidas. – Eu quero de novo amor...

Dessa vez Rin abriu os olhos e exibiu um largo sorriso ainda sentindo os beijos dele em seu rosto e pescoço. Pelo canto dos olhos ela viu a expressão dele, aquela carinha e o jeito dengoso que sempre a fazia ceder a seja lá o que ele quisesse. Rin se moveu ficando assim de frente para o homem percebendo logo, pelo contato do corpo dele com o seu, que ele estava pronto.

- O que você quer de novo? – Indagou de forma travessa.

- Eu quero você de novo... quero sentir o seu calor, o seu gosto. – Respondeu fitando os olhos castanhos intensamente.

- Mas você já teve isso, várias vezes...

- Não foi o suficiente. Nunca será o suficiente Rin, eu quero mais. – Sesshoumaru disse a beijando enquanto as mãos famintas percorriam o corpo macio. – Você disse que faria tudo o que eu quisesse, lembra-se?

- Eu disse que você poderia ter tudo o que quisesse no seu aniversário... – Ela iniciou maliciosa – ...e há algum tempo já passa da meia noite, portanto, seu aniversário já passou. – O sorriso travesso exibido por Rin se alargou quando Sesshoumaru, que antes beijava seu colo e seios, interrompeu sua ação para fitá-la incrédulo.

- Onde está a minha doce Rin? O que foi que você fez com ela? – Ele indagou ainda a fitando.

- Eu? Nada. Ela ainda está aqui em algum lugar Sesshy. Vem procurar vem amor? – A mulher disse levando suas duas mãos ao pescoço dele e o trazendo para um beijo intenso. Rin sorria.

- Minha garotinha má. Você é muito má sabia? – Sesshoumaru disse fingindo estar bravo e a mordendo levemente, o que fez Rin emitir um gritinho e gargalhar.

- Como se eu pudesse de fato resistir a você e a essa carinha que você faz quando quer conseguir algo. – Rin voltou a capturar os lábios dele com extrema volúpia. – Eu nunca resisti Sesshy e certamente não vou começar agora.

A temperatura dos corpos voltara a subir na mesma medida em que a paixão dos dois. Rin gemia alto ao sentir a manipulação dele entre suas pernas. As bocas não se abandonavam enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo do outro.

Sesshoumaru tinha seu membro acariciado pelos dedos delicados de Rin, que o estimulava enquanto também era estimulada por ele, ambos estavam quase explodindo de excitação. O homem a fez virar-se de bruços e vislumbrou o corpo perfeito dela que serpenteava sob suas carícias. Ele voltou a beijar a pele quente sobre as costas femininas e suas mãos grandes e firmes deslizavam sobre as nádegas arredondadas que se moviam em um convite tentador para que e ele se acomodasse ali.

A mulher ergueu-se sobre os joelhos e se inclinou para frente deitando a cabeça na cama pronta para recebê-lo. Ela pegou uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru e levou até sua cintura deslizando-a depois até a cavidade quente e úmida entre suas pernas incentivando-o a explorar a região. Os dois gemeram diante da sensação.

Sesshoumaru se posicionou colando seu corpo ao dela e deslizou suavemente centímetro por centímetro para seu interior visando causar o mínimo de desconforto à mulher. Rin gemeu alto ao sentir a invasão, mas pediu por mais o incentivando a continuar.

- Vem amor, continua. - Ela pediu ofegante e ele atendeu.

Logo Sesshoumaru a preencheu completamente encaixando-se perfeitamente à forma de Rin. Feitos um para o outro, era o que parecia de tão perfeita que era a conexão. Ele não se moveu por alguns segundos permitindo a ela se acostumar com a nova sensação. Os lábios masculinos ainda acariciavam a pele quente dela e buscaram por sua boca rosada antes de continuar.

Momentos depois ele iniciou sua movimentação arremetendo com suavidade, num primeiro momento, de encontro ao corpo dela. Sesshoumaru sentia-se completamente envolvido e aquecido por Rin. Uma sensação de plenitude tomava conta dele e um prazer indescritível a cada investida, ainda que esta fosse suave e gentil. Não demorou muito para que Rin pedisse por mais. Ela agarrou os lençóis com força quando o homem atendeu aos seus apelos e intensificou seus movimentos, deslizando o membro para fora e o colocando novamente de forma vigorosa.

Rin alcançou o orgasmo logo após a movimentação de ambos se tornar mais intensa, e o de Sesshoumaru veio logo a seguir evidenciado pelo som rouco que deixou sua garganta enquanto ele apertava o corpo de Rin contra o seu.

Enquanto se refazia das sensações, Rin se acomodou melhor à cama se deitando ainda de bruços e Sesshoumaru deitou seu corpo sobre o dela tendo a preocupação de não colocar seu peso sobre ela, apenas de envolvê-la com o calor do corpo ainda banhado de suor.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio enquanto suas respirações se normalizavam gradativamente. Sesshoumaru observava sua pequena que tinha os olhos fechados e um ar de satisfação estampado na bela face. Ele a acariciava sentindo a maciez da pele aspirava o cheiro doce e inconfundível que não havia se dissipado mesmo diante daquela atmosfera que deveria conter apenas a essência do sexo praticado ali tantas vezes pelos dois. Sua doce Rin, sua pequena. Pensava em como nunca havia sentido nada sequer parecido com o que sentia por Rin, por qualquer outra mulher. Ela era perfeita para ele, a amava como nunca achou que fosse possível e com ela sentia prazer como nunca antes experimentara.

A despeito da pouca experiência, Rin era uma mulher arrebatadora. Possuía uma sensualidade velada e que se tornava radiante em momentos de intimidade. Ela era ousada ao mesmo tempo em que era tímida, voluptuosa e doce, tudo ao mesmo tempo numa mistura absolutamente deliciosa e irresistível para o homem que a observava agora.

Sesshoumaru esteve com muitas mulheres ao longo de sua vida, mas naquele momento não conseguia lembrar de uma sequer que tivesse proporcionado a ele o que aquela menina-mulher proporcionava. Não se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido tão pleno e satisfeito e isso era absolutamente maravilhoso.

- Humm... – O resmungo de Rin o tirou de seus devaneios. Ela se moveu sob ele. – Amor me deixa levantar. – Ela pediu.

- Não. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e a beijou.

- Deixa Sesshy. – Falou dessa vez utilizando um tom manhoso.

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu vou... pegar aqueles morangos. Estou com fome.

- Está? – Ele indagou sem se mover um centímetro sequer.

- Você não? – Ela indagou olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

- Não, mas vou deixar você se alimentar. – Disse beijando-a mais uma vez e liberando-a daquela calorosa prisão.

Rin sorriu e se levantou da cama, ajeitou os cabelos e caminhou placidamente para fora do quarto até alcançar a mesa onde a travessa com os morangos estava e onde ainda havia champanhe dentro da garrafa. Ela retornou ao quarto segundos depois, trazendo os morangos e a champanhe em uma bandeja que foi colocada sobre a cama.

Sesshoumaru a observava atentamente deitado sobre os macios travesseiros recostados à cabeceira da cama.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou ainda de pé vendo o sorriso nos lábios finos dele.

- Estou lembrando do tempo em que você se envergonhava de ficar nua na minha frente. – Rin sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar e fitou o próprio corpo sem qualquer sinal de constrangimento.

- Muita coisa aconteceu desde então. – Foi a resposta dela antes de se sentar na cama ao lado dele. – Não teria cabimento eu sentir vergonha de me mostrar pra você a essa altura.

- É verdade. – Sesshoumaru concordou.

Rin serviu champanhe em uma das taças e ofereceu a Sesshoumaru, ele recusou e continuou a observá-la. O homem a viu pegar um dos suculentos morangos e levar à boca saboreando-o. Ele levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela e os acariciou colocando depois uma mexa teimosa atrás da orelha.

- Por que cortou os cabelos? – Indagou e viu a mulher exibir um ar de surpresa enquanto terminava de tomar a bebida.

- Eu queria muito alguma mudança, então achei que um corte de cabelo seria um bom começo. – Disse. - Você não gostou? Sei que gosta de cabelos longos, mas eu não mexi tanto assim no cumprimento. – Ela disse o fitando.

- Ficou ótimo.Você está linda. – Foi a resposta dele ao se desencostar da cama para alcançar os lábios dela que tinham um delicioso sabor de morangos naquele momento.

- Não achei que você fosse reparar. – Rin voltou a falar depois que o beijo foi finalizado e ela sorria.

- É impossível que alguma coisa diferente em você passe despercebida por mim.

- Oh, é mesmo!?

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru sorriu vendo o rosto iluminado de sua Rin e levou um dos morangos à boca sentindo seu gosto doce que foi acentuado pelos lábios de Rin que tomaram os seus em um beijo doce e profundo. Eles continuaram naquela carícia desfrutando do sabor um do outro, do contado da pele e da cumplicidade que apenas há alguns dias atrás parecia perdida.

...

Eram quase cinco da manhã quando Sesshoumaru e Rin adormeceram naquele maravilhoso refúgio, abraçados um ao outro compartilhando seu calor e paixão.

No dia seguinte a jovem publicitária acordou primeiro e pediu o café da amanhã, que aguardou chegar, enquanto sentada em uma poltrona, observava seu belo príncipe adormecido.

...

- Boa tarde Sesshy! – O homem pôde ouvir a voz doce sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente se acostumando à luz e se deparou com o sorriso de Rin.

- Boa tarde? – Indagou confuso.

- Sim. São quase duas da tarde.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e voltou a fechar os olhos. Andava dormindo demais, era no que pensava e sentia a mão delicada de Rin acariciar seu peito ainda nu.

- Levante-se e venha comer alguma coisa. Eu pedi um café da manhã, ou da tarde, maravilhoso pra nós. – Disse rindo.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama e ainda nu se dirigiu ao banheiro sendo observado pela mulher que estava sentada na cama. Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao observar aquele corpo maravilhoso que ela amava tanto desfilar na sua frente.

Um som baixo e persistente pôde ser ouvido no ambiente silencioso e Rin olhou por todos os lados a procura de sua origem. Ela se levantou e passou a caminhar pelo quarto se concentrando para ouvir melhor. Quando finalmente encontrou o pequeno aparelho que vibrava incansável, ele parara de tocar. Era o celular de Sesshoumaru.

- Amor, seu celular estava tocando. – Ela disse ao entrar no banheiro vendo Sesshoumaru embaixo da ducha. – Era o Inuyasha. Tem mais de trinta ligações perdidas dele aqui.

Sesshoumaru pareceu não dar muita importância ao fato e Rin voltou a falar.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Kagome?

- Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa ele teria ligado para você também. Ele não conseguiu falar comigo ontem, por isso deve estar me procurando. – O homem disse enquanto a água quente deslizava pelo corpo másculo.

- Pobrezinho, provavelmente estava tentando lhe dar os parabéns. – Mal Rin terminou de falar e o aparelho voltou a vibrar. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru. – É ele de novo.

- É seu amigo. Atende. – Orientou exibindo um sorriso.

_- Até que enfim atendeu a esse telefone Sesshoumaru! Droga__, eu estou tentando falar com você desde ontem_. – A voz de Inuyasha demonstrava irritação do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Rin respondeu com a voz tímida.

- _Rin?_ – Inuyasha indagou surpreso. – _Ah, agora está explicado porque ele sumiu. Cara, vocês são inacreditáveis! _

_- _Nossa Inuyasha, calma! Por que você está tão irritado? – Rin disse sorrindo.

- Por nada Rin, por nada. – O rapaz desconversou, não querendo admitir que estivesse extremamente preocupado com o irmão mais velho. – _O Sesshoumaru está com você, certo?_

- Sim. Ele está bem na minha frente tomando banho...

- _Chega Rin!_ – O jovem gritou, o que fez Rin afastar o telefone do ouvido. – _Eu já disse a você uma vez para me poupar dos detalhes_.

Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada gostosa embaixo do chuveiro e o som pôde ser ouvido pelo irmão.

- _Ele está rindo de mim, né? Filho da mãe! - _Disse exasperado_ – Me faça um favor Rin, diz pra esse cara que os velhos vão chegar hoje à tarde e vai haver um jantar em casa. É pra ele vir e já que vocês estão juntos novamente, venha também Rin._

_- _Ah, tudo bem! Eu dou o recado a ele.

_- Ok. Obrigado Rin! – _O jovem disse já tendo amenizado o tom de voz_. – Ja ne._

_- _Ja ne Inu_._ – Rin se despediu e desligou o telefone mantendo-o na mão. – Ele estava preocupado com você amor. – Revelou.

- Ele disse isso?

- Não. Mas eu sei que sim.

- É compreensível já que ele não conseguiu me achar ontem. – Sesshoumaru disse sério dessa vez. – Depois eu converso com ele. Foi apenas por isso que ele ligou?

- Não. Ele disse que seus pais chegam hoje à tarde e que haverá um jantar para recebê-los ao qual você deve comparecer.

- Nós vamos comparecer a esse jantar minha Rin. Você vai comigo. – Ele disse a abraçando já tendo deixado o box e se envolvido em um dos roupões.

- Vamos comer? – Rin o convidou e o viu concordar com um aceno.

...

Horas mais tarde ainda chovia lá fora, mas com menos intensidade. O casal acabara de sair do banho que fora necessário após mais uma sessão prazerosa em que eles se entregaram ao desejo e se amaram.

Sesshoumaru estava praticamente pronto e observava enquanto Rin, já usando seu sensual vestido preto penteava os cabelos em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Ela ajeitou os brincos após terminar e passou um batom leve nos lábios, depois voltou ao quarto onde calçou os sapatos.

- Pronto para ir? – Rin perguntou ao se aproximar dele por trás e abraçá-lo.

- Honestamente não. Mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, não é? – Ele indagou ainda sem fitá-la e a mulher sorriu.

- Não, não podemos. – Rin concluiu e o beijou no rosto. – Então vamos.

Rin o pegou pela mão para conduzi-lo até a porta, mas Sesshoumaru deu apenas dois passos antes de agarrá-la pela cintura e abraçá-la.

- Eu realmente queria que esse final de semana não terminasse. – Ele falou ao ouvido dela. – Foi muito bom ficar aqui com você.

- Mas não há nada que foi feito ou dito aqui que nós não possamos reproduzir em casa. – Rin disse sorrindo e inclinou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a no ombro dele.

- É verdade. – O ouviu concordar, mas Sesshoumaru não dava mostras de que pretendia afrouxar o abraço. – Rin?

- Hum?

- As despesas... – Ele mencionou segundos depois ainda agarrado ao corpo dela e com o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço.

Rin tinha certeza absoluta de que Sesshoumaru se preocuparia com aquilo, só estava imaginando quando ele diria alguma coisa.

O executivo desfrutou de cada momento maravilhoso que passou naquele hotel com sua Rin e não podia deixar de se preocupar. O Ryatt era um hotel sofisticado e reconhecido, conseqüentemente os valores praticados ali eram altos assim como o grande serviço que prestavam. Sesshoumaru poderia tranqüilamente arcar com as despesas, sua condição financeira lhe garantia isso, mas ele tinha quase certeza que o mesmo não acontecia com Rin. Aquele final de semana maravilhoso certamente custaria muito caro e ele esperava que Rin o deixasse ajudar, mas pelo que via isso não aconteceria.

- Eu já disse que está tudo sob controle Sesshy. – Ela respondeu com serenidade.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Respondeu convicta e se desvencilhou do abraço para fitá-lo.

- Você me pediria se precisasse? – O homem indagou a fitando e segurando sua cintura.

- Claro que sim.

- Mentirosa. – Rin arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar fingindo-se ultrajada.

- Você não está querendo arrumar uma briga comigo agora, está senhor Sesshoumaru? – O modo como a mulher falava fez Sesshoumaru sorrir.

- Não. – Ele respondeu.

- Então pára com isso. – Fingiu repreendê-lo. - Seu bobo. – O beijou nos lábios - Eu planejei isso tudo muito bem. Não quero que se preocupe. – Disse sorrindo. – Agora vamos para casa, temos um jantar, não é?

- Vamos. – Ele concordou e os dois deixaram a suíte descendo pelo elevador até o lobby.

O casal foi cumprimentado pelos funcionários ali e após fazerem o check-out caminharam até a porta onde o carro de Sesshoumaru já estava estacionado a espera deles.

* * *

**Como eu disse não foi um capítulo longo, mas teve um pouquinho de quase tudo que eu gosto numa fic. Tivemos cenas picantes como vocês gostam e eu também, tivemos romantismo e tivemos um toque de humor.**

**Vimos mais uma vez essa nova faceta da Rin-chan. Ela está muito provocadora, brincando o tempo todo com o Sesshy. E ele nem está gostando disso. KKKK **

**Tivemos também uma espécie de flash back na cena em que o Sesshy está no banho e a Rin atendo o telefone dele. Totalmente inspirada no que ocorreu há vários capítulos atrás. Achei que seria engraçado e legal repetir a cena.**

**O Inu estava realmente preocupado com o irmão e se zangou pelo fato dele estar curtindo enquanto ele pensava o pior. Vou abordar isso no próximo capítulo. O Inu nessa fic ADORA o irmão. Falarei sobre isso mais tarde.**

**No final eu respondi parte dos questionamentos relativos à conta exorbitante desse final de semana romântico. Vocês saberão como a Rin fez pra bancar tudo isso, eu prometo.**

**Chega de comentários!**

**Quero agradecer imensamente ao reviews que vocês enviaram no capítulo anterior. Todos muito apaixonados e todas sentiram muito calor, né? Eu imagino.**

**Muitas sugestões foram feitas e eu gostei muito delas, vou aproveitar todas com certeza. Fiquem ligadas.**

**Nesse capítulo eu usei a sugestão de minha amiga Vice-chan na cena em que a Rin diz que a mordomia do Sesshy acabou, porque o aniverário dele já passou. KKK. Achei hilário quando ela me disse e super provocante ao mesmo tempo. Como o Sesshy adora fazer manha pra Rin, achei que seria ótimo usar isso.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!  
**


	39. Love & Tender

**Olá caras leitoras!**

**Voltei depois de muito tempo com mais um capítulo dessa estória que eu absolutamente amo. E pensar que tudo começou como uma one shot e agora já tem 39 capítulos. Não tem jeito eu sou viciada em estórias longas!**

**Bom esse capítulo está grandinho para variar e tem vários momentos diferentes e todos eles giram em torno de boas conversas. Espero que gostem.  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Já era noite, por volta das 19h30 quando Sesshoumaru chegou à casa dos pais sendo acompanhado por Rin. Após saírem do hotel os dois passaram na casa de Rin para que ela pegasse algumas coisas e depois seguiram para o apartamento do executivo onde se arrumariam para o jantar.

Entraram pela porta principal da casa que fora aberta por uma das empregadas e caminharam em direção à sala de estar onde foram recebidos com sorrisos pelos que ali estavam.

Izayoi se levantou da poltrona e foi até eles sorrindo docemente como de costume. Cumprimentou a nora com um abraço e um olhar significativo.

- Seja bem vinda Rin-chan! – Disse feliz.

- Obrigada Izayoi! – A jovem respondeu com seu sorriso característico.

- Agora me deixe dar um abraço no meu filhote, já que não pude fazê-lo ontem. – Izayoi voltou a falar e viu um sorriso surgir na face do homem alto a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru recebeu o abraço carinhoso da mãe correspondendo ao gesto com a mesma intensidade. Logo depois os três se juntaram aos demais na sala de estar para conversarem até que o jantar fosse servido.

Sesshoumaru e Rin se sentaram um ao lado do outro após cumprimentarem o patriarca da família, Inuyasha e Kagome que também estavam ali. Sesshoumaru pôde notar que o irmão caçula estava emburrado como uma criança e ele tinha suas suspeitas sobre o motivo.

- E então mãe como foi a viagem? – Izayoi ouviu seu primogênito perguntar.

- Correu tudo bem querido. Sayako está bem, o tumor encontrado não era maligno e ela não precisará recorrer à cirurgia para se curar. O médico disse que com os medicamentos adequados o tumor irá retrair e desaparecer.

- Que ótimo! – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin observava a conversa e parecia ser a única ali a não saber de quem se tratava. Sesshoumaru percebeu isso e tratou de esclarecê-la.

- Sayako é uma amiga da família. Havia uma suspeita de que ela estivesse com câncer e ela estava muito apreensiva. Como não tem família e ninguém mais para apoiá-la, meus pais foram até lá para ajudá-la no que fosse necessário. – Rin demonstrou entendimento ao acenar levemente com a cabeça.

- Sayako é uma grande amiga. Ela esteve em todos os momentos importantes, no nosso casamento, viu os meninos nascerem. Ela os adora. – Izayoi disse sorrindo.

- Ela virá passar alguns dias conosco. – O senhor Taisho se pronunciou. – A convidamos para vir e ficar até o casamento.

- Eu me lembro bem dela na minha infância. Era como uma tia emprestada estava sempre nos agradando. – Inuyasha disse pensativo.

- Ela vai adorar revê-los. Ficou muito feliz quando dissemos que você iria se casar e que já havia um bebê a caminho. – Izayoi voltou a falar. – Por falar no casamento Kagome, tudo está dentro do cronograma, não é? Está tudo encaminhado?

- Sim. Está tudo certo. Essa semana faremos a última prova dos vestidos, o bolo já foi escolhido e encomendado assim como o buffet. Vai sair tudo perfeito do jeito que nós queremos. – A jovem disse sorrindo fitando o futuro marido.

- Vai sim querida. Tudo saíra perfeito. Será um lindo casamento.

Mais tarde, após vários aperitivos e conversas sobre vários assuntos uma das empregadas surgiu na sala e os chamou para irem à mesa onde o jantar estava servido.

Durante o jantar Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha não trocaram sequer uma palavra e isso causou estranheza aos pais, porém ambos nada disseram. Terminada a sobremesa o grupo se levantou para voltar à sala de estar onde tomariam chá. Sesshoumaru indicou a Rin que seguisse com Kagome e seus pais e aproveitou aquele momento para abordar Inuyasha e conversar com ele.

- Hei, o que aconteceu garoto? - O mais velho indagou utilizando um tom tranqüilo ao fitar o irmão.

- Nada. – Inuyasha respondeu simplesmente.

- Nada? É por isso que você está com essa cara emburrada e evitando falar comigo? Por nada? – Inuyasha permaneceu calado. – Escute, eu sei que ficou preocupado comigo quando não conseguiu me achar. Eu sinto muito, eu não estava com vontade de ver ou falar com ninguém naquele momento e depois a Rin apareceu, nós conversamos e tudo em que eu pude pensar foi em ficar com ela... Eu lamento se o assustei.

- Eu não me assustei. – Inuyasha disse rapidamente tentando parecer menos um garotinho com medo de perder o irmão mais velho.

- Não? – Sesshoumaru indagou cruzando os braços e sorrindo levemente.

- Não. – Respondeu seriamente. – Eu só queria te dar os parabéns por isso o procurei, só por isso.

- Certo. – O mais velho foi condescendente. – Bom você pode me dar os parabéns agora, o que acha? Mesmo estando atrasado será válido pra mim.

Os irmãos continuaram se encarando por um tempo e Inuyasha mantinha-se no mesmo lugar.

- Vamos garoto eu não tenho a noite toda. – Sesshoumaru provocou e deu alguns passos na direção do mais novo.

- Pare de me chamar de garoto, porque eu não sou mais um garoto. – Inuyasha reclamou ao retribuir o abraço do irmão.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ouvir o caçula e sentiu-se aliviado ao constatar que o bom relacionamento de ambos saíra intacto daquele mal entendido. Ele tinha plena consciência do quanto Inuyasha era ligado a ele, o quanto o admirava. Mesmo que vivessem implicando um com outro se adoravam e prezavam muito a amizade e cumplicidade que tinham.

- Desculpe por ter reagido tão mal. – Inuyasha disse quando desfizeram o abraço. – Estou feliz por você e a Rin terem voltado.

- Eu também. – Sesshoumaru respondeu em um tom sério dessa vez. – Eu estava perdido sem ela.

- Acha que agora vai ficar tudo bem entre vocês?

- Eu espero que sim e farei tudo ao meu alcance para garantir isso. O grande teste será no dia do seu casamento. Kagura estará lá. Veremos como a Rin irá se comportar diante disso.

- Pelo que eu soube, a Kagome e a mãe dela tiveram uma boa conversa com a Rin... – Inuyasha revelou. – Acho que ela vai lidar melhor com isso ou pelo menos tentar.

- Foi o que ela me disse. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Então eu devo creditar essa mudança de atitude da Rin a Kagome e a senhora Higurashi? – Indagou sorrindo.

- A elas também, mas de nada adiantaria se a Rin não se conscientizasse disso...

...................................................

Na sala...

As três mulheres e o patriarca conversavam e Kagome sentiu-se curiosa em relação à ausência do noivo e do cunhado ali.

- O que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha? – A jovem perguntou.

- Eles estão conversando Kagome. – A prima respondeu chamando a atenção dela.

- Eu percebi que algo havia acontecido entre os dois, mas não consegui saber o que. – Inutaisho disse.

- Você sabe do que se trata Rin? – A jovem ouviu a senhora Taisho indagar.

- É que ontem Inuyasha tentou falar com Sesshoumaru durante todo o dia e não conseguiu. Ele ficou preocupado porque sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru estava chateado e... – Ela hesitou por um momento. – Na verdade o Sesshoumaru estava comigo e só hoje pela manhã percebeu as várias ligações perdidas. Ele fez uma brincadeira que parece ter chateado Inuyasha. – Concluiu com o rosto levemente corado ao lembrar-se da cena.

- Sesshoumaru está se desculpando então? – Izayoi voltou a falar e olhou em direção a sala de jantar onde os dois filhos ainda estavam.

- Acredito que essa fosse a intenção dele. – Rin respondeu e viu os pais de seu namorado sorrirem.

..........................................

Minutos depois os dois irmãos voltaram à companhia dos outros e a expressão suavizada do mais novo denunciava que tudo estava bem.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado da noiva e a beijou carinhosamente. Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma das portas de vidro ali olhando para o exterior da casa.

- Está chovendo muito. – Ele disse se voltando para os outros e logo depois caminhou até Rin sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Talvez seja melhor que vocês passem a noite aqui. Não há necessidade de dirigirem através desse temporal. Essa casa é tão grande e pode muito bem abrigar os quatro. – Izayoi disse e mesmo que o tom fosse o doce habitual os filhos sabiam que aquilo era mais do que uma sugestão.

- Não esquenta mãe. Nós vamos ficar. – Inuyasha respondeu prontamente e viu a mãe sorrir.

- Ótimo! Pedirei a Kaede que prepare os quartos. – A mulher disse e pouco depois de pedir licença deixou a sala para ir falar com a governanta.

- Dona Izayoi sempre tão preocupada... – Sesshoumaru comentou.

- Ela está certa filho. É realmente perigoso dirigir com esse tempo. Eu também ficarei mais tranqüilo se ficarem aqui. Você só vai entender bem isso quando tiver filhos.

Inutaisho preocupava-se com os filhos tanto quanto sua esposa. Mesmo que eles fossem adultos o pai gostava de saber que estavam bem e seguros, não conseguia passar mais de um dia sem ouvir a voz dos filhos para certificar-se disso. Rin sorriu ao ouvir o homem mais velho falar e Sesshoumaru que tinhas uma das mãos atrelada a sua também.

Izayoi retornou à sala cerca de vinte minutos depois. Ela mesma se certificou de que os quartos estariam prontos para receber os filhos e suas acompanhantes e que os banheiros tivessem tudo o que eles pudessem precisar.

- Bom, os quartos estão prontos. – Informou assim que reapareceu na sala. - Quando quiserem é só subir. Querido eu já vou me deitar, estou cansada. – Falou se dirigindo ao marido.

- Eu também já vou. Não descansamos após chegarmos e uma viagem é sempre cansativa. – O elegante homem disse já se levantando. – Boa noite para vocês.

- Boa noite! – Izayoi desejou e os jovens retribuíram desejando um bom descanso.

Os quatro jovens viram os donos da casa subirem as escadas de mãos dadas e desaparecerem pelo corredor. Logo depois Sesshoumaru se levantou e chamou Rin para segui-lo, ao que ela atendeu logo após pedir licença à prima e ao amigo.

Inuyasha e Kagome permaneceram sentados no sofá e a jovem retirou os sapatos por indicação dele e se deitou apoiando a cabeça em seu colo tendo seus cabelos afagados.

Sesshoumaru levou Rin até outro ponto daquela imensa casa. Era uma espécie de varanda, mas esta estava totalmente fechada por grandes portas de vidro transparente que pareciam ter sido construídas com o objetivo de permitir que os moradores pudessem se sentar ali em um dia chuvoso como aquele e observar os jardins livremente sem se preocupar com a chuva. Havia confortáveis poltronas ali cujo estofado tinha estampas florais e uma mesinha no centro com o tampo de vidro e pés que simulavam galhos distorcidos. Muitas plantas bem cuidadas também decoravam o local, colocadas sobre pedestais ou penduradas no teto.

Rin observava tudo com atenção e um sorriso no rosto. Era tão bonito e encantador. Sua observação apenas foi interrompida quando a voz de Sesshoumaru a chamando ecoou no ambiente. Ela se virou para fitá-lo e ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas e estendia os braços para recebê-la. Uma outra garrafa de vinho jazia sobre a pequena mesa ali junto com duas taças que já continham o líquido rubro. Rin se sentou e recostou seu corpo ao de Sesshoumaru sentindo-o envolve-la com os braços. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que este foi quebrado por Rin.

- Você e seu irmão se entenderam? – Ela perguntou sentindo a respiração dele em seu ouvido.

- Sim. Você tinha razão, ele se preocupou quando não conseguiu me localizar. Acho que pensou que eu fosse capaz de fazer alguma besteira.

- Eu sabia que esse era o motivo da irritação dele.

- É, você o conhece bem minha Rin.

O som de um trovão se fez presente e a mulher nos braços de Sesshoumaru estremeceu.

- Você tem medo disso? – Ele indagou a abraçando mais forte.

- Não. Eu só me assustei. – Respondeu virando o rosto para encontrar os lábios dele e beijá-los docemente. Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Rin moveu-se ficando de lado e um de seus braços passou a repousar às costas de Sesshoumaru enquanto sua cabeça estava colocada no ombro dele. Ele acariciava suas costas e fitava o teto enquanto ela via a chuva cair e fustigar o vidro das portas.

A jovem acariciava com a ponta do nariz a região próxima à orelha dele sentindo seu perfume maravilhoso. Os lábios o tocaram de forma doce e um gemido pôde ser ouvido, mas ao contrário do que se poderia supor não fora emitido por Sesshoumaru, mas sim por Rin.

- É tão bom ficar assim com você. – Ela disse quase em sussurro. – Senti tanta falta... Não acredito que fiquei tanto tempo sem essa sensação...

- Isso não vai mais acontecer. – Ele afirmou se referindo a separação dos dois e pouco depois a chamou. – Rin?

- Hum? – Ela murmurou.

- Prometa que sempre que houver algo a incomodando sempre que acontecer alguma coisa que a desagrade, você virá falar abertamente sobre o assunto e não simplesmente se tornar arredia e se afastar de mim.

- Eu prometo. – Ela disse após suspirar profundamente e logo sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua testa de forma carinhosa.

- Eu quero que sejamos honestos um com o outro sempre. – O homem voltou a falar.

- Uhum. – Ela murmurou ainda se deliciando com o perfume masculino.

- O casamento está chegando... – Sesshoumaru comentou após alguns minutos de silêncio. – Kagura estará lá. – Disse sentindo uma apreensão enorme no peito embora não a tivesse demonstrado e aguardou por uma resposta.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse simplesmente.

Ficaram em silêncio e só o som das gostas de chuva indo de encontro ao vidro podia ser ouvido. Momentos depois de ficar pensativa, Rin voltou a falar e dessa vez ergueu-se para fitar o homem cujo corpo aquecia o seu.

- Sesshoumaru, você é um homem inteligente e eu sei que você não pensa que eu simplesmente deixei, de uma hora para outra, de sentir ciúmes da Kagura. – Ela disse séria, mas com a voz suave. – Eu tomei a decisão de não agir mais como uma garotinha medrosa e imatura, tomei a decisão de não me deixar dominar pela insegurança e pelo medo de perder você, mas eu ainda vou sofrer se vir vocês dois juntos ou algum gesto que denote intimidade entre vocês.

- Eu não quero que você sofra minha Rin. – Ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- Eu sei que não. – A face de Rin era serena assim como seu tom de voz. - Esse é um problema com o qual eu tenho que lidar, mas você também pode me dar uma ajudinha... – Disse sorrindo dessa vez. – Você vai me ajudar muito se evitar contato físico do tipo beijos e abraços, sabe?

- Sei. – Ele sorriu levemente e ela o beijou.

- Beijos e abraços devem ser para mim. – O beijou novamente. – Só para mim. - Reafirmou num tom ameno e mordeu levemente o queixo dele fazendo-o gemer fingindo dor.

- Só pra você? – Sesshoumaru Indagou e a viu confirmar com um aceno de cabeça e o sorriso de menina que ele tanto amava. – Entendi.

- Você vai se orgulhar de mim Sesshy. Pode ter certeza. – Ela disse voltando a se deitar e os lábios voltaram a acariciar a pele dele na região próxima a orelha. Rin aplicava beijos leves na região e mordidas que faziam o homem gemer baixinho e ela sorrir de satisfação. – Eu te amo muito. – Sussurrou.

- Eu também te amo pequena Rin e se você tiver confiança nisso tudo ficará bem.

- Eu confio amor e vou provar pra você isso. Nunca mais farei nada que ponha em risco o que nós temos. Não quero mais passar pelo que passei nos últimos meses.

- Eu também não.

- Acho que nunca vivi momentos tão difíceis na minha vida. – Rin disse recordando-se daqueles momentos. – Naquela noite em que nós discutimos, eu fiquei tão mal me arrependi tanto do que eu disse. E quando eu vi você ir embora no meio daquela chuva com aquele frio eu me desesperei. Eu pensei em ligar, mas tive medo de que você não atendesse ou que atendesse e me dissesse que estava cansado das minhas criancices e que nunca mais queria me ver.

- Eu realmente não teria atendido se você me ligasse. Estava irritado demais. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela também recordando àquela noite.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando você saiu... Milhares de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Você sozinho na rua, naquele tempo, com aquele frio e aquela chuva...

- Eu andei, andei por muito tempo, por vários quarteirões tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com a gente. Não senti o vento ou a chuva, nada. Minha cabeça estava a mil e eu me esforcei ao máximo tentando me lembrar de algum momento, alguma coisa que eu tenha dito ou feito que denotasse que você era pra mim apenas alguém com quem eu gostava de dividir minha cama, alguém a quem eu estava ligado apenas porque me dava prazer eu não consegui me lembrar de nada nesse sentindo. Isso me deixou ainda mais confuso e magoado com o que você disse.

Rin o abraçou ao ouvi-lo falar ainda estando na mesma posição. Ela imaginava como ele se sentira naquela noite como fora para ele ouvir aquela mentira, aquele absurdo. Sim porque aquilo era absurdo e mesmo naquela época, Rin tinha plena consciência disso. Sesshoumaru jamais a tratou como um objeto, ao contrário fazia-a se sentir uma rainha, uma deusa e naquele momento de descontrole ela disse o que não devia e o que sequer pensava ferindo-o profundamente.

- Eu nunca acreditei naquilo Sesshy. – Ela disse sincera. – Eu nunca quis realmente dizer aquilo.

- Eu sei. Você estava zangada e explodiu.

- Aquela noite foi tão terrível. – Disse chorosa aconchegando-se ainda mais ao corpo dele. - Eu chorei tanto, estava tão arrependida, mas não tive coragem de procurá-lo e achei que depois daquilo você nunca mais ia querer me ver, que estava tudo acabado.

- Foi o que eu pensei também e eu tentei me convencer disso... principalmente quando a vi com seu ex-namorado.

- Você nos viu? – Rin pareceu surpresa e se levantou para fitá-lo. – Onde?

- No centro da cidade, cerca de uma semana antes do almoço na casa dos meus pais. Eu estava preso em um engarrafamento e a vi na calçada esperando por ele. Vi quando ele chegou e vocês se abraçaram demoradamente. – Ele falou olhando nos olhos dela. - Eu não sabia de quem se tratava na ocasião.

- E você achou que era um novo namorado?

- Achei. – Confirmou com tranqüilidade. – Achei que você havia me esquecido e seguido em frente.

Rin tocou os lábios dele com os seus e sorriu docemente fitando aqueles belos orbes dourados.

- Como se isso fosse possível. Eu tentei seguir em frente... – Ela voltou a falar. – E até achei que conseguiria, até vê-lo naquele almoço. Quando eu o vi ali depois de tanto tempo, todos os meus sentimentos voltaram como em uma avalanche...

- Ah, aquele dia! – Sesshoumaru exclamou. – Eu tomei o maior porre da minha vida depois daquele dia. – Completou sorrindo.

- Por quê?

- Por sua culpa. – Respondeu sério e arrancou um sorriso da mulher cujo corpo repousava sobre o seu.

- Você se embebedou por minha causa?

- Sim. Eu estava arrasado, não conseguia dormir, nem pensar com clareza... – Disse fazendo manha e talvez Rin pensasse que era apenas isso, mas de fato era assim que ele se sentia na ocasião.

- Ah, pobrezinho! – Rin disse acariciando o rosto dele e aplicando leves beijos. – Você sentiu minha falta? Hum?

- Você não faz idéia. – Respondeu sério.

Rin voltou a beijá-lo dessa vez com mais intensidade invadindo a boca dele com a língua sentindo o saber que tanto lhe fizera falta naqueles meses. Sesshoumaru correspondeu da mesma forma sentindo os doces lábios de sua Rin de encontro aos seus, a maciez daqueles lábios que o enlouqueciam e o faziam esquecer-se de tudo a sua volta. Separaram-se alguns minutos depois em busca de ar e os orbes castanho e dourado se encaravam.

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta. – Rin disse o fitando.

Momentos mais tarde, quando já haviam tomado todo o conteúdo da garrafa que estava ali. Sesshoumaru chamou Rin para irem para o quarto. A jovem se levantou permitindo que ele se colocasse de pé e os dois caminharam de volta à sala vendo que Inuyasha e Kagome já não estavam ali. Subiram os degraus da escada que levava ao andar superior da casa e seguiram para o quarto dele que estava pronto para recebê-los. Após se trocarem os dois se deitaram na espaçosa cama e abraçados um ao outro adormeceram sendo embalados pela chuva intensa que caía lá fora e atingia a janela.

..................................................

Aquela semana iniciou com tempo nublado e ainda fazia frio, mas a metereologia previa uma melhora no decorrer da semana e no final haveria sol com certeza.

No centro da cidade, sentado em sua cadeira na sala da presidência, Sesshoumaru terminava de assinar alguns papéis. Ele olhou no relógio e viu que era quase meio dia, olhou para o telefone sobre a mesa e logo o aparelho estava em suas mãos com alguns números sendo discados no teclado.

- Moshi, moshi? – A alegre voz feminina foi ouvida.

- Bom dia! – Ele disse sorrindo sabendo que sua voz grave causaria surpresa.

- Bom dia! Sesshoumaru é você?

- Sim Kagome, sou eu.

- O que houve pra você me ligar assim de repente? – Ela falava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da faculdade, pois acabara de sair de uma aula.

- Eu quero muito conversar com você. Já tem planos para o almoço?

- Na verdade, eu tinha pensado em comer qualquer coisa por aqui mesmo... – Ela disse despreocupada.

- E você deveria estar comendo "qualquer coisa" estando com meu sobrinho na sua barriga?

- Ai meu Deus! Você também?! Um super protetor já basta Sesshoumaru. – Ela disse divertida e o outro sorriu.

- E então aceita meu convite para almoçar?

- Aceito sim. - Ela disse tentando imaginar o que o cunhado queria. Apesar de saber que certamente era algo relacionado a Rin.

- Ótimo! – O outro disse. – Você está na faculdade, não é?

- Uhum.

- Eu passo aí para buscar você. Em meia hora eu devo estar chegando. – Sesshoumaru disse após verificar o Tag Huer em seu pulso.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero.

Kagome desligou o telefone após se despedir do cunhado e se sentou em um banco que ficava sob uma árvore de cerejeira. A temperatura estava amena àquela altura e por entre as nuvens o sol ameaçava surgir. Logo algumas amigas de sua classe vieram até ela e se sentaram para conversar.

- Não vai almoçar K-chan? – Tami perguntou.

- Vou sim, mas estou esperando virem me buscar.

- Ah tá. Você entendeu bem a matéria de hoje? Nossa o professor estava atacado!

- É verdade. Ele estava com péssimo humor. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Eu não entendi nada dessa matéria. – Satika, outra amiga de Kagome disse. – Vou ter que me esforçar muito para passar nas próximas provas.

- Todo mundo vai ter que se esforçar. – Tami voltou a falar.

- E eu mais ainda. – Kagome disse desanimada.

- É verdade. Com tantas coisas na cabeça para resolver... o casamento, o bebê, casa nova, marido... – Tami concluiu.

- Pois é. É muita coisa na minha cabeça, mas eu prometi a minha mãe e ao Inu que eu não descuidaria da faculdade. E ele me ajuda a estudar, sabiam? – A jovem disse sorrindo. – Ele é muito bom é matemática e sempre me ajuda com os cálculos. Me explica a matéria muito melhor do que o professor.

- Ah querida, tendo um homem como ele me dando lição de cálculos até eu teria conceito máximo nas provas. – Disse Satika ficando imediatamente vermelha como um pimentão diante do olhar surpreso das amigas. – Ai desculpe Kagome, foi sem querer. Eu disse isso com todo respeito.

- Sei. – A futura mamãe disse fingindo estar zangada, mas logo caiu na risada ao ver a face da amiga e todas riram também.

Enquanto conversava com as amigas, Kagome pôde ouvir o som de uma buzina e este chamou sua atenção. Ela se voltou para o portão de entrada do campus e logo identificou o cunhado parado ao lado do carro.

- Meninas, eu tenho que ir. Minha carona chegou. – Ela disse já pegando sua bolsa e o fichário que carregava. As jovens que estavam com ela se voltaram também para aquela direção e puderam ver o homem alto e imponente que acenara discretamente para Kagome.

- Kami-sama! Aquele é seu cunhado, não é Kagome? – Tami que já havia visto Sesshoumaru anteriormente no ensaio para o casamento indagou.

- É ele sim.

- Nossa que gato! – Hanako que chegara ali minutos antes disse sem deixar de fitar o belo homem de cabelos prateados vestido em um terno extremamente elegante que ainda esperava pela cunhada encostado ao carro preto.

- É, ele é gato sim, mas já vou logo avisando que tem dona.

- Sério?

- Como assim?

- Quem?

Várias perguntas feitas ao mesmo tempo quase deixaram a jovem confusa.

- Ele é namorado da minha prima gente e é totalmente apaixonado por ela, então desistam.

- Aaah! – Foi o som que deixou os lábios de todas as jovens ali que suspiraram diante da visão daquele homem.

- Tchau meninas! – Kagome às cumprimentou e seguiu ao encontro de Sesshoumaru.

Ao se aproximar do carro, Sesshoumaru gentilmente pegou o fichário e a bolsa de Kagome antes de abrir a porta para que ela entrasse no veículo.

- Você tinha muito assunto com suas amigas, não? – Ele perguntou a fitando e Kagome sorriu.

- O assunto era você cunhadinho. – Ela respondeu e logo depois se sentou no banco do passageiro.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente já imaginando o teor da conversa e deu a volta no carro se acomodando a seguir no assento do motorista e girando a chave na ignição. O veículo logo entrou em movimento e ele voltou a falar com a cunhada.

- Você quer ir a algum lugar em especial?

- Hum... – Ela iniciou pensativa. – Deixe-me ver... Acho que podemos ir a um restaurante especializado em frutos do mar. Eu quero comer lula e camarões. – Disse sorrindo.

- Achei que não estivesse com fome. Você não ia comer "qualquer coisa" na faculdade?

- Ia, mas já que você me convidou para almoçar... eu e meu filhote ficamos com vontade de comer.

- Sei. – Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo enquanto guiava o carro através de uma curva. – Eu sei exatamente aonde devemos ir.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru estacionava em frente a um restaurante especializado e reconhecido por seus pratos compostos dos mais variados frutos do mar. Ele conduziu a cunhada pela porta e através do ambiente bem decorado até alcançar uma das mesas indicadas pelo garçom. Eles logo se sentaram e foram servidos de água com gás e limão.

- E então Sesshoumaru, qual é o motivo pra esse convite?

- Eu quero saber uma coisa e tenho certeza que você é a única pessoa que pode me contar. – Ele disse calmamente fitando Kagome nos olhos.

- O que é? – Ela indagou curiosa.

- A Rin deve ter contado a você o que ela fez no meu aniversário.

- A surpresa? Ela contou sim.

- Pois bem. Ela me levou a um jantar maravilhoso e depois nós passamos o final de semana no Hyatt.

- Você não gostou da surpresa? Ela me disse que você havia gostado... - Kagome disse ao ver a seriedade com que ele falava.

- Não é isso Kagome. É claro que eu gostei da surpresa. Gostei de tudo. Ela pensou nos mínimos detalhas em tudo o que eu gosto, criou a atmosfera perfeita e eu fiquei absolutamente surpreso e maravilhado.

- Então? – A jovem indagou curiosa em saber onde ele queria chegar.

- Essa é uma questão delicada Kagome e eu confio que você manterá a discrição quanto a isso. Você conhece o Hyatt, não, sabe da fama dele?

- Claro. Eu já fui visitá-lo como parte de um projeto da faculdade. A arquitetura e da decoração dele é magnífica.

- Certo. Então você deve saber o quão caro é o serviço deles. Eu quero saber como a Rin fez para pagar por tudo aquilo. – Kagome se fechou diante da indagação dele. – Vamos Kagome, me diga.

- Por que você não perguntou a ela Sesshoumaru?

- Ela não me diria e quando eu perguntei se ela precisava de ajuda, ela me disse que tinha tudo sob controle. – Sesshoumaru mantinha sua voz grave e serena enquanto falava com a cunhada.

- Você duvida que ela tivesse tudo sob controle?

- Não naquele momento. Mas eu fiquei preocupado. A conta da nossa estadia ficou altíssima, eu tenho certeza disso. Eu quero que você me diga o que ela fez.

O garçom trouxe os pratos pedidos por ele e questionou se queriam algo mais. Sesshoumaru o dispensou dizendo que ambos estavam satisfeitos.

- Sesshoumaru se eu te disser isso a Rin me mata.

- Eu só quero ter certeza de que ela não fez nenhuma loucura.

- Ela só queria agradar você. Disse que queria surpreendê-lo como você sempre faz com ela.

- E ela conseguiu. Como eu disse, eu adorei tudo. Com certeza foi o melhor aniversário que eu já tive. Eu nunca vou esquecer. – O homem disse sorrindo, o que fez Kagome também sorrir. – Me diz Kagome, o que foi que a Rin fez?

- Jura que você não vai dizer pra ela que eu contei?

- Juro.

- Se você disser, eu digo que você se aproveitou do meu estado sensível e me torturou... – Sesshoumaru riu do teatrinho da cunhada. – Ela usou as economias dela. – Kagome disse finalmente.

- O que?

- Quando os pais dela morreram deixaram para ela uma apólice de seguro. Ela aplicou esse dinheiro e ao longo dos anos foi juntando mais com o que ela ganha no trabalho e fez outras aplicações que deram bons rendimentos, por isso ela nunca se preocupou com grana mesmo quando ainda não trabalhava.

- Meu Deus! – Sesshoumaru disse baixo.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru não deixe ela saber que eu te contei. Ela vai ficar furiosa e nunca vai me perdoar.

- Eu não vou... – Ele disse pensativo e ainda atônito com a informação. Como Rin pôde fazer isso? – Você sabe quanto desse dinheiro foi comprometido?

- Não. Eu não sei quanto ela tinha. – Kagome disse sinceramente.

- Provavelmente foi tudo ou quase tudo. – Sesshoumaru voltou a falar e tudo em que ele pensava era no gesto diligente de sua Rin.

- Pode ser, mas ela me disse que não estava arrependida que faria de novo se tivesse a chance só pra ver o brilho que você tinha nos olhos naquele momento.

Sesshoumaru fitou a cunhada e ela sorria levemente. Ele levou a taça com a água à boca e sorveu o líquido tentando desfazer o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Os olhos dourados tinham um brilho diferente enquanto ele pensava no que fazer.

- Obrigado por me contar Kagome. Isso significa muito pra mim.

- Não precisa agradecer. Acho que você consegue ver com isso o quanto ela te ama.

- Eu nunca duvidei do amor dela por mim, mas você tem razão isso revela muito.

Os dois continuaram seu almoço e poucas palavras foram ditas, pois o homem não parava de pensar no que Rin fizera e Kagome percebeu isso preferindo deixá-lo com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto desfrutava de seu belo prato de camarões grelhados.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Bom eu procurei atender a alguns pedidos nesse capítulo e espero que tenha conseguido fazê-lo de forma satisfatória. Saberei através de seus reviews.**

**Tivemos um conversa entre os irmãos e eu achei irresistível colocar o Inuyasha como o irmão que tem adoração pelo mais velho e fica emburrado quando este não o leva a sério. Queria ter explorado mais isso ao longo da estória, mas o Sesshoumaru é muito na dele e por mais que também adore o irmãozinho, não vai sair alardeando isso por aí.**

**Depois a conversa entre o casal que recordou os momentos em que estiveram separados. Os dois admitiram como se sentiram com a separação e a distância um do outro. Sesshoumaru mais uma vez demonstrou que não tem problemas em admitir uma fraqueza. Ele também sofreu. Algumas arestas estão sendo aparadas e Sesshoumaru ainda se preocupa com a reação de Rin a presença e aproximação de Kagura. Ela diz que o surpreenderá. Será?**

**Por fim, Sesshoumaru "encurrala" a cunhada para saber o que Rin havia aprontado para conseguir arcar com toda aquela noite maravilhosa e romântica. Eu tive as sugestões mais loucas sobre essa parte da fic rsrsrs. Mas enfim, Rin gastou todo o seu rico dinheirinho nessa brincadeira. O dinheiro que ela vinha juntando para a realização de um sonho talvez. Essa atitude da jovem comoveu e muito o Sesshoumaru. Vejamos como ele vai lidar com isso. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele tentará de forma sutil compensá-la. O que vocês acham?**

**Continuo contando com seus comentários, críticas e sugestões que são sempre bem vindas.**

**Agradeço muito mesmo aos reviews encaminhados e só não vou agradecer um a um porque estou com pouco tempo.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
